My Little Princess
by forgottendiary
Summary: AU: Does age really matter? Is it possible for someone who took care and treated you like his own little sister love you the same way you came to love him affectionately? KxK,AxK
1. Death

**A/N:** Hello minna-san! I'm back! Finally my finals is over and I have enough time now to concentrate on my newest fic. Also had our prom last February 27. It was okay. Just to give you an idea how I looked like, ummm. . .anyone knows St. Tail? Well, had the same color and style (including the "tuxedo" look) although the skirt was long (of course) and it was an off-shoulder. Argghhh! Who cares? Anyway, I got the idea of this fic when me and my friend were scanning through the RK characters' profile which I had for almost four years now. Jachelle (my friend) "hallucinated" that what happens if she fell in love with someone who is ten years older than her. . .At that, hehehehe. . .my mind poofed a light bulb. I do hope I don't mess with this story. sighs Enough with this babbling! On to the story!

----

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**Chapter 1. Death**

Kaoru ran trough the polished floors in the corridors of their house. One might say that the compound was rather "old fashioned", but then, the inside was westernized though not loosing its "oriental" flavor. Her little and chubby fingers were holding a story book while her ponytail bopped up and down at the back of her head. Rounding a corner, she stopped at a closed shouji door.

_I'll read Papa a story so he'll feel better..._Kaoru whispered to herself. For a five year-old child, she was quite a reader. Being able to write and read hiragana, katakana and kanji characters with ease. Usually, she and her father would read story books together and do calligraphy. But for the past few weeks, Mr. Kamiya has been in bed--sick.

"Papa, papa..." Kaoru called out softly placing her small hands over the door and slid it open noiselessly. Peeking, she saw her father tucked up in bed, pale and thin unlike the cheerful and healthy "papa" she had known.

"Papa, look...I brought you a story book. Let's read together!" Kaoru chimed as she drew closer to her father's side.

"Kaoru..." his father called out weakly upon hearing her daughter's voice. "Ikou..." Mr. Kamiya laid all his effort in holding out his hand which Kaoru eagerly took and sat on the edge of his father's bed giggling.

"Papa, Hiko-Sensei trained me and your students while you were gone. He said he wishes that you get well soon because no one masters the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu other than you. He also said that he didn't want to grow old fast because of training dozens and dozens of "stupid pupils"! Kaoru stated with childish affection.

Mr. Kamiya smiled at her daughter's "news". "What do you have there my child?", he asked catching a sight of something in Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru's wide sapphire eyes quickly looked at the book. "Oh. . .I almost forgot!" She bit her lower lip and then opened the book. "Genzai jii-san gave it to me." She turned her gaze to the book's cover and started to read the title.

"The title is...C-cinderella!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Kamiya nodded. "Will you read it for me Kaoru?"

"Hai!" At that, Kaoru started to read with all her zeal. Comforting and patting his father's chest every time he coughed.

Mr. Kamiya felt comforted and at ease in her daughter's presence. _"Kaoru...forgive me..."_, he said to his mind as he listened to Kaoru's lulling voice. Opening his weary eyes, he gulped and squeezed Kaoru's hand making her stop.

"Papa?" Kaoru asked with all her innocence.

"Wha-what would you want me to tell your mama?", he asked his voice quivering.

Kaoru paused for a moment with her mouth half open and her head furrowing. "Mama..."

Kaoru dug up into her memory trying to remember her mother's face. All she could remember is that she had the same raven hair that she had and the same ice blue eyes. Her mother passed away when she was just two years old because of leukemia. The doctors tried everything to save her, but, unfortunately, Mrs. Kamiya stopped responding to all the treatments and died.

"Tell her I miss her!" Kaoru exclaimed hugging his father.

He couldn't do anything but to pat his hands over her daughter's frail body trying to fight his lingering tears. "I will...don't worry."

"Hontou?" Kaoru asked surprised that she brought her head up to meet his father's gaze. She released from his father's hold excited. "Then, then, tell her I love her so much. Tell her I want to see her again!"

Mr. Kamiya just kept silent and smiled over the matter. She cannot tell that Kaoru can never be with her mother again...

Cannot tell that he was dying...

"Papa, can you not just bring me where you'll see Mama so I can personally tell her what I want you to say to her?" Kaoru asked with naivety.

"I'm afraid not Kaoru. But, don't worry. I'll make sure she receives your message..." Mr. Kamiya replied, pain and guilt tearing him apart.

"Mou...Well, okay...", she pursed her lips and then thought of something. "Hmmmm...When will you be leaving?"

That hit his heart. Those taintless eyes...voice...and soul...

How painful was this! How painful must have it been for a father to be the first one to leave before his beloved daughter. Mr. Kamiya sighed heavily. "T-today..."

"Today?" Her thoughts trailed off. She saw the book that was lying on her lap. "Then I must finish to read Cinderella before you go!"

He sighed again mustering all his strength to speak. "P-promise Papa you'll be a good and strong girl while Papa is gone, ne?"

"Of course! I'll be as good as can be until you return Papa!" At that, he hugged his father again and picked up the book that was lying freely on her lap.

Hearing her daughter's angelic voice, Mr. Kamiya closed his eyes letting an unknown force drain all energy from his body unnoticeable to Kaoru. _Sayounara...Kaoru..._

After reading the last page, Kaoru closed the back cover of the book. She looked expectantly at his father's face. His eyes were closed and his skin was paler than ever...Even lifeless...

"Wasn't the story nice Papa?" Kaoru asked smiling. She was expecting a nod from his father. "Ne? Papa?" Kaoru asked again gently tapping his hand. No answer.

"Papa!" Kaoru asked rather frustrated.

Kaoru snorted and twitched her lips. She reached for her father's face to brush away the bangs that hung on his forehead. "Papa?" Still no answer. His skin felt cold against her palm. "Pa-pa...?" her voice trailed off into a meek whisper.

"Papa! Papa!" She was tugging at his father's yukata trying to wake him up. Then it struck her. From her blurred memory she could remember that day...That day...That day when her mother passed out. She was peeking at the same shouji she went into today. Everyone was crying...Everyone was in grief. . .

"It, it can't be...Pa...pa...Iya. . ." Tears started to flow from her eyes without her own knowing. She felt like everything shattered into pieces. She felt so lost. How was she going to live now? She was all alone...

Kaoru tried to stand up. She wanted to shout but there was a big lump in her throat. Tears continued to fall endlessly. She ran outside not minding when she tripped and even sprained her ankle. She ran inside the house to find Genzai-sensei.

He wasn't there.

She went to the dojo to get Hiko-sensei.

He wasn't there.

She stopped at the courtyard panting and scanning the area for anybody. The pain was biting at her ankle. Not loosing hope, she stepped down and went to the backyard. Then, she saw a very familiar figure practicing the shinai. Flame red hair swayed gracefully in the air complementing every move that the person made.

Kaoru felt relieved upon seeing him. She ran up to him crying and rubbing his eyes with the back of her hands.

"KEN-NII! KEN-NII!"

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **Whistles How was it? It's already 9:00 PM. I really need some sleep. I wasn't able to get a nice sleep last night or should I say morning? Whatever! well, do please tell me what you think about this one, ne? I do hope you stay with me like before. GTG! Bye! Mwaaaahhhh!

* * *

_Chapter re-edited and reposted on 14 November 2005_  



	2. Promises

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is here! Special thanks toRekka's Angel, Omochi and Fuuko-san for being the first ones to read and review it. Yeah, I remember some wrong grammars in the story. One example is: Everyone were crying. It should be everyone was crying instead! Oh well! Thanks for checking! Neweis, It's a pretty hot and boring Saturday right now, with nothing to do! Heck! So, to keep me out from boredom, I decided to write the second chapter for the story. So, here it is!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is **NOT **mine.

----

**Chapter 2. Promises**

Kenshin was practicing with his shinai at the backyard. at 15, he almost mastered both the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, taking lessons from Hiko Seijorou and Mr. Kamiya.

Himura Kenshin was orphaned at the age of 3. Both his mother and father died in a car accident. From that day on, he was taken in by his Uncle, Hiko Seijorou a swordsman and a bank manager.

It was another of those fine summer afternoons. It was neither too cold or too hot and the breeze blew lavishly over his body and hair as if it was dancing with him. His purple eyes were concentrated on an imaginary opponent hitting him with his wooden sword with all might and refinement. But then he heard a child's muffled voice coming from behind.

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!"

He stopped and looked back. There he saw, Kaoru in a pink yukata, almost limp and somewhat in pain and fear. . .And what's this? Crying? He was taken aback. He quickly dropped his sword and rushed to her side taking the small child in his arms.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked rubbing the little girl's back.

Kaoru didn't answer and continued to cry covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong Kaoru-dono? Is there something wrong?" Kenshin asked again, deep care evident in his voice.

Kaoru sniffed twice looking at the ground. Her lips twitched. As she looked up at him, Kenshin was astonished with the little girl's "unexplainable" mix of emotions. Tears streaked down from her guiltless blue eyes.

Kenshin saw her sore ankle and thought that she was crying because she had hurt herself.

"What happened to your foot? Does it hurt?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru didn't answer but continued to stay quiet. Scants of seconds later, she started to say something.

"Pa-pa. . ." Kaoru said meekly clenching her fist fighting back the pain in her young heart and the sprain in her ankle.

_Papa? _Kenshin wondered while his forehead was crumpled.

"Why? What happened to Kamiya-sensei?" Kenshin asked alarmed. He knew that Mr. Kamiya had a terrible disease. . .He knew he had tuberculosis. . . It couldn't be. . .

"Ken-nii. . ." Kaoru called out again in a very weak tone. "Pa-pa. . .Papa won't wake up! Help me wake him up Ken-nii! Help me!" Kaoru started to wail and her tears streaked down like never before. She was choking and words seemed to constrict in her throat.

_Kamiya-sensei won't. . .wake. . .up? No. . . _Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe.

"Where is he?!" he quickly asked.

"He's in his room. He won't wake up! Please come and with me and wake him up!" Kaoru was rambling. It wasn't right for someone so young to go through such a thing like this. . .He knew what it felt like to loose parents. . .He lost them too. . .But then, he didn't want to think that Mr. Kamiya was. . .

At that, Kenshin quickly carried Kaoru in his arms and hurried inside to see Mr. Kamiya. Opening the shouji, he found his sensei lying lifelessly on his bed.

Kenshin blinked twice and then let Kaoru down carefully on the floor checking that she was comfortable from her ankle. He walked nearer to Mr. Kamiya. Kenshin checked his pulse on the older man's hands. None. He didn't want to loose hope. He checked his neck. None. He still didn't want to believe. Kenshin drew his ear near to Mr. Kamiya's nose to listen to his breathing. None.

_No. . .No. . . _Kenshin head was swinging left to right in disagreement.

"Ken-nii. . .Wake him up! Wake papa up! Wake him up. . ." Kaoru's shout turned to another sorrowful cry cracking Kenshin's heart.

_She's just a child. . .Why?. . ._ The thought boggled him. Acting quickly, he rushed outside to call for Dr. Genzai.

When they both returned to the room, they found Kaoru lying beside his father hugging him with her small hands. She wasn't crying anymore. She was even saying her farewell to her father. The both of them stayed outside the door to watch the little girl.

"Papa, I promise to be a good girl for you. I will be strong. I will protect the people I love like what you did and taught me too. I promise to master the Kasshin-ryuu like Ken-nii. . .I promise. . ." Kaoru kissed her father's cheek and then closed her eyes and slept.

It was then that Dr. Genzai and Kenshin stepped in. He commanded Kenshin to carry Kaoru out and take her to her room and then call for Hiko.

When Kenshin returned with Hiko, the older man couldn't believe what his eyes saw. His childhood friend was gone. . . Forever. . .

"Hiko, I believe Kamiya wanted you to have this. . ." Dr. Genzai held out a piece of paper in his hands.

Hiko took it only to find out it was a letter. He opened it and started to read its content.

_Hiko, _

_Sooner or later, I'll pass out. It's sad that I didn't have enough time to help other people. In that case, I'll leave the dojo under your care because I know you'll take care of it and treasure it and use it to help others. The house will be left to Dr. Genzai and to my daughter. I already made my will statement. You can ask my attorney to give it to you. Please take care of everything while I'm away. Till we meet again._

Hiko Seijorou laid his hand over the blanket covered body of his friend._ Until that time. . ._ Closing his eyes, he whispered in his mind, _I will. . .I promise. . ._

Dr. Genzai took Kenshin out of the room quietly leaving time for Hiko to "talk" with Mr. Kamiya.

"Kenshin, I found this on Kamiya's table. I guess he wants you to have this." Again, Dr. Genzai held out a small piece of paper to him.

He bowed and took the paper. Dr. Genzai bowed in return and left to call for the morgue.

_Kenshin,_

_You are one of my prize students. I know you'll be a great someone many years from now. A responsible and a good man like your Uncle. I want you to take care of my daughter. She is fond of you like her own elder brother. When the time that I have to go comes, I trust that you'll take care of her like what you have been doing since the day she was born. Himura, may Kami-sama look after all of you always._

"Kamiya-sensei. . ." Kenshin whispered to the sunset. "I will. . . I promise. . . Thank you for everything. . ."

----

Kaoru sat on the porch of her room one early morning. She was having a hard time tying her silky black hair. Exasperated, she whipped the blue ribbon on the wooden floor.

"Mou!" she exclaimed. She quickly remembered her father. Usually, he was the one who tied Kaoru's hair in a ponytail. It had been almost two weeks since he passed away. _And I miss him so much. . ._ Kaoru said to no one staring at the ribbon which was clenched on her hand. The wind blew over her hair ruffling it.

Kenshin rounded a corner. He has just finished cleaning the dojo to be used for the morning session and was wearing a blue training hakama and white gi when he saw Kaoru's small figure with her back on him. He had to smile at the way she struggled with her hair. From his point of view, he knew the little girl was "fuming". He decided to check up on her. After all, he was like his guardian now.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked trying not to startle her.

The child recognized the proverbial voice. She smiled and looked at her back expecting her Ken-nii.

"Ken-nii!" she cried happily and ran to him.

Kenshin lowered his stance to meet Kaoru who ran to him for a hug.

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" Kaoru was jumping while her hands embraced his neck.

Kenshin placed his arms around the girl's back and hushed. "You don't want to choke me ne, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru grinned as she looked at him biting her lower lip. She moved her head side wards giggling.

"Ken-nii, can you please help me tie my hair? Papa used to do it for me, but. . ." her voice trailed off in a bitter tone.

"Of course I will!" Kenshin broke in to stop Kaoru's musings.

Kaoru smiled again, all signs of loneliness gone. She released her hold and gave Kenshin the ribbon on her hands.

He readily took it and placed his hands over her shoulders to make her turn around. Gently as he could, he fixed Kaoru's soft and smooth hair to a nice ponytail. The sun was shining and it lit up the blue highlights that her hair had.

Kaoru ran her hand through her hair and found the way Kenshin tied it close to how her Father used to do.

"Doumo!" that angelic voice spoke to Kenshin with all its childish warmth. She went to him to place a kiss on his cheek as a sign of her thankfulness.

Kenshin smiled and let Kaoru sit on his lap. They enjoyed the companionship together with the summer breeze blowing over them both.

Kenshin started to sing a very familiar tune. A tune they always sang together during the summer. . .

**Ah. . .Shizukana gogo no umibe o **

**Watagumo chirashite natsu ga nagareru**

Kaoru smiled and she continued the second verse.

**Yureru gage sanbashide**

**Sotto yori sotte'iru noni**

**Futari mada se o mukete**

**Jyareru youni kengatsuzu keterune**

Reaching the chorus, they both sang with pleasure even swaying.

**Moshimo kiseki o hitostu okoseru to iunara**

**Kono isshon o E no naka ni tojikome**

**Kawaru jidai no Sawa ga shisanante shirazuni**

**Tada anata dake mitsumetai. . .**

The two of them continued to sing until the last line and were laughing together.

Kaoru saw a small bird that landed on a branch of the old Chinese Acacia tree that stood outside the porch of her room. Then she remembered something.

"Ken-nii. You know what? I read a story about Huck Finn. He and his friends built themselves a house on top of a tree! Is that possible?" Kaoru stated.

"Well, yes. That's called a tree house. But, the house should be suitable to the tree so that it won't fall."

"Ohh. . ." Kaoru plainly answered while her head nodded.

Kenshin caught sight of the acacia tree. It had a lot of sturdy branches which was had a safe distance from the ground. Then he had an idea.

"Tell you what, let's make you a tree house!" Kenshin said invitingly.

Kaoru was surprised. She turned her head to meet Kenshin's face. "Really?! Yay!" She stood up quickly and her head was leveled to Kenshin's. She placed her forehead onto his own and quickly hugged him again.

"Ureshii!" she happily declared. "Then, let's get going! We'll be busy the whole day!" she pulled at Kenshin's arm coaxing him to follow.

"Oro!" Kenshin couldn't do anything but to follow the little child who was filled with excitement.

----

It was already half past 17:00 when Kenshin, with a little help from Hiko-sensei--of course, with him cussing another "baka deshi" and complained that he didn't master Hiten Misturugi just to be a tree house builder. But when, Kenshin mentioned Kaoru's name, Hiko suddenly changed his mood and quickly helped him raise up the materials up the tree. And now, Kenshin was attaching the wooden stairs to the tree house's door.

"Ken-nii!" Kaoru called out coming out the house. She was holding a tray of macaroons and two glasses of Apple Juice.

Upon seeing the tree house which was placed majestically atop the tree's branches, her eyes widened with pleasure and she placed the tray down carefully on the floor. She ran to Kenshin with shimmering blue eyes.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin blurted out in surprise.

"It's finished." She was smiling widely and stared up at the tree house.

"Would you want to go up? I just completed attaching the stairs." he queried the same time he invited.

"Yes and yes!" Her hands were clasped with each other in delight. "Oh! I almost forgot! Why don't we have our snack up in the tree house? You made it for me after all, ne?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Hiko-sensei helped me too."

Kaoru's mouth made an o-shape. "Then, I'll just bring him his favorite sake later. But for now, let's eat up the tree, Ken-nii!" her eyes were pleading.

Kenshin couldn't say no to those gullible eyes. He took the tray from Kaoru and helped her to get up.

The tree house was neither too small nor too big. There was a lot of space for some other things inside. There was enough legroom that even Kenshin can stand without his head reaching the ceiling.

Kaoru went to the window and stared outside. From there, she had a bird's eye view of the whole compound and the surrounding areas.

"I wish Papa was also here so he can see what I'm seeing right now. . ." Kaoru said those words not sad. Not happy. Just tamed.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "Kaoru-dono, I'm sure your papa is watching over you right now. I'm sure he's seeing what you're seeing right now." Kenshin said compassionately.

Kaoru returned her gaze to Kenshin. Her face was so peaceful now. There was no sign of aloneness or loneliness. Kenshin was amazed at how fast Kaoru's recovery was.

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!" Kaoru said while letting herself down to the floor in an Indian sit.

After eating, they put aside the glasses and both decided to go down.

"Ken-nii, doumo!" Kaoru said with all her gratitude.

"Oro! It was nothing Kaoru-dono. I just did what I thought to make you feel happy."

Once again, Kaoru embraced her Ken-nii burying her head on his abdomen.

"I love you sooo much Ken-nii! You love me to, don't you?" Kaoru said her voice muffled by Kenshin's gi.

Kenshin was incredulous. _I love you sooo much Ken-nii! You love me to, don't you? _Those words rang through his senses. How can he not love such an adorable child? Indeed. He loved her. He loved her like his own sister. A sister that he was destined to protect and take care of.

"But of course! Everyone loves you Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin returned brushing her hair.

Kaoru looked up at him and smiled contentedly. "So then, you'll wait for me until I grow up, right? No one but me, huh?" her fore head was crumpled waiting for an answer.

Kenshin gave out a short laugh. "Hai, hai Kaoru-dono!"

"Promise???" her lips were twitched.

Kenshin raised his right hand and said, "I promise Kaoru-dono." Then he placed a kiss on her head.

Once again, Kaoru smiled. But then, she frowned. Kenshin's eyes were questioning.

"Just one thing. . .Don't call me Kaoru-dono!"

It was Kenshin's turn to smile. "Ow? What do you want me to call you then?"

Kaoru rubbed her chin while her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes with a curve on her lips. "Kaoru-hime!"

"Okay, okay. You're my Little Princess." Kenshin had to agree with that. She was indeed a princess and needs to be treated like one.

"Yay!" Kaoru giggled sweetly to her new name.

"Now then, my little princess, would you care for a dance?" Kenshin asked handing out his hand which Kaoru took. The two danced a simple waltz imagining there was sweet music playing by an orchestra. After that, Kenshin bowed down to her and so did she. He took the tray from the floor and told her they had to go down since it was near sunset.

"Piggy back ride my little princess?" he invited.

"Sure!" Kaoru answered back as she happily rode on Kenshin's back carefully taking her down the tree house.

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **That was Chappie 2! I myself am excited on how this story will turn out. I have a lot of ideas on how, but I still haven't decided yet. Well, as for the moment, sessha has to say bye bye. I'll be back with chapter 3! Thanks for reading! Mwaaaaahhh!!!

Please do review this contemptible work of mine. You'll surely make me smile like what little Kaoru has been doing in this chapter for a lot of times! (lol)

diary15


	3. Tanabata

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Finally! Here's the next chappie. I'm sorry I didn't update soon cuz I was preoccupied in making my web site for RK. Bleh! It was a disaster! I used Microsoft Front Page to make the site and then, I planned to upload it in angelfire. Big mistake! I had to enable MS FP first, and, get this---I HAD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!! sighs The site is uploaded though, but only an index saying: "Under Construction". Oh, before I forget. Kenshin and Hiko lives in the dojo although Hiko's got a house. It's because Kaoru's father gave the property rights to him. Anyways, on to the story. Thanks to all my reviewers! Individual thank yous will be at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is **NOT** mine.

---

Chapter 3. Tanabata

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" Kaoru yelled as she ran around the corridors of the house looking for him while she held a blue yukata with rabbits in her hand.

Kenshin, from the laundry room, was feeding the dirty clothes into the washing machine heard Kaoru's little voice. He looked back and heard the heavy thuds on the floor slowly turning into footsteps.

"Oro!"

Kaoru was panting clutching the kimono with both hands.

Kenshin scratched his head. "Kaoru-hime, why aren't you wearing any clothes???"

Kaoru played with her lips and her eyes. She looked down. And then up to Kenshin. She wasn't wearing anything except for a pink panty decorated with candies. She looked at the yukata she was holding and then back to Kenshin.

"Well. . .I just wanted to show you this yukata Genzai jii-san gave me. I wanted to know what you'll say when I wear it!" Kaoru said excitedly not minding how she appeared to Kenshin. Heck! Why would she anyway? She's just a five year old girl!

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He bent down and slipped Kaoru into the yukata.

"I'm sure you'll look good, my little princess. You look good whatever you wear!" Kenshin commented as he tied the yukata's navy blue belt from Kaoru's back.

"How's that?" he asked.

Kaoru looked at her back twice and then fixed her front. "Very nice!" She turned to face Kenshin and hugged him ruffling his hair.

"Thank you!"

The girl's sudden force made Kenshin drop to the floor. Acting fast, he propped his elbows so that neither of them would be hurt leaving Kaoru cradled in his front still hugging him.

Kenshin chuckled. He looked at Kaoru who blew air to his face making him smile. "What are you gonna use the yukata for anyway?" he asked raising his brows.

Kaoru's forehead crumpled. She loosened her hold on his neck and looked at him with her limpid blue eyes. "Ken-nii!" she scolded. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Kenshin scanned his memory to remember anything he had promised to his "little princess". Then it hit him.

"Of course not!" Kenshin tucked some strands of Kaoru's hair on the back of her ear. Kaoru's eyes grew amused expecting from her Ken-nii.

"Tell you what, I'll just finish the laundry, cook us some dinner and then we'll go to the festival, okay?" Kenshin said.

"Datte. . .Can you not just let Hiko-sama do that? He's a big man!" Kaoru whined pulling Kenshin's red locks.

Kenshin winced at her hard grip. "Now, now my little princess don't fret that much. Ken-nii promises to take you to the festival. Complete with cotton candies, lamps, balloons and anything you might want." Kenshin said calming Kaoru.

"Oh. . .Ohkhay. . ." Kaoru finally said removing her petite form from Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled and stood up helping the girl as she did so.

"Now, go inside the house and make yourself busy while I finish the chores." Kenshin stated while he pulled the wet clothes off the washer and into the drier.

Kaoru looked up at him. "I think I'll just stay here with you and wait until you finish your work." she replied.

"Sure?" Kenshin asked lifting a brow.

"Hai!" she chimed nodding her head.

Kenshin gave up. He knew he couldn't change the girl's mind once it was set. She was such a stubborn little gal. He wondered what she will be like once she gets older.

Before he could give those things more thought, the drier's timer beeped and he attended to it again.

----

Kaoru deliberately placed her tiny feet covered with a white tabi into equally small getas. She was wearing the blue yukata she tried on earlier. Kenshin was at her side in a navy blue gi and white hakama. His tabi were of the shade of his gi too, matching Kaoru's obi. Flame red hair was tied up high in his head. It's end reaching his nape.

At last, Kaoru finished what she was doing. She shook her head to check her pony tail which was tied with a blue ribbon. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Gorgeous Kaoru-hime!" Kenshin observed making her giggle.

"You look good too Ken-nii! Saa! Ikou!" she exclaimed pulling Kenshin's hand and led him outside the gate.

From the window, Hiko was watching the both of them. He smirked. _Kamiya, I think your daughter finally found someone who'll take care of her. . ._

----

The tanabata festival was set on a shrine uptown. There were plenty of gaming booths, foods, drinks, toys and others. There were different colored lights. Some blinked, others seemed to chase each other, and still, some stood still.

Kenshin and Kaoru were at a dart booth. In her hand was a pink cotton candy which she was munching while watching Kenshin with the darts trying to win her a stuffed teddy bear.

"Bull's Eye!" Kenshin yelled happily hitting the air with his fist.

"Yatta!" Kaoru proportioned his happiness.

The keeper of the stall handed Kenshin the stuffed toy.

"For you, my little princess." Kenshin said affectionately handing her the teddy bear.

"Doumo!" she exclaimed while hugging the bear. It was soft and was lightly scented with pine. Her eyes were closed relinquishing the smell and feel of the stuffed toy. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw boy, on the other side of the path walk looking at her. He was, from her point, the same as her age. He had jet black parted hair. . .and the blue eyes that she also had. For a moment the boy was staring at her and she was staring at him too. Blue eyes locked with each other. It felt strange. . .She wasn't scared. . .She was curious. . .about the boy. A couple of people passed in front oh him and then, he was gone.

Then she heard a loud yell from behind.

"Oi Kenshin!"

A cocky boy taller than Kenshin who was in some sort of a karate outfit with a red band in his head came walking in together with an elegant looking girl. Straight locks falling in her back. She was wearing a violet yukata while holding a purple fan.

"Sano, Megumi." Kenshin acknowledged them.

"Ken-san!" the girl's flirtatious voice rang and hugged Kenshin.

"Oro!" Kenshin tried to pry away from Megumi's hold.

Sanosuke ruffled Kaoru's hair making the little girl fume. "Why, hello there little girl!"

Kaoru swatted at his hands and glared at him.

"Woow! Such a hot headed girl you are. Yo, Kenshin, don't tell me this kid is your date?" Sano joked.

"I'm not his date! I'm Ken-nii's little princess!" Kaoru answered angrily.

"Ohohohoho!" Megumi's fox-like ears accented her teasing laugh. "Little Princess! Little, yes. . . Princess. .well, maybe!"

Kaoru grew irritated. This was supposed to be her and Kenshin's night together. Why are these two bothering them?

"Stop the teasing you too. She's just a little girl!" Kenshin said with a little anger in his voice. "Megumi, Sano, this young girl in front of you is Miss Kamiya Kaoru. She's like my little sister." he presented with pride.

_She's just a little girl. . .She's like my sister. . . Why didn't he tell them I'm his little princess?. . . _Kaoru said inside her. Her young emotions welled up inside her. She was hurt because Kenshin didn't even bother to complement what she said about herself earlier.

The first fireworks blasted in the dark sky displaying different kinds of light and color patterns attracting all people to look up and watch the "light show".

"Daikiraiiii!!!" Kaoru cried dropping the cotton candy and the teddy bear into the ground. Tears flowed down from her eyes. She was sobbing hard. . .Her young heart was hurt. . .She felt she was forsaken by Kenshin. . .

The three older people were shocked as Kaoru dashed off into the crowd of people and disappeared.

"O, ow. . ." Sanosuke muttered.

"Ken-san, I'm so sorry. . . I shouldn't have said those words to a little girl. . .How could I be so childish!" Megumi was guilty. She felt a pang of shame hit her insides.

Kenshin's feet seemed to be rooted to the ground. He was also shocked. What did he do wrong?

"I-it's okay, Megumi-dono. Don't worry. I'll talk to her later." Kenshin said not removing his sight from where Kaoru ran into. Emotions mixed up inside him. He wasn't that worried about Kaoru getting lost since the dojo was just a few walking steps from the shrine after the high concrete stairs, and he knew Kaoru could easily find her way home. He was worried about what has upset her. . .

_Why? What did I do wrong?_

Kenshin picked up Kaoru's teddy bear from the ground.

"Sano, Megumi-dono. Pardon me, but I have to go now." Kenshin said politely.

The two just nodded culpability evident in their faces.

Kenshin left the place while the fireworks continued to light up the sky.

----

Kaoru smelled the aroma of hot chocolate. Opening her weary eyes which were tear-streaked, she saw a tray with a cup in it and some brownies on a saucer placed on the night table that was near her bed. Her stomach rumbled. She was still in her blue kimono and her hair was unbound. She slowly came out of her fetal ball position when she felt something, rather someone in her bed.

Turning her head, she saw Kenshin who was looking down at her his elbows propped up.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-hime." he greeted.

Kaoru was taken aback. She was hurt at how he said her name. "You promised Ken-nii. . ."

Kenshin knew what Kaoru was talking about. How could he be so forgetful and blithe?

"Kaoru-hime, I know I had hurt you. Please forgive your stupid Ken-nii. . . And do please forgive Sano and Megumi-dono for what they had said about you. They don't know know you the way I do, my little princess." Kenshin bowed his head low. He was remorseful.

Kaoru sighed. She was a stubborn girl, yet she was forgiveful, nonetheless. How could she not forgive her Ken-nii? He was there whenever she needed help or virtually almost anything!

She pretended to be angry which made Kenshin's spirits sink. Then, all of a sudden, Kaoru rode on Kenshins abdomen and trailed his small fingers along the sides of his ribs tickling him.

He was taken aback. He swayed and laughed without care.

Kaoru was amused. "You're ticklish Ken-nii!!!" She continued her childish torture to Kenshin.

Kenshin's movements sent Kaoru to fall over him until she was nose to nose with her.

"You won't deny me again, ne Ken-nii?" Kaoru asked tenderly.

"Never will, my little princess!" Kenshin replied earneslty.

Kaoru giggled and rubbed her nose against Kenshin's own. They both laughed and Kaoru hugged him tightly like she always does.

Kenshin sat up taking her with him. "I made you some breakfast. Let's get you fed up your highness!"

Kaoru laughed and stuck up her nose. "Very well, my slave!"

And the both laughed again.

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **sighs Another mushy chapter, I presume? I think one more and then, some angst ridden chapters will rage like wildfire. Anyways, thanks for reading this. My thanks to the following readers and reviewers:

That sums it up for now! I've got to zip! Till next time!

diary15


	4. Birthdays

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello again minna-san! Please forgive me for not updating so soon. Well, I had been busy uploading stuffs in my site. It's officially open! Yup! So, please do visit and please do sign my guestbook! Neweis, as olwez, individual thank yous will be at the bottom part. I can't say much today, so, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is **NOT **mine.

**Chapter 4. Birthdays**

"Is that understood?!" Hiko's voice was echoed through the walls of the dojo.

"Hai!!!" The students replied in one accord.

Hiko nodded and the students began to stand up. The Kamiya dojo will participate in a tournament in the coming month and Hiko told them to have a rigid practice starting next week.

"Himura!" Hiko called out. "Stay and clean the hall!"

"Hai, sensei!" Kenshin returned. It wasn't new to him though. His uncle always "bullied" him inside the dojo. He didn't show any favoritism. Kenshin should have the shihondai status at the dojo, but Hiko gave it to another student. That "other student" openly admitted to Kenshin that he didn't deserve such a position and Kenshin should be the one. On the other hand, Kenshin humbly reasoned out that it was Hiko's decision and there was nothing to be questioned about the matter.

Thirty minutes has past and Kenshin was almost finished polishing the floor. He was placing the floor polisher back on the store room when he heard faint foot steps on the floor. _Kaoru. . ._ his mind supplied. He always knew the sound of her foot steps. Timid and almost noiseless.

"Kaoru-hime?" he asked without looking at his back.

At that, Kaoru smiled and ran to his side. "Ken-nii! Ken-nii!!!" she said out loud.

Kenshin lowered his stance to meet the little girl. As always, with open arms ready to accommodate Kaoru's diminutive frame.

"What do you want from Ken-nii, Kaoru-hime?" he asked putting his arms around the girl.

Kaoru levated her head down right almost meeting her shoulder. "Well. . ." she grinned and looked at Kenshin with her blue eyes.

Kenshin widened his eyes as if questioning. "Well?. . ."

Kaoru pursed her lips. And then blurted out while pulling both of Kenshin's cheeks, "Teach me how to sword fight!!!"

"Oro!"

"Please, please, please, please?????" Kaoru pulled Kenshin's cheek at every please making them sore.

Kaoru finally released her grasp from his cheeks. "Well?" Kaoru asked again her forehead crumpled.

Kenshin rubbed his cheeks and then he heard Kaoru laugh. "What are you laughing for Kaoru-hime?"

"Ken-nii! (laughs) Ken-nii! (laughs) You look like you put make-up on!" and she continued to laugh with her mouth wide open.

"I do? Well, thanks to you my little princess!" Kenshin said and chuckled to himself.

Kaoru slowly stopped laughing and then remembered what she said a while ago. "Ken-nii, about what I said, please teach me, ne? Papa told me he was going to teach me, but. . .well. . .he didn't have the chance."

Kenshin gave out a sigh. He knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one. From Kaoru's look, she was dead serious.

"But, don't you think you're too young, Kaoru-hime?" he asked, just hoping he'd win.

Kaoru shook her head from right to left. "N.O.! Ken-nii, please???" Kaoru pleaded placing her head under Kenshin's neck.

The scent of Jasmine rose filled his senses. Such a young and stubborn little girl. . .And determined too. He made his mind up to teach her--but only with the basics.

"Okay, okay. I'll teach you, ma'am." Kenshin finally said.

"Yay!!!" At that Kaoru started to jump up and down thanking her Ken-nii. Waking up from her "stupor", something came to her mind. "So, Ken-nii sensei, when shall we start?"

"How about this Saturday? About 1-2 hours only so as not to exhaust you." Kenshin said.

"That would be very niiiiiccccceeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed hugging Kenshin in his neck.

----

"What are you planning uncle?" Kenshin asked from Hiko's back while he removed the dishes from the table.

Hiko rubbed his temples while looking at a white calendar which had a simple bamboo design.

"I have decided to give Kaoru a little party on her birthday. . .I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate your own birthday with her. . . A double-birthday, perhaps?" Hiko stated and looked at Kenshin who was placing the dishes on the dish washer.

"It's your choice Uncle. I don't mind at all. And besides, it's fine if I don't have---"

"So be it. A birthday party on the 28th day of June. Your close friends, and Dr. Genzai as our guests." Hiko cut him off.

Kenshin merely nodded. Hiko looked at his bulgari watch. It was fifteen minutes before seven. "I'll go to work now. Be sure you give Kaoru her breakfast and wait for Dr. Genzai before you go to school, baka deshi." Hiko commanded.

"Oro!"

"Don't oro me, Himura. Now, do as I tell you." Hiko plainly said and wore a brown coat.

Kenshin sighed. "Hai, hai. . ." he was about to get out of the kitchen when he heard Hiko speak again.

"Just don't tell the girl anything for now. I want it to be a surprise." and Hiko left without any word.

Kenshin was taken aback. Was there "softness" in his Uncle's eyes? Nah! Couldn't be!

----

"Hold the bamboo sword firmly with your hands, Kaoru-hime." Kenshin said as he arranged Kaoru's hold on the bamboo sword.

"Now, commence three swings!" Kenshin sternly said.

At that, Kaoru quickly executed the said command with all her might. Kenshin was amazed at how Kaoru delivered the exercise. _Someday, you'll be a good---_

"Ken-nii. . ." Kaoru called out meekly. Something was bothering her.

"Yes?" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru looked at the ground for some moment. A gust of wind blew sending Sakura petals down to the ground. Finally, she stared at Kenshin. "Isn't it your birthday today?"

"Well, yes. . .Why?" he returned.

"I was just wondering. . .Did Hiko-sama give you any gift yet?" She asked.

Kenshin smiled. "Enough practice for today Kaoru-hime. Why don't we go inside for some snacks?"

"Ohw, owkhay." Kaoru agreed with a little hesitation.

Once they were inside, Kaoru was surprised to see a banner hanging on the living room saying, "Happy Birthday Kaoru and Kenshin!" There to meet them were Dr. Genzai, Sanosuke and Megumi.

Kaoru remembered what she almost forgot. It was also her birthday tomorrow.

Dr. Genzai came closer to Kaoru. "Happy birthday, Kaoru!" he kissed her forehead and handed her down a paper bag. She opened it and found a yellow ribbon.

She smiled wide and reached up for Dr. Genzai's neck. "Oh, thank you Genzai jii-san!"

Dr. Genzai chuckled with his hoarse voice and patted Kaoru's head.

Later, Megumi came to Kaoru.

"Hi, Kaoru-chan. . . Do you remember me?" Megumi asked modestly. She lowered herself to the ground to face Kaoru. "About what happened last summer, look, I'm very sorry. . ." she put her hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

Kaoru smiled. "It's okay Megumi nee-chan! I forgive you!" and she hugged her.

Megumi's somber face turned gleeful. "Oh, I almost forgot. . .Here, I got you something. . ." and she handed Kaoru about five sticker pages of Doraemon.

"Doraemon!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Doumo!"

After that, Sano came to her too. "Jou-chan, ano. . .I'm sorry about what I said."

"Daijobou Sanosuke nii-san! It's Ken-nii's and my birthday today! We all have to be happy."

Sano smirked. "I hope you like this." he handed her down an elongated dog-shaped pen which was translucent blue. It's head had some fur-like projections. Kaoru thanked him and set aside her gifts neatly on a table.

"Yo, Kenshin we're getting old!" Sano turned his attention to Kenshin who came out from the kitchen with the foods. While they were having their "reconciliation" a while ago, he went to the kitchen to get the foods.

Two trays of lasagna, some cheese rolls, a bucket of fried chicken, cups of mashed potato, a gallon of vanilla flavored ice cream and cans of pine apple juice. Everyone was having a great time chatting, joking and the usual "bickering" between Megumi and Sano.

Then, Kaoru noticed something. He tugged at Kenshin's shirt. "Ken-nii, where is Hiko-sama?"

Kenshin lowered his lips to Kaoru's ear to whisper something. "Don't tell him I told you these. . .He's at the kitchen. He was the one who prepared the food. . ."

Kaoru made an "ah" shape in her mouth while nodding. "I'll go thank him then." she whispered back, and quickly got out of the sofa and ran to the kitchen.

"Hiko-sama, Hiko-sama!" Kaoru called out as she got nearer to the kitchen.

Inside, she found Hiko in an apron cleaning the mess in the counter table where he prepared the meal.

Kaoru instantly ran to tall man and embraced him not minding if she was embracing his knee. "Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" she chirped.

Hiko's heart melt. These are the few instances in where he has "emotions". "Happy birthday, Kaoru-chan." He simply said lowering himself and then ruffled her hair.

"Mou! Hiko-sama, you should be outside with us! Come with me, onegai?" Kaoru said taking his arm in an earnest tone accompanied by her beseeching azure eyes.

"N-no, Kaoru-chan. The party is yours. Go back to the lobby and---"

"Pleaaaaassssseeeee?????? Just this time? Join us? I won't go back without you." Kaoru austerely said.

Hiko couldn't deny to himself. He couldn't say no to this girl. _How ironic. _He told himself. He amazed at the situation. A young girl defeated Hiko Seijorou's stubborness!

He sighed accepting defeat. "Okay."

Kaoru returned back to the living room carried by Hiko. She was smiling wide when they finally reached the others. "Minna, I would like to present the cook of the delicious food we ate! Hiko-sama!" Kaoru huggeg Hiko in his neck. He gave her a half smile and then she gestured him to bring her down.

Kenshin drew closer to his uncle and said, "Thanks."

----

"Kaoru-hime, where are you? It's time for bed." Kenshin called out searching for Kaoru. It was about 20:00 o'clock. Kenshin rounded the corner that lead to Kaoru's room. He noticed that the tree house was lighted. He automatically knew Kaoru was up there.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked calmly upon reaching the door so as not to startle her.

Kaoru was staring out the window with her palm supporting her chin. She turned to look at him.

"Nothing much. . ." she said and then turned to look back at the night sky. She was now wearing her pajamas.

"Don't you think you should take a sleep now?" Kenshin said entering the tree house and sat next beside her.

Kaoru caught sight of Kenshin's lap. She, was, after all, sleepy. And so, without notice, she made her head lie in Kenshin's lap.

"Let me guess, you're sleepy, ne?" Kenshin queried fixing his state so Kaoru will be more comfortable.

Kaoru yawned. "Muskoshi. . .Ne, Ken-nii, what's your birthday wish?"

"My birthday wish?" he repeated the question. "Well, to have a nice life in the future and, to watch you grow and be at your side every time you need me!" he pointed out. "How about you my princess?"

Kaoru blinked twice. "My wish is to become a very good girl like what Papa told me and to be with Ken-nii forever and ever and ever!" she giggled at her last word.

"I know you'll be a very good girl when you grow up, Kaoru-hime. I'm sure Kamiya-sensei will be so proud of you. I promised to take care of you, didn't I?" Kenshin shifted his gaze from the window to Kaoru. She has fallen into a deep slumber. Kenshin sighed. _I promise. . ._

He decided to put Kaoru in her room and get himself a rest as well. He carried her out and switched off the light.

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **It's 22:39 right now. My eyes really want to shut, but, I must go on!

Well, that's about it for now. You guys make sessha smile! You are all sooooooo goooooood to me! Many thanks!!!! Till the next chap!

diary15


	5. Kaoru Goes To School

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello again minna-san!!! Well, here is sessha again with another chappie. No extra babbling for now, so, start with the story!!! Hashire!!!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom, as usual. . . lol (,)

**Chapter 5. Kaoru Goes To School**

One year later. . .(Kenshin17; Kaoru7)

Kaoru fidgeted with the red ribbon on her neck. "Mou!" She inflated her cheeks and finally giving up, she called for her "Ken-nii".

"Ken-nii!!! Ken-nii!!!" she called out. She knew Kenshin was on his room--which was just on the other side of the wall.

As if on cue, Kenshin came in trough the shouji, his black necktie dangling on his shoulders.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked with care.

Without further explanation, he saw the red ribbon that was tied in an ludicrous way. He knew that was the root of the problem. Kaoru placed the ribbon on her neck instead of under her sailor collar.

Kenshin walked nearer to her and bended his knee to work on Kaoru's ribbon.

"There. . ." he said satisfaction evident both in his voice and eyes.

"Doumo!" Kaoru exclaimed, and as she usually does, gave her Ken-nii a loving hug.

Kenshin rubbed her back in return. "Now, my little princess, be sure your things are ready. You don't want to forget anything on your first day in elementary school!"

"Aw, you worry too much Ken-nii. I have everything in my bag. Uncle Hiko said he'll make my lunch." Kaoru returned coolly.

Kenshin nodded his head and then stood up. "I'll go prepare myself, meet you in a few minutes at the front."

"Okhay!" Kaoru returned with a wink with her right hand on her hip.

Kenshin chuckled at the sight of his "baby girl". She was wearing a navy blue uniform with a sailor collar highlighted by two white lines and and of course, the red ribbon that accented the whole dress.

----

"Now, my little princess, don't be so nervous. . ." Kenshin said as he arranged Kaoru's bangs.

Kaoru's eyes were focused on the older boy in front of her. "What if they don't talk to me? Or, or they won't like me?" She asked hectically.

Kenshin sighed and smiled. "No they won't my little princess, how can they ignore such a cute and adorable girl like you?" he commented and asked at the same time as he pinched her nose.

Kaoru placed her fist over her heart and sighed deeply. "Okay!"

"That's good of you my princess." he said smiling. "Well, I have to go now, or I'll be late."

Kaoru pursed her lips and nodded continuously. After waving her hand, she sighed deeply and entered the room.

----

"Himura Kenshin." Prof. Shishio checked the attendance.

Right on time, Kenshin was on the door after his name was called. "Hai!" he answered back as he bowed down.

Prof. Shishio eyed him with his other brow raised and gestured him to seat.

Kenshin scanned the room and saw Sanosuke, three rows from the teacher's table, inviting him to seat on an empty desk. Kenshin quickly but noiselessly went and sat.

"Almost late on your first day, huh, Kenshin?" Sanosuke whispered teasingly.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Sagara!" Prof. Shishio called out.

Sanosuke quickly arranged his position as whispers and giggles echoed trough the room. He looked at his side and saw Megumi laughing at him, her fox like ears protruding about.

Prof. Shishio silenced them and was about to have his first lecture on Newtonian Physics when he heard Sanosuke yell;

"Why you--!"

"Mr. Sagara, will you please shut up?" Prof. Shishio said his voice calm but cold.

Sanosuke sighed inwardly and then saw Megumi laughing quietly again. He controlled his anger reminding himself that Prof. Shishio Makoto was one hell of a teacher!

Kenshin stared at the window not minding the whole situation. His mind wandered off to his little princess. _I hope she's doing fine. . ." _he smiled and then started to jot down notes.

----

"Here are your snacks kids!" Ms. Komagata said cheerfully as she placed a tray on each of the students' small desks.

"Doumo!" high pitched voices returned in one accord.

Kaoru started to open the cheesecake's wrapper and then punched the straw onto the tetra packed-milk. She was about to eat when she heard someone.

"Arrrrggghhh!!!" A small girl with green highlights on a braided her which hung below her nape was "struggling" with her straw.

"Ne, do you need help with that?" Kaoru asked.

The other girl looked at her. She also had blue eyes, though darker than Kaoru's own. She scratched her head and sweat dropped. "Ano. . .I, I can't put the straw into the milk. . ."

Kaoru got out of her seat and went near the other girl. She smiled at the other girl and took the straw from her hand.

Carefully, she slipped the straw inside the pack of milk. "There!"

The other girl's eyes widened in joy. "Doumo! Doumo! Doumo!" she said repeatedly while bowing her head.

Kaoru giggled. "It's okay!" She blinked twice and then looked hesitantly. "Umm. . .May I know your name?"

"Of course! Namae wa, Makimachi Misao. You?" she candidly replied.

Kaoru bit her lip. "Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru is my name."

"Ooohhh. . .Ne, can I call you Kaoru-chan? Pweeeezzee???" her eyes were sparkling.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you like. So, I'll call you Misao-chan, too!" Kaoru returned.

Misao nodded, her braid swaying in the air. And then she remembered something. "Ow. . .Chotto!"

Kaoru merely said yes when Misao got out of her seat and pulled the back collar of two boys in front of her.

"Kaoru-chan, I want you too meet Sou-chan and Okita-kun! Sou-chan, Okita-kun, meet Kamiya Kaoru! I call her Kaoru-chan!" Misao happily stated.

Kaoru was surprised. Looking at the two boys, they looked, somewhat alike. . .Both of them seemed to smile whatever the situation is.

"Konnichiwa Kamiya-san!" Soujiro started, his smile grew wider.

"Genki desu, Kaoru-san?" Okita followed after sipping from his milk.

"Yorushiko ne!" Kaoru replied smiling at them.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Kaoru-chan, Okita-kun and Sou-chan are cousins." Misao implied.

"Oh, I see. . ." Kaoru returned. That explains why they looked somewhat identical.

"Sou-chan, Okita-kun and I have been classmates since pre-school. You must have entered a different school, right?" Misao querried.

Kaoru's head fell to one side. "My Hiko-sama hired a private tutor for me. So, it's actually my first time to go to school."

The three nodded in one accord. "Well, we're very happy to meet you Kamiya-san. We promise to be good friends, right Okita?" Soujiro spoke out.

Kaoru smiled wide. "Hontou?" she sighed inwardly. "Thank you!"

The four of them giggled.

"Well, we have to finish our snacks now, before we have classes again." Okita broke through and then sipped another surge of milk. And then he noticed that he was sipping nothing but air. He looked at the tetra pack and folded his forehead. He shook it and it was empty. He snorted. "Teacher! I have no more milk!" And then he went to Yumi's table.

The others looked at him. "He's always hungry!" Misao commented. After a few seconds of laughter, the four resumed to eat.

----

Last period was over. Now, students were rising from their chairs. The first day of school seemed endless.

"Oi, Kenshin, want to go out for some snacks?" Sanosuke elbowed his friend who was arranging his bag.

"No can do, Sano. I got to fetch up my baby girl." Kenshin returned.

The word "baby girl" echoed through the room especially to the girls' point of view eliciting murmurs of who could be Kenshin's "baby girl". Heck! No one can't deny that he was good looking and it's not impossible that Kenshin was one of those chick magnets in the school. On the other hand, Kenshin somewhat "refused" girls. A thing that no one could find out why. Was this "baby girl" of his the reason.

"Is that true Kenshin-kun?"

"Who is she Kenshin? What school is she from?"

"What! And I thought I had a chance! Mou!"

"Ohohohoho!!!" Megumi broke through. "You worry too much ladies. You see, Ken-san has a younger cousin and he just calls her like that, right Ken-san?" Megumi said convincingly.

Kenshin absently replied and sighs of relief followed. Megumi dismissed them and led the girls out of the room.

"Whew!" Megumi exclaimed. "Those girls wouldn't give up!"

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Megumi-dono." Kenshin said gratefully.

"T'was nothing!" Megumi replied moving her long silky hair to her back. "How's Kaoru anyway?"

"She's fine. It's actually her first day in school today." Kenshin said.

"Is that so!? So, I was right all along! as much as I want to see her, but I have to go visit my dentist." Megumi returned back.

"Hey you, fox, you owe me something!" Sanosuke growled remembering how she laughed at him.

"It's not my fault you've got such a big mouth you dumb chicken head!" Megumi returned starting a "formal conversation" between her and Sanosuke.

"Then what was the laugh for?! If you ever go through such a thing, I promise I'll laugh at you so loud, the whole world can hear it!" he stormed back.

"We'll see about that! Ohohohoho!!!" fox-like ears reappeared.

Kenshin sweat-dropped as the bickering continued. "Maa, maa. . . !"

----

Kaoru stood out of the door. The room was almost empty for the children already went home.

Okita, Soujiro and Misao offered to take Kaoru home a while ago but she said someone will fetch her home.

Kaoru played with the strands of hair that fell off her ear twirling it around her fingers. Her mouth was twitching while she stared at her white school sandals.

"Princess?" a familiar voice called out making her stir.

"Ken-nii!" she exclaimed and ran to him hugging his waist. "I thought you'd forget to get me!"

Kenshin smiled at her combing through her pony. "Of course not! Saa! Ikou."

Kaoru nodded back in return and took Kenshin's hand in her own.

----

Kaoru played with her pencil on her study desk. Her palm was on her chin. Sighing deeply, she eased out of her chair taking a book in her hand. As always, she was in her pajama trousers.

Walking a few steps out of her room, she aimed for Kenshin's own room. Without knocking, she entered the room calling out his name. "Ken-nii! Are you in here?"

"Oro!"

She found Kenshin changing clothes. Good thing he was wearing his shorts.

"Ooops! Sowiii!!!" Kaoru apologized and continued to walk inside not minding the way she found Kenshin.

Kenshin quickly put on a shirt and upon seeing a book in Kaoru's hand, he acknowledged her presence.

"Yes, my little princess?"

Kaoru sat on his bed placing the book on her lap. "Ken-nii, help me out with my assignment, please?"

Kenshin was more than happy to help her. She rounded the bed and sat facing Kaoru. "Sure. What is it?"

Kaoru opened the book and showed it to him. "Here."

He scanned the book. It was simple addition. She solved half of the questions--which was correct. But the remaining three were multi step addition. He guessed she was somewhat confused.

"Okay, let me teach you then. You got a pencil there my dear?" Kenshin said.

Kaoru flashed a pencil in her hands and then the both of them started solving.

----

"Do you get it now?" Kenshin asked after solving the last problem.

"Yesss!!! Thank you sooooowww muchhh!" She used her knees to move next to Kenshin and gave him another of her signature hugs.

"It's nothing. Anything for you princess. I'm your slave remember?" Kenshin said merrily.

Kaoru giggled wiggling his ears.

"So, how's school?" he asked while letting Kaoru relax in his arms.

"It was fun! I met new friends. Misao-chan, Soujiro-chan and Okita-chan. Misao is very nice. Soujiro-chan and Okita-chan are cousins. And you know what Ken-nii? They look somewhat the same! I think they always smile! Oh yeah, our teacher's name is Komagata Yumi. She's so beautiful! She can be an actress if she wants so!" Kaoru said in her tell-tale voice.

Kenshin nodded in amusement.

"How about you, Ken-nii?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, it's okay. But I'd rather look after you in school the whole day." he returned smiling down at the child that was cradled in his arms.

"Ken-nii, can I sleep here?" Kaoru queried yawning.

Kenshin chuckled. "Of course you can, your highness!"

At that, Kaoru got out of his hold and crawled to one of the pillows and patted the other pillow invitingly for Kenshin.

"Chotto." Kenshin raised his palm and got out of the bed to close the shouji that was half open and closed the light leaving the lampshade on. Returning to bed, he spread out the covers onto Kaoru's small frame and to his own. Kaoru snuggled closer to Kenshin and kissed his cheek.

"Oyasumi!" she whispered.

"Oyasumi, Kaoru-hime." he returned and he shut the lampshade off.

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **sighs That's chap. 5 to you! How was it? Did I make Sou and Okita OOC??? Tell me, ne? And Megumi, I kinda changed her relationship with Kenshin in here. I want her to be a good gal.

That's it! DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!! I PROMISE TO UPDATE AGAIN! JA!

diary15


	6. Haru Ga Kita Spring Has Come

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello again everyone!!! Sorry for not updating for a while...I was busy uploading my second website--for Chester Bennington! lol (,) So, if there are any Ches B. or LP fans here, please check the site out at and please do sign the guestbook. Thanks! So, anyway, without much ado, I'm presenting Chapter Six of" My Little Princess"!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom

**Chapter 6. Haru Ga Kita! (Spring has come)**

----

(Kenshin18;Kaoru8)

Another year has passed again. _Time flies so fast. _Kenshin thought standing, his hands were shoved in the pockets of his school uniform as he looked outside through the window in Hiko's office. The Cherry Blossoms were about to bloom and the surroundings looked like a panting with the sun setting in the horizon with a golden red hue. It was a few weeks before his graduation day. He blinked and then heard the shouji open. He bowed his head down recognizing the familiar footsteps that echoed through the quiet room.

"Sit down baka-deshi." Hiko spoke low.

Kenshin quietly sat on a chair in front of Hiko's table while the other man sat on a grand chair placing his hands on the polished office table.

Hiko eyed the read headed boy in front of him.

"Are you sure about your decision?" he plainly asked.

"Hai." Kenshin returned quickly.

Hiko shrugged his shoulders and rested his back on the chair.

"It's decided then. I'll arrange all the needed papers and documents by the end of the week." Hiko's emotionless tone replied.

"Doumo." Kenshin answered back while catching a glimpse of his Uncle.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Hiko spoke, his voice gruffy.

"How about the girl? You know she has been fond of you since she was born. . .I think no one can take care of her like you do."

Kenshin sighed hardly. Of all the decisions he made, this was one of the toughest. "I'll be the one to tell her. . . I'm sure she'll understand. . ."

"If you say so." Hiko's "that's it" voice replied. He took his Dolce and Gabbana custom made reading glasses and started to get some files from his drawer and started reviewing them.

Kenshin noiselessly got out of the chair and then he bowed before leaving the office without Hiko eyeing back at him.

----

"Tadaima! (I'm home)" Kaoru chimed as she removed her shoes and jumped into her furry slippers.

"Okaerinasai! (Welcome home)" Kenshin merrily met her at the door and then bent down to give her a hug. "And why are you late little princess?" Kenshin raised his brow. It was half past Kaoru's usual arrival from school.

Kaoru snorted. "Well, there was an audition for the kendo club children's division. . .And I was accepted!!!" Kaoru happily declared.

Kenshin frowned a little. "Why didn't you tell me so I could've watched you princess???"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Kaoru said smiling.

"It's no surprise you're accepted. You are a very good kendo student my dear." Kenshin commented feeling proud.

"Thanks to you Ken-nii!" Kaoru threw herself to Kenshin. She was now at Kenshin's hips.

Kenshin chuckled as he rubbed Kaoru's hair. "Actually, you always had the talent. I just helped you to find it."

"Mou!" she simply spoke out.

"Oh, I just remembered something. I made you some dinner my little princess." Kenshin spoke softly.

"Really??? That's nice! I'm starving!" Kaoru said as she handed Kenshin her backpack.

"After dinner be sure to take a bath little miss. . .You smell like you haven't taken a bath for a million years!!!" Kenshin teased as the both went into the kitchen.

"Nani!???!!! (what)" Kaoru fumed and Kenshin dashed off to the kitchen with an angry but laughing Kaoru on his back.

----

The last few weeks was really hectic on Kenshin's part. The final exams and tons of assignments and projects gave him "torture"--like hey, he was in his last year of high school. . . Not to mention his 18th birthday. But finally, it was all over. Yesterday was his graduation day. He couldn't believe it himself. High school's finally over!

He woke up early even though he slept late last night. Hiko treated the whole family to the Akabeko, a famous restaurant in the district owned by his cousin, Tae. Who wouldn't be so happy? Kenshin graduated as the valedictorian and gained numerous merits.

Unsure about the time, he got out of bed on his black adidas jogging pants and a white t-shirt. His rich red mane was tied loosely below his nape. He decided to go out for a walk around the compound. Upon opening the shouji he shivered a little. A mist of fog covered the entire place. He didn't mind it and started his little trek around the dojo and the and the house, no one was awake yet. He was glad at that. He wanted to have the place to himself for the moment.

He rounded the dojo and then went at the back of the house. And then he returned to where he started. He saw Kaoru's tree house. He smiled. He looked back at the closed shouji of Kaoru's room and another smile crept upon his lips. _She's still asleep. _A thought flashed in his mind and his lips twitched and he tried to get the matter out of his intellect.

He raised up his nose and drew in the fresh air that the trees offered. A well-known scent caught his senses. _Sakura. . .So you have bloomed already. . ._ He whispered to himself as his eyes confirmed his musings. The fog was slowly disappearing as the sun gradually appeared. The first flowers of the Sakura trees in the compound sprouted out. Another genuine smile formed in his lips.

"Ken-nii. . ." a muffled voice called out.

Kenshin looked back and then saw Kaoru in her usual pajamas, the teddy bear which the two won almost three years ago was on her arms. Her hair was unbound while she leaned on one of the posts.

"You're up early today princess." Kenshin commented looking openly at her.

She tilted her head on one side making her hair fall out. "I thought I heard your door open, and so, I got up to see who it was. . ." She returned weakly but was still audible for Kenshin to hear.

"Look, the cherry blossoms bloomed already." he said returning his gaze to the trees.

Kaoru's eyes grew in pleasure. "They sure did. . . Now, all we have to do is enjoy looking at them. They'll be just around for barely two weeks!" she said jokingly.

To Kenshin, it didn't sound that way. _Now, all we have to do is enjoy looking at them. They'll be just around for barely two weeks!. . .Two weeks. . .Two weeks. . .Two we--_

"Ken-nii, do you have anything to do today?" Kaoru cut in to his senses.

"Why?" Kenshin walked nearer to her and sat on the corridor near Kaoru's feet.

Kaoru looked at the horizon and the sun reflected on her young face. To Kenshin's point of view, she remained unchanged. The little girl was still the little girl he loved as a sister and had sworn to protect and take care of.

She looked at Kenshin and then walked to his back hugging him from behind. Kenshin took her arms and hugged her back.

"Well, I just wanted to go out with you. I really don't know why, but I really want to Ken-nii." Kaoru said invitingly.

"Why not? It's Saturday after all." Kenshin said with a hidden meaning. Something that he hesitated to tell her.

Kaoru didn't notice it though and he was relieved.

"Really? Yokata!" Kaoru exclaimed hugging him further.

Kenshin's hair was tangled with Kaoru's actions and he chuckled. "So where do you want to go?"

Kaoru leaned on his back while her finger rubbed her chin. "Hmmm. . .To the mall, Tokyo Tower and. . .and anywhere! I do deserve a 'tab' from you Mr. Valedictorian!" she slyly said.

"So I do little princess. . .So I do. . ." Kenshin said his eyes softening while he caressed Kaoru's arm that hung in his front.

The two just stayed like that enjoying the quietness watching the sun fully emerge from the sky.

"C'mon Ken-nii, let's get breakfast and prepare!" Kaoru pulled at his shirt and the two eventually went inside to eat.

----

Kaoru was on a sky blue, hooded three fourths over a dark blue checkered skirt. She wore matching sky blue socks that reached past her knees. Her shoes were of navy blue too and her knapsack was of the same shade. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail tied by a furry ball of sky blue. She was waiting outside of the house for Kenshin.

"Sorry I'm late your highness!" Kenshin said teasingly as he came out of the door. He wore a beige Marlboro polo shirt over khaki pants and Mendrez leather shoes. "So, shall we go?"

"Hai!" Kaoru replied with her eyes closed happily.

----

"Where do you want to go first?" Kenshin asked as he shifted gears upon turning on an intersection. Hiko was "pleasant" enough to let Kenshin drive his car--the latest version of the Mc Claren sports car series .

"To the mall???" half answered, half questioned.

"So be it then!" Kenshin replied as he smoothly manipulated the car to the shopping district.

A few minutes later, the two reached their destination and Kenshin parked the car on the third floor of the parking area.

As soon as they got out of the car, Kaoru was eager to go inside. Kenshin just followed the little girl smiling to himself.

To him, those moments were precious. He knew "this" won't last forever. Like what Kaoru said, they would have to enjoy it as long as it is still there.

Entering the sliding doors two women cheerfully greeted them and Kaoru smiled back at them her petite hands enveloped in Kenshin's.

They by-passed a bookstore and Kaoru couldn't help but to purchase story books like she usually did when her father was still alive. In the paper bag was Snow White, Beauty and the Beast and Rapunzel.

As they got out of the store, the two walked further and then Kaoru saw a Guess kids stall and she instantly pulled Kenshin's arm telling him to go inside.

The different colors and designs caught Kaoru's eyes. She tried everything that made her smile. Shirts, blouse, skirts, shorts, pants, some bags and others. She was really having fun putting on and off the garments while she asked his Ken-nii for his comments. Two shopping baskets were filled with different kinds of clothes. As Kenshin checked the stuffs out, he gave out his credit card and paid the cashier almost 27,000 yen (about 200 $). But, he didn't seem to care, hey, the girl was like his sister. And something inside of him told him that it will be a long time after he can ever do this again with her. . .

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" the salesladies said as the two got out of the glass door. In Kenshin's hand were two shopping bags containing all of Kaoru's garments. If he was correct, they spent almost two hours inside the shop. But, just as paying them, he didn't seem to mind. He was rather enjoying.

As the both of them rode the escalator bringing them up, a particular shop caught Kaoru's blue eyes. As her foot stepped on the floor, she was like on a trance. Her legs made her walk towards the shop involuntarily. Kenshin was right on her back keeping a vigilant eye making sure she wasn't out of his sight.

Kaoru pushed the door open with her two hands and the chime rang signaling the arrival of a customer.

Kenshin followed and the store turned out to be a Japanese antique shop.

"Irasshaimase! (welcome)" An old woman greeted them on the counter. Her grey hair was up in a bun in her head. She was wearing a cream blouse and a matching cream pencil cut skirt. Kenshin nodded back while Kaoru's eyes was caught by a beautifully crafted kimono that was on display at the window glass. She raised her right hand and carefully touched the kimono's surface. It was silky and very soft.

"Kirei. . ." she sighed to herself.

"Do you like it?" the old woman asked as she neared Kaoru. "This is actually hand made my child."

Kenshin made an "O" shaped mouth and nodded in amusement. The kimono was really something. It was made of very fine and expensive blue silk. Embroidered with golden stitches in the patterns of butterflies accented with white yumes and pink sakuras. The obi was of gold, in patterns of bamboo leaves which were embossed. To sum it all up, it was a work of beauty.

Then, Kaoru frowned. There's no way she can wear this. Heck! The kimono was for a grown woman. She was merely a child! But then, as she scanned the place, ribbons caught her sight. They were displayed on another corner in a variety of colors. Pink, violet, yellow, powder blue, and others. She smiled and then walked to them.

Kenshin followed her. He was sure she wanted them.

Kaoru took one and caressed it. It was as smooth as the kimono.

"Do you want some of those little princess?" Kenshin asked lowering his head to be at the same level as Kaoru's.

"Oh, Ken-nii, may I?" Kaoru querried with expectant sapphire eyes.

"Of course you may have! As many as you want!" Kenshin replied sweetly.

At that, Kaoru returned to look at the ribbons choosing from the different colors and patterns.

"You're little sister?" the old woman asked Kenshin.

Kenshin grinned. "Well, something like that."

The old woman smiled. "I see you're really committed in taking care of her. I'm sure you'll be at her side until she grows up."

Kenshin grew stiff. He felt somewhat guilty. _Until she grows up. . ._ He snapped out of his stupor and answered the woman absently. "I hope so Obaa-san. (grandmother)"

"Kore (here) Ken-nii!" Kaoru spoke out cheerfully as she showed Kenshin the ribbons of her choice. There was cherry red, pale green and a monochromatic blue ribbon.

"Are you sure that's all?" Kenshin asked with his brows raised.

"Uhuh!" Kaoru replied nodding.

"Let me have it fixed for you then, my child." the old woman gladly stated.

Kaoru handed the ribbons out and followed the woman to the counter which turned out to be an antique cabinet which had some jewelries displayed on it.

Kaoru looked at the jewelries through the glass covered shelf while Kenshin and the old woman quietly talked. There were ear rings, rings, bracelets, necklaces and others. As she gazed upon them, a particular necklace caught her eyes. The golden necklace wasn't thin nor too thick. It had a beautifully carved heart shaped pendant. As she moved her face forward to take a closer look, Kenshin put his face next to hers.

"Anything that might please you little princess?" Kenshin asked thoughtfully.

At first, Kaoru hesitated. But as she saw Kenshin's asking violet eyes, she whispered to him.

"I want to see that. . ." while pointing at the necklace.

Kenshin saw it and was equally attracted by the necklace's enchanting features. He nodded and stood up.

"Ano, sumimasen (please excuse me) Obaa-san, but may we see that necklace?" Kenshin politely said as he directed her to the particular jewelry.

The old woman gladly smiled as she took out the necklace. The gold necklace shone brightly reflecting the lights in the room. The heart shaped pendant also glowed making their eyes shimmer in awe.

"This is called the 'kagayaki yorokobi' (shining joy). This necklace symbolizes fidelity and faith. It is once said that when you give this necklace to someone, no matter where they are, they will always be with you. You see, the pendant is actually a locket." the old woman said in her tell-tale voice and opened the locket revealing the inside where you can insert two, one-inch pictures.

"It's very beautiful. . ." Kaoru observed as the woman placed the necklace over her palms.

"Want to try it on?" Kenshin asked. There was something about this necklace.

Kaoru nodded back. At that, Kenshin took it and placed it around her neck. It complemented her perfectly. The heart-shaped pendant seemed to glow more on Kaoru's chest.

Kenshin smiled with satisfaction. We'll take it too, obaa-san." He declared.

"Ken-nii!" Kaoru exclaimed looking very surprised.

"I think it really look good on you and I think it was actually made for you." Kenshin answered back while handing out his credit card.

Kaoru smiled wide. "Oh thank you very much!" She let herself fall onto Kenshin hugging him. He hugged her back and the old woman smiled at the sight.

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" she chimed as she handed Kenshin the paper bag of ribbons and the credit card letting Kaoru wear the necklace.

"Doumo obaa-san!" Kaoru's high-pitched voice returned.

Kenshin nodded and took Kaoru's hand while she waived back at the old woman with her free hand.

The old woman smiled revealing lines on her face but she still had a very warm look.

The glass door opened and the chime rang once again.

----

Kaoru sat on her seat playing with the locket opening and closing it.

Kenshin was busy loading the shopping bags at the back seat and after a few seconds, he was at the driver's seat ready to start the engine.

"Ne, Ken-nii, let's go to Tokyo tower and have some pictures so we can have something to put in here." Kaoru said without looking at him while she toyed with the locket.

"Sure, no prob your highness!" Kenshin retorted placing the key in it's place.

----

Arriving at the place, Kaoru waited as Kenshin parked the car. Seeing to it that it was safe to go down, she got out and stretched herself waiting for Kenshin.

After locking the car's doors, Kenshin met up with her on the other side.

"Would you like to have lunch now my little princess? It's near noon already." Kenshin asked as he glanced over his wrist watch.

"Owkhay. I'm kinda hungry anyway. But promise me you'll take me at the tower's top!" Kaoru asked for assurance.

"Hai, hai princess. Ken-nii promises." he returned chuckling.

The two looked for a nice restaurant near the tower. They eventually settled for a pancake house. Kaoru ordered some chicken curry and strawberry cheesecake for desert. Kenshin on the other hand, had some garden salad, a tuna sandwich and pineapple juice, letting Kaoru feed him forkfuls of her desert .

After a tasty lunch, and a little chatting, the two left the restaurant and proceeded to go up the tower. As they stepped into the elevator which was half-filled, Kaoru immediately held unto Kenshin's pants. The older boy affectionately drew his arms over her back making her feel comfortable.

At last, they reached the top. Kaoru quickly ran to the big and wide glasses letting her see the enormous city of Tokyo.

Her eyes grew in admiration. Kenshin was just on her back.

"Look Ken-nii, the people look like ants. The buildings look smaller too!"

Kenshin simply smiled. Then she remembered the locket.

"Kaoru-hime, just stay here for a moment, okay? I'll just get something." he spoke out.

"Okay." Kaoru returned nodding twice and then returned her gaze upon the city.

Minutes later, Kenshin returned holding a disposable camera on his hand.

"Let me see my princess smile!" Kenshin chirped.

Kaoru was taken aback but she still managed to smile before Kenshin can even push the button.

"Nice one!" Kenshin chimed.

"Mou Ken-nii! Now, let's have a picture together!" Kaoru invited pulling at Kenshin's hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll just ask someone to shoot for us." Kenshin asked a man to get their picture who was standing near him.

The man placed the camera on his head while the two posed. Kenshin hugged his princess from behind like what Kaoru done to him this morning.

"One, two, three. . .Say cheese!" and the flash lighted.

"Thank you sir." Kenshin said politely taking the camera from the man.

The two spent the afternoon together taking pictures and playing in a park near the tower. When Kenshin checked his watch again, it was already 17:00 and told Kaoru they had to go home. Kaoru readily said yes and the two eventually rode home.

Upon reaching the dojo's gate, and parking the car, he was about to say "we're home" to Kaoru but he saw that she was soundly sleeping. He smiled upon the amiable figure that was presented before him. He decided not to wake her up and thought of carrying her inside. Before reaching the door he kissed her forehead and then entered inside.

**Tsuzuko**

----


	7. The Last Flowers of the Cherry Blossoms

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hawoooow! I'm back! Sorry for the looong silence. I have had problems with my internet connection for about a week. Thank God it's okay now! I always feel like paralyzed whenever I can't access the internet!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom, as usual.

----

**Chapter 7. The Last Flowers of the Cherry Blossoms in Spring**

Kenshin removed the fried bacons from the frying pan and placed them neatly on a plate. He shifted his attention to the fried eggs that were on the other pan. After a few minutes, he placed them on another plate and brought them to a round glass table that was in the kitchen. He then went near the fridge and and took out a pack of milk and poured it to two tall glasses and set them in the table. He went back to the kitchen counter and took four toasted breads and spread butter on them. He worked quietly and patiently his movements graceful and calm. It was about 7:00 in the morning.

After a few seconds, he stared at the table. There were two plates, two glasses of milk at each side, a plate of bacon and egg and a tray of toasted bread. He sighed happily to himself feeling an air of satisfaction. He then went out of the kitchen and walked to Kaoru's room.

As he stood outside the door, he hesitated to go in. But he decided, it's gonna be now or never. Kaoru needs to know. . .And he had to tell her whether he likes it or not.

Opening the shouji silently, he expected that Kaoru would still be in bed. But he was wrong. She was on her bed, still on her pajamas, arranging the items they had shopped yesterday since she didn't had a chance to arrange them last night.

"Oh, Ohayou Kaoru-hime, I'm sorry, I thought you're still asleep so, I just came in to wake you up for breakfast." Kenshin said as he neared her.

"Morning too Ken-nii. . . I don't know, I just woke up early!" she smiled at him folding a yellow polo shirt.

Kenshin sat on the edge of the bed near her. "I had our pictures developed last night. Would you want to see them?"

Kaoru looked at him smiling. "Of course! Oh, yeah, can I have the negatives? I'll have some recopied to an half inch."

Kenshin knew what she meant and he smirked. "For the locket?"

Kaoru gave out a short laugh and nodded.

There was silence for a moment. Kenshin watched as Kaoru arranged the garments. There was a pile of shirts, a pile of skirts, a pile shorts, a pile of pants and a pile of blouses. On one side were the ribbons gleaming under the morning sun.

"Ne, Ken-nii. . ." Kaoru started while she was looking at her hands.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I, I just wanted to thank you. . .for all of these and for taking care of me. . .I wouldn't know what to do without you." she said in a low and somber voice.

Kenshin was half-stricken. _I wouldn't know what to do without you. . ._ He felt that all his courage to tell Kaoru that he was leaving vanished into thin air. What was he going to do now?

As he mused, he didn't notice Kaoru nearing him. He only realized it when he felt her small body in his chest and her arms around him. Her head was rested on the crook of his neck.

"Ken-nii, I love you so much. . .Very much. . ." Kaoru whispered while she tightened her hold on him closing her eyes when Kenshin embraced her back, jasmine filling his senses.

Kenshin was at loss. _Ken-nii, I love you so much. . .Very much. . ._ At that point, he was afraid. . .Afraid of breaking the news to her. He didn't want to know how she'll react. . .

"Ken-nii, do you remember when we were up on the tree house? You said I'm the most important girl in your life. . .You'll wait for me, ne? You promised. . ." Kaoru said in a subdued manner but she was smiling at the thought.

Kenshin chuckled and caressed her raven black hair which reached her shoulders. "You are, my dear. . .The most important girl to me. . .No one will ever take your place in my heart. You're my little princess, remember?" he returned sweetly.

Kaoru tightened her hug even more happy at his response.

"So, let's get you fed up. I got us some breakfast!" Kenshin stated as he helped Kaoru on the floor. As they went out of the door, Kaoru placed her arm around his waist and was proportioned when he placed his arms around her shoulders.

----

Kaoru just got in from the dojo. Every Saturday, she had her judo sometimes under Kenshin and sometimes under Hiko. Plain luck, and it was Hiko who handled her today. After a grueling three hour practice, her training gi ad hakama were wet with sweat and she was panting. Just as she passed the living room, the phone rang. Sensing there was no one inside, she went near the phone stand between the couch and the chair and sighed to catch her breath.

"Hello?" Kaoru said as she placed the handset on her ear.

"Hello, Kaoru-chan, is that you?"

"Misao-chan?" Kaoru instinctively said.

"Oh, it's you Kaoru-chan. I had been calling a while ago, but no one was answering the phone."

"I'm sorry, everyone in here's really busy." She chuckled while the strain in her voice was still eminent.

"Are you okay? You sound like you were run after by a tiger or something!" Misao asked curious.

"Uh, well, something like that. It's not a tiger actually, let's say a dragon!" Kaoru joked. The both laughed at that. "Why'd you call anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot. I just wanted to invite you and Himura-san for some kite flying. Sou-chan and Okita-kun are coming too. We wanted to have some fun before we make the assignments for the summer. We were wondering if you wanted to come to."

"Really? That's nice. But I do have one problem. . .I got no kite!" Kaoru said.

"That's not a problem! Okita will bring a dozen of kites! Trust me! We'll have a great time!" Misao chimed.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell Ken-nii about it." Kaoru agreed.

"Yatta! We'll drop by your house at about 16:00 o'clock. The sun would be a little nicer at that time and at least there will be some wind." Misao informed.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you. Thanks for the invitation!" Kaoru chirped.

"No big deal! See yah!"

"Bye." At that, Kaoru returned the handset to its counter.

----

"Ken-nii!" Kaoru called out she searched for him outside. She caught sight of him under the tree house.

Kenshin was in a deep thought and didn't hear Kaoru's voice. _How will I tell her? Think Kenshin, think! _He scolded himself. _What if she cries in front of me? What if she don't talk to me anymore! _He let out a heavy sigh and saw a hand waving in front of him.

"Oro! It's you princess. I-I'm sorry, I was quite distracted. What were you saying a while ago?" he muttered.

"Mou! Ken-nii! I was asking if you have anything to do this afternoon." Kaoru said.

"Nothing much my dear. Why?" Kenshin spoke as he invited Kaoru to lean on him which did so.

"Well, Misao-chan called. She invited us to go kite flying with them. Can we go?" Kaoru questioned as he looked up at him turning her head back.

"Sure, why not!" Kenshin exclaimed as he tapped Kaoru's shoulders with his fingers. "Anything for your highness!"

They both laughed, but then Kenshin remembered something. "But, how are we going to fly a kite if we don't have one? We won't have sufficient time to make one now!"

Kaoru took his arms and placed it around her. "Daijobou (it's fine) Ken-nii! Misao-chan says Okita-kun will bring kites." she assured cheerfully.

"Well, that is settled if that's the case. So, how's your training under Uncle today?" Kenshin asked changing the subject.

Kaoru groaned while she stretched her head backwards on Kenshin's chest. "It was heaven!"

Kenshin gave out a watery laugh. "So what do you got today? Some sore arm? A sore thigh?"

"I really don't want to find out. If it starts to hurt tomorrow, I'll tell you!" it was her turn to laugh. And Kenshin laughed with her. . .Half-heartedly. . .To him, the word "tomorrow" had slightly a different meaning.

"Ken-nii!" Kaoru tugged at his arm. He swept back to reality and saw Kaoru's blue eyes questioning him. "You're day dreaming again!"

"Sorry, I just remembered something. Hey, want me to give you a 'foot spa'?" Kenshin asked smiling wide.

"Oh, would you Ken-nii!??? I miss our 'foot spa'!" She exclaimed facing him.

"I thought you might need one. So, up you go." he motioned Kaoru to go up the tree house which was still suited to her. Kenshin, on the other hand, needed to duck in order to fit in.

"I think I have to make a bigger one!" he joked as they got in. Kenshin opened a small cabinet inside the tree house. "Lotion, powder or baby oil?" he asked looking at her.

"Lotion!" Kaoru returned as she seated herself in front of Kenshin her hands were on the back supporting her.

"The customer is always right!" Kenshin took out a medium sized Rinna Ketty Lotion and gestured Kaoru to place her right foot on his folded lap.

He poured an ample amount of lotion unto his palms and started to massage Kaoru's foot making her sigh in relief.

"We should do this more often!" Kaoru chimed as she watched Kenshin work on her small foot.

Kenshin didn't answer, he continued to massage her foot. "What time are your friends coming here?"

Kaoru swung her head a little to the left. "About One thousand, six hundred hours. . ."

Kenshin looked at his wrist watch. "It's 9:00 o'clock."

"And it means, you'll have a lot of time to massage my foot!"

----

"Here are the pictures hime." Kenshin said as he seated on himself on the couch next to Kaoru. They were both waiting for Misao and the others.

"Oh, let me take a look on them!" she said excitedly as Kenshin handed them to her.

"I placed the half-inch copies on your desk already."

"Thanks." she informally replied as she scanned the pictures one by one. "Ken-nii, you look crazy in here!"

Kenshin looked and he remembered when Kaoru took a shot with his tongue protruding out. "Are you kidding? That's my best pic!" and the both laughed.

As they viewed the last piece, the door bell rang.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "I guess it's them. C'mon let's go."

As they went out, it was really the them. Misao was wearing a pair of blue shorts and white shirt decorated with the cartoon character Shinosuke Nohara and his dog Shiro. She waived at Kaoru who was wearing a flowery baby doll cut shirt and and a pair of cotton blue shorts.

Soujiro was there with his usual smile. He had an off white fisherman's hat on his head. Okita, on the other hand was carrying a huge bag, which contained over a dozen of kites. He had a chocolate bar on his hand.

"Ready togo?" Misao asked as Kenshin and Kaoru went out of the gate.

"Yup!" Kaoru replied and the four went off.

----

The weather near the hill was perfect. The sun was partly covered by the clouds and there was enough wind.

Okita started to take his kites out of his bag one by one. When he laid it on the ground, Misao was right! There was a dozen kites. Some were in the form of a butterfly, a cat, a bird and others.

"See, I told ya he has a dozen kites!" Misao elbowed Kaoru and winked.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Kaoru replied smiling.

"Himura-san, what would you want to have?" Okita asked Kenshin.

"Oh, I think I'll just have the diamond kite." Kenshin returned.

"All righty." And Okita got the kite handing it to him. "That is actually my seventh kite. It only took me fifteen minutes to finish that unlike some of my kites which lasted for hours. . .

"Oh boy, he's not gonna stop now." Soujiro exclaimed. "Just get what you want Kamiya-san, and don't ask Okita anything!" Soujiro said in his usual smile.

Misao chose the cat-shaped kite and continued to blabber about its big eyes. Soujiro picked the small box kite. Okita got an owl shaped kite while Kaoru chose the butterfly.

"Okay, so, we'll have a competition!" Okita exclaimed. "We'll see who's gonna have the highest flight!"

"Sure!" Soujiro chimed.

"You're on!" Misao followed.

"That's a great idea!" came Kaoru's voice.

"Beat me if you can kids!" Kenshin arrogantly said and all of them laughed. The four had been very good friends since Kaoru was on first grade and Kenshin seemed to be like their elder brother.

"Positions! At the count of three. . .One, two, three!!!" Okita bellowed out.

As soon as Okita said "three" all of them ran as fast as they could to achieve lift. After a few seconds, their kites were off and went up to the sky.

At first, Kenshin's kite was the highest followed by Okita, Kaoru, Soujiro and last but not the least, Misao.

"I will conquer you Himura-san!" Okita yelled as he released more string.

"Oh yeah?!!" Kenshin returned lauging and his kite went up still.

"Wait for me!" Misao wailed because she was at the bottom of the track.

All of them had a great time flying with their kites. But in the end, one won--

"Yokata! I won! I won! I won! I won!!!" Misao chirped dancing about and waived the kite in her hands.

The others just looked at each other and laughed to themselves.

After a few moments of nice chatting, they sat on the grass and decided to watch the sun set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kaoru broke in the silence.

The others just nodded in return acknowledging the comment.

"If I could only paint! I'd paint this very scene!" Soujiro happily spoke out.

All of them stayed like that enjoying the serene sight.

But, they had to go home when the sun completely settled on the horizon. Kenshin and Kaoru walked the others home seeing to it that they went home safely.

Kenshin had his arms on Kaoru's shoulders as they went home walking.

"Did you have fun?" Kenshin asked.

"Uhum. . .!" Kaoru returned smiling widely.

Kenshin looked at the river that was shimmering under the moonlight and street lights. Sakura petals were falling like snow filling the air with its delicate scent. He remembered something but shrugged it off thinking that he had to tell something more important.

He wanted to speak but there was a lump in his throat. They continued to walk in silence. Nearing the dojo, Kenshin stopped walking making Kaoru stop to.

She looked up at him but his face was covered by his bangs. He removed his hold from her and faced the river.

"Ken-nii?" Kaoru asked softly.

Kenshin closed his eyes and gulped. It was now or never. He sighed. A very hard one. He slowly faced Kaoru who was at his back.

"Kaoru, My Little Princess, Ken-nii h-has s-something to tell you." he started nervously.

Kaoru became curious. "Yes?"

Kenshin combed his bangs back but they fell back on his face. He didn't know where to start. "Ken-nii is going to college."

"I know. And I wish you luck!" Kaoru returned innocently smiling. It only made things hard for Kenshin.

He sighed again and batted his eyes. He put his right hand on Kaoru's shoulder and bent down on one knee to have a better view of her. The moonlight and the streetlights shone softly on her young face. Her naive blue eyes were shimmering.

"It's like this, Ken-nii decided to. . .to--" he couldn't find the words.

"To? To what?" Kaoru asked her brows raised.

Kenshin closed his eyes again. This was the hardest part. And it was harder that what he thought. He licked his dried lips and then looked at Kaoru again. As calmly as he could, he started to speak.

"I know this is not going to be nice on your part Kaoru-hime. But, Ken-nii has decided to study in America."

Kaoru was dumbfounded. Her lips were half open. Did she just hear that right? He was going to study where? America? Does that mean he's going to leave her?

She gulped. "W-when are you going to leave?"

Kenshin looked at the paved ground. "The day after tomorrow."

Kaoru forced to smile. "I, I see. . .So, should I pack my things? I am going with you, right?"

Kenshin didn't answer. His other hand was on her other shoulder too gripping them hard.

"Ne, Ken-nii? I'm going with you right? Right? Ken-nii. . ." Kaoru's voice was trembling. Tears were unconsciously dripping down her eyes.

Kenshin was astonished. Kaoru was crying! "Oh no, Kaoru-hime, don't cry, please. . .Don't cry!" he wiped her tears with his thumb but they continued to fall down unceasingly.

Kaoru let her limp body fall to Kenshin. "But why?. . .Ken-nii? Why can't I come? Why must you leave? Are you tired of taking care of me? Am I too spoiled? Tell me what to do so you won't leave! Ne, Ken-nii? You won't leave, ne? Don't you love me anymore?" She was now crying hard and stammering.

A single firefly flew slowly in front of Kaoru's face. It's light was blurred since she was crying.

Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's back. "Kaoru-hime, shhh, please forgive Ken-nii. I, I didn't mean to make you feel like this... Ken-nii has to be gone for a while so he can have his dreams realized for his self, for Uncle-Hiko and most especially you. . ."

Fireflies came out from the grasses and lighted up the place with their little lights.

"But it doesn't mean that I don't love you. Ken-nii loves you more than anyone else. If it's hard for you, it is harder for me. I know it's hard to understand on your part. . ." Kenshin pursed his lips. Kaoru's sobs ripped through him like a sharp knife. He tried to fight his emotions. He was near to the brink of crying. "Oh, princess, forgive me!" he placed his palms over Kaoru's head and pulled her closer to him hugging her as tight as he could. Kaoru's tears never stopped and seemed eternal. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were flushed.

A gust of wind sent sakura petals over the two of them. Some hit Kaoru's face softly as the sobs turned into occasional hiccups. The fireflies continued to fly over them and over the river.

"Let's get you inside now princess. . ." Kenshin hesitantly said taking Kaoru's body which seemed lifeless in his arms.

Once inside, Hiko met them and shot Kenshin a look. He nodded politely.

Hiko sighed. He knew what happened. He went straight to the kitchen to get Kaoru some dinner. He knew she wasn't going to eat it at the dining table.

Inside Kaoru's room, she was still quiet and stared at nothing. Kenshin knowingly went inside the bathroom and prepared a hot bath for Kaoru.

Unsure if she's going to listen to him, he still gestured her to go inside nevertheless.

Hiko came in with a tray of noodle soup and water and a glass of hot milk.

"She knows, huh. . ." Hiko said without any emotion looking outside.

Kenhsin gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yeah..."

At that Hiko shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He left.

After a few minutes, Kaoru came out with a fresh pair of pajamas and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Would you like something to eat? Uncle Hiko brought you something." Kenshin asked trying to sound normal.

Kaoru quietly walked to Kenshin and let him feed her as if she was sick.

"Now, be a good girl and take a brush. I'll just bring this back to the kitchen and have something to eat." Kenshin spoke out slowly.

Kaoru simply nodded and went back to her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Kenshin came back to Kaoru's room. He was also prepared for sleep. He found her lying on her bed reading one of the story books they bought.

"What are you reading?" Kenshin asked when he sat on the bed's edge.

Kaoru looked at him. She seemed to be more at peace. "Snow white."

Kenshin nodded. "Can my princess read it for me?"

Kaoru looked at him. Those blue eyes were staring straight into his own. Blue and violet locked. Then, Kaoru blinked.

"Hai. . ."

The two stayed like that, with Kaoru reading Kenshin the story of Snow White. Kenshin seemed to savor each second he was there with Kaoru. It would be a long time before they can ever do this again. Kaoru fell asleep in his arms. He decided to sleep with her. He didn't even notice that a bead of tear went down his cheek.

----

Kenshin stared out of the window of Hiko's van. Time seemed to fly by so fast. The whole day yesterday was a complete zip. They were busy preparing for his trip. Placing important things in bags and boxes. Kaoru stayed quiet. She was up in her tree house. She only came down when it was time to eat.

Kenshin sighed and removed his sight from the window. He looked around the van. There were numerous bags and boxes which contained his personal belongings. On front was Hiko and his driver. Beside him was Kaoru and Dr. Genzai. At the back were Megumi and Sanosuke. The two came to see him off.

Arriving at the airport, Kaoru hesitantly went out. But Kenshin helped her to go down and guided her while walking. Hiko requested some special passes so they can go inside the waiting area.

After checking the baggage, and receiving the boarding pass, they proceeded to the departure area.

They were all seated in chairs with Kaoru sitting quietly next to Kenshin. She was looking vigilantly at her watch.

Then, the intercom made a call. "Attention to all Passengers of Japan Airlines flight no. 1527 boarded for Connecticut, USA, please be informed that you will be leaving in twenty minutes. Thank you.

Sanosuke sighed. "I guess that's you buddy."

Kaoru slowly craned her head up to Kenshin. He was now standing. The others were too.

"Kenshin, take care of yourself there. Umm. . .I already informed Saitou that you'll be arriving there tomorrow. He has arranged everything for you." Hiko said patting Kenshin on his shoulder.

"Thank you for everything Uncle." He simply said nodding at him.

"Oi, Kenshin, be sure you don't get into trouble there, cuz I won't be there to back you up." he paused. "But if in any case, just give me a call."

"Aa." and ther slapped their hands together squeezing each others palms before letting go.

"Ken-san, you be good there. . ." her lips were quivering. "I, we'll miss you!" she gave her a short hug and then covered her mouth controlling her tears.

Dr. Genzai came to Kenshin. He placed his arm on his shoulder. "I know you'll do well there. Make us proud my boy, make us proud."

"Thank you Genzai-sensei. Please take care of Kaoru for me." those last words were a mere whisper and he gave the old man a hug.

"Don't worry, me and your Uncle will look after her." the old man emotionally returned.

Kaoru finally stood but she never moved. Kenshin stared at her but she never looked back. He decided to go to her.

He knelt down to catch a last glimpse from her placing his hands on her small shoulders. He tried to smile. "Hime, Ken-nii has to go now. Promise me you'll be a good girl while I'm not around, ne?"

When did she last hear those same words again? Oh yeah, when her father died. At that, Kaoru's eyes were pricked with tears but she fought not to.

"I, I promised not to cry anymore, but, but. . ." she threw herself onto Kenshin. "But I can't Ken-nii! I, I will miss you!" Tears were again flowing down her eyes. The others removed their gaze upon them. Megumi only cried harder and Sano comforted him patting her back.

"There, there, Ken-nii will miss her princess too. If only you can come with me. But, I promise to come back for you. Ken-nii always keeps his promises, ne?" Kenshin said comforting her.

Kaoru only nodded. Her throat was constricted. What should a person say in times like these anyway???

Kenshin sighed. "Well, I have to go now, my baby girl." he hesitated to let her go and pulled her into a tigther embrace for about a few minutes. But, it had to end.

Slowly standing up he was about to let go when Kaoru pulled at his arm.

"I want you to have this." Kaoru said lowly. In her palm was the locket they had bought.

Kenshin took it and opened it. On the left side was a picture of Kaoru which he had taken. On the right side was their picture at the tower. He smiled and closed it.

"Remember what the old woman said? Even though two people are away, this locket will serve as their bridge." Kaoru said sniffing.

His eyes softened. "I remember." he ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. He sighed and looked at them.

"Well, it's time for me to go!" They all nodded back and Kenshin started to walk towards the gate. "Sayounara minna!"

All of them said their goodbyes and waived their hands. He walked towards the booth to confirm his ticket. Before entering the gateway to the plain, he looked back at them and then bowed his head. Then, he went inside.

----

It was 21:00 o'clock. Kaoru was in a fetal ball position in her bed. She had a hard time sleeping. Outside, the rain has already started. Her hands were clutched in her blankets. As the rain progressed, thunder and lightning ruled the sky. Kaoru was always afraid of these things. Usually, Kenshin was there to comfort her, hug her and tell her he'll be there to watch after her.. The only difference is, there was no Kenshin now. Thunder roared. Lightning flashed again. The room was haunted by shadows that seemed to mock her. She couldn't take it anymore. She was crying again. She was so afraid. . .So alone. . .It was just a few hours, but how she missed him!

"Ken-nii. . .doko wa. . .doko wa. . . (where are you)" her face crumpled and she continued to cry trying to rid the pain in her young heart. . .

And the rain continued outside washing away the last flowers of the cherry blossoms in spring.

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **A long one, ne? I hope I didn't make you tired in reading this. . .lol

Well, that's it for now! Till the next time! kk for evah!!! Mawaaahhhhh!!!


	8. The First Day Without Kennii

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello everyone!!! Well, I'm glad I've had a free time to make this next chapter. The last few days were really tiring and frustrating. I had to reconstruct my two websites. My site for Chester Bennington is already on its Version 2.0 and the other one for RK has been transformed to an RK Fanfiction Awards Site. So, what are you waiting for? Please visit the link at: ok? There are eleven (11) contested categories to vote and nominate for. Just go check the site out for more info. Please help sessha spread the news, ne?

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom as usual.

**Chapter 8. The First Day Without Ken-nii**

----

Kaoru opened her weary blue eyes slowly. Her curled hands met her azure orbs. Her sight was blurred because they were sore from last night...She had been crying...And then she remembered, Kenshin wasn't there. He was far...So far...Today, _is the first day without Ken-nii..._ She bitterly uttered to herself. Her lips quivered...She felt like she didn't want to believe in this...

Getting up quickly, she ran outside to go to Kenshin's room. Maybe, maybe, it was just all a dream and she just had a long sleep...Yes, that's all...Heck! Kenshin could be in his room, right?

She opened the shouji door with a forced smile. A lonesome scene met her eyes. There was his bed covered with a white cloth. She remembered that the both of them used to sleep in there with his Ken-nii hushing her to sleep telling her that he was always there for her. But, where is he now? Kaoru gulped. She entered the room with slow steps. There was Kenshin's study table on a corner. She remembered how Kenshin would help her in her assignments. She walked nearer to it. Kaoru let her hand slide on the polished counter top. It was empty. This is where Kenshin placed a lot of their pictures together. They were gone. He had taken it with him. Kaoru breathed out.

She turned her gaze on the window. There was no sunshine. There were clouds...gloomy and disdainful. She wondered if it's going to be a lonely summer. Another sigh went out from her insides. She planned to spend the summer with her Ken-nii. To go out and have picnic...To go the the beach and swim...To spend happy and carefree moments up in the tree house...

But, he left...Her plans were now useless. She was all alone.

She heard a tap on the shouji door. _Ken-nii!_ She quickly looked, back much to her expectations, it wasn't him. It' was Hiko.

"I thought you'd be here." Hiko said gruffly.

Kaoru kept silent. Hiko sighed inwardly. He knew this was going to be hard. Damn that nephew of his! This was one of the reasons why he contradicted Kenshin's plan in the beginning. Oh well! There's no time for arguments now.

Hiko came in. "Would you like to take your breakfast now?"

Kaoru simply smiled and nodded. She got out of the chair slowly and started to walk when Hiko bent down to face her.

He sighed. "I know you miss Kenshin and I know he has been taking care of you as long as you can remember. But..." Hiko paused and placed his large palm over Kaoru's shoulder. "w-will you please let Uncle Hiko to take care of you? I can't promise anything, but, I will do try every best in me to make sure that you'll always be happy. I promised your father that I'll take care of you...and especially, I promised to Kenshin that I will."

"Oh, Uncle Hiko!" Kaoru cried and threw herself onto the broad chest of Hiko sobbing.

At first, Hiko hesitated. But, he couldn't take it so he let his other hand caress her hair. How he pitied the girl. She was the only daughter oh his late friend. Growing up from a vague memory of her mother. Growing up with no other relative but Dr. Genzai. Growing up under the eyes and care of a brother that wasn't really her kin. An Uncle, him, that wasn't also her kin.

"Now, now, child, stop crying. Uncle Hiko is here...If your father sees you like this, he'll kill me!" Hiko tried to humor her.

After a few minutes, Kaoru's sobs subsided and her eyes and cheeks were flushed again. She remembered promising herself not to cry, but, there! She just cried again! How she hated that when it happens!

Hiko noticed it and looked at her. "Would you want some breakfast now?"

"Hai." and she smiled. For the first time that day, Kaoru spoke.

That made Hiko smirk a little. He felt like he's going to have a great time taking care of this girl. Few seconds later, the two left the room starting out a new life.

----

Kaoru was up in the tree house reading some books. She decided to make herself busy to keep her mind off things for a bit.

Then, she heard Hiko's deep voice calling her name.

She looked out of the window and she saw his tall stature coming.

"Anou, Uncle Hiko, I'm up here!" she called popping her head out of the window.

"I've been looking for you little child." he returned while continuing to walk near the tree. He stopped at the stair's edge.

Kaoru readily came out of the door but still didn't come down.

"Why Uncle Hiko?" she asked.

"Can you come down for a moment? I have something to show you." Hiko said his olive green eyes sparkling.

"Oh, okay." Kaoru went down with Hiko helping her while she neared the bottom.

Hiko led her to the living room with her eyes covered with a handkerchief. Kaoru was really excited and intrigued. Hiko said it was a "little gift". Thoughts ran through her mind while her eyes were covered. A puppy? A cat? Some cakes and pastries? She always knew that his Uncle Hiko was always fond of showering them with gifts.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off now." Hiko said from behind her.

As Kaoru untied the blindfold and fell down to her neck, her eyes slowly opened. When she could see clearly, she saw a box on top of the table covered with wrapping paper.

She looked back at Hiko who gestured her to open it.

She went near it and knelt down to open it. As she carefully removed the wrapper exposing the content, she found out it was an apple laptop computer. A blue one. She quickly looked at Hiko.

"Uncle, this is too much!" she exclaimed half smiling.

"Don't you like the color? We can have it replaced if you want." Hiko answered back looking worried.

"No, Uncle, I like it. Very much. I-I can't thank you enough!" she ran to him and hugged him.

"Well, I thought you might need it to send e-mail to Kenshin. Well, I mean, you can use my computer, but, I usually use it, so, I thought to buy you one so you can use it anytime." Hiko said stammering.

That made Kaoru smile. "Uncle, thank you so much..."

Hiko smiled to himself. God! Was he beginning to enjoy parenting?

As the two began to operate the computer, the phone rang. Hiko took it and answered.

"Hello? Oh it's you baka-deshi! Why didn't you call a little earlier?"

_Baka deshi... _Kaoru thought. That could only mean one thing! It was her Ken-nii!

"Yes, she's here. Would you want to talk to her?" Kaoru heard Hiko say. And moments later, the phone was in her hands.

"H-hello?" Kaoru spoke excitedly, her mouth carving out a smile.

"How are you my princess?! Ken-nii misses you already!"

"Mou Ken-nii! You don't know how I miss you too!" Kaoru answered back.

"How are you doing there? I hope you and Uncle are alright."

"We are, don't worry Ken-nii. Ano, Uncle Hiko got me a laptop! Now I can send you an e-mail...Uncle Hiko said he's going to teach me how!" Kaoru said happily.

"Oh, that's great princess. I'll be waiting for your e-mail then."

"Hai!" Kaoru giggled. Kenshin smiled at what he heard. How he missed the way Kaoru laughed!

"You take care there Ken-nii, ne, ne?" Kaoru said emotionally. She felt like she wanted to cry again. But, no, she won't!

"Hai, hai. Don't worry about me. You little princess, must enjoy your summer. While me, I'm going to take my English language lessons."

"Well, I do hope to enjoy the summer with you. But, how can I?" Kaoru asked her lips twitched.

Kenshin sighed on the line. Then he thought of something. "Tell you what, why don't you invite Misao, Okita and Soujiro to spend the summer in the dojo? You can ask Uncle to give you kids some crash lessons on kendo or something. The house has a lot of guestrooms so I'm sure Uncle will probably say yes."

"That's a good idea! Ken-nii! Thank you!" Kaoru returned joyously.

"Okay, okay. Promise Ken-nii you'll be good there, okay?"

"Okay. Take care Ken-nii! Kiwotsukete!" Kaoru cheered.

"Saa. Can you please pass the phone to Uncle?"

"Hai." At that Kaoru returned the phone to Hiko.

The Uncle and nephew had some minutes of talk and then Hiko finally said his goodbyes.

Upon placing the phone on the counter, he eyed Kaoru.

"Would you want to call your friends now? I'll have one of Dr. Genzai's maids sent here to prepare their rooms.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "Ano, Uncle, I think I have to call them first."

"Alright. Tell me if they can come so I'll have the rooms ready."

"Yes Uncle, than you very much." Kaoru retorted and Hiko walked further into the house.

At that, Kaoru quickly picked up the phone and started to dial Misao's number.

----

After an hour, three cars consecutively arrived and left the dojo leaving a child with a couple of bags in their hands. Misao came in first followed by Soujiro and then Okita who was carrying aside from his bag of clothes, a bag full of chocolates, pastries and crisps.

"Duh! Okita-kun, aren't you going to have toothache with those chocolates?" Misao eyed him.

The 8-year old boy was a "fan" of chocolates, but he didn't seem to get any stouter. He still looked much of that "skinny" boy the three knew.

"Well, it's better that getting starved." he returned smiling.

Misao let her brows up. Soujiro was busy taking out something from his bag.

"Ne, what's that Sou-chan?" Misao asked curiously.

Soujiro looked at her and smiled. He returned his gaze to his bag and brought out a small steel cage with a hamster on it placing it near Misao's face.

Then, Misao remembered! This was the one that bit her when they were in Grade 1 when she tried to feed it.

"Iyaaaaa!!! Get that away from me!" Misao screamed and let her hands slap the gap between her face and the cage, hitting nothing but air.

"But, aki wants to be friends with you Misao-chan." Soujiro returned as he neared the cage to Misao. She started to run frantically while Soujiro was on her back offering aki to her.

Kaoru came out running from the hallway.

"Gomen ne, minna, I had to tell Kamatari-san to arrange your rooms." It was Okita who acknowledged her arrival. Misao quickly went to hide at Kaoru's back panting.

"Are you alright Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked concerned.

Misao panted eyeing Soujiro who had disappointment in his eyes. "Ne, Sou-chan, what's wrong?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well, aki just wanted to be friends with Misao-chan." he said.

"Oh, a hamster! Kawaii!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Be careful Kaoru-chan! That's only skin...err...fur-deep! That little devil bit my pinkie finger a long time ago!" Misao said her eyes bulging out.

"Awww, I think he's cute. Well, anyway, let's go inside. I'm going to show you your rooms."

The three nodded and started to go inside removing their shoes outside and stepped inside the polished hallway. Misao stayed close to Kaoru making sure the hamster was from her.

"Is Himura-san here?" Okita asked munching on his newly opened chocolate.

"So, is he gonna teach us to sword fight?" Soujiro followed.

"Ano, he went to America yesterday." Kaoru said grimly breaking the news to them.

"AMERICA???" the three said in one accord.

"So, who's gonna look after us? Gosh, that's quite far..." Misao commented.

"Well, Uncle Hiko will be looking after us and he said he'll be happy to teach us some kendo lessons for the whole month." Kaoru grinned at the end of her statement.

"What are you smiling for Kao-chan?" Soujiro asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered something." Inside, Kaoru felt somewhat thrilled. At last! She was going to share her "endeavor" in kendo under Hiko with not one, not two, but three people! She giggled inwardly.

----

When dinner came, all of them were called by Kamatari to go to the kitchen.

The four got out of their rooms. When they arrived, Hiko was already there waiting for them. He gestured them to take their sit.

Okita's eyes glowed. On the table were some sashimi, bowls of ramen, yakisoba, oden, rice balls, breaded shrimps, sushi and wasabe.

After taking their seats and as Hiko told them to get their food, the four chimed. "Itadakimasu!"

As expected, Okita "made the most" out of the dinner. All of them were sighing with satisfaction and said their thanks.

Hiko smiled at the sight of them. "So, when would you wan to start your kendo lessons?"

The children looked at him.

Kaoru spoke out. "How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be a great start, Kao-chan!" Misao commented.

Kaoru looked at the two boys.

"No prob here." Okita said.

"Same here." Soujiro added.

"Tomorrow then. Okay, so, you may now take your shower and have a good night sleep." Hiko said calmly.

The three got out their seats and bowed at Hiko. Kaoru told them she'll catch up with them. She went near to Hiko.

"Doumo arigatou Uncle Hiko!" Kaoru said smiling.

Hiko's eyes softened at the sight. He ruffled her hair reminding Kaoru of how Kenshin used to do it. Hiko just smiled and nodded. Kaoru smiled wider and hugged him all of a sudden. Seconds later, she released him and Hiko told her that her friends might be looking for her, so she went out of the dining room bowing before she did so.

----

The four were sitting at the corridor in their sleeping pajamas staring up at the night sky.

"You know, Kaoru-chan, I'm so happy you invited us here." Misao giggled.

"Yup! My mom was very happy cuz she and my dad had no problem bout leaving me. They went to Hokkaido for some vacation of their own." Okita said while gulping a piece of his egg pie.

"Well, as long as aki is happy, I'm happy too!" Soujiro followed rubbing the head of his hamster.

Misao sweat dropped. "Didn't I tell you to get that thing away from me?!"

Soujiro shot her a look. "Do you think this little and innocent hamster can gulp you alive?"

"Maybe...If it wants to!" Misao said pursing her lips.

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh. She remembered the nights when she and Kenshin used to sit in that very spot and talk about almost anything. Laughing at the every joke one might crack out.

"Ne, Kaoru-chan, can I sleep in your room? My room kinda feels "spooky". Well, it's just too big, that's all." Misao said hesitantly.

"Oh, okay, if you say so." Kaoru said nodding absently.

"Ano, Kao-chan, may I also just sleep with Okita?" Soujiro asked still rubbing the head of his pet.

"Sure, why not. You guys can do anything you want. And if you need anything, just tell me or Kamatari nee-san, ne?" Kaoru answered them.

The three nodded back.

"Well, I think we have to sleep now. We all need to prepare for tomorrow." Kaoru winked.

----

The next day, the four woke up early with eagerness in their eyes. Well, for Kaoru, there was a different kind of "eagerness". After breakfast, they were each given a training gi, hakama and a bamboo sword.

Hiko told them to go in first and wait for him at the dojo. He instructed Kaoru to give them some warm up.

After a few minutes, they heard footsteps coming in. They rose from their indian sit and bowed to Hiko who was now in a gi and hakama, shinai in hand.

He gestured them to sit and then he started to speak. "Today, I will introduce to you the basics in kendo. You should master these for you'll need them as we go on with our next lessons. Outside this dojo, I am Hikosei Juuro. Inside, I am Sensei Hikosei Juuro. You will be taught accordingly and without flaw, so you must follow and obey everything I say. Is that understood?"

"Hai, sensei!" voices returned back.

"Okay, let's begin..."

----

After almost three hours, the sound of mixed voices voicing out counts, subsided. The dojo's door creaked opened...And out came four panting, sweating, and sore children...Well, all of them somewhat tired...except for one...Kaoru. She was rather tired but unusually cheerful.

"Aww, it couldn't be that bad...Think of it! We only got 29 days more of practice!"

The three looked at her and gave her a sardonic look.

"Ha.Ha. Very. Funny." Misao blurted out.

"Harareta..." (? is it haraeta? tell me ne?) Okita simply said drooling.

"Now I know how a horse feels like..." Soujiro said with the equal frustration.

Kaoru just giggled and looked up at the blue sky now with the sun shining.

_I guess it's going to be a nice summer after all Ken-nii! _She exclaimed imagining Kenshin smiling back at her.

**Tsuzuko**

----

So, how about that guys? How'd you like it? Ei, please drop by my site and nominate for your fave RK fics, okay? Thanks! 

Well, that's it! time to wrap things up! Till next time!

**diary15**


	9. A Gift

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hiya all!!! Sorry for not updating sooner cuz my internet connection has been down and aside from that, I'm very busy updating and maintaining my site for the rk fics awards. Please visit it at: and please feel free to nominate for your fave ficcies, ne? Nomination closes on April 26.

**To the reviewers: **At the bottom as usual

**Warnings: **Ummm, maybe some OOCs...

**Chapter 9. A Gift **

(Kaoru and the others-9; Kenshin-19)   
(---- New setting)  
(----- Flashback)  
( --- End of flashback)

"How's this?" Okita asked from above. He was standing on the third stair step of the aluminum construction stair while holding a Christmas wreath.

"A little bit to the left!" Soujiro answered back accompanying it with a hand gesture.

"How are you doing there guys?" Misao asked while she and Kaoru came in from the store room. They were both carrying a box in each of their arms full of Christmas decorations to decorate the 6-feet Christmas three that was set up on the living room.

The four had volunteered to decorate the house for the Christmas season. Hiko simply said yes without any hesitatiion knowing the children could do the job.

"Well, as you can see, it's a work in progress!" Soujiro exclaimed pointing at the red and green wreaths that hung side by side on the hallways' ceiling.

"Oh yeah! You talk too much! Like all you have to do is talk!" Okita broke in planting his hands on his hips carefully so as not to lose his balance.

"Well, you wouldn't know where to put them if I didn't tell you!" Soujiro glared back.

"Now, now! You two, clam down okay." Kaoru stated.

At that, the two cousins looked at the girls with wide smiling lips.

"We're calm!" they both said at once.

Misao sweat dropped at that.

"Saa! Let's make our Christmas tree Misao-chan!" Kaoru invited smiling.

After about a half hour of putting ornaments on the Christmas tree, Misao and Kaoru lay sitting at the tree's edge admiring the assorted round bulbs that illuminated the tree letting out "Ahhs" and "Ohhs" of satisfaction.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Misao commented.

"I think they look like balls of sweet candies..." Okita broke in. The others just looked at him sweat dropping.

Just then, the four heard the door bell ring. "Now who could that be?" Misao asked.

"Well, we'll just have to go see!" Kaoru chirped. "C'mon!"

----

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Misao's voice echoed through the whole place her eyes shining in delight.

"Urusei Misao, you'll wake him up." Okita scolded raising his finger to his nose.

"Gomen..." Misao said a bit ashamed; aligning her two index fingers together.

Kaoru let her hands poke through some fabrics. She saw a piece of paper. "Myojin Yahiko..." she silently uttered.

"So, Yahiko is his name...I wonder who could've left the poor boy?..." Soujiro asked as he caressed the small hand of the baby.

The four had found an abandoned baby inside a basket which was left outside the gate of the house. They tried to search the dojo's perimeter hoping that the parent or whoever might have left Yahiko was still around. But unfortunately, there was no one. It was then that they decided to get the baby inside since it was getting cold outside.

"So, what do you plan to do Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.

Kaoru snorted. "I don't know...Well, I think Uncle will decide about this matter."

"Awww, I think the baby's cute! I've always wanted to have a baby brother!" Misao exclaimed her eyes sparkling again.

"Hey guys, don't you think it's rather late?" Kaoru asked as she saw the clouds getting darker over the horizon through the wide glass window.

"Looks like it." Soujiro answered back.

"I'll tell Uncle's Driver to bring you home, ne?" Kaoru offered as she exited the room.

----

"So, what do you think we'll do with Yahiko Uncle?" Kaoru asked with her forehead crumpled.

Yahiko was sleeping soundlessly on the middle of Kaoru's bed.

"What do you think?" Hiko answered with a question. He stood like a tower near Kaoru's bed.

"Well..." At first Kaoru hesitated. She gulped clearing her throat. Kaoru crept closer to the baby's small body studying his petite features and rosy cheeks. She started to run her finger over Yahiko's head.

"I, I want Yahiko to stay here...i-if it's okay with you Uncle." Her voice was timid and hesitant.

Hiko shrugged his shoulders. He sat down on the bed's edge and stared at Kaoru's protective stature leaning over the baby.

"Is that what you want little child?" His gruff voice asked.

Kaoru looked up at the huge man in front of her. She looked back at the sleeping baby. The baby moaned and his little fingers moved. Kaoru hushed and continued to caress the baby's head gently with her fingers. She looked back at Hiko.

"May I Uncle? May I take care of him?"

"If that's what you want, but we have to settle his papers..."

"Oh Uncle! Thanks you sooo much!!!! You don't know how happy I am!" Kaoru exclaimed cutting him off, but she saw to it that she wouldn't wake up the baby.

Kaoru looked back at the baby lowered her head. "Did you hear that Yahiko-chan? You'll be staying here with Kao-nee?! You'll have a home now and someone to take care of you! When you grow up, I'll teach you to do kendo! And then, and then you'll go to a nice school and have lots of friends! What would you like to be then Yahiko-chan? A lawyer? A doctor?" Kaoru giggled through her thoughts.

Hiko couldn't help but smile inwardly. How he remembered when Kaoru was born. Kenshin was as excited and protective as Kaoru was now.

_Kaoru! What a very nice name! I guess it really suits you, ne Kaoru-dono? You know what? When you grow up, I'll be the one to take care of you! I'll be the best brother there is! What do you want to be? A lawyer? A doctor? An actress perhaps? You'll be the most beautiful girl on screen! And why not!? I'll teach you how to do kendo! I can do that ne, Uncle Hiko? Ne?_

Kenshin was orphaned at a young age. Since then Hiko took him in. Kenshin never cried or asked anything when his parents died from the accident. He just stood at one corner looking like he was in a deep slumber. After that, Hiko introduced swordsmanship to him at the dojo of his childhood friend, Kamiya, whose wife at that time was pregnant with Kaoru. They had been very close. All of them. But then that fateful day came, Kaoru's mother died of blood cancer leaving a young Kaoru without a mother. And not too long after that, his friend also passed away because of tuberculosis. Both him and Kenshin made a vow to take care of Kaoru in the name of her father. And Hiko was determined to do so.

"Uncle? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked her eyes furrowing. Hiko snapped out of his reverie.

"What was that you were saying?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Oh, Uncle! I think you really need dinner. I asked if you wanted to have some dinner already."

"Sure, of course. I'll tell Kamatari to call up at the Akabeko to get us some nice dinner...Well, you know, we need to have some celebration." Hiko coolly retorted. He was about to stand up but then he remembered something. "And yes, before I forget, you prepare yourself tomorrow because we need to buy the baby some supplies."

Kaoru smiled widely and nodded vigorously.

Hiko shrugged his shoulders and left the room. _You now have two children to take care of Hiko Seijuuro...Be sure to give them the best you can..._

----

Kaoru and Yahiko were in the living room. She spread a comforter on the floor and carefully laid the baby down on a mattress and a small pillow. At his sides were long rod shaped pillows. She smiled down at him and then she adjusted the room's heater to make the baby more comfortable. She finally laid down propping her elbow to support her upper body. It had been almost a week since Yahiko was in the dojo.

"We're going to have you legally adopted tomorrow baby Yahiko!" Kaoru said joyously, as she carefully inserted the milk bottle's nipple onto his mouth. He started to drink from it slowly.

Just then the phone rang. Kaoru sighed. She picked up a couple of towelettes and rolled them underneath the bottle to support it. She got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kaoru-hime!"

Kaoru realized who was on the other line.

"Ken-nii! Genki desu?!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm okay here princess. I'm studying for my english class. How about you? Uncle? And the baby?"

"Oh, we're okay...but wait, how'd you know about Yahiko?" Kaoru asked puzzled.

"So Yahiko is his name. Uncle told me about it and how you found him. He said you'll have a court hearing tomorrow, is that right?."

"Well, yeah. I'm with the baby right now. I'm feeding him milk! Mou Ken-nii! I wish you were here! The baby is really cute! I wish you could see him!" Kaoru said as she looked at the baby.

"I do hope to see soon, hime, I do hope so."

"Ne, Ken-nii, when will you be back here?" Kaoru asked pursing her lips.

"Very soon, my dear. Don't worry, Ken-nii promises to be back very soon."

"Well, owkhay..." Kaoru glimpsed at Yahiko and saw that the bottle fell down to his side. "Ken-nii, I got to go now, the baby needs to be fed."

"Okay. Seems like you became a big sister already my princess?" Kenshin asked chuckling.

"I am Ken-nii! And I'm the best around too!" Kaoru bragged. Kenshin gave another chuckle.

"Yes, I can see that. So, goodbye for now princess, okay?"

"Okay, bye! Kiwotsukete Ken-nii!"

As Kenshin said his last words, Kaoru returned the handset to its counter and returned quickly to fix the bottle for Yahiko.

----

**(Back in America)**

As Kenshin replaced the phone, Kaoru's words echoed in his mind. I am. And I'm the best around too! He smiled. He remembered himself saying those same words to Mr. Kamiya years ago when Kaoru was a newborn.

-----

_"Looks like you're a big brother now Kenshin."_ Mr. Kamiya said smiling at Kenshin, who was laying beside a sleeping Kaoru.

_"I am sir! And I'm the best around!" _He swanked.

Mr. Kamiya laughed. _"Well, I guess little Kaoru will be very lucky to have you as a big brother."_

---

Kenshin sighed again. He took out something from under his shirt. It was the locket. He opened it and saw Kaoru's picture on the other side, and their picture on the other panel. A smile crept upon his lips and he closed the locket. Kenshin looked outside the window of his apartment. An airplane's beacon caught his sight.

_One of these days, I'll go back home and make everyone proud...Especially Kaoru-hime... _He smiled at the thought and then resumed reading the text on agreement of subject and verbs. He had merely two months of practice and study.

----

Hiko, who was in a formal Americana, stood up as the judge told him to do so.

Finally, after reading a few lines on a paper the judge was holding, he gave it to the reader.

"As you have presented in this court, you Seijuuro Hikosei are of legal age, have a stable job and financial background, and have a record of good moral conduct, and are pleading to adopt a baby named Myojin Yahiko, who was found around the premises of your area. This court found out that you have eligibility to adopt the said child and as you have requested, the child will retain his original last name, Myojin, as approved by attending judge, Katsura Kogoro."

At that, the judge hit his gobble and sounds of claps and congratulations filled the court coming from Misao, Soujiro, Okita, Dr. Genzai, Kamatari, Tae and some of the jury and onlookers.

"Did you hear that Yahiko-chan!? You now have a permanent home!" Kaoru cheered as she toyed with Yahiko's cheek who was in Tae's arms.

"Omedetou Kaoru-chan!" Misao chirped hugging Kaoru.

"Omedetou Yahiko-chan!" Okita and Soujiro both said smiling wide in front of Yahiko.

----

Kaoru and Yahiko were both in the living room again. Yahiko was sleeping silently and was wrapped in an extra thick blanket since winter had been picking up already.

Kaoru wore a pink sweatshirt that reached past her thighs, with white stockings on them. She felt sleepy too. She looked at the clock. It was 15:00 o'clock. Just then, the phone rang. Slowly getting up, she picked up the phone.

"Hello???" she weakly asked.

"Kaoru-hime? Is that you? I'm sorry, were you sleeping? You sound like you were."

"Oh, Ken-nii, it's okay. I was just about to do so. But I'm glad you called! Yahiko is finally a part of the family! Isn't that great!!!?" Kaoru broke the news excitedly.

"Yes, that is great. And I know you'll be taking good care of him, right?"

"Yes I will! The same way you took care of me! I'll make sure he'll be safe, happy, comfortable and I'll see to it that I'll always be around for him when he needs me!" Kaoru said merrily.

There was silence for a minute.

"Ken-nii, are you still there?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm here. Well, I got to say good bye for now. I just wanted to check up on you cause I know Uncle's not around right now."

"Mou, you worry too much Ken-nii. Besides, Kamatari-san is here, so there's no problem!"

"Okay, if you say so, but be sure to take care okay?"

"Okay! You too Ken-nii! Ja!"

"Bye, bye princess."

----

**(Back in America) **

As Kenshin brought the telephone down, his insides ached. Didn't he promise the same thing to Kaoru? Then, the thought hit him. He started to ponder on if studying in America was such a good idea... Yes? No? Maybe? He didn't know...He was at a loss for an answer. It was just now that he started to think about how Kaoru dealt with the matter. At first, he didn't want to think about it. But now, the matter bit at him. But he couldn't turn back now. He had to just wait for the time when he'd be able to return back home and look after his princess...

**Tsuzuko**

----

**A/N: **Hewwwooow! How's that minna? I'm sorry if there's not too much kk here. Sessha promises the chapter after the next chappie will have kk in it, ne? Owkhay!!!

To my reviewers, you are all cordially invited to come and join the RK Fanfic Awards at my site: Nominations are still open for eleven (11) categories. Why don't you come and join us?


	10. Tomorrow, the Cherry Blossoms will Bloom

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**Chapter 10. Tomorrow, the Cherry Blossoms will Bloom**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Well, you see, I had been very busy (as always) maintaining my sites and all...And yes, voting will start this May 26, so drop by my site to vote for your fave fics, ne? Neweis, on to the story...(Yah, me knows! I'm fond of Cherry Blossoms...I really have no idea why).

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom, as usual.

**WARNINGS: **Some spoilers (you'll see...) and some OOCness...

(Kenshin-22; Kaoru-12; Yahiko-3)

**Three years later...**

Kaoru was on her room combing her hair in front of the mirror. She slid the hair brush from the top of her head down to the tip of her hair which reached her shoulders. It was a nice Saturday in spring.

_Tomorrow, the Cherry blossoms will bloom...Tomorrow, Ken-nii will arrive..._He promised...And he never fails in keeping them. Kaoru smiled at her musings. She looked at herself in the mirror. One month more, she would be a teenager. She will be thirteen! Time sure does fly by fast! She placed her palms on her chest. There was a slight swell. She blushed. She remembered telling Tae and Kamatari once. They said it was normal for girls her age. Hey! She was growing up, right? And then she remembered something.

_You'll wait for me, ne Ken-nii? I'm the only girl in your life ne, Ken-nii??? _Now, when did she say those words again? Another blush crept upon her face. Why was she acting like this? She looked in the mirror again. A shade of red caught her eyes. She turned back and saw a picture frame with her and Kenshin's picture in it. She sighed and then went closer to take a look. Stopping in front of the night table, she picked the picture frame up. She had been 5 or 6 years old and Kenshin 15 or 16 when the picture was taken. It was a picture of them when they were at in Hiko's parents place in Sapporo. She remembered how she insisted on going to visit the onion fields, how she ended up being bitten by ants in an ant hill, and how Kenshin had treated her ant bites with great care.

Another smile found it's way on her face her. Kaoru let her index finger trace Kenshin's temples. How long had it been since she'd last done it? Pinching his cheeks? His nose? Ruffling his hair? Laughing and telling stories together up in the tree house? Then another though hit her. When was the last time she saw him? She missed him terribly now! But, it didn't matter, he's coming home tomorrow, right? Yes! He would be back tomorrow and there were no words to discribe her happiness and eagerness to see him again!

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring, and then foot steps running towards her. _Yahiko._

"Ka-owu nee!!!" his high pitched voice called out. How Kaoru loved it when she heard Yahiko talk. She met him in the corridor. The boy's hair, for some strange reason, was spiky. But Kaoru thought it suited him well.

"Ka-owu nee, thewe's (there's)" he caught his breath, "swamwan (someone) at the dwor (door) fwor you." he said slowly his finger pointing outwards.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "Okay, Yahiko-chan. I heard it too. Come, let us see who it is." she invitingly said, taking Yahiko's small hands in hers.

----

Arriving at the gate, she saw a FedEx van. Kaoru's forehead crumpled. She didn't remember Hiko telling him he was expecting a package or any mail. She told Yahiko to stay at the front door and wait for her. She hurriedly went to the gate.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" the man greeted taking of his cap.

"Ohayou!" Kaoru answered back.

"Anou, is Miss Kamiya home?" the man queried politely.

"Yes, I am Miss Kamiya sir." Kaoru returned feeling awkward at the word, "miss".

"I have a package for you, miss."

She absently nodded and she watched the man get something from the back of the van. Kaoru was astonished. Now, who would send her a package?

"Would you like me to take this inside for you, miss?" the man asked while holding a big, rectangular box covered in layers and layers of packing paper.

"Y-yes, please." Kaoru muttered as she led the man to the house's porch. She wondered what might be inside, and who could've sent it? Was it another one of Hiko's presents? Hey! She was going to graduate from elementary within the next two days.

As they made it inside, Yahiko curiously stood in front of the package which was taller than him.

"Please sign here miss." the man said as he took out a light pen and let Kaoru punch in some information on the screen of an electronic checker. "Thank you very much miss!" the man bowed politely and replaced his cap, then left after Kaoru thanked him. Kaoru turned to see the package, placing her hands over her hips.

"Lewt's (let's) owpen it Ka-owu nee!" Yahiko excitedly chirped.

----

With a little help from Kamatari, they managed to put the package inside the house and lay it down on the floor. Yahiko was hovering over them his eyes curiously observing.

"Who sent it Kaoru-chan?" Kamatari asked.

"I don't know. I guess I forgot to ask!" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Open it then. Maybe there's a note inside telling who it might be from."

Kaoru nodded and started to rip the packing paper carefully. It took her about three minutes to remove all the paper. Once she removed what she thought was the last layer, it was covered by a thin cloth fastened by a silver string. At the center was a small blue card. Kaoru plucked it off the string and opened it.

_For you my little princess...I hope you like it... _

_ Missing you so much,   
Ken-nii_

So it was from Kenshin! Eagerly, Kaoru untied the string and removed the cloth. It revealed a very big and elegantly decorated picture frame with their picture in it.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Kamatari observed.

Kaoru placed her hands on the glass that covered the huge picture. This was our picture at the tower! The very same picture in the locket!

"Who awre (are) dwey (they) Ka-owu nee???" Yahiko asked pointing at the picture.

Kaoru smiled at the little boy. She placed her hands around his shoulders and moved closer to him.

"The little girl, is Kao-nee Yahiko-chan." Kaoru said gently.

Yahiko nodded his lips twitched. He looked at the picture carefully and then to Kaoru.

"Why are you smawl (small)?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing.

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh and ruffled Yahiko's spiky hair. "Because, Kao-nee was like you then. But now, Kao-nee has grown up, so I look bigger."

"Wiw (will) I gwow (grow) up too?" Yahiko asked again.

"Yes, of course Yahiko-chan! Everyone grows up!" Yahiko nodded. "How abawt (about) him? Who is he?"

How could Kaoru be so forgetful! From what she remembered, she had never told Yahiko about Kenshin!

"Yahiko-chan, I want you to meet Ken-nii! When I was small like you, he took care of me and was very good to me." Kaoru proudly said.

"Wehw (where) is he now?" Yahiko queried again.

"He's in America Yahiko-chan. That's because he is studying. Datte, don't worry, you will soon meet him!" Kaoru assured him.

----

Kaoru sat cross legged in the middle of her bed staring at nothing but the huge picture frame Kenshin gave her. It was now hanging on the wall right above her bed's counter. Kamatari had been so nice to help her out with it a while ago, after they put Yahiko to sleep. She studied Kenshin's features carefully. From this picture, she had a wide view of his face. His violet eyes seemed to stare back at her happily and his shiny fiery red hair seemed real. Then Kaoru wondered. Was her Ken-nii still the same? How did he look now?

"Mou! I can't wait for him to come back home and thank him for this!" Kaoru paused for a second. "But why did he have to send it? He could've just brought it home..."

"Kaoru-chan!" Kaoru heard Kamatari's voice from the lobby.

"Hai, hai! I'll be right there Kamatari-san!" Kaoru called back.

Kaoru left her room and her eyes caught sight of the tree house. When was the last time she and Kenshin were up there? Well, it doesn't matter, he'll be home soon anyway, right? Kaoru smiled and then entered the living room.

----

"Misao is on the line Kaoru-chan." Kamatari stated, giving the head set to Kaoru.

"Doumo." Kamatari bowed and left the room.

"Hello? Misao-chan?"

"Finally!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Misao-chan. I was in my room. What is it?" Kaoru said apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. I just wanted to ask if you want to come over to the park. Sou-chan and Okita-kun are already there."

Kaoru looked at the clock. It was 16:00 o'clock.

"Sure, wait for me at your house, okay?"

"Yatta! Okay, I'll wait for you then."

----

"Hi guys!" Misao greeted as they saw Soujiro and Okita sitting on a bench.

"Oh, it's you girls!" Soujiro acknowledged their arrival. "Please do sit." he invited making some space on the bench.

"Thank you!" Misao returned as they seated themselves on the bench. "Oh, what a nice surprise Okita-kun! No food today, huh?"

"Ha.ha. Funny. I actually finished a bar of hersheys chocolate before you came madaam." Okita said in a teasing tone. Misao raised a brow.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" Soujiro said somberly staring at the blue sky.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, what I meant was, I'm quite amazed at how time flies by. I can rememeber when we were little and used to fly kites here, remember? And now, in just a few weeks from we'll graduate from elementary school..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. It feels like it was just yesterday we were flying those kites." Misao said softly.

"Mou, you sound like you're graduating from college already!" Okita broke through. The four laughed.

"So, Kaoru-chan, will Hiko-sensei be treating us? Well, you are the valedictorian for this year! So, I guess we need some, you know?" Misao winked.

Kaoru giggled. "Oh, well I... I don't know...I'm kinda afraid to ask him."

"Well, I'm sure he would do something for us! I just can already taste those delicious delicacies at the Akabeko right now!" Okita broke through, his eyes closed while he rubbed his stomach.

"You know what's weird Okita? You eat almost 24/7 but you're still a skinny brat!" Misao commented snidely.

"Well, you know what's weird about you Misao-chan? You are twelve years old but you still act like a 5-year old brat!" Okita returned with the same tone.

"Maa, maa! Calm down you two!" Kaoru said raising her hands in a placating gesture.

"Ne, Kao-chan, will Kenshin-san be at our graduation?" Soujiro asked changing the topic. Kaoru stared at her lap as a small smile curved on her lips. Her cheeks became painted a light pink.

"Earth to Kaoru, earth to Kaoru!" Misao waived her hands in front of Kaoru's face.

"Oh, sorry. Y-yes, Ken-nii will be there. He said so. He called yesterday, and he said he'd come home since his exams would be over by then. He promised me..."

"That would be so great! I want to see Himura-san too! And what's more, I want to face him in a kendo match!" Soujiro.

"Ne, Kaoru, may I ask you a question..." Misao asked with her eyes shining. Kaoru's eyes widened, gesturing Misao to continue.

"Well...I just wanted to know...DO YOU LIKE KENSHIN-KUN???" Misao finished in a hurry. Kaoru's cheeks became a darker pink.

"Well???" Misao shot her a look.

"You're blushing!" Soujiro and Okita pointed at her face.

"Mou! Stop it you guys! You're talking nonsense! Of course I do! I mean, I like him and love him because he... he was like a big brother to me me since my birth." The three just stared at her disbelievingly.

"W-why? Y-you don't believe me?" Kaoru blinked.

Then the three spoke oat once. "Kaoru likes Kenshin-kun! Kaoru likes Kenshin-kun!"

"Guys! Give me a break! Mou! Stop it already!" Kaoru was blushing bright red, and the three were really amused at her reaction.

Then, Misao stood up. "If you catch us, we'll stop Kaoru-chan, but if you don't, KAORU LIKES KENSHIN-KUN, KAORU-LIKES KENSHIN-KUN!"

At that, the three started to run in separate directions with Kaoru running after the one nearest to her. Laughs and giggles filled the air. They ran carelessly around the park but made sure they didn't bump into anyone. They weren't "children" now, but they weren't grown-ups either. But, they didn't care, they ran and ran enjoying the spring air.

After a few minutes of running and chasing, the four finally settled on the grass, panting and still laughing.

"That was fun!" Soujiro exclaimed lying back in the grass.

"All I know, is it made me hungry. Wait here guys, I'll get us some drinks." Okita offered while he getting up and going to the nearest vending machine.

"So, Kaoru-chan, I guess we won!" Misao giggled sitting down on the grass. Kaoru sighed inwardly.

"Whatever!" Kaoru glared at Misao for a while trying to look mad, but moments later they both ended up laughing.

"Here you go people. Soda for Soujiro, orange juice for Misao, apple juice for Kaoru and a nice chocolate drink for me!"

"Hey, thanks!" Kaoru said as she took the can.

"Doumo." was the word that came from Misao.

"Lemme give you a kiss, cousin!" Soujiro teased as he neared Okita's face.

"Eeeewww, you're gross Soujiro!"

"Hey, Kaoru, how is Yahiko-chan?" Misao asked after sipping from her canned juice.

"Oh, he's doing fine. He was sleeping when I left the house."

After finishing their drinks, the four decided to go back home. The three offered to walk Kaoru home since their houses were on the same block and hers wasn't , but she told them she'd be alright.

Walking on the pavement, she remembered the night when Kenshin said goodbye to her. She looked to her left. The creek was flowing noiselessly while the Sakura trees had their first buds blossoming. Kaoru sighed and stopped her walking. By the time Ken-nii arrived, the Sakura trees would be in full bloom...Me, Ken-nii, Uncle Hiko and Yahiko will go out for a picnic on the river bank. A smile crept upon her lips again, and she resumed her walk with playful and happy thoughts in her mind.

----

Kaoru opened her weary eyes, the sunlight making its way through the window covered by white blinds. She blinked twice and then she remembered! Her Ken-nii would be arriving today! She had to make some preparations! Quickly getting up, she raised the blinds and as expected, the Sakura blossoms had their first bloom.

After changing her clothes and fixing her bed, she hurriedly went out the door. But before she left her room she looked at the big picture frame that hung on the wall.

I'll be waiting for you today Ken-nii...She giggled and then continued on her way out.

----

Kaoru was about to go out the main door to get some flowers from the garden when the phone suddenly rang. She shifted her foot steps and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru-hime? Is that you?"

Kaoru knew right away who was on the other line. "Ken-nii!!! How are you? Where are you now? What time will you be here?" Kaoru asked franticly but happily.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Did you receive the package little princess? Do you like it?"

Haiiiiii!!! Thank you veryyyy much Ken-nii! Kamatari-san helped me hang it in my room. I also told Misao-chan, Sou-chan and Okita-kun you're coming home today! And oh, yes! Yahiko-chan is expecting you home too!" Kaoru was as happy as a blue bird.

Kenshin sighed on the line. "Ano, Kaoru-hime, I have something to tell you, but, please do not be angry with Ken-nii, ne?"

"Sure, why? I promise not to be angry!" Kaoru answered.

"Well, it's like this, Ken-nii might not be able to come home for your graduation princess. You see, my Engineering finals were postponed for next week since there was an emergency conference at the school, so I'm afraid I might not be able to...Well..."

Kaoru was flabbergasted. She felt like all her energy was sucked out of her, and her throat constricted. When was the last time she felt like this again? Oh yeah, the time when Kenshin said goodbye to her.

"Kaoru-hime, are you still there?" Kenshin's worried voice broke in.

Kaoru gulped. "Y-yes, uh, I, I understand Ken-nii...Ummm...I, I wish you good luck on your test!" Kaoru faked a giggle.

"Kaoru-hime, are you still there?" Kenshin's worried voice broke in. Kaoru gulped. "Y-yes, uh, I, I understand Ken-nii...Ummm...I, I wish you good luck on your test!" Kaoru faked a giggle.

"Yeah...T-thanks Ken-nii...Take care, and good luck again..." Kaoru tried to hide her upset voice.

"Okay. You too my dear. Goodbye for now, promise to come back home as soon as I can, okay?"

"Sure...Bye." Kaoru replaced the head set on the counter and sighed heavily. He promised didn't he? He promised to come home? Kaoru closed her eyes. Snap out of it Kaoru! He said it was unexpected! I'm sure what happened was out of his control. He didn't mean it, okay? Another sigh escaped her lips. She let her eyes travel to the nearest window. Outside, the cherry blossoms bloomed...

**Tsuzuko**

----


	11. Decisions

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! ::sniff:: sorry for not being around and taking me too long to post this one up. ::sniff:: Well actually, sessha has been sick for two days now (with cough, colds and a slight fever) God! I hope it isn't SARS and I was a little busy renovating my Chester Bennington site. Oh yeah, I just watched the episode on RK wherein Kenshin said goodbye to Kaoru.... so sad but yet so beautiful! Neweis, enough of that. I'm sure you are all ready to kick me in the a for being so "punctual"... lol! on with the story!

**To the reviewers: **At the bottom, of course. Ei, thanks to all of you! I didn't expect to have soo many reviews from the last chap.

**Rekka's Angel - **Thanks sooo much for all your help!

**Chapter 11. Decisions**

(Kenshin-22; Kaoru and the others-12; Yahiko-3)

Kaoru pressed the left mouse button and clicked preview greeting card. Her palms were on her chin as she waited for the next page to load. After taking a good glance at the screen, she clicked the "yes" button.

"I hope Ken-nii liked the e-card I sent him!" Kaoru said to no one as she stretched her hands up in the air. "Ken-nii will graduate in about a week! and that means he can now come home! Mou! I know he didn't make it the last time, but I'm sure he'll be back now!" she smiled to herself.

Kaoru decided to log off the computer after a few minutes. Rising from her chair, she went out of her room and strode off to the library.

Entering the main hallway from her room, she turned left and walked in a long corridor. At the end was her Father's library which was now Hiko's office that he used when he's at home---and where he eventually spent all of his time if not in the dojo.

Standing at the half opened double doors French doors, Kaoru tapped on them.

"Anou, Uncle Hiko, may I come in?"

Hiko removed his sight from the book he was reading and then eyed the door knowing exactly who the voice was from.

"Come in." His gruff voice acknowledged.

The doors creaked open revealing a sitting Hiko in his big wooden chair. He removed his glasses once Kaoru was in.

"Sit down." he told her gesturing her to sit n the couch that was adjacent his table.

"Doumo." Kaoru bowed as she sat noiselessly on the couch.

"Anything you might want young miss?" Hiko asked casually.

"Mou, Uncle! I'm not used to you calling me that!" Kaoru said her head crumpled.

The older man seemed to be amused and he smirked a little. He sighed. "Anyway, I suppose you have something to tell me, yes?"

"Anou, Uncle..." Kaoru caught a glimpse of her knotted fingers. "Are you going to attend Ken-nii's graduation? If yes, c-can I come?" Kaoru couldn't help but just stare at the older man, her eyes expectant.

_What's in those blue eyes of this girl anyway? _Hiko asked himself. He felt so...so subordinate against them. Heck! He's a master of two sword techniques and a full grown man. He was in fact, "not born yesterday". But, why did he feel like so when those eyes stare at him expecting of something. _Kamiya, help me..._ He whispered to his deceased friend in his mind.

Snapping out of his stupor, Hiko began to talk. "Well, yes, I suppose so. But, I'm quite not sure when to leave. I mean" Hiko slid his hands over his paperwork and files piled on his desk "I have to finish some things first, and of course, the summer course for the new students at the dojo."

"Ohh, I see..." Kaoru's voice trailed off as she nodded.

Hiko saw Kaoru's eyebrows bat for a couple of times. "But, don't worry, I'll be telling you when my schedule is quite spacious, so we can assess your needed documents to go abroad."

A ray of light shone through Kaoru's dim world. She smiled and then looked at Hiko. "Hai, thank you very much Uncle!" At that, she quickly got out of the couch and gave Hiko a warm hug like the ones she would usually give him years and years ago in times like this one.

"That's fine. Now, be a nice girl and let Uncle Hiko finish some things, okay?" Hiko said trying to sound gentle as he patted Kaoru's back. Indeed, the little girl was a "young miss". _How time flies so fast...It feels like yesterday when she was so small..._Hiko said to himself.

After thanking him again, Kaoru released her hold, bowed and left the room. After closing the door, Hiko's phone rang from inside. She was about to take a step when she heard Hiko answer it. At that moment, Kaoru's feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Why she couldn't, she didn't know. It felt like her psyche told her not to go yet.

"Yes?" she heard Hiko's voice through the closed door.

"Yeah, I know. Kaoru was just here a while ago and asked me if she could come." At that moment, Kaoru knew who Hiko was talking to---Kenshin. She felt guilty. This was rude, wasn't it? She decided to leave, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Everything's fine a week ago, but then I remembered that there are enrollees for the new batch at the dojo which will have their classes this coming week contradicting your graduation's schedule. Well, you know how it works, the dojo offers classes per batch, and if we postpone the first batch, the others will have problems with their schedules too. Their students too, and you know you some of them may have summer classes or such. I probably think you know what I mean."

There was a moment of silence for a while.

"I know that too." Hiko sighed. "Okay, give me a day or two to patch things up, and then wait for my call. If in any case I won't be able to come, I'll just tell Saitou to proxy me."

Silence.

"Okay. Okay." At that, Kaoru heard Hiko return the handset onto its counter ending their call.

----

The whole day, Kaoru's mind delved into nothing but the phone conversation between Hiko and Kenshin. She badly wanted to see her Ken-nii, but there were a lot of obstacles. If Hiko was indeed going to take her to America, who would administer the dojo? But, if Hiko won't go, it would be like ruining Kenshin's graduation!

Kaoru sighed as she let her body fall, back first on her bed. From her position, the framed picture was above her head. _Ken-nii...Please tell me what to do...The dojo can't be disregarded, but, you don't have to be either...Mou!_

Kaoru closed her eyes and a few minutes later, she fell asleep.

----

Kaoru felt small fingers pinch her nose. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't.

"Kao-wu nee! Kao-wu nee!" she heard a small voice calling her. From her subconsious mind, she knew who it was---Yahiko.

Slowly opening her eyes, she found Yahiko sprawled on top of her.

"Waaaa!!!" Kaoru screamed.

Yahiko fell to the side of the bed laughing. He made a funny face that made Kaoru yell. His hands were on his cheek stretching the skin from his eyelids down to his cheekbone.

"Yahiko-chan! Don't do that again!" Kaoru said her elbows supporting her body.

"You'w (you're) so funny Kao-wu nee!" Yahiko said and continued to laugh.

Kaoru shot him a look but she laughed with him nevertheless remembering that she used to do such things to Kenshin to wake him up. _Ken-nii..._

"Uncle Hiko swaid (said) iwt's (it's) time for supper. And he told me to tew (tell) you." Yahiko said as she snuggled closer to Kaoru.

"Supper?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You mean to say I slept for that long?" Kaoru looked at the clock. It was already 19:00 o'clock.

"Ikou Kao-wu nee! Harareta!" Yahiko said pulling the sleeve of Kaoru's shirt.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Kaoru stated as she began to get up but then she felt Yahiko's hand clutch her wrist.

She looked at him with eyes questioning.

"Piwgy (piggy) back ride!" he said raising both of his hands out.

Kaoru raised a brow.

"Pweeeeezzzzzeeee??????????"Yahiko squealed.

Kaoru glared at the boy with a smile. She turned around and let Yahiko climb at her back.

"Hold on now!" Kaoru said as she checked Yahiko at her back.

Yahiko nodded and murmured a word of assurance.

"And off we go!" At that, Kaoru went out of the room with a laughing Yahiko in her back.

----

After a sumptuous dinner with Yahiko and Hiko, Kaoru took a hot bath and then decided to talk over something with her Uncle Hiko.

Taking a last quick look at her braided hair in the mirror, she took a deep breath and started to walk over to Hiko's room which was on the other wing of the house.

Walking through the polished corridors with slow strides, Kaoru collected her thoughts and "rehearsed" the words she would tell to Hiko.

Her feet stopped. As she removed her sight from the corridor and up to the shouji door, another sigh came ut of her.

With a firm voice, Kaoru spoke. "Anou, oujama shimasu (I'm going to disturb you) Uncle Hiko, but may I come in?"

After a few seconds, Kaoru heard footsteps coming from inside. At that, the shouji smoothly opened.

"It's you Kaoru. Do you need anything from me?" Hiko asked looking down at her. He was still in his long sleeves and slacks.

"Uhm...Uncle, may I talk to you about something?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

Hiko thought he already knew what she'll say. He shrugged his shoulders lightly and nodded. "Come in then."

"Sit down, please." Hiko offered as she led Kaoru into the receiving area of his room where a few couches lay with a circular glass table on the center.

"Doumo." Kaoru answered back.

Hiko sat himself on one of the single couches that was on the sides of the longer couch where Kaoru sat.

"What do you want to tell me then?" Hiko started reclining and placing both of his harms on the arm chair.

Kaoru fluttered her eyelids for a couple of times and then decided to speak.

"Uncle, about next week...On Ken-nii's graduation." Kaoru paused and breathed. "I, I decided not to come anymore." She gulped. "This morning when I went out of your office, I really didn't mean to, but I couldn't help overhearing your phone conversation with Ken-nii...And I thought it over. He needs you more than me to be in his graduation. Besides, if we both do leave, then how about the kendo class this summer? With your permission Uncle, I'll stay here and teach them the basics for the first week until you arrive." Kaoru congratulated herself after her so thought "successful" dialogue.

"I had a feeling you'd say that..." Hiko's gruff voice broke through the lamp lit room.

"E?" Kaoru plainly muttered.

"Kaoru, if you want, you still can come with me. Tell you what, I'm going to arrange the schedule of the dojo classes so we'll be able to go together. I'm sure, Kenshin misses you over me. And look at it this way, it has been a long time since you both saw each other, right?" Hiko offered.

"Nnn..." Kaoru let her head swing sidewards and then smiled. "I decided it would be better that way Uncle. Ummm, if it's okay with you, I'll just let you bring some of our pictures during my graduation so he can see Yahiko too!" Kaoru ended her statement with a small giggle.

Hiko smirked. _Your daughter's just like you Kamiya...stubborn..._ "Are you sure?"

Kaoru nooded candidly. "Zutto." (is this correct? Do change it to a more fitting word, Meg.)

"Saa, as you wish. I have full confidence that the new class will be well prepared when I arrive." Hiko half teased.

Kaoru grinned. "Count on it Uncle!"

Hiko stood. "If that's all, then I guess you must sleep now."

"Hai. Thank you very much again Uncle!" Kaoru stood up quickly and was about to turn her heel when she faced Hiko again and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Hiko was taken aback. Sure, he was used to Kaoru's gestures since she was like this since he could ever remember; but at the same time, every single act she does felt like the first time to him. He felt like laughing at himself.

"Go on now, little child." Hiko said patting her back.

----

**(Meanwhile... in America)**

Kenshin sat on his opened window with his cellphone in hand. He took out the pendant inside his shirt and opened it. _Kaoru-hime... _He closed the locket and then started to punch in some numbers. He knew it wasn't that late to call back home. Kenshin was so excited.

After three rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hello? Is that you little princess?" Kenshin smiled when he heard his "baby girl's voice".

"Hai! I was about to go to my room but I heard the phone ring so I went to the living room."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, when are you and Uncle coming here?" Kenshin asked quickly.

"Anou, I won't be coming Ken-nii...I decided not too because if I come, the kendo class will be affected. And besides, Uncle Hiko's presence counts more than mine anyway. But, don't worry, I'll just let him bring some of my pictures and Yahiko's too. Is that all right?"

Kenshin frowned. "Oh...I see...That's awful princess. I wanted to see you too, but, since you said you decided it, I respect it. And, I'll be looking forward to those pictures too."

"Ken-nii, before I forget, I want to say congratulations! You really deserve it! Mou! I wish I'm as good as you when I grow up!"

Kenshin could almost imagine Kaoru's enthusiastic face. He smiled. "Maa, I know you'll be. Just believe in yourself and you can do anything you want!"

"Thanks for the encouragement Ken-nii! From now on, I promise to study extra hard!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Good luck then, but don't strain yourself too much, okay? Or else you'll end up looking older than you are!"

Kaoru giggled. "Sou ne!"

"Oh yeah, hime, I want to tell you something since you won't be here next week. I want you to be the first to know!"

"Sure, sure! What is it Ken-nii?"

"Well, it's like this, when I knew that you and Uncle are coming here, I decided that it was the right time for you guys to meet my girlfriend. You know, she's so nice! I wish you could meet her. But don't worry, if I ever have a chance to go home early, I'll make sure she comes with me." Kenshin was on cloud nine.

_Girlfriend??? _Kaoru thought inwardly. _But why? Ken-nii, you promised me...I'm the only girl for you, ne? Ne?_

"Princess? You still there?" Kenshin asked for the second time.

"Ha-hai...I'm sorry Ken-nii, but the line went choppy." Kaoru faked. In reality she didn't know what to say or to think. Different thoughts and feelings raced through her mind and heart.

_Why? Why? Why? _Those words echoed inside her head.

"As I was saying, don't tell Uncle about it just yet, okay? I want to surprise him. Can I count on you princess?"

"E...sure thing Ken-nii...Don't worry, he won't know." Kaoru's tried hard to keep her voice still.

"Okay then, thanks Hime. Well, I guess you need to sleep now, ne? Good night then. Sweet dreams! Mwaaaahhh!" Kenshin felt happy as a sparrow.

"Oyasumi nasai...Ja..."

"Bye!" At that, Kenshin ended the call and smiled. Taking out the locket and opening it again, he placed a kiss over Kaoru's picture on the left panel and then decided to make breakfast.

----

**(Back at the dojo)**

Kaoru stepped inside her room without a sound. She felt like a nail was planted on her heart. Kaoru sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why Ken-nii...You promised me, remember? Please remember...You promised..." Kaoru's voice was croaky.

_"What are you thinking about Kaoru? Kenshin can never love you like what you think! Look at you! You're ten years younger than he is! He only loves you as his sister! Wake up! You're dreaming! You have no rights to be jealous!" _

"No!" Kaoru answered to her own thoughts. "No...It can't be! It can't be..." Tears slowly found their place in her eyes. Her hands shook over her mouth as tears went down her cheeks.

The voice inside her laughed. "_Don't you see? It was something like this years ago! He promised not to leave you, but what did he do? He left, right? Promises are made to be broken. How many times did he say he'll come home, but did he? No! And now, you believe that we told you when you were just a child is true?!" _

"Datte...Even so...I know Ken-nii will always be there for me...Always..."

The voice didn't answer. Instead, Kaoru heard patters of rain in the roof and scants of moments later, progressed into a heavy rain... Thunder...Lightning...Rain...Thunder...Lightning...

_It was just like this..._

And it rained...

----

**Tsuzuko **(To be Continued)

How was that? Short again? ::sighs:: Sowiii! pwamiz to make it up!

Well, that's about it again! Till next time... And please be very nice to give me some medicine by

leaving a review...doumo!


	12. Meetings

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**Chapter 12. Meetings**

(Kenshin-22; Kaoru and others-12; Yahiko-3)

**A/N: **Hi all! Here is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the last one and thank you for the very nice reviews! The voting at my site is almost over, and ::drum roll:: well, really, I don't know who'll win cuz the "fight" is really close. LOL! Hmm, what else? A few more weeks and then, I'll be back to school, so that means (I hope not) slower updates. Gomen ne? Well, to make it up to you, this is extra long. BUT, some spoilers are ahead, so read at your own risk and please don't try to punish sessha. ::sweatdrops::

**Quick note: **Ei guys, sorry bout the "plump" thing. I was supposed to type in "plush". I don't know what got into me! ::sweatdrops:: Hehehe... I corrected it anywyays. Sowiii again!

**Rekka's Angel - **Again, thank you very much! ::hugs::

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **How could I forget you guys? At the bottom as always.

Yahiko had his thumb in between his teeth. His brow eyes vigilantly following Hiko's every move at the front lounge. Kaoru was at his side nodding as Hiko gave her instructions. Kamatari started to pull the biggest bag which had small wheels. What was going on? It was already late in the evening and absolutely way past his bed time. All the sound outside woke him up. He got out of bed, but now nobody seemed to notice him. He yawned and then rubbed his left eye.

He neared Hiko but he just placed his big hand over his head with spiky hair. _Now I know what a cat fiws (feels) like..._ Yahiko told himself. Still confused, he pulled at Hiko's sleeve lightly. Hiko stopped talking and turned towards the little boy.

"Ne, Uncle Hiko, wew (where) aw (are) you going?" his big brown eyes were questioning.

Hiko smirked at the sight of the young boy. The neckline of his sleeping shirt almost slipped over his shoulder. His hair was in a frenzy. But other than that, he was adorable with his rosy and chubby cheeks, even Kaoru smiled at the sight of him.

Hiko bent down to meet the small boy face to face and ruffled his hair. Yahiko slightly flinched. Hiko's hand was still heavy even though he tried to be gentle.

"Yahiko, Uncle Hiko will see Kenshin for a while, so you be good until I come back, okay?" Hiko spoke out meeting Yahiko at the eye.

"Ohhh! You mean Kenshin-nii!? The one with the wed (wed) haiw? (hair)" Yahiko's eyes grew wide.

Hiko nodded. "So, what do you want me to buy you when I come return home?"

Yahiko let his eyes travel up. "Ow! I know! I saw dwis (this) channel and a huge purple colored dinosauw (dinosaur) was siwnging (singing). What was his name agewn (again) Kaowu-nee?" Yahiko craned his neck to get a glimpse of Kaoru.

"Barney, my dearest. Barney the dinosaur." Kaoru smiled.

"Ow yeah! Bawney! (Barney) I was twinking (thinking) if you can bwing (bring) him home?" Yahiko said out cheerfully.

"No problem young sir. Your wish is my command." Hiko humored the boy.

"Yaaaaayyyyyy!!!" At that, Yahiko hugged him tightly.

Hiko smiled half and raised his hands to pat Yahiko softly at the back.

Kaoru walked close to Yahiko and pulled him off slowly. "Now, now Yahiko-chan, let go off Uncle Hiko now or else the people will think his clothes aren't ironed!"

Another smile curved in Hiko's lips as Yahiko's arms were removed from his shoulders.

"Anou, Hiko-sama, I think you have to get going now or you'll be battling with the traffic and end up missing your flight!" Kamatari called out.

Hiko looked back and nodded.

"Well, Uncle has to go now. You two be good and don't be a headache to Kamatari-san, okay?" His superior voice talked.

"You worry too much Uncle, we'll take care of everything, ne Yahiko-chan?" Kaoru looked down at Yahiko who was wrapped around her arms.

"Nnnnnnn.." Yahiko simply said grinning widely.

Hiko sighed heavily. "Okay, then. Kaoru, remember what I told you, you have to make sure every freshman will master the basics and that they be ready with the second level. Five days is sufficient time for them to do so and I know you'll be able to do that. And I left Kamatari some money for you to use and aside from that, I added some extra at your account just in case you'll need it."

"Un. Wakatta!" Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Saa, must go. You kids take care for a while." Hiko said his final good byes and the kids waived off as the car went off.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. Her grip on Yahiko's shoulder loosened a little.

"I guess we have to be a little responsible for a while, ne Yahiko-chan? What do you say?" Kaoru said staring outside.

"I gwes (guess) so. Kaowu-nee, can I join the kendo class too?" He looked up at her.

Kaoru giggled. "Hum...let me see... Sure, but you must grow up a little bit more, okay? You might trip over once you swing the shinai!"

"Mou! Kaowu-nee!" Yahiko pouted.

"Maa, maa, tell you what, you can watch as we have the training so you will know what to do once you start. But promise Kaoru-nee you'll be very good and don't cause much noise, okay?" Kaoru was in her big sister voice.

Yahiko got out of Kaoru's hold and faced her. He raised his right hand with his thumb out and placed his left hand on his waist. "Owkhayyyy! (okay) Yahiko pwamizessss!!! (promises)"

Kaoru chuckled. "That's nice. Okay, so let's go in. It's way up too late for you."

----

"Kaoru-san." Kaoru felt a soft tap on her shoulders gently rocking her.

_Kamatari-san...but it's so early..._ Her mind registered.

"Kaoru-san, you need to wake up now, the new students will be arriving around 7."

Kaoru quickly got up. "Oh my God! I almost forgot! I only have a few hours to meditate and warm up myself!"

"I have been trying to wake you up my dear. Get yourself dressed while I make breakfast, okay?" Kamatari's soft voice commanded.

"Wait, I'll help you!" Kaoru quickly fixed her bed and then ran off to the dressing room to change.

Kamatari was taken aback. This was interesting. Kaoru was always scared of the kitchen because she can never ever perfect her cooking.

"Goodness, are you sick my child?" Kamatari said placing her hand over the chest.

"Mou, it's not like I'm the one who's going to cook! I'll just help you out and then maybe, you can teach me little by little. You know?" Kaoru said as she closed the door behind her.

Kaoru eyed the clock on her wall. 5:30 am. "Ne, what do you think Uncle Hiko will be at the U.S.?"

"Well, it could take him 15-20 hours. We'll be expecting a call from him until this afternoon, I presume."

Kaoru made an "o" shape in her mouth and nodded.

Kamatari gestured them to get out of the room.

"Ne, Kamatari-san, why didn't you practice kendo like Uncle Hiko? He's your brother after all." Kaoru asked as they were walking down the hallway.

"Are you kidding me? And get myself smelling like vinegar with sweat all over my body?! I'd rather be doing housework and cook than swinging those awful swords all day long. I value my skin, you know? And besides, that's why I had my name changed, so it'll be more suited to my feminine form." Kamatari returned in a high pitched voice.

Kaoru sweat dropped. "Eeto...aren't your parents mad when you wear kimonos and stuff? You're still a..."

Kamatari covered Kaoru's mouth. "Shhhhh!!! Whatever you do, don't say that word! It makes my hairs rise!"

After Kamatari removes his hands over Kaoru, which were, by the way very soft, Kaoru took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay." She tucked a portion of her hair behind her ear. "What's your perfume? It smells rather new."

"Ow this?" Kamatari asked as she raised her wrist to her nose. "Hugo red. I got tired of the other one, so I thought of having a new one.

"Whatever!" Kaoru whispered to herself.

"What was that you were saying?" Kamtari raised an eyebrow.

"Ah? Oh! N-nothing! I said we should hurry up and make breakfast!" Kaoru feigned innocent.

----

Kaoru stood leaning at the counter watching as Kamatari cook up some fried eggs. She remembered how Kenshin used to make breakfast for her.

"Can you hand me over some plate Kaoru-san?" Kamatari asked. The eggs were cooked.

Kaoru took a white platter and handed it neatly to Kamatari.

"Thanks." He replied without looking at her.

"Ne, Kamatari-san, how do you think Ken-nii looks like now?" Kaoru asked her brows knitted.

"Well," Kamatari placed two fried eggs on the plate. "How old is he again?" he eyed Kaoru as he gestured her to sit.

"Twenty two." Kaoru plainly answered as she sat down.

"Pretty much the same but still different." Kamatari retorted as she took some bread from the cupboard and jar of jelly on the fridge.

Kaoru didn't answer. _Different. _The word rang in her senses. _He has a girlfriend now...But he said..._

"Like you my dear. You still are the Kaoru I knew years ago, but, look at you now! You evidently grew up!" Kamatari exclaimed as she sat herself in one of the chairs too waking Kaoru out of her stupor.

"Itadakimasu." Kaoru broke in as she started to bite a piece of her bread eyes sad.

Kamatari nodded not noticing how Kaoru responded and started to get some garden salad.

----

Kaoru took in a deep breath. Her eyes was closed as she was sitting cross legged inside the dojo meditating. She was now in her training gi and hakama. Her hair was pulled up in a very high ponytail.

She opened her eyes for the first time in thirty minutes.

"They're here." She told herself. She half smiled and then started to go to the dojo's door.

She opened the doors and in came sunlight. Outside, about 40 new students aging from 12-17 greeted her.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" they chimed in one accord.

"Ohayou, minna-san! Please, come inside now." Kaoru returned acknowledging their presence.

After the students settled themselves, Kaoru went up to the front and vigilantly looked at each of their faces showing no emotion. According to Hiko, this was one of the best ways to get the students' respect and keep them from making fun of her considering she was only twelve.

"Hear me now. The dojo's master, Hikosei Juuro will not be around until next week. For that matter, I, Kamiya Kaoru will be training you for the entire week and after that, Hiko-sensei will be the one to teach you. You will have physical tests as well as written tests." Kaoru's stern voice echoed through the dojo.

"What? That little girl will teach us?" A boy whispered to his seat mate.

"This must be a joke! We're obviously older than her!" The other boy whispered back.

Kaoru heard it. At first, she was intimidated. She took in a deep breath. _No. I can do this. I promised Uncle Hiko...I promised to Tou-chan and Ken-nii I will be strong._

"Just to remind everyone, I am the only Shihondai in this dojo. In that case, you must submit whenever I give you orders, or else, I will not think twice of kicking you out in this class. Is that understood?"

Everybody was taken a back as well as amazed. If she was the Shihondai, then, they thought, she must be really be good. They couldn't do anything but to nod in silence.

"Is that understood?!" she bellowed.

"Hai!" they all returned back.

"That's fine then. Before we start with the basics, I'm going to teach you some warm ups you will need to perform every time we have lessons."

"Anou, Kamiya-sensei, can we interrupt you for a moment?" A voice called out from the entrance.

Kaoru caught a glimpse of the door. She bowed in front of the students. "Sumimasen. Chotto matte."

"Sou-chan, Okita-kun!" Kaoru greeted them. They were also in training outfits.

"Ohayou Kaoru-san!" Okita beckoned.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, we thought of helping you out with the new students. Misao wanted to come but she has flu." Soujiro told her.

"She's sick? Oh, that's too bad. But, sure, why not? I sure might need your help." Kaoru smiled.

"Saa, shall we start with the 'torture'?" Okita joked.

Kaoru chuckled. "I think so, we can't let the students down, ne?" They all chuckled not letting the students hear it. "Hey, did you bring your bokkens? The students will use the shinais."

"Right here!" Soujiro assured bringing out a shiny bokken from behind.

"Good." Kaoru coolly said and then led the two up front. After presenting them to class, they started to have lessons.

----

Hiko walked down the aisle of the plane taking his coat and a small bag with him. Finally, after almost one day of sitting in the plane, he arrived at Connecticut. He took a look at his wrist watch. Almost past lunch time. He sighed. He decided to call back home once fully settled.

He stopped at the arrival area to verify his passport and visa and then continued at the baggage counter. He waited some three rounds before all of his suitcases appeared.

When Hiko arrived at the waiting area, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar shade of red. He smirked. He already knew who it was. _Baka deshi... _

Hiko walked through the swarming crowd. As if on cue, Keshin also saw Hiko's greenish hair towering above the crowd. Excited, he went closer himself.

"Uncle!" Kenshin said with arms wide open ready to hug him.

Hiko raised a brow. It was Kenshin all right. He was taken aback but he kept his emotions to himself. The boy grew. _No..._ he told himself. _He's already a man..._

Hiko placed his coat in one of Kenshin's arm. "Sorry. Hugging men is not one of my business." He blankly said.

"Oro! " It was his Uncle all right. "I hope you had a nice flight Shishou."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, can we go?" Hiko simply said.

"Sure. Saitou is waiting for us outside." Kenshin said as he followed the older man.

The airport had a central air conditioning system. But once outside, it was really humid and Hiko wanted nothing but to soak in ice water.

"How have you been friend?" Saitou's cold voice acknowledged Hiko's arrival as he leaned on the newest model of Toyota, Vios. After that he took a sip out of his cigar.

"Very well indeed." Another smirk went out of Hiko's lips. He was also happy to see Saitou after all the years that has passed them by.

After loading all of his luggage, Kenshin went inside the car first, taking the driver's seat. Saitou sat in the front while Hiko comfortably seated himself at the back seat.

"So, how has been my nephew doing here?" That question was directed to Saitou.

"I'd give him 5 out of 10. Well, at least he made it to Suma Cumlaude and on top of that, he didn't add anymore lines to my precious face." Saitou gave Hiko a look.

Kenshin sweat dropped. _Precious face??? _

"I see. And how is Tokio?" Hiko returned looking rather amused.

"She's doing fine too. We recently adopted an orphan whose name is Eiji. I found him messing with my trash can one day looking for food, and Tokio insisted that they boy stay. So he did. I guess it's not a bad idea." Saitou's eyes reflected under the street lights.

"I did too. But that was almost three years ago. The boy was left in front of the dojo gates and Kaoru and her friends found him." Hiko retorted passion roamed his senses.

"But wait, speaking of the dojo, who looked after the dojo?" Saitou suddenly asked.

"Kamiya's daughter. Kaoru." Hiko confidently answered back.

_Kaoru-hime..._ Kenshin whispered to his psyche.

"You let a little girl handle a new class?" Saitou couldn't believe his ears. Was there something wrong with Hiko? How could he let a child do that?

"You doubt it? Do you think I would do such a thing if the girl's not capable? Oh, did I tell you? Kamiya Kaoru earned her Shihondai status at the age of ten. How dope is that?" Hiko replied with an air of satisfaction in his voice.

_Kaoru? Shihondai already? How come no one told me? _Kenshin was equally flabbergasted.

"Well, if you say so." Saitou said accepting defeat.

_These two really get along well with each other! _Kenshin whispered to himself. _Shishou and Saitou are known to be "talk" killers, but, heh, look at them!" _Kenshin was really amused at how things were going on.

"Oi, baka-deshi, can you hand me over your phone? Got to call back at home."

Kenshin took his 7250 in the cellphone counter of the car and handed it to without losing his sight on the road.

Hiko started to punch in some numbers. The phone rang twice. And then, someone answered it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kamatari? It's Hiko. I just arrived here at Connecticut. How are things there?"

"Oh just fine, don't worry." Kamatari's soft voice almost cracked Hiko's ear drum.

"How about Kaoru and Yahiko?"

"Oh they're doing good. They're at the courtyard playing. Kaoru had her first session with the class this morning. The Seta cousins helped her out."

"Okay. Just call if you need anything okay?"

"Hai, hai. You worry too much! Kamatari the beautiful is here!" she almost sang those words.

"Well, that's what I'm half afraid about." Hiko murmured.

"What was that?!" Kamatari furrowed.

"I said see you in a week."

"Oh, I see. Okay, bye bye!"

At that, a small beep was heard ending the call.

"What day's your graduation again?" Hiko asked nudging the cellphone in Kenshin's shoulder.

"The day after tomorrow. 18:00 o'clock." Kenshin answered taking the cellphone back.

"Okay." Hiko sighed.

"Anou, Uncle, tomorrow, there's someone I want you to meet." Kenshin said taking a small glance at his back.

Hiko felt like he knew what Kenshin meant. Just like how he did with Kaoru. He raised a brow. "What time?"

"Around 20:00 o'clock. I already reserved a table in a hotel uptown." Kenshin swiftly spoke.

----

"Ahhhh! My throat is so sore!" Kaoru grumpily said rubbing her neck. "All those screaming and talking aloud seemed to rip off my vocal chords." She laid her back flat on the dining chair.

"Tew (tell) me about it Kaowu-nee. You were so nowsy! (noisy)" Yahiko complained. This morning, he woke up earlier than he usually does because all the "commotion" in the dojo reached his room.

"Gomen ne, Yahiko-chan? Would you like to stay at Genzai jii-san for a while so you won't be disturbed?" Kaoru asked tapping her fingers on the table.

Yahiko rubbed his chin with his small fingers. "I don't know..."

"Ne, Kaoru, why don't you try chewing some ginger? It might help relieve the pain in your throat." Kamatari suggested as she took the plates away from the table.

"But it tastes nasty!" Kaoru disagreed.

"Well, it's your choice. It's better to suffer for just a matter of minutes than to suffer for days." Kamatari derisioned.

"Oh, okay. I'll have some before I sleep then." Kaoru gruffly said giving up.

"Your Uncle called this afternoon. He said he has safely arrived in Connecticut. I didn't call you because I know you were busy playing with Yahiko up the tree house." Kamatari informed.

"Yokata! Safe, yes. Happy, I don't think so. You know how much he hates airplane food!" Kaoru giggled.

"Saa, you children get ready for bed. I'll bring your "medicine" later on to your room Kaoru, okay?" Kamatari stared smiling.

"Doumo. C'mon Yahiko-chan, let's go." Kaoru bowed back.

Yahiko looked at Kaoru with puppy dog eyes. It only meant one thing: PIGGY BACK RIDE

"Hai, hai, wakatta your highness!"

----

Hiko, upon arriving at the restaurant, discovered it was of Italian cuisine. _Oh boy..._ He whispered to himself. He and Kenshin were the first ones to arrive. Of course, that would be necessary. It'd be rude to let the "visitor" wait, right?

"Good evening sir!" a receptionist with a long pointed nose greeted them at the main door.

"Good evening." Kenshin replied in his fluent English. "I am Mr. Himura. Himura Kenshin. I reserved a table for three in here. Can someone please lead us to it?"

"Just a minute sir." The receptionist checked the computer for reservations. "Ah yes, third floor, V.I.P.'s area. I'll have an usher bring you there. I understand you have one more companion Mr. Himura?"

"Ah, yes." Kenshin returned.

"Please spare a moment and fill in this form sir." The receptionist took out a piece of paper with some questions in it.

Kenshin handed out the paper when he finished filling it up.

"Thank you sir. We'll have your colleague accompanied once arrived." The receptionist tapped a button on the counter and an usher automatically arrived in an instant.

"Please bring these two gentlemen to their seats." The receptionist gave the usher a piece of card and gestured them to follow the usher.

Kenshin and Hiko bowed. "This way gentlemen." The usher spoke and the three walked on.

----

Hiko looked at his watch. Fifteen more minutes before their guest will arrive. Looking down to the floor, not understanding why, Hiko caught glimpse of a loose thread hanging in the hem of his slacks. He decided to go to the comfort room to fix it.

"Chotto." He waived to Kenshin and then left his chair.

When he finished removing the loose thread, Hiko decided to go back to the table. His tall figure towered over the other people in the lounge the same way in the airport.

His long black hair majestically tied back. He was striding back and then he took a glimpse at his watch. But then, suddenly, he bumped into someone.

He heard the person gasp from the fall. From the tone, he knew it was a woman. Heck! Anyone who could've bumped into him would surely trip over. And this was no exception.

"I am very sorry madam." he politely apologized in English as he helped the woman up.

"Oh, thank you. Don't worry, I'm fine." The woman answered back fixing her scarf. "No harm done!" The woman smiled. Looking up, she planned to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear but her hand was suspended in the air.

Hiko was as surprised as well. He couldn't let go his arms off the woman's shoulders.

"Oh my God! Hikosei! Is it really you?" The woman was wide eyed.

Hiko couldn't believe who he was seing! "Okon." he simply said.

Okon threw herself and embraced Hiko. Releasing her hold, she spoke. "It's nice to see you again!"

"You too." Hiko couldn't find the right words.

Okon smiled. "You haven't changed a bit Hikosei." she batted her eyes twice. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"My nephew is going to graduate tomorrow."

"Nephew? Oh! You mean Kenshin? I heard of him. He's at the Connecticut University, right? I always thought that name was familiar somehow! That's great!" Okon's hands were knitted with each other.

"How about you?" It was now Hiko's turn to ask.

Before Okon could answer, a voice called her name. "Okon?" it went.

Okon looked back. "Oh James. Come here, I want you to meet someone."

The man was wearing a brown Americana. He had short, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Hiko and wasn't as bulky as well.

Hiko's forehead crumpled for a second.

When James came closer he slipped his hands around Okon's waist.

"James, meet Seijuuro Hikosei. You remember him, don't you?" Okon's palm was raised up.

James nodded and smiled. He took out his free hand and offered a hand shake. "Hello. Nice to meet you. Okon has told me a lot about you."

Hiko took his hand and shook it. He simply smiled.

"And Hikosei, I want you to meet James Anthony Fitzgerald. He's half Italian and he manages the place. And, my fiancée." Okon proudly said.

_Fiancée??? _The word echoed in Hiko's mind. It has been really a long time...A very long one.

"I see. Congratulations to the both of you then." He tried to give his warmest smile. From a distance, he caught sight of Kenshin standing. Their guest must have arrived.

"Well, as much as I want to talk to you, but I guess, I have to go now. I think our companion has arrived. Again, congratulations." Hiko returned to his civil dialogue.

"Thank you and nice meeting you." James returned.

"Sayounara Hikosei. Matane." Okon said in their native language. She loosened James' hold and gave Hiko another hug. "Doumo..." she whispered to him.

"Aa. Omedetou." Hiko simply said. At that, they said their goodbyes and he walked back to their table. Memories good and bad seeping out with every step. _Okon... _The name went again.

"Uncle, you're here." Kenshin greeted as Hiko arrived at the table. Beside Kenshin is a plush girl. Pretty much the same age as his. She had brown curly locks falling off past her shoulders. She was wearing a red off shoulder dress that reached past her knees. Her eyes were green. _Damn this boy. He caught himself a big fish. _

"Uncle, I want you to meet Marge Zutherland. My girlfriend."

----

**Tsuzuko (TBC)**

Saa, must go now! That's a lot of replies, but, I don't care. I know I must and I SHOULD reply to each and everyone cuz you guys are the greatest! ::peace:: m/ . m/

**_diary15_**


	13. Wishes

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS **

**A/N: **Hiya people! Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter and sorry for the "plump" mistake again. I corrected it already. It was supposed to be "plush". Bleh... Neweis, here's chapter 13. Don't worry, there's no cliffhanger here. (Unlike the last one, gomen!). Whew! I just finished updating my site. The winners are now shown and listed at my site, so please check it out if you have time, ne? It's 1:30 am right now and I feel really tired. Plus I'm going to Manila tomorrow... ::sigh:: It doesn't matter. As long as you guys are there, it's definitely and absolutely FINE! Now, onto the stowi!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom, please.

**REKKA'S ANGEL: **Thanks sooooo much!

(Kenshin-22; Kaoru-12; Yahiko-3)

**Chapter 13. Wishes**

"Thank you for the very nice dinner sir, Kenshin." Marge smiled gently at Hiko and then to Kenshin.

Hiko nodded looking rather satisfied clutching both of his hands together.

"Indeed. But I think it's time to go." Kenshin was the first to stand.

Marge leered. Kenshin helped her to get out of the chair and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

Hiko stood too. "Do you have a ride which will bring you home Miss Zutherland?"

Marge raised her bag up and placed it in the folds of her hands. "Ow, yes sir. Thank you for the care."

"Shall we go downstairs now?" Kenshin asked as he placed two 100$ bills on the velvet covered table.

When they were at the main door, two usherettes that stood by thanked them and opened the big glass doors.

"Well, here's my ride." Marge spoke as a black Lexus car approached them.

"Thank you for the time Marge." Kenshin said as his right hand was placed on her bare shoulders.

"And thank you to you too." She sweetly returned. Kenshin lowered his head and kissed her cheek.

Marge smiled and then went near to Hiko. "Mr. Seijurou, nice meeting you sir, and thank you very much again."

Hiko casually took out a free hand from his pant's pocket. Marge willingly took it and shook hands with him.

"Ah, yes. The pleasure is mine. And do send my warmest regards to your parents."

"Thank you very much Mr. Seijurou." At that, the three had their farewells and Marge stepped inside the car and it sped off into the streets of Hartford, Connecticut.

From the dinner, Hiko learned that both met during their second year in college. They entered the same university but in different courses. Marge Zutherland is the daughter of one of the major stockholders in the state. Aside from being very pretty, the girl was known to be helpful to the less fortunate. Despite her richness rarely does she look down to others. It was a good quality that Hiko liked. Nonetheless, she "passed" Hiko's "taste".

The drive back to the apartment was quiet. Hiko succeeded in keeping his emotions to himself throughout the whole dinner. He didn't want to ruin it, did he? Of course not. But now, his emotions were racing inside of him. Of all the people in the world, he met up with Okon. His first and last love...

**(Flashback)**

Okon's hand were wet with sweat. She was afraid to break the news to Hiko. Sooner or later, she felt this moment was going to happen. She sat on one of the benches that lined the university's park.

_How am I gonna say this? Think Okon! Think! _He forehead was crumpled. Her long brown hair protruded out as she bowed her head low.

Staring at the ground, she saw someone standing in front of her. From its stance, she already knew who it was. _Hikosei..._

"Okon? Is there something wrong?" Hiko asked as he sat himself on the bench coaxing Okon to look at him.

When she raised her head up, her cheeks were wet with fresh tears.

"Okon? What's the problem? Why are you crying?" Hiko was worried.

Okon's shaking hand took Hiko's large hand which was at her back. She bit her lip. "Hikosei..." She sobbed. "I...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Hiko asked with concern.

"It's my father."

As soon as Hiko heard the word "father" he felt his pulse rise. He and Okon had been together since 3rd year high school, and until now that they were in the last year of college, they were still together. Their relationship had been kept secret from Okon's family since her father didn't permit her to have a boyfriend and such.

"He, he found out a-about us...He was...he was so mad." Another sob went out of her. "And now, he commanded me to leave the country and continue my schooling elsewhere."

Hiko tensed. _No. This isn't right. _Hiko didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He gripped Okon's shoulders with both hands. "W-where is he? I'll talk to him. I'll do anything! Please Okon! You can't leave me! Not now!"

Okon only continued to cry. Her head was swaying sideways. She felt Hiko's hard grip on her shoulders. "Hikosei, I, I am sorry. If only I can make a way. Believe me, I don't want to leave you too, but, my Father, I cannot disobey him. You know how it is, right?"

Hiko felt guilty. Okon's father had a disease. An incurable one. Blood cancer.

And this year was his last.

He felt like wanting to scream. He felt like wanting to punch someone right in the face right now. But he couldn't. He felt his throat lock up. His strength fading away. He felt something wet run down his cheeks.

_Tears? I'm crying?..._

Okon placed her hand over Hiko's face brushing away his tears gently. "Oh my God, Hikosei, please, no. Don't do this to me. I, I don't want to choose..." She was crying badly now.

Hiko put his hands over Okon's caressing it shakily. _This isn't real...No...No...No!!!! _Hiko cursed himself. He wanted comfort. But how can he find that "comfort" when the one who he needs it from is the one giving him pain?

Okon let herself crush into Hiko's huge form. "Gomen nasai..." her voice was muffled by her tears.

They just stayed like that. For how long, they didn't know...

**(End of Flashback)**

"---home Uncle." Kenshin broke through Hiko's senses. "Uncle? We're home." Kenshin repeated.

"Aa." Hiko plainly answered. Hiko got out of the car noiselessly.

"Unlce, are you okay?" Kenshin asked worriedly as he hovered over him.

"I am." Hiko coldly returned as he started to get inside the elevator that will bring them up to Kenshin's room.

_I wish I could turn back time... But it's too late... I cannot have what is not mine... Not anymore... _Hiko thought grimly as the elevator door closed.

----

Kenshin was sitting in the couch watching Fear Factor on T.V. when Hiko came out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Hiko decided to get a bath after the dinner. He felt like wanting to clear his fogged mind. The incident with Okon was really unexpected. He remembered their promise when they broke up...That they'll be open to new relationships and they had to move on. Hiko kept loyal to her. Believing she'll come back. Unfortunately, things weren't the same with Okon...

Hiko hit his forehead with his palm to shrug off those thoughts. He looked at his nephew who was sitting in the corner of the room.

Kenshin placed a curled finger over his clenched jaw when one of the contestants ate a live and hissing Madagascar cockroach. 

"I used to put cockroach wings in your dinner baka-deshi." Hiko smirked. 

Kenshin shot him a look. 

Hiko smirked further and then went near a cabinet where he temporarily kept his clothing. He brought out a medium sized paper bag and then went closer to Kenshin. 

He handed it to Kenshin who's eyes were questioning. _A graduation gift? _Kenshin asked himself in disbelief. 

"Baka-deshi! It's not what you think it is. I'm not a softie like you. Just get it." Hiko glared at him. 

Kenshin curiously took the packet while Hiko went off to put on his sleeping wear. 

Turning the t.v. off, he carefully opened the sealed paper bag. Inside was a small photo album. It was colored with a plain sky blue with three sakura flowers on the center. As he opened it, he found a small piece of paper neatly folded and tucked inside. He picked it up and started to read it. 

It was a letter. 

_From Kaoru-hime..._

_Ken-nii,_

_I really wish I could see you right now. To see you graduate and to see see you conquer all your endeavors. I wish to be like you someday. To be as smart, as talented and as strong as well. But on top of that, I wish to see you home again. Things have changed here. A lot. Kamatari-san said I have grown really fast and so is Yahiko-chan. I don't know if it's true, but, I still feel the same. We haven't seen each other for quite some time Ken-nii, but I know, from the day you left, you were still with me. Deep inside my heart, you will always be there. Always._

_With love and care,_

_Kamiya Kaoru_

_P.S. Here are some of our recent pictures. Please enjoy looking at them! _

Kenshin smiled. It's true. The girl hasn't changed much. Her caring nature was oblivious and he doubt it if it will ever go away. Of course not. Sighing, he started to turn to the first page of pictures. 

He was astonished. Sure, they have sent him pictures now and then. But those were pictures of Kaoru when she was 7 or 8 or 9 years old. And this was the most recent. How old was she again? Oh yeah, 12. Thirteen this coming summer. 

The guiltless smile was still there. Those perfect blue eyes and the raven black hair. But there was something different.

Kenshin looked at another picture where Kaoru was hugging Yahiko. _Protectiveness... _Kenshin obeserved.

Another picture was of Kaoru in a training outfit executing perfect swings. _Strength and agility... _Those words came out of Kenshin's mind involuntarily.

Kenshin turned to another page. There was a stolen shot of Kaoru under the setting sun. The hue was so soft and really breath taking. She hadn't expected the shot. Her soft lips were half open. _Innocence... _Kenshin was immersed in taking a look at those stolen moments. How he wished to see her right now! He can't help but be proud of what his little princess had become.

"She grew up as if she was stretched from head to toe, huh?" Hiko cut in.

Kenshin couldn't say anything so he simply nodded.

Hiko sat himself on the couch. "You know, there is more than meets the eye. When Kaoru was young, she used to cry and wail a lot. But now, I rarely see her shed even a single tear. She has become stronger. Drawing courage and faith from those around her that she knows need her. Like Yahiko. She loves the boy so much like her own brother."

_Like how much I love her as my own sister... _Kenshin thought silently.

"There was a time when I was called at her school's office." Hiko started.

Kenshin looked at him discern apparent in his eyes.

"Kaoru punched one of the boys in the class for making fun of another girl." Hiko snorted. "She's as stubborn as her father. And as compassionate as well."

Kenshin's mouth was half open with awe and dismay. "I think you shouldn't let her continue with Kempo any longer."

Another smirk went out of Hiko. "You can try. But you'll never convince her. You'll eventually give up."

Kenshin stared at one of the pictures again. Kaoru looked so fragile with her small frame compared to the very cute and chubby little girl he used to carry around in his shoulders.

"Well, have to sleep now. I don't want any eye bugs appearing in my face tomorrow. You know, at least my pictures won't be that bad considering you're in them with me." Hiko stood and went to the guest room opposite Kenshin's room.

"Oro!" Kenshin sweat dropped. His violet eyes turned back on the pictures.

_Kaoru-hime..._

_----_

"Have your stance this way." Kaoru instructed as she straightened a student's back.

"Aa. Doumo sensei." A young boy maybe at the age of ten replied back.

"Again!" Soujiro bellowed as he trained 7 boys about their age.

Sighs of exasperation went out of them. "Hai! 90, 91, 92..." And they continued to swing their shinais.

"Don't you think it's time for a little break Kaoru-san?" Okita came up to Kaoru wiping his sweat with the back of his hand.

Kaoru nodded. "Minna-san! You can now have your 15 minute break."

All of the students stopped and stood up. "Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" And at that, they all went to the corners of the dojo looking for their bags.

"How's your group going Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked as Soujiro approached them.

"Quite okay. But, still have some things to patch up."

"Same here." Okita spoke.

"Mou, I didn't expect it to be this hard. I wish Uncle Hiko would come home soon. Not that I'm giving up, but, you know what I mean. I bet you're both tired to and come to think of it, it's only the third day." Kaoru sighed.

"I believe Himura-san graduated yesterday, ne?" Soujiro said as he sipped off his water jug.

"Make that tomorrow in western time cous." Okita followed finally wiping off all of his sweat with a hand towel.

"So, will Himura-san be coming home with Hiko-sensei too?" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah, of course. And it's about time." A giggle went out of Kaoru.

The two boys smiled at her.

_And I wish nothing will prevent him from coming home now... Ken-nii, I'm waiting for your return._

----

And Kenshin's graduation finally came. Handshakes, cheers, camera flashes, video cameras and ovation apparently took over the University's grounds. Finally, after years and years of hardships and sacrifices, this day of joy came.

Marge, though she had a different course; and was going to graduate the month after, was there to see Kenshin have his "grand day". And Hiko finally got the chance to meet her parents. From Hiko's point of view, they were nice and down to earth. They congratulated him of his nephew's success in his Engineering course.

After a small dinner together the families decided to go home and settle down.

"And how do you say it in your language my dear? Omedetou?" Marge smiled at Kenshin whose arms were on her shoulders.

"Uh-huh." Kenshin was amused. "Thanks for coming." He whispered to her and it elicited a smile on both of their lips.

"So, when are you going home?" Marge asked.

"By the end of the week, probably." Kenshin coolly answered back.

"Awww, I wish I can come. But, I have to go to Portland for some social work." Marge placed both of her hands over Kenshin's shoulders.

Kenshin's eyes softened. He traced her temples with one finger.

Marge blushed. "Oh, before you go Kenshin, here's a little gift." Marge took out a rectangular box wrapped in a gold colored special paper.

Kenshin stopped skimming through her smooth skin. "Marge, you shouldn't have." Kenshin hesitated but was touched at the same time.

"You deserve it. Please, open it. I'd be very disappointed if you don't accept it." Marge smiled sheepishly.

Kenshin took the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a 24 karat Russian gold necklace which shimmered under the night sky. The necklace had a chain-like design. The pendant was octagon in shape and had the kanji inscription, "Kenshin" on it.

"It's beautiful." Kenshin just said. "Thank you."

Marge sniggered. "I'm glad you liked it. Now you can always remember me wherever you are."

Kenshin stiffened. He heard those words before...Not exactly the same, but still... But where? And when? From who?

"Kenshin?" Marge asked worriedly. "Are you okay dear?"

"Y-yes, I am. I think you're parents are leaving. I'll just call you later, okay?" Kenshin assured her.

"Okay. You take care. Good night." Those words were merely a whisper but was just audible for Kenshin to hear.

"Good night." At that, Kenshin placed a brief kiss on Marge's lips and then went off with a question in his head.

_I heard those words before...But who? Where? When?_

----

Hiko was sitting in the porch of Kenshin's apartment reading some documents which were obviously letters.

The letterheads contained companies: Honda. Isuzu. Mercedes Benz. And a lot more.

"Uncle?" Kenshin came out from nowhere.

"So, are you going to answer any of these?" Hiko eyed him for a moment.

Kenshin shrugged. "I don't know. I can't decide yet."

"I see." Hiko simply said and then placed the letters back neatly to their respective envelopes.

"But, I'm going to meet up with them today, actually." Kenshin quickly added.

"Good luck then. And don't spoil your luck." Hiko blankly warded.

Kenshin sweat dropped. "Oro!"

----

Kenshin spent the whole day meeting with the companies that wanted him to work for them. They had very nice offers but Kenshin still felt to check them all out just to be sure which one to pick. Finally, after hours of deciding and deliberation, Kenshin settled to work under Honda. They needed him for engine improvements and developments for their products---including robotics. After the successful launch of Asimo, Honda planned to broaden their studies of robots and all of those stuff and Kenshin felt challenged and felt the "urge" to tackle such a job.

"Thank you very much for your decision Mr. Himura. We greatly appreciate it." The CEO shook hands with him.

"And thank you to you too, sir." Kenshin retorted.

"So, we'll be expecting you to start within the week?" the older man asked.

"Um, sir, if it's not too much, is it all right if I start the week after the next? I mean, it has been a long time since I went back to my homeland, and I plan to this week." Kenshin politely stated.

The man paled. "I understand you Mr. Himura. But, it is the company's rules that when we hire someone new, might it be invited, referred or not, they will go through probation that will last for about two months. And here in America, we live in a fast pace, so you must understand the situation. Is that okay with you Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin kept silent for a moment.

The man pitied Kenshin. "If only I can do something. But, look at it this way, if you pass the probation, then I can even give you a month off if you wish to."

Kenshin smiled a little. "Thank you very much sir. It's okay. Maybe I'll just go home some other time then."

The man smiled himself. "The same is with me Mr. Himura. Again, thank you."

----

Kenshin went back to his apartment late in the afternoon. Hiko already prepared some dinner and Kenshin was half surprised.

"So, how did it go?" Hiko asked meeting him at the door.

"Fine." Kenshin simply said with a mixed tone.

Hiko cocked an eyebrow.

At that moment, Kenshin told Hiko about the probation.

"And because of that, I'm afraid I won't be heading home with you."

Hiko nodded. "Okay. I'll just have one ticket booked in that case."

Kenshin didn't answer. Was his decision the right one?

Wait. He felt somewhat like this before.

But then again...

When?

Where?

Why?

What was happening to him? It was...weird...

"--eat then." Hiko said. "Oi, baka-deshi, I said let's eat. It took me some effort to prepare dinner you know. You might as well show some gratitude."

"Hai, hai." Kenshin shrugged his shoulders and then followed Hiko to the kitchen.

----

Kenshin eyed the wide glass roof towering above him.

The clouds were dark. And rain seemed to warn about its arrival. The airport was crowded as usual.

"Have you told them you'll come home today, Uncle?" Kenshin asked.

"Aa. I spoke to Kamatari. I didn't dare say to anyone that you won't be coming home. Especially that little girl of yours. She'd be really disappointed." Hiko snorted. "Anyhow, I'll just talk to her. I'm sure she'll understand. And I expect you to call her back too."

Kenshin just nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Did he just exchange something important for his job? Or so he thought...

"Attention to all passengers boarded for Tokyo International Airport. JAL flight no. 531 will be leaving in thirty minutes. Please proceed to gate number 15." The page was repeated and ended with a "thank you."

"Well, seems like that one's for me." Hiko quietly said.

"Guess so." Kenshin spoke out.

Time seemed to pass faster than usual. Just a week ago, he was fetching his Uncle. And now, he was about to say goodbye to him.

Again.

Hiko put on his coat and carried a small attaché case. He stood up and was followed by Kenshin.

"You take care for a while baka-deshi and be sure to come home if you're free. I'm sure the others would want to see you." Hiko's voice was as emotionless as always.

"Sure thing Uncle." Kenshin replied.

A few moments later, Hikosei Juuro disappeared into the crowd of people.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. He decided to go back now for the rain will surely fall. He fixed his collar when his finger touched something coarse. He looked at it carefully and saw the necklace he had been wearing since he came to America.

Taking a closer look, he pulled out the pendant from beneath his clothes.

He felt somewhat awkward. The necklace had been accustomed to him that he felt like it was a part of him. But then, he remembered Marge's gift. Which one he'll wear more often, he didn't know. And he didn't even want to think about it.

He opened the locket, and again, he saw Kaoru's picture. The child he came to love as his own sister. How he missed her.

He started to ask questions to himself.

Was her embrace still the same when he had last felt it?

Was her laughter still the same when he had last heard it?

Was she the same Kaoru he left years and years ago?

The pictures he had weren't that helpful.

God. How he wished he knew.

Then it hit him.

_Kaoru-hime..._

It was a day like this.

In a weather like this.

In a place like this.

He remembered now. That day when he left Japan to study in America. His family and friends were there to bade goodbye to him.

And Kaoru...

Kaoru...She was the one affected the most. She cried that day.

If it were possible, she would have never allowed Kenshin to leave.

But, what can she do? She was merely a child then.

On the other hand, could've she done something to let her beloved Ken-nii stay?

No? Maybe? Yes?

_Remember what the old woman said? Even though two people are away, this locket will serve as their bridge._

A familiar voice seeped through Kenshin's thought.

_Deep inside my heart you will always be there. Always._

And another.

Kenshin felt boggled. He knew it. It was so proverbial. But yet, something from inside him was stopping him from remembering "that".

He laughed at himself. _This is crazy Himura Kenshin._

When Kenshin blinked, he was already in front of his car. But his hand was still holding the locket. He took a glance at the locket.

A chill went up his spine.

And then he knew it.

"Kaoru-hime." he whispered to himself. Kenshin quickly shoved his cellphone out of his pocket. He didn't care what time it was. But he felt the urge to talk to her.

The phone rang. Twice. Thrice.

For the fourth time, it rang. Kenshin was going to end the call, but then, someone answered it.

"He---llo?" came the gruff and sleepy voice. Kaoru.

"Kaoru-hime? Is that you? I'm so s-sor..."

"Ken-nii!" Kaoru cut him off.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm sorry if I woke you up but-"

"It's okay! So, when are you and Uncle coming home? Where are you now?" Kaoru was so eager it made Kenshin's heart ache with guilt.

"Umm, anou, Kaoru-hime, Ken-nii won't be coming home for now."

Kaoru's heart sank. A silent gasp unconsciously went out of her. Her mouth was caught half open in dismay.

"Kaoru-hime? I, I'm so sorry." Kenshin's voice was distressed.

_Datte...Datte... You, you promised! You promised!_

"Kaoru-hime? I hope you understand. I was hired in a company and I need to go under probation. Are you still with me? I promise to come home when I have the chance. Is that okay with you?" Kenshin felt really guilt-ridden.

"Hai...daijobou desu Ken-nii. Nnnn... Just take care for now, and...and I'll see you then." Kaoru didn't know what to feel. Emotions mixed inside her. Pain, anguish, broken expectations, care, longing...

"Saa, I think you better go back to sleep now. Uncle will probably arrive there tomorrow morning. You take care too, okay?" Kenshin wished to hug his little girl right now.

"Un...ja ne..."

"Bye. I miss you." Kenshin broke in before ending the call.

Kaoru sighed heavily and tried to cheer herself up.

_C'mon Kaoru! You won't be that soft hearted cry baby that you are again! Didn't you hear what Ken-nii just said? He needs to do good in his job and you won't be the one whose going to ruin it! NO! He promised to come back and I know he will. He will..._

_He will..._

_HE WILL..._

**Tsuzuko (TBC)**

----

Well, that's it! I'm really, really, really tired. My back is hunched up, my eyes are falling down, my hands are near cramping, demo, I made sure I answered each and everyone of you. I'm returning the favor cuz you still aren't bored with this story. So, as long as you continue to read this ficcie, I will continue to write and thank all of you at the same time!

Ja! Have to sleep for a while. I'm going to Manila (RP's capital) tomorrow with my family. Gotta buy some school supplies, a few clothes and some pair of shoes. Till the next chapter!

**_diary15_**


	14. Gowns and Stilettos

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! The voting is done at my site and again, I want to congratulate all those who won! Omedetou gozaimasu!

Before anything else, I would like to say SORRY for not updating for so long. But, wait let me explain! It was like this, I arrived from Manila around May 30 (9 am or something). And then, the next day, I had to leave the house again to attend a review class in Nueva Vizcaya (Solano) 2-3 hour drive from home (I'm from Isabela, Region 2) for the UPCAT (University of the Philippines College Entrance Test). That was until June 7 and I had NO access to the internet since we weren't allowed to engage in any other things except to review. (Talk about punishing my brain! You have like two months of vacation where your brain is resting and "inactive" and then quickly have a review. ::sigh:: After that week of reviews and tests, classes opened June 9, and so, that is what happened! I'm lucky to find a free time, so if there are any grammar errors in here, please do bear with me, ne? And sorry to Meg if I wasn't able to send this one. (I know should I post this chappie any more longer, you'll be gritting your teeth! )

Well, in this chapter, we fast forward a little bit. It is really needed and I'm sure you guys have been waiting for this. Also, by this time, Japan's technology would be so "high, so the next few chapters could be a little sci-fi, but not that much. The time line is: Kenshin-27; Kaoru and the others -17; Yahiko- 8

So there! How'd you like that? Happa? Okay, enough blabbering. On to the story already! Enjoy!

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **At the bottom

**DISCLAIMER: **Standard disclaimer's apply.

**Chapter 14. Gowns and Stilettos**

"Kenshin!" Marge exclaimed and then they both laughed. The fireplace crackled silently in the background. It was early spring in Connecticut, but bits of the winter air was still there for some reason. Five years already passed. In those five years, the couple had been trough a lot of things together. Nice and not, but still made it through.

"Why? You don't like them? You did say I can give you anything I want to." Kenshin cocked a brow as he reclined on the sofa which they both sat on.

"You're impossible! I can't believe you'd dare give me these...these..." Marge couldn't seem to say the next word. She fought the urge to laugh, but she failed. Finally giving up, she gave out a watery laugh.

"You mean this cute little things?" Kenshin joked as he held up a plastic covered pink triumph hikini.

Another jolt of laughter. "I just got from social work and what do I get?" Marge gave out a sheepish smile which eventually turned into another giggle. "Kenshin, thank you for always being there."

Kenshin's eyes softened. The girl's simplicity was the very thing he loved. His arms were wide open to take her in an affectionate hug which she willingly took.

"Kenshin, we had been together for a long time...don't you think we---" Marge was cut off as Kenshin's cellphone rang.

Kenshin took her hand and then checked his cellphone. _Kaoru-hime..._

"Hello?" Kenshin spoke.

"Ken-nii! Genki desu? Have you received my e-mail? Mou! So when are you going to come home?"

The voice wasn't of his little girl's anymore. But still, the sweetness and the care was still the same sound he knew.

"Yes, little princess. I received it and I answered it too."

Kaoru gave out a short laugh on the other line. "Yeah, I read it, but I want to hear it personally from you Ken-nii."

"Hai, hai, hai my little princess. Ken-nii will come home just for you and I'll personally escort you to your prom. There, is that okay?" Kenshin felt amused. Kaoru was still the always expectant little girl he came to know. And he believed she'd never change. And he loved it.

"Yatta ne! Anou, Ken-nii remember that my prom will be this coming week so tell me as soon as possible when you'll come home okay?"

"Okay, okay my dearest. Don't worry. I promise to come home." Kenshin smiled at Marge who was still in his arms.

Kaoru sighed. "Oh thank you very much Ken-nii! Take care always! Ja!"

"Goodbye Kaoru-hime." Kenshin smiled to himself.

"Bye!"

At that, Kenshin ended the call.

"It was Kaoru?" Marge looked up smiling.

Kenshin nodded. "It's her prom this coming week and I'll be escorting her."

"That's great! I wish I can come with you and see her finally. But, well, you know, I have work. Kenshin, how I pity those people and children I see on the streets...I wish there'd be more orphanages. If only I can do something..." Marge paled.

Kenshin let his hand glide through her curls. "Marge, I know you're doing everything you can to help them. But, do remember that you have to take care of yourself, okay?"

Marge nodded gently and placed her head over Kenshin's chest. She blinked. On Kenshiin's neck were two necklaces. The one she had given and another one. She carefully took the unfamiliar necklace on her hands. It was odd she thought. For almost five years, this was the first time she ever saw that necklace.

Kenshin watched her moves under his bangs.

In Marge's hand was a locket.

"Kagayaki Yorokobi." Kenshin's voice broke in.

Marge's eyes were questioning. "Ka-gayaki yoro-kobi?"

"It means "shining joy". Open it." Kenshin explained.

Marge opened the locket with her lissome fingers. Inside, were small pictures.

"Kenshin, is this you?" Marge was enthusiatic.

"Ahah..." Kenshin smirked.

"And the little girl... Kaoru?"

"Yep. She was around 8 years old or something there. We were up on the Tokyo tower that day."

_That day..._

"She's so cute! Really, I didn't imagine she looked like this when she was that young. I mean, you've shown me pictures of her recently, but, she's really a beauty. I really want to meet the little girl. I bet she's all grown up now. You're ten years older than her, right? 18 maybe?" Marge smiled.

"The last time I went home was about two years ago. I think she is. But, you know, she's really a very nice girl. Even my Uncle wasn't that 'hard' after all when he had started to take care of her. You see, her parents died when she was still young...And since then, I had been taking care of her." Kenshin relieved the memories.

"I feel sorry for her...But I guess, she is a strong girl considering the fact that she has made it trough, and of course, with your help." Marge complimented.

"She is, actually. But sometimes, I feel guilty that I left her. We had always been fond of each other. I promised to her father that I would take care of her, but, something inside me tells that I broke that vow." Kenshin frowned a little.

Marge placed a hand over his cheek. "Kenshin, you didn't have a choice. But, I know you had been very nice to her and I believe she understands your situation."

"I really hope it's like that..."

_But why do I feel it isn't?_

----

**(Back in Japan)**

The phone rang twice already and Kaoru hurriedly went out of her room to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kaoru-san?" a manly but boyish voice was on the other line.

"Sou-chan?" Kaoru exclaimed as she caught a glance of the caller i.d.

"Aa. Yes, it's me. I have been trying to call you a while ago but the line was busy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking to Ken-nii. He says he'll come home before our prom! And guess what? He'll be my escort!" Kaoru was as happy as a sparrow.

"That's good news indeed. Anou, Kaoru-san, can I ask you a favor?" Soujiro's voice was hesitant.

"Sure. What is it?"

"If you're not busy, can you please come over here at our house?"

"I'm free. Of course. May I know why?" Kaoru raised a brow.

"Well, I need you to choose my tux color for me. I'm really at loss. And I...I..." Soujiro's voice was more hesitant than a while ago.

Kaoru chuckled. "Okay, okay. Don't worry, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Doumo. See you then."

"Okay."

The two said their goodbyes and Kaoru searched for Kamatari to ask permission.

----

"Well, here they are." Soujiro led Kaoru into the inner lobby where three different colors of tuxedos hung on individual hangers.

Kaoru rubbed her temples. There was a white one with a black tie. A black tux with a white tie and a navy blue with a sky blue tie.

"Hmmmm..." Kaoru ran her eyes on the clothes and then scrutinized Soujiro who was at her side.

"I think..." Kaoru went a step closer in front of the tuxedos. "This suits you the best." Kaoru patted the navy blue tuxedo. "They go with your flame blue eyes." Kaoru smiled.

"Kaoru-san." Soujiro silently acknowledged the admiring comment.

"Okay, so that's fixed. How about the other one you were mumbling about?" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Eeto..." Soujiro blinked rapidly.

"C'mon, fess up Sou-chan!" Kaoru encouraged.

"Well, you're the only one who knows, right?" Soujiro sighed. "I decided to tell Misao-san what I truly feel about her during our prom."

Kaoru hurriedly threw her hands around Soujiro.

"That is sooooo greattttt!!!! She'll be veryyyyyy happppyyyy!!!" Kaoru couldn't help it. Misao and Soujiro obviously liked each other but both were afraid to tell. And only Kaoru knew the two's hidden feelings for each other.

"Good luck! I wish you the goodest (lol...goodest...) luck there is!" Kaoru released her hold and saw a half blushing Soujiro.

"Mou! You're blushing already and you haven't even started to say anything to her." Kaoru joked.

"Thanks. But, wait, changing the subject, have you chosen any gown yet?" Soujiro asked as he let Kaoru sit on the bean bags.

"Well, Uncle said we're gonna find one this week." Kaoru replied.

"Hey, have I told you that an aunt of mine and Okita has a dress shop? Those tuxedos were from her. Why don't you give it a try? You'll be glad you did." Soujiro recommended.

"All right. I guess I'll tell Misao-chan too." Kaoru tucked a lose hair behind her ear.

"Daga, Kaoru-san, please don't tell her anything yet, okay?" Soujiro gave her a look.

"Daijobou, she won't know anything. I won't do anything to spoil your 'devious' plans Sou-chan!" Kaoru giggled.

After giving the instructions on how to get to the dress shop, Kaoru decided to go home.

----

"Kaoru-san, Misao is her for you!" Kamatari sweetly called out through the closed shouji of Kaoru's room.

"Hai! Please tell her I'll be out in a minute." Kaoru returned back as she tied her hair in a high ponytail.

After a while, Kaoru met up with Misao on the living room.

"Ohayou Kaoru-san!" Misao greeted cheerfuly.

"Ohayou!" Kaoru replied. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Misao said and at that, the two went out of the door with happy faces.

The taxi stopped and Kaoru placed her cellphone over a black colored rectangular plate that was on the side of the taxi's door. A small beep was heard and the fare was automatically charged from her savings via her cellphone.

"This must be it." Kaoru said as she saw a wide glass window with some manikins.

The dress shop was located outside the main business area of the city and was at the old market. Cherry blossoms lined the streets as well as people thronging here and there. Some were walking on foot. Some on horizontal escalators.

The door opened as Misao stepped on the red rug that led inside and a little bell rang signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Irrashaimase!" A woman in her mid 30's greeted them. Her hair was short and was dark brown. She was slightly rounded, but was still a gorgeous lady. Soujiro told Kaoru his Aunt was still single and that she wanted to be an old maid rather than to marry.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." the two greeted.

"May I help you with anything?" the lady asked them nicely.

"Anou, your nephew, Soujiro told us you own a dress shop---"

"Ah yes! Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao, am I right?" She broke in happily.

"Eh." Kaoru muttered and Misao silently bowed.

"Soujiro told me you're going to visit me here today. You're looking for a gown to be used in your prom, ne?"

"Hai desu." Misao replied.

"Oh, before anything, you can call me Miss Mikako. Soushi Mikako. I am the sister of Okita's father, and Soujiro's mother."

"Namae wa Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru presented herself politely.

"And that would make you Makimachi-san!" Mikako exclaimed leading the two inside the dress shop's main hall.

"I have a lot of pre-made gowns here. You can either rent or buy them. Or, you can give me a design which I'll be sewing. It could take me 3 days or so, but, it's your decision my ladies." Mikako sweetly spoke as she showed Kaoru and Misao the different gowns that were in the dress shop modeled by manikins.

After a few hours, they finally closed the "deal". Misao chose a skin tone colored dress. It was relatively simple. The strap was placed over her nape exposing the sides of her shoulders and half of her back. The gown was biased so it fell straight down to Misao's foot. There were slits on both sides that reached near the folds of her legs. She also had a skin tone stiletto to go with the gown.

Kaoru, on the other hand, chose a powder blue gown. The top was separated and was rather stiff with a crisscross design at the back. The lower part of the dress was broad and the color faded out at the bottom creating a monochromatic effect. At the back of the skirt was a ribbon neatly designed that it reached to the floor. Mikako chose a matching blue stiletto for Kaoru just like what she did with Misao.

Mikako clasped her hands together near her face. "You two look outstanding! The gowns perfectly fit you!"

"Well, it's because you're a very good designer and seamstress." Kaoru said smiling.

"Mou! Don't say that Kaoru-san. The point is, that you two really look good on them."

The three giggled. After fixing some more things, a few "payments" and that was it! The two were off thanking Mikako for their gowns leaving the place with smiles on their lips.

"Kaoru-san, Himura-kun will arrive tomorrow, right?" Misao eyes Kaoru as she shifted the paper bag in between her hands.

"Un. And I'm really looking forward to it. He said he'll be my escort...won't that be very nice?" Kaoru smiled coloring a little bit.

Misao stuck her nose up feeling an air of satisfaction. "Tell me, Kaoru-chan, you really are fond of Himura-kun, ne?"

Kaoru but her lip. "Very much..." she looked at Misao. "Misao-chan, you're the only one who knows... Ever since knew, I had been very fond of Ken-nii. Datte," Kaoru placed her palm over her chest. "There's this feeling I can't explain. Starting when I found out that he had a girlfriend, I, my, my emotions were all mixed up. There was a feeling of anger and bitterness, but, I can't help but to hear his voice and eventually I forgave him for everything. I mean, when he commits a mistake, I think of the good things he has done to me and...and"

Misao raised a brow. "And?"

A gust of wind blew over Kaoru's reddened face. "I know it's wrong, I've tried to fight it, but...It shouldn't be this way, but, without my own knowing, I loved Ken-nii..."

Misao kept silent. From Kaoru's looks, she knew she was going to say something more.

"And, it hurts to know he only loves me as a sister...Nothing more, nothing less." Kaoru closed her eyes.

Misao sighed feeling sympathetic. "Hmmm...look on the brighter side Kaoru-chan. Maybe one day, he'll see you more than just a small sister. Someday, I know, you'll be the "Little Princess" he calls you in his heart." She winked.

That made Kaoru's spirits rise a little. She smiled. "I hope so..." _I hope so, but I'm not sure if that would be possible..._

----

Kaoru arranged her gown in a hanger and hung it near the mirror sighing in satisfaction as she sat on her bed.

She smiled sweetly to herself. _Tomorrow, Ken-nii will arrive. And then, and then, he'll be my escort for my prom. I wonder what he'll think when he sees me in this gown... _Another smile crept upon her lips. _Mou! I feel like this is going to be a long night! I can't wait for---_

"Kaoru?" a groggy voice came out from nowhere.

Yahiko eyed the shouji door. "Yahiko-chan?"

Yahiko placed his hands over his waist. "Mou! Don't call me 'chan'"!

Kaoru nearly laughed. "Ow? Where's the 'Kaoru-nee' I have been accustomed to?"

"It's not the latest fad ya know?" Yahiko answered as he walked in the room. His spiky hair now more distinguished.

"Well, I still feel like saying 'Yahiko-chan'. It's really nice to irritate someone sometimes, you know?" Kaoru joked.

"So, you're going to wear this as a sleep wear?" Yahiko eyed the blue gown.

"Baka...on my prom Yahiko-chan. And, guess what? Ken-nii will be there!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

Yahiko eyed the framed picture that still hung on Kaoru's wall. "Tsk, tsk. He'll be very disappointed! With that dress, your lards will surely be visible!" Yahiko laughed out loud.

Kaoru flashed a look. "What did you say???"

Yahiko gulped. He knew it was coming. Without any warning, Kaoru came lunging at him giving Yahiko some rib tickles.

The two laughed without any care. The two always seemed to enjoy simple moments like this. Yahiko might be very "witty" when it comes to teasing, but the years Kaoru spent in taking care of him created a very strong bond between the two.

"I give up bosu! I give up already!" Yahiko tried to say in between laughs.

"ahahaha!!! Once again! I conquered Yahiko-land! You shall bow down to your new master!" Kaoru blurted out eliciting yet another laugh from the both of them.

"You know, when I was as small as you, and Ken-nii was still here, we used to play a lot and spend countless hours up the tree house. But now, well, I can no longer fit inside the tree house but, you can see how much I treasure it because Ken-nii built it for me." Kaoru spoke out softly.

"Oi, Kaoru, you like Kenshin, ne?!" Yahiko suddenly said as he coked his brows up and down.

She gave him a look. "How old are you again Yahiko? How do you know such things? Are you watching too much t.v.?"

"I'm not hearing you!" Yahiko teased covering his ears with his hands.

"Mou! Mou! Mou!"

The two accented the night with teasing and laughter. Making her remember the nights she and her Ken-nii had shared years and years ago.

Kaoru never felt so excited in all her life. She felt like not knowing what to think or to do.

_Ken-nii, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Tomorrow..._

**Tsuzuko**

----

And finally, to the nice people who reviewed the last chappie:

Well, that's it! Please do leave sessha a review! I'd be more than happy to answer your questions, criticisms, etc... Matane!


	15. Doko wa? Where Are You

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello again minna-san! Before anything else, I'd like to say sorry for not updating quickly. You see, I have tons and tons of assignments and tests. Plus we are going to have two researches: a social and experimental one. And speaking of experimental research, I wanna ask help from you guys. It's like this, our project is to find out which countries a chain e-mail reaches in a matter of 3 months. So, maybe this second week of July, I'll be sending some of you guys an e-mail which you'll then forward to other people and so on. I hope you'll help me...

As you can see sessha is really busy. Anyways, I was kind of disappointed with the last chapter. I dunno. It kinda sucked. But, to make it up to you and to myself as well, this next chappie is quite "grotesque". (lol...nice adjective!) Not too much to say for now. And oh yeah, if you guys want to be updated about MLP, I have a mailing list at my site: Here's the timeline: Kenshin-27; Kaoru and the others-17; Yahiko-8

**Quick note: **This might be irrelevant, but to all the readers who are LP fans, I want you to know Chester Bennington is okay now. After spending 9 days or so in the hospital because of abdominal pains, he is now okay! . Good riddance! If you want to send him an e-mail, you can do so by using this e-mail add: 

**Quick note 2: **Again, I do want to remind each and everyone that in this story, the year is about 2018, and at this point of time, I know, Japan's technology is "superb", so if you won't mind, I'll be putting up some "sci-fi" things in this story, k?

**To the reviewers: **At the bottom.

**Standard disclaimer's apply. RK will never evah be mine!**

**Chapter 15. Doko wa? (Where are you?)**

"Nnnn..." Kaoru heard the telephone ring twice. She wanted to open up her eyes but she couldn't.

_But it's too early for a phone call..._ She unconsciously told herself.

The phone rang again. Opening weary eyes--because she couldn't sleep last night thinking about her prom, which is literally today. And of course, her Ken-nii would arrive any hour now.

"Lamps." Kaoru called out weakly and the small lamp shade above her head which was on the wall lighted up in an instant. The phone continued to ring and she quickly pressed the speaker phone button on the phone in her room.

"He--llo???" she sleepily answered.

"Hello? Kaoru-hime?" A very familiar voice met her ears.

"K-ken-nii?!" Kaoru instantly became energetic as if she were awake hours and hours ago.

"Hai, it is me. Did I disturb your sleep? You see--" he was cut off by a zealous Kaoru.

"No, no! It's okay! So, where are you now? Would you like us to fetch you up at the airport?"

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Ken-nii? Well? Should I tell Uncle now?" Kaoru was kind of impatient.

"Um, well, Kaoru-hime. It's like this, an urgent meeting came up without notice. As one of the branch representatives, I have to be there. The bad thing is, the meeting's today..."

Kaoru's heart sank. _ Does that mean he won't be coming home?_

"But...but it's my prom...you promised to come home for me."

"I know princess, that's why I'm very sorry because I can't make it to your prom. I planned to leave yesterday, but, like what I said, the meeting had been unannounced and now, everyone's in a rush, including me."

Kenshin felt really guilty. He could almost imagine Kaoru's disappointed face when he heard her sigh on the other line. He wanted to use the video, but he felt like not knowing what to do.

"But, can, can you not make any excuse?" Kaoru was at loss. She felt like all the weight of the world were at her shoulders.

"You're going to come home, ne? Ne? Ken-nii? You're going to come home for me, right?" Kaoru wished it was all a joke of some sort. And by talking nicely to her Ken-nii, maybe...maybe...he'll come home.

"Kaoru-hime, if only I could. If only I could. But you must understand..." Kenshi paused. "My job is important to me."

Those words was indeed the weight of the world crushing her shoulders.

_My job is important to me. My job is important to me... _Those words repeated in her psyche.

Tears unconsciously flowed down from her eyes. A realization came to her mind...

_He, he has forgotten all about you. Do you think through those years, you were in his heart? Don't fool yourself Kaoru! Don't fool yourself! How many promises did he break? How many times did you find yourself expecting something from him but ends up getting none? How many times Kaoru? How many times did you shed tears? You must remember; Tears are precious. Each drop you waste can never be returned..._

The nagging voice echoed inside of her. When was the last time she heard it? Something from inside her was nearly assuring her that what she was hearing was the truth.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

"Kaoru-hime?" Kenshin was afraid Kaoru would yell at him. But after a few moments, there was nothing.

"Un. Wakatta." (Yes. I understand) Kaoru simply said. There was no sign of pain. No sign of happiness.

Virtually no sign of denunciation.

No sign of emotions.

"Just take care Ken-nii? Okay? See you soon!" Kaoru cheerfully said while tears still flowed down from her eyes.

"Kaoru...hime? Are, are you okay?" Kenshin felt absurd asking that question.

"Me? Of course? Tell you what, I'll just send you some of our pictures, and when you come home, I'll tell you everything that has happened." Kaoru still smiled. And tears continued to fall.

"Aa. That's good to hear." Kenshin looked at his wrist watch. He had only a few minutes left before the meeting would start.

"Ja. Kiwotsukete. (take care)" Those were the last words Kaoru said and she ended the call. She didn't even let Kenshin say his goodbye.

Kaoru eyed the big picture frame that hung in her wall--which hung there for almost 15 long years. The lamp shade wasn't bright enough to light up the whole room.

Her eyes focused on their picture. How perfect it seemed.

And how imperfect at the same time.

"Time." she whispered.

"The time is now 4:55 after meridian." The computer answered back.

Kaoru sighed heavily. She decided to go to the dojo to meditate.

Standing up, she wiped the tears which streamed down her face.

"You promised not to cry Kaoru. You promised. You're not going to break that. Not like the way Kenshin does." Kaoru was determined.

Standing out of her bed, she made a vow.

A vow to be a strong.

And not to be the "weak" Kaoru she was once.

----

"Telephone call for miss Kamiya." The sound of the computer echoed through the house.

Kaoru, who just arrived from the dojo, heard the message inside the lobby. She went straight into the main hall and answered the phone.

Kaoru pressed the on-screen button and out came a hologram image of Misao.

"Moshi moshi." a partly exhausted voice answered.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao cheerfully greeted.

"E. What is it I can do for you Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked merriment starting to be eminent in her voice.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you already have a token for the juniors."

Kaoru wiped some sweat on her forehead. Oh yeah... how could she ever forget! It was their prom tonight.

"Anou, I still have none, but I'll try to get one later on."

"You look pretty exhausted Kaoru-chan! What happened? Well, anyway, whatever it might be, I know it'll subside later on because of Himura-san. By the way is he---"

Kaoru cut her off. "No. I'm okay and Kenshin won't be arriving Misao-chan."

Misao furrowed.

_Kenshin? Did I just hear that right? Kaoru-chan never calls Himura-san Kenshin... What on earth..._

"He chose his job over me, and, simply put it, he won't be coming home, but it's okay. I can make it." Kaoru gave out a watery laugh

Kaoru was smiling. But Misao knew it was only a facade hiding her bruised feelings.

"Are you sure you're all right Kaoru-chan?" Misao's asked concerned.

Kaoru nodded twice. "Hai. Daijobou. Saa, see you this evening then. Bye!"

Misao nodded back and ended their call.

----

The school's gymnasium was slowly getting filled. Lights illuminated the huge place. The music was on in its loudest while the rest complemented the gowns their schoolmates wore.

The girls wore red...blue...white...pink...and a lot more of varieties.

The guys were in their tuxedos looking stiff but very manly.

The long food table was at the middle filled with different kind of delicacies and drinks. Some were already hovering over them already.

Kaoru sat on one corner. Hiko told that he could come to escort her, but Kaoru said she could manage. And besides, Hiko was already her first dance when she was in third year.

She looked around her. It seemed like everyone was having fun aside from her. How she wished Kenshin was there.

She scolded herself. _No! What are you thinking about Kaoru? You should learn to never need his help again. No...never..._

"Kaoru-chan!" she felt a pair of arms hug her. She recognized the scent.

"Misao-chan!" she stood up.

"Look at you! You look so beautiful!" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru giggled. "And so do you!"

Both of them laughed.

After a few moments a voice was heard over the mic.

"Attention, everyone, the program is about to start please rise for the ceremonial rites".

"That's Okita right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yep. He's the emcee for this year. Isn't that great?" Misao winked.

"Yeah, very much." Kaoru nodded.

Each of the students were given candles for the candle light ceremony. The lights were shut and the candles were lit one by one. Soon, the whole gym had small sparkling flames looking like jewels when seen from afar.

The school's head had a small speech and formally declared the program's opening.

After a few intermission numbers, the juniors were given the first dance with their parents.

Kaoru smiled at her seat. She remembered the day she had her first dance with her Uncle Hiko.

**(Flashback)**

Kaoru tried hard to cope up with Hiko's tall form and the older man seemed to be a little bit amused.

"I'm sure Kamiya will be very happy if he were here now. He'll surely be very proud of you."

Kaoru blushed. "Mou, Uncle, you flatter me too much. Datte, I know right now, he is looking after me. Yet, I am very pleased that he left me under your care. You have been very good to me Uncle. And I don't how to thank you enough."

Hiko chuckled. "My dear Kaoru, just follow what you feel and I'll be right at your back. I'm confident you'll be very exultant in the near future... I am very sure of that."

**(End of flashback)**

The juniors' dance was already over.

"Aren't they cute?" Misao said from beside Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled.

Then, Okita spoke on the mic.

"Now, the next piece is for the seniors. Please get your partners."

A very sweet and soothing music played on the deck. Soon, some guys asked the girls for a dance.

Then, from nowhere, Soujiro appeared. Kaoru smiled. _I think I know where this is heading._

"Sou-chan!" Misao greeted.

"Hello ladies." Soujiro greeted back with a smile. He stopped in front of Misao.

"Misao-san, may I ask you for a dance?" He held out his hand.

Misao looked at Kaoru who just nodded back with a smile.

"Aa. Sure." Misao gladly took his hand and let him lead the way.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel happy for the both of them. She remembered what Soujiro told her that he was finally going to tell Misao how he felt about her.

Thoughts floated in her mind. She took another look at the whole place. Again, it seemed that everyone was having fun except for her.

A frown crept upon her lips. Her limpid blue eyes were melancholic.

Kaoru bobbed her head up. She decided to go out to the school's garden for some fresh air. Besides, doing nothing inside the big hall made her feel sleepy. She speedily but gracefully left the hall without anyone seeing her.

----

The moon was full. The indigo night sky was marred by a few clouds. The air was breezy but was just right.

Her stiletto cracked the quiet night as they contacted with the tiled hallway. She stopped walking upon reaching the wide bridge that connected the third floors of the eastern and western wing of the building.

She placed her arms on the railings. The wind caressed her face. She pursed her painted lips. Her eyes batted twice. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed that she can't deny how hurt she was.

Hurt over what Kenshin did.

But then...

She tought...

She had no rights to be angry with him...

Who was she anyway?

_Demo...Still...I want to be important to him._

A gust of wind ruffled the leaves of the trees. And then it ruffled the few strands left before her ear. Her raven black hair was up in a bun.

_Baka Kaoru! What are you thinking about?! You shall listen to no one but me! Stop it!_

Kaoru took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry.

_No. Not now._

Another sigh went out of her. She decided to walk downstairs when suddenly...

"You shouldn't be out here you know." A cold voice came out from nowhere.

The barren tone made Kaoru's hair rise. She didn't expect that someone was there too.

She slowly craned her head to look who was at her back.

A rather tall guy, much of her age was standing wearing a black tuxedo which greatly complemented his dark hair.

Through the darkness, Kaoru saw his face.

_Those eyes..._

Azure eyes locked with one another.

How?

When?

Where?

But why?

_You...I have seen you somewhere..._

Kaoru tried to sort out her memory.

There was something about...him...

She had seen him before.

And he has seen her before...

The it struck Kaoru...

It was him!

Yes!

It's him!

It was...

It was...

_The boy..._

**Tsuzuko**

----

Puts on a shield. Pwwwwweaaaaazzzzeeee forgive sessha for making a cliff hanger??????? It is really needed, so, please do bear with me for a while, ne?

Anyways, I promise you'll find out on the next chappie who the "boy" is. For now, lemme thank all ya nice reviewers out there.

Well, that's it! Until next chapter then! m/ 0.o m/

**_diary15_**


	16. New Acquaintances

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: 9.July.2003 **::rolls eyes:: I really can't believe I'm here typing this petty stowi of mine while I know I got a test tomorrow on Biology and Social Science. And guess what? I just finished re-editing my research papers! Yeah! PAPERS! As in two! A social and experimental one. ::sighs:: I'm really near poofed, but, well, I kinda felt guilty for not updating so soon as promised. I hope I didn't make you scream with the cliffhanger in the last chapter. Right now, I'm sure you all can't wait to find out who the "boy" is, ne? Well, here ya go! Enjoy! 

Before I forget, to my "kababayans" (countrymen), if you wish to send me an SMS, here's my number: 0916-433-5741 Hope to hear from you soon! If I don't reply, it only means I have no more prepaid. (I hate post paid!) ^^

**To the Reviewers: **At the bottom, as olwez...

**Warning: **I think I got a writer's block, so I'm sorry if this chapter won't appeal to you, ne? Stupid nikki...A little bit OOC, so tell me if I over do it, ty!

**Chapter 16. New Acquaintances **

Kaoru stepped forward removing her other hand from the porch. 

Flame blue eyes seemed to follow her every move and she didn't know why she was equally staring at 'him'. 

For some reason...

"Do I know you?" Kaoru said dumbfounded by her squeaky voice.

The man in front of her seemed to a bit amused and at the same time astonished.

"Why do you ask?" Kaoru nearly gasped with the coldness of his tone. 

"Ano...You see, it's like..."

"You saw me somewhere else, is that it?" He cut her off.

Kaoru crumpled her forehead. "Well, yeah. Something like that." Kaoru bowed her head for a moment and then slowly looked up again. "But still..."

The man took slow strides to her side. Kaoru watched his every move from her bangs. Kaoru expected him to stare in front of her, but instead, he went in front of the barricade and placed the back of his arms to support him copying what she did earlier. His eyes were looking very far away into the night sky.

"What's a girl like you doing out here alone?" He asked without any prompt.

"Why do you ask?" Kaoru asked repeating what he has said.

He didn't say anything. He just let his eyes bat twice.

Despite the darkness, the moonlight and the nearby lights showed a great deal of him.

He was...gorgeous. A very good looking guy.

His jaws were perfectly shaped. The bangs of his hair danced with the wind perfectly complemented with ice blue eyes.

Kaoru snapped out of her stupor.

"How about you?" Kaoru fought the urge to join him in the porch.

"Why do you ask?" He said for the second time.

Kaoru couldn't find for an answer.

An airplane's beacon caught Kaoru's eyes.

"I hate the music when it's sweet." The both of them said in one accord.

They looked at each other with staggered eyes. A smile crept upon Kaoru's lips which was proportioned by a very tiny curve in the man's lips. For the first time, Kaoru saw him smile. She decided to join him.

"I never thought you knew how to smile." Kaoru giggled.

"I'm not that good at it. Sorry." The cold tone was there again but it felt somewhat comfortable.

"I see. So, you must be in the senior class like me, yes?" Kaoru started a conversation.

"Aa." He simply said. "I'm on the block section."

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh. "That explains why I rarely see you. How come you chose to be in the block section?"

"I'm really not into wasting my time, so, I like it when my classes are synchronized." He said without looking at her.

A moment of silence passed by. From their place, they heard a certain music played over the hall.

"Why don't you go inside and dance with the others?" Kaoru was surprised when he talked.

"I don't feel like going inside just yet. And besides...I..." Kaoru's tongue knotted. The reality that Kenshin wasn't there still seemed to hurt her.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to dance." A smirk went out.

Kaoru cocked a brow. "Of course I do!"

The man looked at her. His blue eyes were...were...enchanting. Kaoru froze.

He stood up and went in front of her. Kaoru was surprised of how tall he was. She was just at his shoulder. Then, he held out a free hand.

"Would you care for a dance, my lady?" 

Kaoru was taken aback. Did she just hear him right? Or was her ears playing games on her? _My... lady?_

Nobody called her like that except for...except for...

For Kenshin...

The only difference is he called her as his little princess.

"You can't dance without any music, right?"

The man shook his head.

Without knowing it, she gave out her right hand and let the man lead her in the 'dance'.

_Why? Does it feel so...so right? _Kaoru asked herself.

It had been just a few minutes of conversation, but, here they were dancing! Without any music! 

Kaoru remembered how Kenshin used to dance with her up in the tree house.

How it gave her back the good old memories...

And how it hurt her at the same time.

But somehow...

This 'man' seemed to make her feel...renewed...

_Datte...Naze..._

Kaoru sighed. She just let herself immerse in the captivating dance.

Kaoru leaned her head on his chest without his consent. She didn't know why she did so, but it still felt right. No, it was good. 

"Who are you?" Kaoru whispered without herself knowing it.

The man ended their dance with a turn letting Kaoru lean on the porch.

"A moment ago..." The man looked up at the sky. Then, he looked back at her. "You said that you have seen me somewhere..."

Kaoru looked at the man beside her who was, from her point of view was so full of mysteries.

"I feel the same way with you too." He continued. "Would you mind if I ask for your name?"

Kaoru smiled. "Of course not. Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya is my name."

"Kaoru. I think it suits you very well." The man commented sincerely.

"Arigatou." A gust of wind passed. "Ummm, how about you? Is it okay if I ask for your name?"

The man bowed his head low for a moment and then closed his eyes. Later, he looked back at her with those gentle blue eyes.

"Shinomori. Aoshi Shinomori."

-*-*-*-

"Kaoru-chan!" Kaoru heard Misao's voice from afar. She looked around the cafeteria to find her friend. Not far from her, Misao was waving and was walking to her direction.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru greeted as she put down her orange juice.

Misao sat on one of the chairs of the empty table. 

"Lunch?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope. Thanks, but I already had mine." Misao paused. "Hey, where were you the other night? You disappeared like thin air!"

"Oh...Um, I went out to the balcony. I went out for air, well you know." Kaoru reasoned out.

Misao knew that wasn't the real reason. She had a feeling Kaoru was still hurt by the fact that Kenshin "abandoned" her.

"So, tell me, how's your dance with Sou-chan? I bet you guys really had fun, ne?" Kaoru said changing the topic.

Misao tinged a color of pink. She was really grinning and then the both of them laughed.

Kaoru's eyes widened as if confirming something while Misao nodded rigorously.

"You mean?!..." Kaoru cheered. "You little rascal! Tell me what happened!"

"Well, he told me while we were dancing..." Misao smiled. "And I said I felt the same way, so...so"

"So???" Kaoru was excited.

"So... we're on!" Misao hesitantly spoke out.

Kaoru hugged her friend. "Finally! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks!" Kaoru released her hold. Later, Misao asked something. "Kaoru-chan, are you sure you're okay now? I mean...as in?"

Kaoru nodded. "I think I haven't told you, but, that night...when I went out alone I met someone."

Misao eyed Kaoru to continue.

"I really thought I was alone up at the porch, but then, this man appeared and, I don't know...It feels like I have seen him somewhere, but I'm not sure. And you know what's weirder? He said he also feels the same!" Kaoru leaned her arm on the table.

"Is he a student here too?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, but he's on the block section. He's so mysterious..." Kaoru sighed. "And that night, I danced with him...with no music but it felt so...so...unexplainably right!" Kaoru couldn't look for the correct words to describe her encounter with Aoshi.

"Did you manage to get his name?" Misao asked.

"Un. Shinomori. Aoshi Shinomori."

Misao crumpled her head. Where did she hear that name again?

Then she knew it! Her hair rose.

"Was this Aoshi Shinomori tall and extremely sedate?" Misao raised a brow.

Kaoru could do nothing but just nod.

"My goodness Kaoru-chan! Do you know who you were with that night?!" Misao exclaimed.

"I, I guess so. Why? Is there something wrong?" Kaoru was half confused.

"Shinomori Aoshi, my dear friend is one of the richest guys in this school. A lot of girls would give up their life just to have him say 'hi', but he's a complete snob! Rumor has it that he spends much of his time when not in school, that is, up in a temple in their house! People even say that he rarely talks and doesn't even have friends! Some are even afraid to approach him. I dunno... Maybe he's a complete weirdo or something like that!" Misao threw her hands up in the air.

Kaoru slowly nodded. "But, if you say he rarely talks, why did he talk with me? I mean, yeah, he was like really this type of snob, but then... " Kaoru sighed. "I don't know! I'm really at loss! But, I sure do want to talk to him again if I ever see him!"

"Well, whatever." Misao breathed out. "Where's Okita by the way? Don't you guys have the same class schedules?" 

"Oh, him? I think he's at the clinic. I bet he's getting some medicine for his sore throat." Kaoru explained.

"Tell me about it. He was a complete lunatic in front of the mic! You should've seen him!" Misao commented.

The two laughed.

Scants of seconds later, the bell rang signaling the start of the afternoon session. Kaoru took a quick sip at her drink and then the two bid their quick good byes.

-*-*-*-

Kaoru went home late that day. There were only a few students inside the school and almost none on the grounds. She was at the school's main door arranging her report files on a folder when the wind suddenly blew hard sending the papers in different directions.

Kaoru dumbly watched as the papers left her hands. She sighed a heavy one. 

"Talk about bad luck!" she whispered.

"I do hope you're not talking about me, Miss Kamiya." a very familiar voice caught her ears. 

_It couldn't be..._

She looked at her back...and then...

There he was!

A moment ago, Kaoru was all alone but as swift as the wind, Aoshi Shinomori was there!

"Ah, no. O-of course not, Shinomori-san." Kaoru was taken aback almost forgetting about the papers.

His hands were shoved in his pockets. Again, like what he did the other night, he took slow strides with his long legs, and one by one, picked up all the papers that were scattered in diverse places.

It wasn't long enough when he finished collecting and arranging them neatly.

He went in front of her. "I believe these belong to you."

Kaoru didn't understand why she felt so "dumb" in front of this Aoshi. Somehow, he made her feet stick in just one place while her eyes followed his every move.

"Eh, doumo." Kaoru carefully accepted the papers and returned them in the folder. 

"I guess you're going home Miss Kamiya?" Aoshi asked looking down at her.

"A, hai. How about you?" Kaoru couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Same here."

Another cloak of silence hovered over them.

"Kamiya-san." Aoshi spoke gently. 

"Hai?" Kaoru looked at him their sapphire eyes clasping with each other.

"Is it okay with you if I walk you home?" he asked without any hesitation.

Again, Kaoru was more than surprised.

The other night, he asked her for a dance...without any music!

And come to think of it, they didn't even know each other back then.

And now, he is asking her to walk her home!

What will she say? Yes? No?

"Well?" Aoshi waked up her senses.

"Un, if it won't cause you much trouble, sure why not. My house isn't too far from here anyway." Kaoru returned.

"With my pleasure, Miss Kamiya." Aoshi told her and gestured her to walk.

Both walked through the paved road. The sun was already setting tainting the sky with its golden red color. The wind was mild. Spring was already nearing its end and the summer season was eminent to be coming soon.

They walked in silence but Kaoru felt somewhat comfortable. Hesitantly, she took a peek from her bangs to catch a glimpse of Aoshi.

He was good looking under the night sky but the brighter light showed that he was really attractive. His black hair shone majestically matching the black pools in his cerulean eyes.

"Is there something on my face, Miss Kamiya?" Aoshi asked looking at her once again.

Kaoru quicly removed her sight from him and colored a little bit.

"Gomen." She snapped. "Ano, Shinomori-san...?"

Aoshi looked back at her urging her to continue.

"Is it true, that...that..." Kaoru didn't have the courage to go on.

"That I don't have any friends?" Aoshi added.

Kaoru gulped. How did he ever manage to read her mind? Not once, but twice!

"I'm sorry." Kaoru slowly said hugging the folder to her chest.

"That's all right." He simply said.

And so they walked. Kaoru wondered why he was so familiar with the place. His steps were sure as if his house was the same house she was living in.

After rounding a corner, the dojo's gates were visible.

Stopping at the main gate, Aoshi spoke. "I guess I have to say goodbye for now."

Kaoru smiled. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." She then bowed.

Aoshi bowed back. "You're very welcome. And, thank you too for allowing me to walk you home."

Kaoru smiled again. Just when she was ready to go in, she heard Aoshi call her.

"Kamiya-san, I guess I forgot to tell you something..." Aoshi stared at her.

"Yes?"

"You dance really well. I'm looking forward for the next." He smiled. A very small one but it to Kaoru, it did feel somewhat big.

"Thank you. The pleasure is mine." She smiled.

-*-*-*-

_Aoshi Shinomori...Who are you? You're so mysterious..._ Those thoughts boggled her mind.

"Telephone call for Miss Kamiya." the computer echoed through the house.

Kaoru was on the main hall when the page sounded so she went straight to the lobby where the nearest video phone was in.

The phone registered Kenshin's number. She sighed. She decided not to activate the video.

Kaoru pressed the receiver button "Hai?" 

"Kaoru-hime?" Kenshin's usual name for her sounded bittersweet to her ears.

"I just wanted to know how your prom went on."

"Oh, it was fine. I had fun, really. Okita was the emcee, and Misao and Soujiro were there as well." She felt void of emotions.

"That's nice to hear. So, anything you might want to tell Ken-nii this time?" he asked.

"Um, well, I'm having some research work, but I already am near finishing it." Kaoru wanted to end the call.

"Hmm, that's good. When you finish it, send me a copy, okay?"

"Un."

"How about Yahiko, Ucle and Kamatari-san? Are they okay?"

"They are, don't worry." Kaoru tried to sound happy.

"I see. Well, I've got to go now. You take care there my little princess."

"Yes. Thanks. You take care too Ken---nii." Kaoru had a hard time saying the last word.

At that, Kaoru ended the call.

Kenshin felt absurd. Usually, Kaoru waited for him to say goodbye before ending a call. But then...

Was that the only thing that was bothering him?

There was something...

Yes something...

Something he missed...

He wasn't sure what it was...

But...

Something was...

Terribly...

Missing...

**Tsuzuku**

-*-*-*-

**A/N: **So, how'd you like it? Not too much I presume. I told you I'm on a writer's block. It really sucks! And, this has just come in. For the past few weeks, I have had experienced headaches and chest pains. And just recently, I lost consciousness in school sending my mom and dad into frenzy! (Not to mention my teachers). But, anyway, it was actually my fifth time. Other "faints" were when I was sooooo tired. ::sigh:: And so, they ran tests on me on the hospital and they found out that I'm.... ::sigh:: anemic ladies and gents. Now, I have to take Iron supplements every night and MUST sleep at around 8:30. It really is irritating. Well, anyway, I have to thank you guys again so...

**Yuki - **Oooopsss... I hope you won't bash me now. I updated, ne? lololol... Thanks!

**Anonymous - **::smiles wickedly:: Oh you bet I will! Just wait and see, okay? ::laughs evily again and again:: Thanks!

**flyingangel - **Yep! It's good old Aoshi all right! Hehehe... I'm sorry if there are no M/S scenes here for now. There'll be in the succeeding chappies, so watch out! ^^ Thanks!

**Koalla - **Thanks! Here's the update my dear. How is it?

**Kiyoshi-chan - **::helps you get out of the hole:: Good guess! I really like (next to BK/K) Aoshi and Kaoru pairings! I dunno. Kenshin will be back, don't worry! Thanks!

**Dark - Trinity - **lolololol... You really don't need to. But, again, I'm sorry for the long update. I had been very busy in school and stuff really won't stop coming in, so, I hope you understand. Lookie! No cliff hanger here! I hope you liked it! Doumo!

**Angela - **Two thumbs up. Right you are! ^.^ I hope I didn't bore you with this chapter. Thanks!

**Pescado 01 - **And here's more! Did you like it? Thanks!

**TenkunoMeiou - **I'm sorry if I'm making Kenshin such a "meanie" in here, but, it is really needed, so, I hope you forgive sessha. hehehe... Thanks!

**Shel - **Hehehe... Medyo nga e! Well, actually, I'm thinking if I'm gonna put a chapter on Kaoru's debut, so, just wait for now, k? Thanks!

**EK - **Sure why not!? Did you see my mobile number above? Send me an SMS if you got time,ne? Doumo!

**Shizuka - **hehehe...same here! And, have I told you? After this ficcie, I'm gonna have my first B/K fic! Yay! I'm not gonna tell the plot for now, but the title will be: **Yoshiwara **(The Floating World). Well, you'll see! Well, the blue eyed guy? It's AOSHI! I'm so mean, ne? But, I'm hoping you also like A/K pairing. Laterz!

**babyg2988 - **Yep. I know what you mean. There was this time that I really had a hard time uploading documents. But anyway, now it's fixed. No cliffy here! Did you like this chapter? Tell me, k? Thanks!

**Naoko - **::hands you out a really thick rope:: You can now strangle Kenshin! lolololol!!! How's this one? No cliff hanger but I feel like I messed it cuz of my writer's block. Heh... Thanks again!

**star-crystals - **Awwwww... That's so nice of you! ::smiles:: I'm happy that you like my fic. The boy... hehehe... Well, it's the man with the ice blue eyes! Shinomori Aoshi! How's that for a change? Sorry for the late update, ne? Thanks again!

**april - **::claps:: It is our dear Aoshi-sama! Everybody loves Kenshin, right? Well, anyways, all I can say for now is thank you!

**cherrymecha - **Yeah, some men can really be stupid! But not all though. Uhuh! It is Aoshi! I thought of Enishi first but then I remembered I already had him paired with Kaoru in one of my past stories, so I decided to make something new. 

Nah, not really. I already paired Misao with Soujiro, so there won't be any conflict. Bye for now! Arigatou!

**Miya-chan - **I'm really sorry to confuse you my friend, but Tsuzuku is the Japanese word meaning "to be continued". Did I clear that up? ^^

**Jen - **You bet someone will! ::laughs:: Very nice observation. ^^ And well, here's Aoshi and he's all grown up too! ::sticks out tongue to Kenshin:: Thanks!

**Fuuko-san - **That's fine, I understand. I am equally busy as well, but I thought of updating. Did you receive my e-mail? If I remember, it was one of the early chapters when Kenshin took little Kaoru to a festival. (I'm too lazy to check my files ^^) But, anyway, did you see my mobile number on my first A/N? You can send me an SMS so I can save your number and I'll just text you whenever I update, okay? Thanks again!

**ran-chan - **Tsubame? Um, nice suggestion. I'll think about it, k? Is it okay that I paired up Kaoru and Aoshi? Hope so. Thanks!

**Aino Saori - **Awww! That is too much! I am so flattered. Really, there are other better writers than me, but, still I want to thank you for your nice comment. How do you like this chappie? Is my writer's block that bad? Till next time!

**charismatic angel - **Thank you very much to you too! Here's the next chapter. How is it? I hope you're not disappointed. Don't worry, Kenshin will be back, just wait for now, okay? ::winks:: 

**Reviewer - **Yep! It is Aoshi all righty! Sorry again for the late update. I had been so busy and it's only now that I have some spare time. Thanks!

**missblu - **::pats you on the back:: daijobou! They'll meet eventually, but not for now. The occasion calls for it, so Kenshin and Kaoru should be away from each other for a while. Ja! Thanks!

**Besho - **It's Aoshi-sama my dear! So, you're Pinoy too? Got my number? Text me then, oks? 

**Yuhi - **And thanks for the review! How'd you like this? Text me too if you want to know anything! It's the fastest way to communicate right now... Hehehe! ^^

**Midnight Dreamz - **Hello! lololol!!! Don't worry, he won't be so much of a jerk in the next chapters. Masterpiece? Lol! I really don't think so, but, still thank you! And I hope I made it up to you somehow by not placing another annoying cliffy! Till next time!

**M@ry - **lol! Let's just hope we'll have a house like that when time comes! But then, I saw this feature on Discovery Channel. Mitsubushi is really advancing on "the house of the future". Some of the things in Kaoru's house are really working in Japan right now, but as protoypes, that is. They aren't commercially available for now. We'll just see, ne? ::winks:: 

**omochi - **Well, that's life in this story, and so... ::smiles:: Sorry for now! ^^ How's this chappie? 

**InuYasha Fan - **It's Aoshi my dear. And now, Kenshin is up for a competition! ^^ How's this update?

**Silver Rune - **Yeah, I know. And it really sucks, but welcome to FF.net! Have you started with some stories? Thanks for the review!

**april-moon - **Ah! But it is Aoshi! Don't worry, there'll be Soujiro and Misao scenes as promised. Yep. Kenshin has but, like every two years, once a year, ya know? Thanks!

**ponchita - **That's okay. I curse sometimes too. ^_^ But, as you can see, there's no cliff hanger here! How's that?

**regina-terrae - **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! 

**A/N: **Well, that iz it! Until next time! C ya'll then! Bye!

**_~diary15~_**


	17. Natsu Summer

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hiya folks! Aghhhhh!!! A very big SORRY to all of you for not updating after such a long, long time! It's like this, last July 22, there was this 190 km/h super typhoon. Because of this, a lot of power lines and telephone lines were destroyed. Our electricity wasn't back until three weeks later. And lately, the telephone line so that's why it took me so long to update. Gomen ne, minna? I couldn't take this outside cuz my brothers accidentally destroyed the floppy drive so I can't save it to a floppy and just bring it to a public internet, so again, sorry. Oh yeah, special hello to Yuhi, EK, Winterwind and Fuuko-san! Thanks for texting me guys! I took the UPCAT last August 2 and the ACET last September 13. I'm still waiting for other College Entrance Tests. Our periodical test's finished already, so I feel a little loosened up. How about you guys? Neweis, on with the story!

**Rekka's Angel - **::hugs:: Yatta! You're back! I missed you! Special thanks to you! ^^

**To the reviewers: **At the bottom, please? ^.^

**Warnings: **None. You'll like this chappie, I promise! \m/

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. I'm only borrowing 'em for a while...please don't sue... I'm just a poor little girl! (lol)

**Ages: **Kenshin - 27

Kaoru and others - 17

Yahiko - 8

**Warning: **Somewhat OOC...

**Chapter 17. Natsu (Summer) **

**~Chapter 18~ (If we coincide it with FF.net)**

Kaoru walked through the tree covered streets. The sun was behind the clouds, but still, its warmth signified its presence. The air was breezy. Kaoru felt relaxed. This was what she liked about summer. 

Her hair was tied up in a blue ponytail matched by her blue tee-shirt which had white linings on the hems, sleeves and collar. She was on a white pedal shorts complemented by white sneakers. Her small sling bag swayed along with her.

Rounding a corner, a high stairway met her eyes. 

_This must be it! _She announced to herself.

Taking lissome steps, she made her way up. The stairs seemed endless, but Kaoru was having fun. It has been ages since she could remember when she had last climbed up stairs this high, since almost every stair step except those on the historical areas was replaced with escalators or elevators.

There was a time she remembered when she climbed a stairway this high...

She was...she was with someone...

She was a small child back then...and...and...the one with her was...

Was...

She let out a sigh of exasperation. She felt like denying the truth to herself.

Kenshin was the one who had been with her.

How the memories gave her joy and pain at the same time.

She shrugged off the bothering thoughts. Before she knew it, she was in the clearing. She could almost see the old shrine that was on the top of the stairway.

She smiled to herself. Aoshi has been thoughtful enough to invite her to their house and she had been much willing to go.

Kaoru stopped at the top. It felt really...different. A lot of places in Tokyo had been renovated and only a few, like this place had remained to be like they used to be in the old days.

The bamboos seemed to have a contest in reaching the sky. The old shrine, aged as it was, still stood majestically. 

Kaoru breathed in a handful of air. It soothed her senses. She decided to walk further following the rectangle shaped tiles on a path way. Kaoru watched her feet as they went from one tile to another. They were worn and chipped at the sides and some had cracks. But still, they were beautiful.

At the pathway's side were bonzais. Rocks were also placed artistically as if they really belonged to where they were.

Kaoru felt amused. She wondered how many men took to maintain the place. Yet, she has not seen a single one.

As she walked on, the pathway led to the back of the shrine. She found a rather big, western style house in bricks. Adjacent to it was a dojo. It wasn't as big as theirs, but still, from the looks of it, 10 or 15 people could have a spacious training area inside.

Kaoru decided to go to the house. But then, before she could take any more step, a familiar voice called her name out. 

"Ms. Kamiya."

Kaoru looked at her back, and at the dojo's main door was Aoshi. He was wearing a black training gi and white hakama.

She smiled and walked towards him. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu." He greeted with a small smile on his lips.

"E, ohayou!" she returned as she bowed down.

"Thank you very much for accepting my invitation." his tone was pleased.

"No, it's me who should thank you, really." Kaoru replied.

A moment of silence passed again. Kaoru wondered why "that" always happens when she was with Aoshi. 

It felt right and weird at the same time.

"So, would you like to see the dojo? I heard you're practicing kendo..." Aoshi started a casual conversation.

Kaoru lowered her head a little. "Anou, not too much..."

Aoshi produced a rather amusing look and gestured Kaoru to follow him inside the dojo. 

Leaving her footwear on the doorway, Kaoru entered the building. Much to her expectation, the dojo floor was polished to it's shiniest shine and the sparring materials neatly placed over one corner. Kaoru noticed that there were no name plates on the wooden walls. She realized that dojo was just for personal use. A big sign which read as "Nitto Kodachi Ryuu" caught Kaoru's eyes. 

"The technique has been passed on over the generation. It involves a little of Ninja skill and some boring stuff." Aoshi said as if reading her mind. 

"Aa...sou...boring e?" Kaoru merely nodded twining her fingers with the sling of her bag. 

Aoshi walked up front and seemed to go to the direction of the bokkens. 

He neatly picked up a pair of shiny bokkens as Kaoru watched his every move.

"You don't say..." she blurted out quietly.

Aoshi chuckled. "Nothing personal, Miss Kamiya. I just wanted to know what the Shihondai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu holds underneath her arsenal of techniques."

Kaoru queered her eyes and felt a rush of excitement run through her veins. "Well, if that's a challenge, then so be it."

Aoshi let out a very small smile and then turned back to get something from a cabinet which was hidden behind the walls. After a few moments, he was holding which seemed to Kaoru, some garment in his hands.

"Ah, but before we start, may I suggest that you first wear some proper clothes." Aoshi half asked, half commented.

Kaoru agreed to do so, since her shorts and shirt really don't suit their "battle". After changing her clothes, Kaoru emerged from the changing room in a white hakama and gi her hair still up in a high ponytail.

With bokkens in both of their hands, they assumed their proper stances.

Kaoru stood straight in a defense posture holding the bokken parallel to her and half pointed to her opponent.

Aoshi, on the other hand, stood holding the handle of the bokken in his right hand while his left hand supported the other end downward.

Without any warning, Aoshi launched his first attack his bokken thrust back at his left side with its edge steadily aimed for Kaoru's defense.

Kaoru, all knowing, countered the attack by bending down letting her bokken hit Aoshi's weapon perpendicularly from the bottom.

Aoshi smirked. _Very impressive... _He thought. He wondered how many years she has spent perfecting her reflexes.

Aoshi quickly jumped backward to avoid a possible attack and Kaoru swiftly stood still changing her stance into an offensive one. Her bokken was raised up horizontally near her face supported by both of her hands from each end.

Aoshi's eyes gleamed with hilarity. _So, you're changing tactics, Miss Kamiya._

As if responding, he now switched to his own defensive standpoint copying what Kaoru had done earlier.

"Kiyaaaa!!!" with an echoing cry, Kaoru lunged at him aiming to also get through his defense, with once again, putting her bokken perpendicular to Aoshi's. 

The taller man, quickly held his bokken tightly controlling the force that Kaoru applied.

Kaoru grinned inside. _I have you where I want you to be..._

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, Ougi!" she exclaimed. Acting fast, she took advantage of the strength Aoshi placed on their weapons and started to use that against him.

Aoshi rapidly understood the Ougi and decided to counter it. He wasn't going to lose to a girl now! Bracing his feet on the ground, he twisted his bokken impairing Kaoru's attack.

Kaoru was astonished at his offset that her mind suddenly turned blank on what to do. Her bokken slipped out of her grip, and because of the great force, her body went out of balance sending her to crash to the floor.

She closed her eyes and waited for the big "thud". But there was none. The only sound she heard was her own voice giving out one loud scream.

Scants of seconds later, she realized her feet were still safely on the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she found out that Aoshi's arms safely encircled her small frame keeping her from falling to the floor. 

Kaoru couldn't believe it. He didn't even see him move! Kaoru gulped and her pulse suddenly raced with her breathing. 

What was she going to say? 

"Eh...d-doumo" she meekly blurted out. 

At that, Aoshi, slowly but carefully released his hold. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

Kaoru nodded. "Un. Thank you again...and sorry". 

Aoshi shook his head. "No harm done. And besides, I should say sorry too. I mistook how much force I exerted. I guess I put on too much". 

Kaoru smiled. "That's all right." 

Aoshi turned his heel to pick up the bokkens that lay quietly on the floor and then returned them to their respective places. He then came back to Kaoru. 

"Would you want to have some snacks over the house?" Aoshi asked. 

Kaoru just stared at him nodding. 

Aoshi let out a small smile. "I think you have to change again, then." 

Kaoru bit her lip smiling. "Yeah, I think so too." 

Aoshi bowed down. "I'll wait for you outside the dojo." 

Kaoru bowed back and then went to the changing room to put on her clothes. 

-*-*-*- 

Kaoru inhaled deeply. The house had an intoxicating smell of roses and a tinge of vanilla. It soothed Kaoru's senses. Inside the lobby, Kaoru was seated on a red sofa surrounded by wooden pieces and some paintings of ships. Up front was a fireplace which obviously wasn't used for a while since it was summer! True, the house was rather modern not only on the outside but also inside. But somehow, it's oriental atmosphere was retained. 

Just suddenly, Aoshi came in with a tray of steaming green tea and some sweet cakes. 

_Cha?... _ Kaoru asked herself. 

He carefully laid them down on the wooden table and sat himself on the sofa parallel to Kaoru. 

"I do hope you still have a taste for some green tea?" Aoshi gave her an amusing look. 

Kaoru gave out a small laugh. "Of course I do! Umm...you did this by yourself, or...?" 

He bowed his head. "I did Ms. Kamiya. Please, do have some." 

Kaoru smiled and carefully picked up the traditional clay container encircling it with both hands and turned it three times and then slowly took a sip. (**A/N: There's actually a proper way of drinking green tea especially in proper ceremonies. Please do correct me if I'm mistaken about the details, but this is what I remember)** She was pleased. 

"Um. Very well done!" Kaoru praised him. "I think I can never make something this good." 

Aoshi smiled. "That's impossible. Maybe sometime, I can share a proper tea ceremony with you Ms.Kamiya? That is, if you want to." 

"That would be very nice." Kaoru said to him smiling and then took another sip out of the well prepared tea. 

It was then Aoshi's turn to get the other cup of tea doing what Kaoru had done earlier. 

"Are you the only one living in here? I mean I haven't seen anyone else." Kaoru dared to start a conversation. She hoped that Aoshi would be responsive enough. 

Aoshi held his cup on his palms. He was still on his training gi. "Iya. Actually, we have some helpers, but they are out doing their chores and they rarely mingle with our visitors for I prefer to entertain myself. My father and mother are both out of the country though." 

Kaoru nodded. So, he was indeed alone. Even though he did say they had servants, he still was alone. "Ummm, sisters or brothers?" 

Aoshi shook his head. "I don't have any. You?" 

"Not actually a brother, but my Uncle adopted a boy. His name is Myojin Yahiko. Oddly, we found him in a basket one Christmas eve when he was still a baby." Kaoru remembered how happy she was when she found him. 

"Parents?" Aoshi supplied. 

Kaoru gave out a wry smile. She pursed her lips. "Uh, my mother passed away when I was just two...she had leukemia and my father died when I was five...He, he had tuberculosis." 

Aoshi remained silent for sometime. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"It's okay...really. I-I'm able to accept that now. And besides, that has been a long time, and since then, my Uncle had been very good to me." Kaoru smiled at him assuring. 

"Uncle? Your father's brother?" Aoshi eyed her while he offered some sweet cakes. 

Kaoru gingerly took one thanking him as she did so. "Iie. He's a very good friend of my father. They had been teaching kendo when my father was alive and..." Kaoru wasn't able to continue her sentence. 

"And?" Aoshi asked. 

Kaoru smiled. "Nothing never mind. Really, nothing important." 

"If you say so." Aoshi returned. 

_And his nephew, Kenshin also took care of me when I was small...He was always so caring and treated me like his own sister...Datte..._ _Datte...he left me._

Kaoru tried to keep her composure. 

"Miss Kamiya?" Aoshi woke her up from her stupor. 

"A...e?" she mumbled. 

"Listen, if you don't mind, would you want to go out with me today?" he said without even flinching. 

"Sure of course! I'm your guest today, so, I'd be more than willing and happy to." Kaoru replied and then took the last sip from her cup and placed it down carefully on the table thanking Aoshi as she did so. 

-*-*-*- 

Much to her surprise, Aoshi didn't bother taking any of their vehicles, which Kaoru was sure to be behind the closed garage door that could accommodate two or three cars at the same time. Nope. Not even a taxi. Instead, he asked her if it was okay for them to just walk since the commercial area was just a few blocks from the shrine. 

Kaoru agreed. She then realized why they did so. The summer sky was perfect for strolling. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. It was...just...right. As if Aoshi had the weather under his very control. Dictating the sun to shine just perfectly and the wind to blow coolly. Kaoru rarely passed that area. It was actually a very coming and serene place. Some of the old antique shops and houses were situated and preserved in that area of Tokyo. 

"Ne, Shinomori-san." Kaoru eyed the tall person with her. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt over khaki pants. From Kaoru's view, he seemed to be a different person compared to when he was wearing that intimidating black gi... Somehow... 

"Yes?" He asked looking down at her. 

"Well, I just wanted to ask..." her sentence trailed off. 

Aoshi gave her a look urging her to continue. 

"Err...well..." Kaoru tried to find for the words. Heck! She didn't even know why she was going to ask him such a personal question. He wasn't even a close friend of hers. Come to think of it, they only had been together for a few times...but it seemed... 

He gave her another coaxing stare. 

Kaoru removed her sight from him and looked at the road. She saw a little girl pulling the hand of another older boy, maybe his brother to buy her some juice. She closed her eyes. 

"What would you feel if someone promised you to be there but then that person ends up breaking the promise?" Kaoru uttered straight. 

Aoshi remained silent for a moment. He seemed to show no emotion at all. 

He shoved his hands to his pockets and then a gust of wind ruffled his bangs reflecting his sudden change of stature. 

"I'd feel bad, of course. But then, I guess I'll be able to still go through." He simply said. 

Kaoru nodded slowly. "I see..." and then they continued to walk just enjoying the silent companionship. 

_It has always been like that... _He whispered to himself feeling a small pang of pain hit his insides. A very small and even unnoticeable smile crept upon his lips. 

_This is crazy... _He told himself again. It was rare, more than never when his feelings tried to sift through his barriers. He always had control over them. _But why this girl?... _His eyes focused on Kaoru's raven black hair. 

-*-*-*- 

**(Flashback)**

"Tou-chan!" A young, soft voiced Aoshi greeted the man who was standing in front of the window. 

"Yes, Aoshi?" his father returned with his caring voice. 

"Will we go the festival tonight?" he asked with eagerness biting his teeth. 

Just then, his father's cellphone rang. 

"Chotto, ne?" he asked patting his son's head. 

Aoshi nodded vigorously his youthful blue eyes sparkled with eagerness.. 

"Aa. Sou. Wakkarimasu." his father said in between conversations. After a last reply, the old man ended the call and bent down to see his son's face. 

"Aoshi, tou-chan is very sorry. I have something very important to attend to tonight. I guess I won't be able to be with you tonight at the festival." his face was sober. 

Aoshi's forehead crumpled. "Demo, you promised! You promised that me, Kaa-chan and you will go to the festival!" 

His father sighed placing his hands over Aoshi's shoulders. "I know. That's why I'm very sorry. I'll make it up to you next time all right?" 

The young boy's heart sank. He knew, he won't be seeing his parents for another week or two. He'll have to go the festival with one of their maids--again... 

"Do you forgive tou-chan?" His father asked with much worry. 

Slowly, Aoshi nodded his head. His blue eyes were eternally sad. 

At that, his father embraced him tightly and kissed the top of his forehead. "Be a good boy while we're away, okay?" 

And then, he went out of the door...Like he always did many times. 

**(End of Flashback)**

-*-*-*- 

"Always..." Aoshi whispered unconsciously. 

"Shinomori-san?" Kaoru asked looking at him at the eyes. Yes, she has seen him smile for some times, but, did she ever see his eyes smile? As in real? 

"Ah... Nothing." He assured her. "Look, we're here already." he said changing the topic as they reached the crossing. 

"A, hai." Kaoru returned as they rode the escalator leading up the overpass since there was a great traffic on the road. 

There were a lot of commercial complex that has been built and added up during the past years, but, the MALL, was Kaoru's favorite since she was a child. There were many renovations, new stalls and extensions, but still, the "feeling" that Kaoru had when she was small was still there. 

The overpass led them to the third floor of the building. It was where rtw's and the clothing section was found. Aoshi led her to one particular shop--Satomi.(**A/N: I really have no idea if this makes sense. But I do remember seeing a Satomi shop in Sapporo when I went there last 2001, so I guess there could be shops over the whole country...)**

They entered the shop with a little bowled over Kaoru who was looking at Aoshi with astounded eyes. She didn't realize why Aoshi took her to this particular section. The guard on the door greeted them pleasingly. 

They shove through different clothes. Shirts, long sleeves, pants and skirts. Formal to casual and even the alternative. 

Then, Aoshi spoke. "I think you'll be looking very nice in pink." as he pointed to a knitted baby doll cut shirt. 

Kaoru came closer. The shirt was really cute. She looked at the tag price. 4000 yen. 

She would love to take it. But then, she remembered she didn't place a large amount of money in her wallet today, and well, for her credit card, she was saving something for Hiko. 

"It's nice, but I think I'll just return here when I stuff up my pocket." she humored Aoshi. 

He smiled. "You're my guest today, yes?..." 

"Y-yeah..." Kaoru bit her lower lip. 

"So it's on me." His blue eyes insisted. 

Kaoru looked amused as she shook her head. "N-no. Really. That wouldn't be necessary. I mean--" 

"Miss, can you please take out a size for her for this shirt?" Aoshi cut her off calling a sales lady as if she wasn't hearing anything she was saying. 

"Certainly sir." The woman said as she took the code of the shirt and then went off leaving a half open mouthed Kaoru. 

"What did you that for Mr. Shinomori?" she cocked a brow. 

"Well, I was just being a gentleman. That's all." he told her coolly. 

"Ow. I see." She retorted rather annoyed giving up and accepted defeat. 

When the saleslady came, she let Kaoru fit the shirt. It did look good on her just as what Aoshi has said. 

She came out of the dressing room. The knitted shirt showed a bit of her flesh, but in a finesse way. The baby doll cut of the sleeves exposed her slender, toned muscle arms. A few of the customers had their eyes on her nodding and saying impressed comments. 

Kaoru blushed. "Well, what do you think?" she asked Aoshi shyly. 

"I think you look very nice." He complemented. "We'll take it." he then said to the saleslady. 

After checking out the shirt, the two went out of the shop. 

They walked on through the mall passing different shops and encountered a lot of people. A crowd from the floor below caught Kaoru's eyes so she moved towards the barricade of the third floor which gave out a bird's eye view beneath. 

There was a book exhibit. She has always been fond of reading books. Kaoru smiled. "Look Shinomori-san, a book fair!" 

Aoshi came near to see it too. "Would you want to go there? I think it's open for the public." 

"I think so too. Let's go!" she chimed happily leading the way to the escalator. 

Just before they could reach the escalator, Kaoru stopped. 

It has been a long time since she passed this way...The mall had added floors and the floor plan was extended. 

Up front, she saw the antique shop where she and Kenshin bought the locket just before he left for college. 

It didn't seem to have changed. Except for the manikins and the kimono displays, everything looked the same years and years ago. She wondered if the old woman was still there. 

"Kamiya-san?" Aoshi asked pretending not to see where her eyes were looking. 

"Uh, hai? Let's go then." she simply said collecting her poise. _Sometime, I'm going to visit the shop to see if the old woman is still there... And ask her if the kagayaki yorokobi still promises faith and fidelity..._

Arriving at the place, book lovers, like her obviously feasted over the place. They then discovered that the book fair reminisced old books and paperbacks dating back to the 1990's. 

Kaoru's eyes widened at the books that lined the place. They seemed endless and felt a sudden urge, if possible, to read them all. There were also some books which were on sale. 

She was able to pick out "A Walk in the Woods" by Bill Bryson for she has been doting of English fictions. And then, without any doubts, when she saw the Japanese translation of the Iliad, she readily took the thick book for she longed to finish the story. 

"Iliad?" Aoshi said with a surprisingly beautiful pronunciation. 

"Yes. It's a Greek epic. It's actually very tragic, but it's so beautiful. I encountered a part of it once--the farewell between Andromache and Hector, and since then, I had been wanting to read it." She told Aoshi. 

"From the looks of it, I think you'll reach forty." he teased with a small smirk. 

"Mou! I'll just tell you how the story goes through, okay?" Kaoru told him with a proud tone. 

After paying for the books, which Aoshi again insisted to be on him, they decided to go for some snacks. 

There was a small coffee shop just near the fair. They ordered for some blueberry cake and frothe. 

The two chatted with Kaoru stating the mythological background of the Iliad which seemed to intrigue Aoshi. 

"I think it was Zeus' fault. Why did he have to ask for Alexandros of Troy to decide? He could've asked for some Greek prince, right?" he asked in one of their discussions. 

"Well, if he didn't, then there wouldn't be any story!" Kaoru smiled and then took a sip from her drink. 

The two chatted on getting pleasure from the simple conversation. 

-*-*-*- 

Aoshi told Kaoru that he'll walk her back to their house. It was about 18:00 o'clock when they both reached the dojo premises. 

"Anou, Shinomori-san, I am very grateful that you invited me out today. I had so much fun. Doumo!" She said as she bowed down. 

"I'm equally pleased as well. Thank you too." he returned bowing back. 

"Iie. I should be the one thanking you. Um, thanks for the shirt and the books, and of course for your time. I know I'll never pay you back wholly." She smiled. 

"Never mind about the expenses. It's on me, remember? But then..." he stopped. 

"But what?" Kaoru asked eagerly. 

"Well, if it's not that rude, will you please just call me Aoshi, for I feel like your elder when you're calling me Shinomori-san." he gently put on. 

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh. "Sure. Okay, Aoshi-san." 

"Much better." he said smiling. 

"Then, to be fair, just call me Kaoru, okay? I feel like a little girl with you calling me Ms. Kamiya." She uttered. 

He bowed again. "As you please Kaoru-san." 

"Much better." Kaoru said saying what he has said earlier. 

They then said their goodbyes as the golden sun made its journey down the horizon... 

**Tsuzuku**

-*-*-*- 

**A/N: **How's that everyone??? Too much OOC!? Yeah, think so. Well, I'm very sorry if that's what happened here. Next update will be much faster since our line is back, so don't worry too much, k? And as for the Iliad, was it too "ridiculous" for me to insert in here? I dunno, I guess I'm also intimidated by its story. I mean, I haven't read the whole story myself and I only encountered some parts. Does anyone in here also know the story? It's actually quite good. Well, if you're interested, you can just ask me to give you a background. (Something like that) Miss you all! Mwwwwaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!! 

Finally, to the reviewers: 

**Midnight Dreamz - **Well, here's the chapter! I hope I haven't lost my touch after that almost one month break! And Aoshi, yeah! He's a hottie!

**:.asc.: - **So, how'd you like it? Did your wait pay off? 

**Yuhi - **Yeah, there is. But it's good hindi ulit sa amin. Did you know that Onyok had more than 200 km/h winds in Batanes? Gosh! E si Harurot 190 km/h! Imagine that!

**Jen - **Belated happy birthday sweetie! ::throws confetti:: I'm sorry if I missed it. Well, how's this as a late present? Best wishes!

**Mika - **Ooopssiee... lol... I'm sorry if it made you cry. But, hey, how's this chapter for a change?! It's kinda happy, ne?

**Baka-ryu - **Yep. Right you are! It really feels nice to be back and going again! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!

**wolfpack - **::smiles evily:: Oh, yeah, Kenshin is going to find out real soon! ::nods:: Awww, I'm flattered. I wouldn't say that. I mean, lol, really, there are a lot of better k&k stories out there and I guess I'm not that "qualified" to be in the term "best". Well, something like that...

**Angel338 - **hai! He's going to suffer alright! just wait and see... ^^

**jane - **Really? Thanks for reading it. And, I'm glad I finally had the chance to update. And yeah, here's a little more of A/K

**Azura1 - **And another chapter indeed! A lot of people tell me some parts of this fic made 'em cry. I dunno if it's a good thing or a bad thing. ::smiles:: Likewise, thanks!

**pensguared - **Here's your "Cure for the Itch"! (lol... I remember LP's Hybrid Theory) Did I cure it? Hope so! Yeah, it was darn annoying, but, luckily, I'm still alive!

**Black Twilight - **And nobody else! Aoshi! I just though he'd be the perfect alternate pair for Kaoru. I dunno, but, something from the way he proved that Kaoru was alive in the manga gave me a tinge of...well...of...arggghhh!!! Well, whatever it is, that's that! And, thanks for adding me to your faves. It's very gratifying to know for an author that his/her story is on the faves list of another author/reader.

**Kakarlena - **Hehe...sorry to confuse. "Tsuzuku" is the Japanese term for "To be Continued". If you watch Gundam wing, Yamamoto Yoko, etc... it is those three hiragana characters you see at the end of each episode.

**bitchy brunette - **hehe... Overdue... That makes me think about our stupid three week black out. What's worse, yeah, the electricity is back, but then, now and then some electric transformers keep on malfunctioning (would you imagine? They tapped almost three streets to our street's transformer!) and overloading, so, now and then, brown outs occur. Darn...

**randomasdf - **Awww, I'm absolutely thrilled. Like what I said to Azura1, I really don't know if it's a good or bad thing when you make your readers cry, but I guess it's a part of the story. ::smiles:: Thanks very much!

**silver-wolf69 - **Hiya! Here's my answers to your questions   
Q:will kenshin be sad when he finds out that kaoru has a lover boy behind her?   
**A: Not actually sad, but you'll see cuz I really don't want to spoil the "fun" for everybody right now. Just wait for the succeeding chappies, okay?**  
Q:what will HIKO do?   
**A: If you're point is on Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship, yeah, he'll be doing something, but it's a secret for now. As for Aoshi and Kaoru, I guess he'll be a little involved, but I'll see what comes up to my mind, k?**  
Q:dosent misao like aoshi??   
**A: Apparently, in this fic, nope cuz she and Soujiro are already paired up.**  
Q: does hiko ever find his love again?   
**A: Very interesting question. You can ask for digital girl if she still wants to be Hiko's lover... lol... Honestly, I'm still thinking about Hiko's love life**

**Angie - **That's fine. At least everything is kinda back to normal again. Since almost all of the major necessities are "back to life"...lol

**koishii-glory - **Arigatou! Yes, and thank you very much for your great patience for this update.

**xx-silver-thorn-xx - **::helps you up:: Never that my dear! I'd never abandon you guys no matter what! It's just that mother nature seemed to have played a game on me or us, rather. But, it's all okay now!

**AsIaNbAkA - **It is?! lol... Well, I hope this chappie isn't that sad! ^^

**PEACH - **Lol...I can't blame you if you don't like Kenshin at this point of the story. No need to worry! It's K&K! I repeat for everyone's sake it is a Kenshin and Kaoru ficcie!

**Shattered Sword - **Yeah, seems like it. But, thanks for r&r'ing. I'm sorry for the long update, well, you must have read or known what happened. Cool name!

**fish - **hehehe...Gomen nasai! I do hope you read what happened and of course, I hope you read this latest addition. TY!

**star-crystals - **And soon is never so soon, ne? Well, it hasn't been real busy...the thing is we got hit by a typhoon. So, basically, that's that...lol... thanks!

**ixchen - **Yes, don't worry. It'll be finished. ^^ It's just that the stupid typhoon caused all the "commotion". Good thing I was able to update.

**Angela - **No harm done! ^^ I hope you read my explanation for not updating soon. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Laterz!

**=Anti[.]Poptarts= - **::gives you rope:: Now, you can strangle Kenshin for good! hehehe...Errr... just your average writer my dear friend!

**Ame Kurayami - **Here's your update! Enjoy!

**Akiko - ** Nope. No quitting for me. It's just that baka typhoon. Anyways, yes, it's K&K, but please put up with the A/K for a while, ne?

**Innocence8 - **Misao goes with Soujiro this time. ^^ Tomoe? Well, I guess she wouldn't be appearing in this fic. Will that be okay?

**Himura Kamiya Kaoru - **You know what? It really makes an author very happy when he/she knows somebody placed his/her story on an individual's fave list. Doumo!

**[[Freak.Scene]] - **Hehehe... I guess I should've placed sometime in September! Well, I hope school's not that tough for you right now! ^^

**CharlieTheOtakuNymph - **lol...don;t worry, that won't happen here. You can enjoy M/S pairing in this story. I kinda beg to differ ::winks:: 

**Dark-Trinity - **He'll be back very soon. Just wait for a while, ne?

**EK - **Halu! Long time no text! Finally! We got our phone line back! Ei! I was there in Manila last Saturday (Sept 13). I took the Ateneo College Entrance test. Sorry if I didn't have the chance to meet youz guys! Next time, bawi ako! ^^

**Pescado01 - **Sorry if the "soon" wasn't sooner. Well, I think you know what 'appened!

**donna8157 - **Awww, thanks. It's k/k like what I have placed in the category, but Aoshi will be hanging out with us for some time, k? About your other question, I cannot answer that for now cuz of "story" matters. Just wait and see, ne?

**kenshin fan - **Here's the much waited update! (Something like that...) L8terz!

**Naoko - **You forgot somethin'...Not even a three week blackout and almost a month without a phone can't hold me down! How'd you say? IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!

**thelegendjen - **I'm sooooooo flattered! Really, you all make me smile and wanting to finsish this story.

**dewey - **Here's it darling dear! I missed you! I was in Manila yesterday...I took the Ateneo college entrance test. It was mind boggling!

**^_^ - **Awwwww, you'll live! Everybody deserves to! Kenshin is really being stupid at this point of time (thanks to me) and it'll be k/k, don't worry!

**shel - **Thanks for your care! Drop me a line sometimes, k? My phone is open. Same number: 09164335741 Haven't eaten the talbos naman. But I'ms fed...errr take iron supplements

**Cherrymecha - **I guess your week break was extended to over a month! Heck! I'm glad that almost everything is back to normal now. How's this chap for a comeback?

**ran-chan - **Hello! School is really tough and I'm quite disappointed with my physics right now. Blame it on my teacher! She's like this complete "ugh". We really are having a hard time "processing" the things she teaches. Would you imagine? Taking a periodical test (mid term) without any test paper! I mean she dictated the whole tests with ten problem sets! And guess what? A lot of us failed the first mid term (good thing I didn't). But still, I had a disappointing rating of 84 something. ::sigh:: that subject is two units!

**ray+kai=mine - **It's the typhoon friend. I hope I didn't make you wait so much! ^^

**SansCorpus - **Awww, another pleasing review. You made me smile this wide- ^_____________^ lol... 

**Ara - **Hi there! I'm quite okay now. I think I'm much more stronger and fit this time than last last month. I experience head aches sometimes, but, I'm definitely fine now!

**omochi - **::hugs omochi:: darn I missed you! Kenshin is reallllllyyyyy blowing his chance away!... hehehe...

**Fuuko-san - **Hey! I missed you too! Sorry if I haven't texted for a while! It has been real busy, and well, you know what the hell happened to me for almost a month now! Keep in touch!

**Marstanuki - **hiya! Now I'm really flattered! Actually I read your stories and they're GREAT! As in! I'm happy that you found time to read my petty work...lol...when are you gonna update ur fic? Tell me, ne?

**judut - **Konnichiwa! Thanks for the care too! Sorry for the delay!

**Samurai Chic - **Good for you! ::claps:: Well, how's this chapter? Good? Bad? ?.?

**meant2Bmatched - **I'm okay now. Thank you very much! ^^ And, again, gomen for not updating for so long.

**nika - **Here ya go! Enjoy!

**Shizuka - **Oooppssss... I'm sorry to confuse you! It's actually k/k! I guess the a/k pairing got you all baffled...sowiiiii!!! 

**elizabeth - **and more is here! Sorry for not being around for almost a month!

**ChildlikeMoonTenshi - **::laughs evily:: yep, had to end there... Misao and Soujiro, as we all know, is an alternate pair, but I guess for a change, I put them together, and so is with Kaoru and Aoshi. But don't worry if you're a solid k/k, it is STILL k/k

**RK-128 - **::blushes:: you are all soooooooo good to me! Did you like this update?

**Anna - **::blush deepens:: You people are really amazing! You're support is what keeps me going! Like hey, if you never liked my stowi, then, what's the point of posting it? Again, a BIG THANK YOU!

**Boomerang-chan - **Ah! So you like B/K fics, ne? Well, good news! After I finish this, I'm gonna have my first B/K fic. It won't be A/U, so just stay tuned!

**april - **Kenshin needs it...as in badly! Well, come to think of it, it's me whose making him like this...hehehe...stupid me...

**flyingangel777 - **Never have felt better! Being back in the net is sooooo refreshingly awesome!

**Viola - **hehehehe...I'm glad you liked it! Tell me what you think on this update...

**babyg2988 - **Whoa! You're Filipino too?! Then text me! (09164335741) It's the easiest way to contact me! ^^

**DespitefulSaint - **I just hope you didn't get bored waiting for this update...

**swtrkgurlz - **Saitou...hehehe...He hasn't been appearing lately, ne? Well, here's the update!

**TenkunoMeiou - **o.0 I guess Kenshin got what he deserves! ^^

**Yuki - **BANSAI too! ^^ Just a simple but grateful thank you!

**Anonymous - **Here's what you have been waiting for! I just wish you tell your name or something...

**Leigh4 - **well, I guess that would hurt, ne? Was this chappie too much of A/K or just right?

**regina-terrae - **::bows:: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**CurlsofSerenity - **hehehe... Kenshin must have a long time having his eyes swirling around with what you did... ^^

**Aino Saori - **Finally, to you! Really, you don't know how much you made me feel as if I'm on top of the world...lol... Gosh...I don't know what to say... I don't know if "thank you" is enough, but, I can't think of anything but to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY, VERY, VERY, MUCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**A/N: **Whew!!! That was long! But, hey! You deserve it! Without you guys reading my fic, it wouldn't make a damn sense... Till next time!

**_~diary15~_**


	18. Why did you have to Come Back?

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hey there! Well, we're climbing up chapters already... lol... First of all, I'd like to thank Rekka's Angel for putting up with me in pre-reading this to me! Anyways, I think there's not to much A/N for this chapter cuz nothing has been happening for a while. But hey, for those who have been asking a sequel to this fic, I really don't know if there will be a sequel, BUT after this ficcie, I will be working on a new one which will have Battousai, yeez, you read it right Battousai and NOT Kenshin as the main character. It won't be A/U, so watch out for that. For the meantime, let us start with this chap. And yes, let me remind you that this story is somewhat in the year 2018, so expect some cool stuff...LOL

**TO THE REVIEWERS: **You know where... Thanks to all of ya!

**WARNINGS: **Hmmmm, a bit of a spoiler, but I guess you're immune with me doing things like that... hehehehe...and some OOC

**DISCLAIMER: **RK is not mine. I'm just borrowing some characters for a while, so please do not sue!

**Ages: **Kenshin - 27  
Kaoru and others - 17  
Yahiko - 9

**Chapter 18. Why Did You Have To Come Back?**

Kaoru walked through the main hall of the school. Here and there, students thronged with happy faces. Kaoru smiled to herself as she held some books over her chest.

_It's no wonder... _She told herself. _In just a few weeks, I'll be finishing high school...I can't imagine how fast time flies._

She went to the lockers to get a few things before going home. Closing the cover of her locker, a pair of hands encircled her face covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" a sweet voice teased her.

Just from the voice, Kaoru knew who it was.

"Misao-chan!" they both giggled and Misao removed her hands.

"So, how's Miss Valedictorian?" Misao winked as they walked off.

Kaoru smiled flattered. "Mou, Misao-chan, it's not like a big deal..."

"C'mon, don't kid me! It's such a big deal! So, when's the blow out?" Misao smiled to one of her classmates which they met on the way.

"I don't know... I guess it's up to Uncle Hiko." Kaoru returned.

"Hey, people have been noticing that Aoshi guy running in on to you. Is there something...?" Misao didn't finish her sentence as she cocked a brow.

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh. "Of course not! He's just good to me, I mean not all people can see how nice he is."

"All I know is he's weird. But, if you say so." Misao blinked. "Hey, when is...a...well, you know coming home? Will he be---"

"That I really don't know." Kaoru just cut him off. Misao understood right away, so she decided not to lengthen the topic anymore.

"Will Yahiko be attending our graduation?" Misao asked in return.

"That brat...Definitely!" Kaoru smiled widely. Even though the boy was somewhat naughty, Kaoru couldn't deny that she loved him dearly as her little brother.

The two reached the school's main door where Misao told Soujiro would be picking her up.

"Misao-chan, I think it's Soujiro I see over there." And before they knew it, Soujiro came running to them.

"I'm sorry I'm late Misao." Soujiro sincerely said and then bowed to Kaoru.

"Will it be okay if we go now?" Misao asked Kaoru.

"Sure, it's just a little walk from here anyway. Both of you have fun, okay?" Kaoru winked. Misao told Kaoru that she and Soujiro decided to go to a small concert near the port where a fireworks show will be held later on in the evening.

Kaoru sighed to herself and then started to walk. July was about to end abruptly and so as spring. She walked alone in the paved pathway of the busy streets and then decided to take another route through the park where a lot of cherry blossoms awaited the first rain of summer to wash them away.

A gust of wind sent petals of Cherry Blossoms to the ground. _Hanafubuki..._ Kaoru told herself. Often, the appearance of the Sakura signified a time for happiness and rejoicing. While its disappearance means the opposite.

Loneliness...

The park was less crowded. Having only a few people walking here and there. She was about to take on a corner, when suddenly, a voice called out.

"Kaoru-san." It was very well toned.

Kaoru turned back, and as she has expected, it was no other than the blue-eyed guy, Aoshi wearing his black school uniform.

"Aoshi-san." she said as she went back near him.

"I'm sorry if I have followed you, but I couldn't come near to you at school...You had some other acquaintances." He smiled a little.

"Oh, you must mean Misao-chan and Soujiro. Well, they're really good friends of mine. I'll introduce you to them one time. Well, that is if you want." Kaoru smiled back.

"If you please." They were silenced for a while as they looked at each other. Kaoru blushed a little with the gravity in his eyes so she looked away.

"Um, are you going home too?" She said to break the ice.

"Actually, I was about to ask you if it's okay to walk you home." he said in a straight sentence.

Kaoru's mouth was half open. "S-sure, if it's not a bother to you."

At that, they both walked off talking about their upcoming graduation.

As if they flew, they reached the dojo gates without their own knowing. Kaoru thanked him, for again, walking her home. He had been doing it for a couple of times, and it seemed he really enjoyed it. Before Kaoru could turn her back, Aoshi spoke.

"Kaoru-san, I have something to give you." At that, he poked through his back pack and handed her out a medium-sized box neatly wrapped in a shade of gold with embossed bamboo grasses.

Kaoru was taken aback and placed her hand over her mouth. "O, A-aoshi-san, you really didn't have to."

"No, please. It's for the Valedictorian." Aoshi joked on one side and then took Kaoru's suspended arms to hold the gift.

Kaoru woke up from her stupor as she felt Aoshi's warm hands.

"Ah, gomen." Aoshi quickly apologized as he removed his large hands away from hers.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked scrutinizing the gift.

"It's a surprise. I do hope you'll like it." He didn't smile but his eyes showed that he was happy.

Kaoru was about to open the package when Aoshi started to protest. "No, no. I mean, it'll be better if you open that later."

"Oh, I see. Sure." Kaoru bit her lip. "Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" she carefully said bowing down.

"Dou, itashimashite desu." Aoshi returned bowing low.

The two said their goodbyes and after Kaoru entered the gate, Aoshi went home.

"Yes, I know, but can you not postpone that for a while?" Hiko's gruff voice cracked the silence in the library.

"I think she is really expecting for you to come. One can see how much pain and frustration she put onto attaining her honor." Another phrase went out of his mouth. He then sighed. "All right. I understand. Take care then". At that, Hiko ended the call.

His fingers clattered on the polished table as he eyed the grand father's clock that was on the office. Kaoru could've arrived. He punched in on the intercom. "Kaoru, are you home? I want to speak to you."

Kaoru heard the page as she entered the main hall. She placed her things on the sofa for she decided to put them away later. All too knowing where her uncle was, she rounded a corner to get into the library.

She tapped on the door twice and Hiko beckoned her. "You want to have a word with me, Uncle?"

"Sit down." he spoke timidly.

"So, what do you want for your graduation?" Hiko started casually.

Kaoru smiled. "O, Uncle, if it's about gifts and stuff, all I need is for you, Kamatari-san and Yahiko to be there and see me."

The old man chuckled. "Yes, I know. But of course, aside from that, I believe you do deserve something better, right?"

Kaoru rubbed her forehead gently with her forefinger. "Whatever you decide Uncle, I'll be fine with it." Another smile went out of her.

_How do you do it Kaoru? _Hiko asked himself. From the start, the innocent and naive smile always found its way to pierce through what he thought that stony heart of his. Never was there anyone who could do this to him. And the love of a father who was never a father to a daughter who was never his, grew more and more through the years.

"Well, if that's what you want, then it'll be a surprise." Hiko smiled in return and there was a moment of silence.

Kaoru saw the smile go away and was replaced by a rather forlorn look. "Is there anymore you want to tell me, Uncle?"

"I spoke to Kenshin a while ago." He started.

Kaoru just nodded. Half expectant, half amused.

"I tried to convince him to come home for your graduation, but it seems that he can' because of his tight business schedule."

Kaoru shook her head and gave out a short smile. "Let him be, I think. I mean, I wouldn't want to disturb him."

Hiko nodded in return and wondered if Kaoru was in one way, disappointed. "But, he said he'll try to catch up later on during the week."

"I see. Well then, tell him to have a safe trip back home." Kaoru simply said out watching her intertwined fingers.

Hiko blinked. "Have you eaten dinner already?" He asked changing the topic.

"Not yet Uncle. Why don't you come and join me?" she invited.

"Thank you, but I already had mine. You go and get some dinner. I think Kamatari already fixed you some."

Kaoru bowed and was ready to stand up when Hiko spoke again. "By the way, Yahiko told me he'll be coming home late today. He said he joined the kendo team in their school and there's a try out today.

"Try out? But it's near summer already." Kaoru wondered.

"That's the point. Some students are graduating and they need new recruits before the next school year begins."

"I see." Kaoru thanked him again and then quietly went out of the room wth her arms crossed.

_Why am I not surprised that you're not coming home, Himura Kenshin? _The words rang through her psyche.

Kaoru went out of the bathroom feeling very refreshed after that stressful day. She put on her pajamas and then went to the side of her bed to comb her hair. At her side was the gift Aoshi had given her. After arranging her hair, she decided to open it.

Taking slender fingers, she carefully untied the golden bow that was laced beautifully around it and laid it down gently on her bed. She then started to remove the bullion colored wrapper embossed with bamboos seeing to it that no part was ripped. She half expected to see the gift right away, but to her surprise, a box encased it, on top was a little card with a note inside.

"I hope you'll like this. Omedetou gozaimasu". Kaoru read out low as she read Aoshi's magnificent calligraphy.

She then set is aside together with the ribbon and detached the box's upper cover where inside, an unwoven cloth filled its higher portion. Kaoru nimbly took it off which revealed a dazzling kimono which had the same shade as that of the gift's wrapper.

"Oh my..." her voice trailed off.

Kaoru pulled the chest portion of the garment. It smelled of dew covered pine trees. Kaoru traced its pattern. It was adorned with autumn leaves and acorns. Poking further, she found the kimono's obi in a stunningly combination of red and black decorated with little fans and flowers.

Kaoru sighed. She couldn't believe her eyes. Aoshi must've spent something really, as in really "something" with this. Before Kaoru could give those things more thought, the phone in her room rang.

She stood up and then picked up the receiver not checking who was the one calling nor switching the video on.

"Hello?" Kaoru answered.

"Ah, Kaoru-san?" A manly voice was over on the line.

"Aoshi-san?" Kaoru cocked a brow.

"Yes, it's me. Did I disturb you?"

"N-no. Really, I was just finished opening your gift. I must say, thank you very much". Kaoru smiled.

"Did you like it? If not, we can--"

"I like it. Very much. It was so nice of you." Kaoru nodded to no one as she smiled again.

Aoshi smiled to himself too. He was glad she liked it. He bought the kimono in the store where he saw Kaoru had her eyes fixed on when they went shopping.

"I'm glad."

Kaoru giggled. "I was really shocked a while ago. I mean, I think it's too much."

"You deserve it Kaoru-san."

Kenshin closed the file book. His eyes were tired from all the figures and numbers written on the report given to him about their sales. He slouched back in his leather arm chair and sighed exasperated. His eyes were focused on the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his mind. Then, he remembered something.

_Kaoru's graduating next week...And not only that, she managed to grab the highest honor. I'm so proud of her. _A pang of guilt went through him. Ironically, he didn't have the chance to watch his Little Princess' "moment of victory". God, how he missed her.

From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two picture frames. On the left, was a picture of him and Marge. On the right, was the same picture that was on his locket. A picture of a young Kenshin and a very young Kaoru up in the Tokyo tower.

He pulled the locket close to his eyes and opened it slowly. _It has been quite a while and it feels like yesterday..._

Later, the door opened.

"Kenshin!" Marge came in smiling with a brown paper bag in her hand.

Kenshin quickly got off from his slouched position half astonished at Marge's sudden appearance.

She came towards him and gave Kenshin a quick hug.

"What are you doing here deary?" Kenshin asked looking up at the woman he came to know as his love.

"O, nothing! I just wanted to surprise you." She smiled. "I brought you some lunch!" she added raising the paper bag near to her face.

Kenshin's eyes sparkled. "How kind of you madamsoille!"

Marge giggled as she went at the back of the chair to hug Kenshin around his shoulders.

"So, when are you going back to Japan? You've been telling me it's Kaoru's high school graduation."

"Yeah. And she's the valedictorian." Kenshin plainly said.

"Wow... She must really be a smart girl. What do you plan to give her?" Marge asked.

"I have something in stored for her...The only problem is, I might not attend her graduation." Kenshin's voice had a tinge of sadness.

"What? She'd be disappointed! How come Kenshin?" Marge's forehead was crumpled.

"I know...But a lot of things has been coming up which crammed and now, I don't know which one to start with!"

Marge's hand went up to massage Kenshin's head. "Dear, you know, sometimes, our very presence matters most to other people rather than the gifts or material things we give them. I think Kaoru would appreciate it best if you could be there during her graduation."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "I know that...And from the way I see it, I feel like I have been disappointing her. I mean, there were times that I promised to go home, but didn't manage to."

Marge frowned but continued to massage the sides of Kenshin's head. "If that's the case, I guess what you really have to do is iron out all your schedules and then, try the best to go home and see her and of course, congratulate her!"

Kenshin smiled eased both physically and emotionally. "Thank you. I really wouldn't know what to do next if it weren't for you."

A week swept by so fast. And before the students knew it, it was their graduation day.

Throngs of students, parents, visitors, teachers and kids came in and out or basically just sitting or standing and chatting inside the gymnasium of the school.

Here and there you could see a couple of boys and girls wearing white caps and gowns, with different looks in their faces.

Happiness...

Sadness...

Anticipation...

Pride...

Relief...

Kaoru, together with Hiko, Yahiko and Kamatari came in through the wide entrance of the gym.

"You'll be sitting on the front row on the left side, Uncle." Kaoru said as they were inside.

They walked down the aisle and parted ways near the front. The parents and students had different seats so Hiko, Yahiko and Kamatari were on the other side.

Kaoru sat on the extreme left side on the front row of students. They were arranged according to their honors and merits. There were a few students on that row, but some chairs were still empty.

Kaoru decided to make a run through in her valedictory speech.

"Good morning Kaoru-san."

A proverbial voice caught her ears and as she looked up, Aoshi was there.

"Aoshi-san! Ohayou mo." she returned and then bowed.

"Where do you sit?" Kaoru asked.

"Um, well, actually, right next to you."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Don't tell me! You rascal!"

Aoshi chuckled and then sat down. "You're lucky you had one point ahead of me."

"Too bad for you, Aoshi-san!" Kaoru giggled.

"Who's with you today?" Aoshi queried.

"O, my Uncle, his brother Kamatari-san and my brother, Yahiko." Kaoru answered delighted. "How about you?"

Aoshi blinked once. "Um, basically, there's none, but I'm waiting for my father to arrive."

Kaoru nodded. "I see. Are you--"

"Yes, don't worry. I'm fine".

Before anyone could say another word, there was an announcement.

"Attention, everyone. Students and parents who are still outside the gymnasium are asked to come in. We are about to start the ceremony."

At that, the students were given candles to have the candle lighting ceremony followed by other ceremonial rites.

Students with honors and merits were called, followed by the distribution of diplomas.

"Shinomori Aoshi, salutatorian will now have the oath of loyalty". The emcee said and then Aoshi went up to do his task.

Some girls were gig idly making comments about the guy and hushed murmurs could be heard. Before Aoshi started, Aoshi took a small glimpse at Kaoru and smiled briefly.

"Please stand up. Raise up your right hand and follow after me". After everyone had their hands up, he started. "I, state your name... respectfully pledge my loyalty... to my Alma Mater...to uphold its traditions...its beliefs...and its philosophies...that I will not in any way...tarnish its name by any means...so help me God".

Kaoru handed out a free hand to shake with Aoshi as he came towards her.

Aoshi nodded towards her as the emcee called her name. "Good luck".

"Thanks." Kaoru simply said as she smiled and took her speech which was in a folder.

Kaoru took a good glimpse at the crowd smiling at her "family" and of course, to Aoshi. She took in a deep breath and then started to talk.

"To our beloved parents, our mentors, schoolmates, friends and visitors, good morning. Today, marks the end of our secondary life in our education..." Kaoru blissfully expressed each words that were printed in the paper.

"There were times when we had petty fights and misunderstandings. Times when we were all frustrated of exams, assignments and other activities. But then, we can never deny the friendship and the wonderful moments we had together not only as students or classmates, but as a family as well...True, high school life is somewhat undefined for there are a lot of words that can describe it and we may never enumerate all of these..."

"People ask me, what keeps me going to strive harder. I rarely answer their questions. But today, I want to tell you with all honesty." Kaoru paused for a while smiling. She turned to see Hiko, Yahiko and Kamatari, and finally her friends who were equally smiling. "I gain my inspiration from my family. Uncle, you have been so caring towards me, like my own dear father. If Papa were here today, I'm sure he would be as proud as you are." Kaoru said those words without flinching.

"My brother, Yahiko, you are the brother I never had. I thank God for giving you to us... Kamatari-san, you have been very helpful towards us all. Without you clattering around the house, I can't imagine what will happen. I guess, I never called you like this before, but just this time, thank you to you too Uncle." Kaoru bit her lip smiling as she saw Kamatari with a happy and touched look and of course, an "I'll-get-you-for-that-Uncle-thing-later".

"To my closest friends, Misao-chan, Sou-chan and Okita-kun, we have been through many things together, and yet, we always managed to hold on. You all mean so much to me. Lastly, to a new found friend. We may, sometimes, miss this person in the background but we never know, unless we try to discover how much of a person there is in everyone. He may be defined a snob, or a complete weirdo. You may want to ask if he ever knows how to talk, but then, it's the desire to find out what's behind that scary and tall wall that gives the word 'friend' a real meaning." Kaoru eyed the expectant crowd again. "Minna-san, let us give a round of applause to Mr. Shinomori Aoshi."

Aoshi was taken aback that he hardly heard the claps that echoed inside the gym. Some were even standing. He looked at Kaoru who was in the stage and then eyed the people around the gym who seemed to "accept" him for the first time. "Thank you". He said to Kaoru in a mute tone, and then, he bowed.

As the claps silenced, Kaoru continued to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen, our journey isn't over. Instead, we are now getting ready for another long and winding one. But whatever awaits for us at the last 'train station', let us make sure that we succeed in every endeavor we face. We may fail sometimes, but let these failures remind us of what we must do... To stand up and conquer every obstacle on the way."

Kaoru closed the folder and then took a good glimpse on the crowd. "Happy graduation to all of us! Omedetou gozaimasu!"

And again, claps roared just after her last word until she was seated on her chair where a lot of congratulations and flattering comments came rushing in.

"For our success and for the future!" Okita raised a wine glass filled with red wine.

"Toast!" Everyone said in one accord. The Akabeko was closed for that night since Tae said it was going to be her gift to Kaoru. Soujiro, Misao, Yahiko, Hiko, Kamatari, and even Sanosuke and Megumi were even there.

"Hiko-sama, when will Kenshin come home? Didn't he manage to come home?" Sanosuke said as he laid down his cup. Sanosuke was working, for some odd reason, in a law firm while Megumi was on her last year in Medical school.

Hiko eyed him. "Sadly, no. But he promised he'll be catching up on this week, so if you wish, you may visit him if he's home already."

"Was it, um, well, I mean, okay on Kaoru's part? I'm sure she has been eager to see him too... especially that it's her graduation". Megumi's eyes were closed after that.

"I told him that too, but, I guess he really is that busy. Kaoru said it was okay anyway." Hiko sighed.

"Weird. It's not like him." Sanosuke simply said as he finished drinking the remaining part of wine in his glass.

It was a good thing that the three were a little far from where the "graduates" were sitting. Kaoru's night could be "ruined" if she heard any word on that.

Later on, Tae came in with trays of noodles while on her side was a young girl carrying a little wooden tray with chopsticks.

"Your noodles, minna-san!" Tae chimed as she served them one by one followed by the girl.

"Kawaii!" Misao exclaimed upon seeing her. "Who's she Tae-san?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Boys and girls, meet Sanjou Tsubame. She's my niece. Her mother is my sister. She's here for a little vacation cuz her parents went to Britain, and there was a problem on her visa, so her parents decided to arrange her visa once they are there." Tae introduced her.

"Hello Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you!" Okita said as Soujiro bowed low.

"H-hello...!" Yahiko mumbled as he stared wide eyed at Tsubame. Somehow, he was...was...well, he didn't know what, but he felt excited and uneasy at the same time.

"You look very cute Tsubame!" Kamatari greeted with her hands clasped.

"Konbanwa minna-san!" Tsubame's voice came out squeaky. She was never accustomed to a lot of people. She saw the glued look of Yahiko on her, and blushing, she bowed her head low.

Kaoru noticed it and smiled to herself.

Later, the word that someone arrived rushed inside. Kaoru went to see who it was for Tae was busy in the kitchen. Kamatari was there too for she insisted to help with the serving.

At the door, was an undecided Aoshi. "Aoshi-san!" Kaoru called out as he was about to leave.

"Hi." he simply said. "I thought there was no one in."

"O you silly thing! Why would I invite you then?" Kaoru smiled. "Come in, please."

"Someone will be joining us minna." Kaoru came in first.

Everyone on the room were eager to find out who their guest is. "May I present, the Salutatorian, Shinomori Aoshi."

Aoshi slowly came out from the corner. "Good evening everyone. Thank you for having me here." he said politely and then bowed.

Everyone welcomed him and offered him to sit and of course, some food and drinks. Kaoru sat next to him.

"Aoshi-san, I want you to meet my friends." Kaoru handed out her hand. "This is Makimachi Misao, her boyfriend, Seta Soujiro and his cousin, Soushi Okita. This little brat, is my brother, Yahiko". "The people on the other table are my Uncle Hiko, the woman is Takani Megumi and the other guy is Sagara Sanosuke." Kaoru didn't bother to explain any farther.

Aoshi just smiled with a "nice to meet you" look.

"So, did your parents make it this morning?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, yes, but they were only there for about ten to fifteen minutes. They had to catch a flight for Biei." Aoshi had a brief smile.

"I see. Well then, let's just celebrate." Kaoru smiled. _How can his parents not give him time? Even in his own graduation? He deserves it... _Kaoru's mind drifted. _And...Kenshin Himura...he could've at least came home for me... But... _

_Shut up Kaoru! You're not about to think of that again!_

Kaoru lifted the covers to her shoulder and then rolled to one side. She was half awake, but her eyes resisted to open up. She knew it must've been 9:00 o'clock or something. The party last night was tiring, but fun. If she could remember it right, no one went home after 1 am.

Random, rather annoying thuds were heard from outside. Kaoru tried to ignore it and fought to sleep some more. She was relived that it was silenced for some seconds, but then the thuds started again and seemed to become louder this time.

Giving up defeat, she went out of bed quickly to check where the noise was coming from. She followed the thuds and it sounded it was just outside her door.

Kaoru's eyes were still sleepy as she opened the shouji door fuming. "Who's making noise! Someone's trying to sleep here you know!" Kaoru screeched at the top of her lungs.

A chuckle was heard. "Seems like you're throat hasn't lost it's touch little princess."

_Little...princess?..._

Kaoru repeated the words inside her.

_It can't be...Am I dreaming...? _

Kaoru's eyes were shot open wide as she looked up at the tree.

Long, red hair swayed with the morning breeze.

Violet eyes looked down at her with amusement.

Kaoru's voice was buried somewhere deep and it refused to come out.

_Is it really him?..._

_Is he really home?..._

All Kaoru could do was watch Kenshin come down from the tree to come near her.

And as if everything went to void, there he was, face to face with Kaoru.

_Kenshin..._

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N: **:runs away: I know you all want to kill me now! GOMEN! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I mean, its needed badly. lol...I promise to make a better chappie next time! I hope you don't go bashing around me for this stupid cliffhanger...hehehehe...Now, time to say THANKS:

**GENERAL THANK YOU: **I am so happy that I have been receiving positive responses from you guys. I really don't know how to thank you enough. But the least I can do is to give you something to read to set your minds off reality for a while. Again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**A/N: **Well,that's all for now! See you on the next chapter! Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

_**diary15**_


	19. Broken Summer

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hi there folks! I'm sorry for being gone for like a month or so. Like what I said, my internet connection has been fooling again, so I couldn't go online. And I can't possibly save it on a diskette since my drive A is unfunctional.

Anyways, so much for that. Again, lemme say sorry for leaving you with a cliffie on the last chap, I know you all want to kill me, but I hope all your "fury" went out! hehe... To those who have been asking (especially to Fuuko-san) or should I say, "insisting" (?) on an A/K alternative ending, sure, why not? (Happa?) As soon as this is done, I'll start the next fic-- **Yoshiwara **(a fic which a lot are e-mailing about. It's not an AU fic, and the main character would be **_Battousai_**, meaning we will be in the Bakumatsu. And **NO, **Tomoe will not be in the story. Sorry Tomoe fans)and maybe, side by side, I can make the alternative ending. ^^

**Thank yous:**

**Readers and Reviewers - **At the bottom part, as always.

**Rekka's Angel and my friend Chellie - **Thanks for both pre-reading this chappie!

**WARNINGS: **Hmmm... Maybe some spoilers, but not too much. Oh yeah, a little WAFFY at some parts and a little OOCness.

**Ages: **Same as with the last chapter

**_~_Chapter 19. Broken Summer~**

Kaoru was perplexed and she felt her heart beating fast. She thought that she had forgotten how to blink for she kept on staring on Kenshin's face. It looked exactly the same, but of course, there were a few changes showing that the young "Ken-nii" was no longer there but was replaced by a man whose name is Kenshin.

"Little Princess, you've grown so much more than I expected! I'm so happy to see you!" Kenshin smiled and took her into a tight embrace.

Kaoru was still at shock and couldn't believe that he was actually there... Holding her in his manly arms!

Kenshin breathed in a distinct scent he had missed so much.

_Jasmine rose...You are my little princess... How I missed my little girl!_

Kenshin tightened his hug more and then let her go. His forehead crumpled as he saw her rather confused and at the same time surprised face.

"Why, is that a way to treat someone who has been away for some time!? You don't seem to even miss me!" Kenshin chuckled.

Kaoru slapped her sleeping inside. "O-okaeri nasai...k--!" She ended with a wry smile and hesitated or was confused what to call the "man" in front of her. 

Ken-nii? It didn't seem to suit him anymore. 

Kenshin? Isn't that too disrespectful? He was, after all, ten years her senior.

Kenshin invited her for a sit on the wooden floor and he stared at her marveling at how his little girl changed so much. The innocent blue eyes seemed to teem with more life and her raven black hair perfectly complemented her peachy skin.

"So, how was graduation?" Kenshin began.

"It was...nice..." Kaoru smiled yet again.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it. It's just that, a lot of things came cramming up." Kenshin's voice was sober.

"Ne, daijobou." Kaoru closed her eyes for a second. "I understand." She smiled at him again.

Kenshin couldn't help but stop and gaze at her every smile. He missed them! So much that he couldn't explain even to himself how he missed her! Many years have passed. Sure, he went home now and then, but he never did actually see and watch her grow into the young woman she is now. He wondered if it could be possible that someone might be courting her. He dared not to ask for he thought it was unnecessary right now, and besides, he had to acquaint with her...again...

"I'm sorry if I woke you up with all the hammering and stuff... I still have jetlags, and I saw the tree house and thought of fixing it." It was his turn to smile.

Kaoru looked up at the tree and realized it has been a long time since she really went up. Heck! She wouldn't even fit there anymore. "Now that I remember, it has been ages since I ever tried to go up or at least climb just the stairs." Kaoru sighed. "I guess time just went so fast."

_...Time went so fast _

Kenshin repeated the words in his head. She was right. Time was like a quick drizzle or a breeze that went by with a zip. She looked at her again and it only added more "evidence".

There was a moment of silence where only the sounds of early morning activities broke the calm.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you..." Kenshin said turning earnest.

Kaoru nodded expectantly.

"Well, I told Uncle I should be the one to tell you, so..."

Kaoru raised a brow and Kenshin sighed and then smiled. 

"Me and Marge are engaged."

Kaoru's world broke into pieces. This was the moment she feared the most. The moment when Kenshin would be really taken away from her. She tried to accept that he may never love her in return, but still she hoped. And his arrival made her more hopeful... But then, this happens.

She didn't know what to even say. Damn! She didn't have any authority to approve or disapprove. She was no longer that little girl who can express whatever she wants or feels.

She produced a cynical smile. "That's great!... O-omedetou gozaimasu!" Kaoru bowed quickly to hide her pale face and decided to at least be out of his sight before she could even show any sign of her true emotions.

"Anou, gomen, but I remembered that I have to wake up Yahiko for some practice. Please excuse me." At that, she went up swiftly and hurried down the hall with her eyes almost teary.

Kenshin couldn't do anything but nod and watch deftly as she disappeared at the corner wondering if there was something wrong.

-*-*-*-

"Yahiko!" Kaoru tapped the boy's shoulder as he sprawled on his bed.

"Wake up! We need to practice!" Kaoru insisted as she removed the covers.

"Mmmnn... But, it's too early..." Yahiko mumbled as he went to the other side of the bed.

Fuming, Kaoru pulled the covers out of Yahiko. "Just get up, will ya?!"

Yahiko, giving up, opened his eyes and went up lazily. "Oh, all right!" 

Kaoru heard him mutter some things under his breath. She raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing! I said I'll meet you up at the dojo." Yahiko mumbled as he started for the bathroom.

"Good." Kaoru simply said hiding her still bruised feelings.

-*-*-*-

"Straighten your stance!" Kaoru yelled as she raised her bokken midway her torso.

Yahiko was holding his shinai and he firmly glued his feet on the wooden floor.

"Attack." Kaoru said lowly her eyes focused.

_She's messing with my concentration... I know she's just pushing me to test where I can go... _Yahiko said to himself. _She'll probably anticipate where I'll be attacking... In that case... _

With a smirk, and a cry Yahiko rushed at his opponent.

Kenshin turned his head on to the dojo's direction. A smile went out of his lips. Memories of yesterday coming in. It was only "a while ago" when he was the one tutoring Kaoru with the "art of the sword." He decided to sneak in for he was only a few walks away from where the dojo was.

_Here he comes... _Kaoru said to herself preparing as the sight of the speeding boy came to her senses. In just a second, her feet left the ground and she rushed at him too.

Kenshin's eyes sparkled with excitement as he saw the two fight it out.

Much to Kaoru's expectations, just before the both of them made contact, Yahiko stopped right in the middle, and, getting the momentum he had earlier aimed to get a hit on Kaoru.

Kaoru was half shocked at the boy's strategy. At first, she seemed to lose her senses. But she wasn't going to be defeated by her own student!

Acting fast, she let herself slide on the floor her bokken set horizontally and aimed for Yahiko's right leg.

Yahiko was dazed, and letting instinct take over, lowered his shinai to block Kaoru's bokken but the sudden change of pace made him stumble backwards.

He fell to the floor panting looking at Kaoru who stood straight. "You okay?"

Yahiko sat on an India sit. "Well, yeah, guess so." 

Kenshin smiled as he hid peeking on the door. Both of them were good sword artists. There was no doubt of that.

_Uncle surely made a tactician o_ut _of Kaoru... Better watch out Kenshin... _He smiled, yet again.

He saw Yahiko get up and move into another stance. He decided to stay there and watch silently.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" Yahiko cried and then the battle ensued.

Kenshin lost track of time. What seemed to be minutes eventually turned into hours of practice and training to both Yahiko and Kaoru. And as for him, he just stood there, quiet and enjoyed the overwhelming "view".

Before he knew it, he saw Yahiko coming out of the dojo, towel in shoulder and shinai in hand. They met up outside, eyes locked with one another.

"Anou... ohayou gozaimasu!" Yahiko was the first one to talk. He looked up to Kenshin with curious eyes.

"Oyahou, Yahiko." Kenshin smiled. Even time did its work on this young boy.

"I didn't know you arrived already." Yahiko said as he wiped traces of sweat in his neck.

Kenshin chuckled. "Nah, I just wanted to surprise you guys."

Yahiko nodded. "So, you were here the whole time?"

Another smile crept out from Kenshin. "Just a bit." 

Yahiko raised both eyebrows.

"Seems you have a good trainer. Kaoru must've been pretty hard on you." He smiled, yet again remembering the earlier days when Kaoru was the student and he was the teacher.

"Heh, you could say that again. All she does is too beat the hell out of me." He said crossly, but still showed naive ness.

Kenshin noticed the shinai in Yahiko's hand. "Hey, did you forget to return that or...?"

Yahiko slapped his forehead with his palm and sighed. "I forgot to give it back to Kaoru before she went out! Wait--"

Yahiko was about to take a step when he heard Kenshin speak. "Let me return it. It has been long since I stepped inside this dojo. Besides, I think you deserve some nice rest."

"Well, okay... Sure!" Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and handed the shinai to him. "Later." He bowed and then walked off.

Kenshin gazed at the wooden object on his hand for a time. He let his palm wrap tightly around it and then loosened it, and wrapped tightly around it again. He sighed and then stepped up and removed his slippers.

Quietly, he went inside. The familiar scent of it filling his senses. Yep. This was 'home' all right.

Much to what he thought, Kaoru was still inside, sitting in the center of the room. She had her back on him but he was sure her eyes were closed in deep meditation.

_I thought Yahiko told me she went out already?! _Kenshin planned to at least have the dojo to himself for a while, but just before he could make another step, Kaoru spoke just audibly enough for the both of them to hear.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on somebody?" Kaoru kept her eyes closed.

"Uhm, gomen nasai, Kamiya-sensei." Kenshin said smiling but kept his voice restrained.

Kaoru got up from her sitting position and turned around to face him and noticed the shinai on his hand. _Yahiko's? That brat!..._

She raised a brow and craned her head onto one side. "Don't you know it's forbidden for someone to take the dojo's equipment outside, Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and bowed and then looked up again. "I know Ma'am, and for that I am very sorry."

Kaoru's eyes queered and she kept herself from smiling. Kenshin noticed it and was amused himself. "Now ma'am, may I now return the shinai to its cabin?"

Kaoru didn't answer but they kept eye contact. Kenshin broke the silence and walked towards the cabin which was on the other side of the room. Just before he could pass by Kaoru, she quickly raised her arm, bokken in hand horizontally.

"You think you can go away just like that for what you did?" Kaoru raised her chin up. She wondered if what she really meant was of Kenshin holding the shinai--heck! She knew it was Yahiko's fault.

Or...

For what Kenshin told him earlier... About his engagement... She was altogether confused but desperately tried to hide it.

"I don't really know, but..." Kenshin took a glance of the firmly raised bokken, "I guess not." He removed any sign of emotion in his face as well.

Without any other word, Kaoru pulled her arm back swiftly and moved into an offensive stance. "When was the last time you held such a weapon, Himura? Do you think you're still good at it?"

"Odd don't you think? But I think it's good nevertheless. Almost a decade has past and kendo is still alive. I guess you're one of those who I have to thank for." Kenshin blankly said.

Kaoru never moved a muscle. "Enough talk. Try me, former shihondai!" That sounded much more of a challenge.

_It has been a long time... But can I still manage to do this? The fact that I'll be against my own creation. What if I hurt her accidentally? _Thoughts ran through Kenshin's head. Calming down, and after such a deliberation, he finally started on a defensive stance.

"It is said, that the student is never any wiser than his own teacher." A smirk went out.

"I beg to differ." Were the only words that came out from Kaoru.

Kenshin nodded and then sighed. "Well, why not? It has been long since I can remember having practice."

A few seconds passed and all they did was to look at each other. Kaoru tried hard not to get distracted and show any emotion even though those beautiful purple eyes of her Ken-nii seemed to dig through her core. She shrugged those thoughts off seeing to it that she didn't spill anything. 

Kenshin was as tense though he kept it inside him too. He couldn't believe he was actually going to 'fight' with her. As far as he could remember, he used to 'teach' her and not this. Well, whatever it is, everything's in place now and there's no turning back!

As if dew fell off a leaf, Kaoru rushed at him her bokken trusted forward. "Kyyyyaaaaa!!!"

_She's fast. _Kenshin thought. He made sure his foot was set firmly on the ground and kept his defense active. As soon as Kaoru was in front of him, he countered the hit by putting the shinai just underneath Kaoru's bokken and thrust it up. Kaoru, acting fast, quickly removed the contact to prevent Kenshin from making a hit.

She landed on one side of the room, about two feet from where Kenshin was and then shifted to a defensive stance. "Koi."

Kenshin thought of using the battou joutsu, but then reminded himself that it was too strong and might not work good on the wooden sword. He used a lesser variation of it instead.

As soon as Kaoru saw his posture, she delved into her memory bank to determine what technique he was using. At last, she found it. _Battou joutsu... _She said to herself. _An attack with the sword pulled from his right, accompanied by quick steps from his left foot and then succeeds into fast and constant foot work. _She sighed hard preparing for the attack.

As if light has just passed, Kenshin was on his foot aiming at his target. Kaoru kept her eyes still to focus on the upcoming assail. As soon as she caught sight of the shinai's tip she let her right foot step back to secure ground and gracefully slid herself to one side so that Kenshin was now on her back. With another twist, she planned to hit Kenshin from above but he caught it with his shinai.

The both of them leapt away for another time to avoid yet, another contact. Kaoru was now a bit panting. She remembered how she fought with Aoshi. It was daunting, but this was different. Very different. Even though Kenshin had been off to kendo for such a time, his skills were still polished as if he trained day and night.

Kaoru finally gave up of tactics... There was only one left... The Kamiya Kasshin ougi. Sure, Kenshin might have known it, but he was trained more at the Hitten Mitsurugi. Kenshin saw it and realized what it was. He had knowledge of it, but never mastered the ougi anyway. And if there's one person who could execute it perfectly like the late father of Kaoru, it's Kaoru herself. He equally prepared for it. Now, they were both in offensive battle positions.

At the blink of an eye, the both rushed at each other. The sound of wood clashing and voices rang through the dojo's inside. Both tried to make a hit, but they were all countered. At last, Kaoru found a hole to use the ougi and eluded Kenshin to hit her from above. Unfortunately, Kenshin read her mind and instead of hitting her from where she expected, slid it down to his left and aimed straight for her abdomen. 

Kaoru, a little bit dazed, suddenly lost her next move and clumsily swung her bokken against Kenshin's shinai with much strength that it sent the two weapons clashing down the wood... And that didn't exempt the two from loosing their grace. 

Unlike what happened with her and Aoshi, she dropped to the floor with a loud thud but she felt her head being craned by Kenshin's hand. Her eyes were closed tightly through it all. Suddenly, all turned silent and the only sound she heard was her own breathing. She abruptly came to the realization of Kenshin's welcome weight pressing down on her. 

Slowly opening her eyes, she was more taken aback when she realized they were almost nose to nose with each other. She gulped and let her eyes fix on his face. She swore she was blushing. "Uh, I guess I don't know my own strength." 

Kenshin was half shocked and was quite relaxed when he made sure that Kaoru's head did not hit the floor. But he himself became quickly sentient to their "present state". Oh her curves suddenly obvious to him. He felt his pulse quicken. From his point of view, he could clearly see Kaoru's perfectly shaped and creamy throat. Her training gi was partly set to one side revealing a portion of her upper chest. He thought he saw her gulp or was it only him or what? Is she blushing?

"I, I'm s-sorry." Kenshin mumbled and quickly got up seeing to it that she wasn't squished and then offered his free hand for her to get up. She was still dumbfounded, but kept her feelings to herself. 

"Well, I guess I have to owe you an apology too. I guess I miscalculated your attack." Kaoru hid her face and arranged her clothes. 

"Ah." 

Kaoru did not reply, but she just picked up the the fallen shinai and bokken on the ground. Kenshin watched her gather them and return to their respective places. He just stood there, guilt stricken. But... What was there to be guilty of? He used to even sleep with this girl and cuddle with her and a lot of things...which he truly did miss.

But...

It's different now... Sure, she was still Kaoru, the little girl he had care for so much... like his own sister...

But no... It's entirely a different story...

He had to accept. Even if how hard it was.

But how ironic.... He thought that he could come home to the Kaoru long, long ago and watch her grow up... And make up for wasted time....

But still... The truth is the truth.

She was no longer a "little girl".

-*-*-*-

"So?" Misao eyed Kaoru as she munched on a donut.

"I, don't know myself Misao-chan. It felt right but so wrong at the same time." She sighed. "He's no longer the Ken-nii we know. He's Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. And... it's hard to believe how everything changed between us all of a sudden..."

"Change..." Misao muttered silently. "And they say, nothing is constant in this world except change."

"Absolutely... It's both mortifying and blessed as well..." Kaoru could only sigh.

"What did you say when he said he was going to get married?" Misao asked this time.

"Nothing..." Kaoru had her eyes covered for a while.

"What?! You didn't even say if it was okay for you or not?" Misao exclaimed.

"Who am I to tell him what to do or not? He has his own life now... It's not the same anymore. I'm not a child anymore to wail over something..." Kaoru pursed her lips. _Sometimes, I want it to be that way... If only it can be..._

Misao took a glimpse of the clock. "It's late in the evening Kaoru-chan. Don't you think you should go home? You had been here the whole day."

"Yeah, you're right. I should be going, Uncle's away for a business meeting tonight and he'll eventually arrive tomorrow, so I guess I have to look after Yahiko and the house as well." Kaoru started to put her small back pack on.

Misao giggled. "Like duh! Kamatari-san and of course, Himura Kenshin is there!"

Kaoru smiled. She almost forgot about that.

-*-*-*-

The streets were filed up of people going here and there. Kaoru hugged herself. She was wearing a light jacket, but for some reason, it was summer but the night's still cold. She walked by the park and only a few were there. Rounding a corner, she was almost alone, but she thought of hearing some footsteps. Breathing hard, she quickened her pace when suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

She almost screamed if she didn't saw who it was. She was relieved. "Aoshi-san! You scared me!" He was wearing a black long sleeved hood shirt over jeans.

"I'm sorry. But I guess you didn't hear me calling you. I was about to go home through the park and then I saw you." Aoshi bowed.

"Same here. Well, I guess we can't talk much now. I have to hurry home, you see." Kaoru smiled.

Amongst the dimly lighted park, Aoshi saw Kaoru's smile which made him so attached to her. "I'll walk you home then."

"Really, I don't want to be a trouble." Kaoru smiled once again.

"No, I can manage it anyway. And besides, you're a woman, so I think it's not fit for you to walk alone especially at night." His black eyes painted sincerity. 

Kaoru smiled, and finally giving up to defeat, allowed Aoshi to walk her home. 

It wasn't long enough when the two reached the gate of Kaoru's house. Kaoru placed her hand over the identification pad on the gate, and the lights on the walkway lighted acknowledging her arival. "Thanks for your effort Aoshi-san." she looked at him thoughtfully.

Aoshi bowed his head low but his eyes were still on her. "The pleasure is all mine."

Kaoru smiled back. "Ah sou, thank you very much again. And, good night." 

Aoshi smiled for the briefest moment and then bowed again, and after a few steps, he was gone. Kaoru sighed... A happy one and then decided to get inside as well.

-*-*-*-

"Kamiya Kaoru on the gate, lights will now be turned on section A-3." The computer paged announcing the arrival of Kaoru. Kenshin excused himself from his visitors to meet Kaoru. But before he could even open the main door, he saw two figures at the gate. Peeking through the glass door, the image of a male was clear. An unknown feeling surged through. What it was, he didn't know. All he knew was he wasn't all that happy to see her with a man especially at this time of hour. It was already near 20:00.

When he saw Kaoru coming, he decided just to wait for her at the front lounge. The door opened and Kaoru greeted him with a smile. She removed her shoes. "Sorry I'm kinda la--"

"Do you know what time it is?" Kenshin cut her off with a stern voice.

Kaoru half smiled. "I know, that's why I want to say sorry for being late."

"Where have you been anyway?" Was another unexpressed question.

"I visited Misao. Is there something wrong with that?" Kaoru couldn't understand why he was like 'this'.

"Nothing, but the point is, the time is unlikely for you to be out." Kenshin's voice seemed to raise a little notch.

Kaoru cringed. Not even Hiko would act this way even if she did go home late. Hiko would always tell her in the nicest way. Not this!

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to yell at me. I'm back one piece!" Kaoru threw back at him.

Kenshin froze. Why the heck did he do that anyway? Couldn't he have just asked her nicely? But then again, he wasn't sure why!

"You could have at least called so I could've fetched you." Kenshin tried to calm down.

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh. "It's not like Misao's house is over the Pacific Ocean. And besides, a friend of mine saw me and walked me home."

Kenshin raised a brow briefly. _That guy?... _He didn't dare ask about that. "Have you eaten already?" he asked instead.

"Hai. Misao's mother let me eat at their house." Kaoru said meekly.

No one said anything for a while until Kaoru started to talk again. "Is that all?"

Kenshin nodded and let her pass, his eyes closed.

Kaoru was surprised when she saw Megumi and Sanosuke on the living room.

"Kaoru-san!" Megumi went out of her seat to give the younger girl a hug. She was wearing a floral lavender straight dress.

Kaoru smiled. "It's nice of you to come visit! How have you been?" She wondered if they overheard what happened later. She hoped not.

Megumi smiled widely and covered her mouth with her hands and then took Kaoru's hands. "Look how big you are now! You were just a little girl back then!"

"Yeah, and you sure had a loud mouth back then young miss!" Sanosuke broke in. He looked much mature in his white polo and cream pants topped with a navy blue jacket but Kaoru wondered if his attitude had made any progress.

"Sano!" Megumi gave him a look. She set her sight back on Kaoru and then took something from her bag and then gave it to her.

Kaoru looked at it much more closely and saw that it was an invitation for a presentation of a newborn baby.

"Oh my!" Kaoru smiled with delight. "You mean--?!" Kaoru looked at the both of them. "Congratulations!" Kaoru couldn't think of anything to say at that time. 

"Be sure to be there, okay?" Megumi smiled back and then he saw Kenshin coming. "O, Ken-san, I already told Kaoru about the event." Kenshin just nodded.

"Phone call from Mr. Seijorou Hiko for Miss Kamiya." the computer paged for the second time and then she asked for pardon to be out for a while.

"She has grown up so fast, ne, Ken-san?" Megumi said as Kaoru left the room.

-*-*-*-

At first, Kenshin hesitated. But eventually, he had to do it or he won't get anything. He knocked on Kaoru's door but no one seemed to be inside. Just like olden times, he opened the door. The room had a few reconstructions, but it was still Kaoru's room he had came to remember as his little girl's. He looked for the big framed picture he gave to her as a present. Odd. It was on top of her bed when he had last come home. But now, it was transferred on a nearby wall.

"Kaoru, are you in here?" he asked again. No answer. She mustn't have been inside. In his hands was a rather huge box wrapped in red. He took a few steps until he was close at her bed and then saw something on top of her night table. Curious, he went nearer. In dismay, he found out it was a kimono--threaded and knitted in gold. He wondered if Hiko bought it for her. By the looks of it, it was expensive. Or so he thought. 

The sound of footsteps awoke him from his stupor and at his back was Kaoru. "Oro!~"

Kaoru had a questioned look on her eyes. Even now, she didn't know what to call the man in front of him.

"G-gomen, I thought you were here but when I saw no one was in, I just went inside. I-I'm sorry. It was totally rude of me." He was blabbering.

Kaoru smiled. "Daijobou. I understand. No harm done anyway."

Kenshin fell silent and then saw Kaoru's eyes which were on the circular box he was holding. "A, o, yeah, I almost forgot. This is for you." Kenshin handed it gently to her.

She took it and found it to be rather heavy. "T-thank you..." She smiled again and he loved it. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Is it heavy? Here, let me take it." Kenshin asked and then took it from her to place it on her bed.

Again, a clothe of silence covered them. "Listen, about what happened earlier, I, I'm sorry."

Kaoru kept silent but she stared at him with her eyes in blue black pools.

"Really, I know even Uncle wouldn't act that way towards you. Sumanu." He bowed low.

"That's okay. I mean, I had my fault too. Sorry if I, answered back." They both smiled at each other.

"So, I guess this is good night." Kenshin suddenly took her into his arms and gave her a hug. "I missed you so much my little princess..."

Kaoru was astonished but she kept silent and just let herself be drowned by his warmth and strength. It won't be long until she can no longer be with him like this...

"Good night." he said once again.

"Oyasumi nasai." She replied and it was only then that he let her go.

They smiled, for the uncountable time and Kenshin walked out. He closed the shouji and leaned on it for a while. He had to admit he missed her so much! His little girl... Then he asked himself... Why did he became all too angry when he saw her earlier this evening. Was it because she went home late? It didn't seem to fit in. It struck him...

Jealousy?... It couldn't be... But still, what kind of jealousy? A brother for his younger sister? Yes, that's it. But then, it felt... wrong.

It couldn't be...?

-*-*-*-

Kaoru sat down on her bed and started to work on opening the box. She was half curious, half excited. What could it be? She was sure it was something, which 'worth something'. She untied the lace which secured it and then removed the lid. Inside, unwoven paper topped it... It was kind of familiar. And then, as she poked further, she found out it was a kimono! 

She was taken aback. It wasn't just any kimono! It was tht kimono she long wanted in the shop! The kimono she saw when she was but a child. And now, it was there! Right in front of her! She couldn't believe it. Kenshin reserved it just for her not minding how many years it took him.

She touched the fabric and it was so smooth and silky. Its design was so intricate and how she loved its blue color.

_So he did remember me after all... And I thought... _Kaoru bit her lip in guilt trip. Then her eyes traveled at the other box which was on her night table... The one Aoshi gave her... What a coincidence...

_Ken-nii... _Kaoru thought. 

_If only you knew... If only you knew..._

Kaoru hugged the fabric and then let herself fall to one side of her bed.

_-*-*-*-_

_**Tsuzuko**_

**A/N: **Well, that's it! The ending was like, uh, duh! I don't know! I couldn't think of anything to put up. But hey, anyways, I know you are all glad to see Ken-nii back in the story! ^^ Sorry once again for the long update! Hehehe... Time to thank yous lovely people! It's 22:03 right now, but I guess I have to finish this whatever's the deal!

**dark-luv-dove - **Yezzzz, and I'm sorry for that. Things really crammed up the last month and well, that's what happened.

**The Girl Who Cried Oro - **Well, sowi! I just had to place a cliffie, but hey, there's a lot of K/K scenes here! ^^ Happa?

**Pia Bartolini - **And here's the update!!! Like it?

**allin656 - **::gulp:: Yes ma'am. Understood ma'am... LOL!!! ^^ Thanks!

**Midnight Dreamz - **Yo! How's this chap? Tell me again, ne?

**Clemen - **Well, if you would like an A/K ending, like what I said, there will be an alternative one, so just wait for it, k?

**dewey - **Cheer up! I made up for that stupid cliffie in here, don't you think? Hmmm... Conceited diary15! Baka! LOL

**M@ry - **Nope. You're amazing cuz you're still reading this crap... Hehe... Thanks for the support! Mwaaaahhh!

**thelegendjen - **There? Love me already? ::blush:: hehe... ^^

**LittleDragon5 - **Well, hope you read my A/N on the upper portion cuz there'll be, as requested by you guys, an alternative ending. Happy?

**iminyourmind - **::laughs:: did I make him? Tell me, tell me, was he jealous? Or still not good enough? ^^

**teddygrahms - **MORE KENSHIN it is! Hehe...

**tomboy101 (kenshinfan) - **Oh, that's great! E-mail me or anything so I may read your ficcie. Thanks!

**Innocence8 - **This one's WAFFYier... (Well think so) ^^

**Aryanne - ** LOL! Easy there my dear. You hafta cool down! ^^ *joke* can't blame you anyway. Thanks! Yeah, a lot of people say Chap 7 is sad. Darn that Kenshin!

**Baka-Ryu - **Well, quoting from you, it's gonna be "love and torture"! LOL!!! It'll be a little hard, but I guess I hafta make them end up together anyways...

**Angela - **Ow, shucks! Thanks deary!

**Aura Jade - **Not that fast. It's actually, what can I say? Starting? LOL...

**Fuuko-san - **Received my text? Awww, you hate me? ::sob:: *joke,joke,joke* Don't worry, you'll have your A/K naman e! Mwaahh!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN - **Watashi mo! I can't wait for the Battousai fic to come out. So, until next time!

**Otaku - **So much! And because of that, I have these eye bags that won't disappear no matter how early I sleep. Oh well! Might as well "practice". When students are in college, SLEEP is a CRIME! LOL! It's a K/K fic, so they'll eventually end up together! (There, I'm spilling it already! No more "suspense"!) hehe...

**raine84 - **Well, whaddya think? Was it okay? ^^

**Angel338 - **With all my pleasure! ::laughs evily::

**Female Sesshoumaru - **Hmmm, does this chap at least give you a "premonition" on what's gonna happen when Aoshi meets Kenshin? DISASTER! *joke* Seriously, you hafta wait. ^^

**pensquared - **Both. But the K/K ending will come up first. It was supposed to be K/K only but since some were asking for an A/K, there'll be an A/K.

**ixchen - **And thanks for the wait! ^^ 

**Kiyoshi-chan - **Aw, that's okay. You mean Marge? Well... ^___^ (secret!)

**Hira - (**T.T) Is that a bad thing or a good thing?

**Kyo Terayashi - **Is this more of a KAWAINESS or WAFFYNESS??? Hehe...

**CrismHeart -** Awww, that's so kind and I'm soooo flattered! Hehe... Thanks very much! Me too. I'm a die hard K/K!

**angelic_m - **Here ya go!

**Dark-Trinity - **Forgive me? Well, this was my "as soon as possible"... Sorry! ^^

**ponchita - **I believe this chap is quite long. Well, that's what I think... I guess the thank yous made it long (again)

**lilk0k0 - **Honestly, I am a little, but hey, it's a labor of love! ^^

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds - **Hmm, nice name! and hi to kuya Sohiro too! ^^

**J1N - **Here's the 'more' Enjoy!

**omochi - **Yep. Absolutely correct! Missed ya!

**Haruko 1 - **Thanks for the very nice complement! I'm smiling right now-- ^__________^ K/K dear. But if you want, there'll be an A/K as well.

**CurlsofSerenity - **Yes and I hope it made you happy!

**PEACH ^_^ - **All of the above. K/K, A/K and K&OOC

**missblu - **did I make you wait soooo long? Sorry!

**Mika - **Nuuuuuu!!! Poor hamster! Why not use a real big hammer? lol...

**donna1857 - **Well, that's up to you. There'll be a K/K and an A/K ending as well.

**flyingangel777 - **Wazzzup? How's ur fic going? I'm sorry if I haven't read the next chap cuz I haven't been in ff.net for a while until now.

**PoEy - **Kababayan!!! ::hugs::

**kyanti - **heheh... here's the update! Doumo!

**wolfpack - **Then I guess the A/K ending would be best for you. You just have to wait for that.

**Chibilover2000 - **Sorry it took me quite long! But hey, at least this one's done! Thanks for the wait.

**Naiya-chan - **Doumo Arigatou!

**Aino Saori - **Tomoe? Well, I just wanted to change the mood cuz a lot of other stories have been using Tomoe, and like what Kaoru said, "I beg to differ". ^^

**Himura Kamiya Kaoru - **Hey you! When are you gonna update your stories? I'm waiting! ^^ LOL...

**CharlieTheOtakuNymph - **Oh please be kind on me! Please be kind! ^^ Here's my "ransom" LOLOL...

**EK - **::hugs:: I missed you too!!!!

**A/N: **Well, that's it! Have to zip! (I'm sooo sleepy!) Bye bye! Till next time! Do be kind enuf to leave

a review.... Clickie!!!


	20. Some Old Things Become New

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N:** Minna minna!!! Hello! I just turned sweet 16 last January 31! Know what guys, I almost committed suicide almost a month ago. Yeah, I know it's stupid but I was just soo frustrated at that time with my family and problems. I thought Fuuko-san would be the last member of FF.net I'd be able to talk to. I was texting her before I even had the knife in my hand and she said she'd be the one to kill me again if I ever kill myself. Fuuko-san, arigatou! 

And oh, to those who are **STILL** confused with the "favor" for Fuuko-san, (and to others who wants an A/K) the first ending will be of course, K/K, no questions about that. On the other hand, there will also be an alternative ending which is an A/K. It's up to K/K fans if you want to read it or not.

About **Yoshiwara, **it literally means "The Floating World". Well, that's all I can say for now. To those who are familiar with this, then I guess you kinda have some sort of idea to the next fic. To those who don't, then, just wait for another 3-5 months. I have to finish MLP, of course.

O yeah, I actually wrote--what I thought would be my last poem that day. I said, instead of a suicide note, I'll just leave 'em with a suicide poem! Would you mind if I let you guys read it? ^^

**Heaven's Lawn**

Been crying your name for eternity  
My throat's gone sore just all too suddenly  
I try to still speak a little more  
But no word's coming out, and now I fall.

No matter how I siege myself from reality  
It keeps coming out, screaming loudly  
I struggle from the unseizing pain  
How I love just to be slain!

Every blame there is, is on me  
Digging to my bone, I'll never be free  
How can you not hear my call of distress?  
And it goes, nobody ever listens.

Now that everyone's pointing at me  
You ran away and pretended not to see  
I was there when you were lifeless  
Giving you comfort and happiness.

It's not that you can't hear my voice  
You refuse to listen from what you call just a noise  
Every time you turn your back  
Disgusting pieces of me continue to crack.

Tell me, if I'll be six feet under  
Would you treat me much better?  
Then if so, I would like it to be  
Dig up my grave, and there I'll flee.

Your coldness fills my empty soul  
They say blood is warmer than wool  
I want to be soaked on my own  
And find myself in heaven's lawn.

**To the reviewers: **You know where! Doumo!

**Warning: **OOCness? Kinda, and not much of spoilers. I'm on a writer's block after some time off. Plus, I recently broke up with my idiotic boyfriend who now has someone else. Boys are baka! Some of my depressions are pretty eminent here... 

**Disclaimer: **RK is not mine. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Ages: **Same as in the anime.

**Chapter 20. Some Old Things Become New**

Kaoru was wandering around the house. It was pretty boring during that day, and it felt like there was nothing to do. She rounded a corner on the left wing of the house. She looked at her feet whenever she took a step. She didn't know why, but they just led her to Hiko's office. She decided to go in and talk to the old man, but before she could even tap, she heard a voice speak.

_Kenshin... _She thought. Kaoru remembered the last time she did this. The difference was, she was only sneaking upon Hiko. At first, she hesitated but finally gave in to her curiosity. She let her ear snuggle close to the wooden door. Soon, two muffled voices became much clearer.

"So, when do you plan to have the wedding?" the gruff voice was definitely Hiko's.

"Me and Marge decided to have it a month after your birthday, well, if that's okay with you." Kenshin replied.

Hiko raised a brow. He remembered... He was going to turn 50 by then. "Why not. Are you planning to make me look a great grand father rather than a normal grandfather?"

Kenshin smiled a bit. "I'm planning to have the wedding in a western motif."

Hiko shrugged his shoulders and then took something from his desk. "Here is um, a designer you may want to go to. But if you already have--"

"Thank you Uncle. I know you're very much concerned." Kenshin smiled.

Hiko gave him a look. "Don't get me wrong. I'm concerned that you may look like a total idiot. I know how stupid you are when choosing your clothes baka deshi." 

"Oro~!" Kenshin took the card from Hiko's hand and thanked him once again.

Kaoru felt her senses draining away. So it was true... And there was nothing she could do. Everything was planned. Kenshin and Marge are going to get married. And how many months did she have left?

A sudden awareness grew inside her when she heard Kenshin saying excuse me. 

-*-*-*-

Kaoru found herself inside her room just staring at the two boxes that lay side by side in her night table. Her fists were clenched on her lap while she fought hard with the lingering tears that threatened to fall anytime soon.

It was funny. Aoshi gave her a kimono. It was beautiful and she had been much surprised. But then, Kenshin, without her own knowing, gave her a kimono too. It wasn't just any kimono. It was the kimono she came to wish for when she was still a child. Once again reminding her of the past. Of a long forgotten promise.

"It's so unfair..." she whispered bitterly to no one. "He never listens to what I say... If he didn't go to America...then...then..." Kaoru bit her lip.

_What is unfair Kaoru? Aren't you being unfair yourself? You don't own Kenshin. Neither can you tell him what to do or not to do._

"But... why do I get so hurt whenever I think about him leaving me for good? I promised not to cry for him anymore, ne? Ne?" Kaoru answered back to her thoughts.

_You managed to get by with your life for so many years without him? Why now? Is it because he's back? Prove me you're stronger than this Kaoru... Prove it..._

"I don't know..." her weak voice returned to the empty room. 

_Can't you understand?! It's that damned feelings you have for him that causes you to be this way! You look so miserable! Stop this already! Stop assuming for a tomorrow! There is none for you and him! You're just dreaming!_

"His face... his mere presence seemed to pull out memories from nowhere." Kaoru hugged herself and the voice didn't reply any longer. " _If he only knew that I learned to love him..._

Just then, she heard a tap on the door. "Kaoru? May I come in?"

Kaoru's eyes shot out wide. She was thankful she didn't cry but she knew her skin was flushed from tension. "Ah, hai..."

Kenshin smiled but sensed something was wrong with her. He sat next to Kaoru on the bed. He studied her features. "Are you alright?" Kenshin caressed her cheeks with his curled index finger.

Kaoru cringed at his touch. "Un." She sat up straight and then looked at Kenshin. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Kenshin returned his hands on his side and then took something from his chest. Kaoru grew curious and then saw it was the pendant. "Do you, remember this?"

Kaoru looked at it. "Kagayaki yorokobi." she smiled and then looked at her front. Kenshin followed her gaze and then saw the huge picture of them. It was the same picture inside the pendant.

"You know, every time I missed you and home, I just opened this locket and when I see you, I feel alright again." Kenshin said as he opened the lid of the locket.

They stared at each other again. "You grew very fast princess. It feels so yesterday when you were a little girl." Kaoru never replied and they just stayed eyeing each other for some time. Kaoru grew conscious and broke the silence.

"Um, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Kenshin chuckled. "Would your highness be kind enough to join her royal subject downtown?"

Kaoru smiled widely at the sentence. "Sure, my most pathetic vassal. Where will you take your princess?" 

"Well, I thought it'd be much better if a woman accompanied me to a wedding planner... To have a, how do you say that again? A woman's touch?" Kenshin raised a brow.

Kaoru forced a smile. "S-sure. I'll just go change."

"That's great. I'll wait for you at the lobby, okay?" Kenshin stood.

"Okay." Kaoru nodded in return and then he gestured to leave.

Kaoru heard the door close and took a heavy sigh. This was so ironic... and hurtful at the same time...

-*-*-*-

The sliding door of the main building opened. The designer's building was at the fifth floor and the two took an elevator that was made of fiber glass and gave them a very nice view of the lower floors.

"Since was the last time we went out together princess?" Kenshin eyed Kaoru which was on his side. Odd, they were the only people in the elevator. 

Kaoru had her hands knitted together. "Um, I, I can't remember." She smiled a little bit. It was a long time, that was for sure. Kaoru checked and kept her distance from him. She stared at her red, plaid skirt. 

Kaoru heard the beep on the elevator and he gestured for her to go out and placed his free hand on her back. Kaoru eyed her back briefly, but Kenshin seemed not to mind it, and so, she just let him be that way as they walked through the carpeted corridor. A double glass door met Kaoru's eyes. Manikins wearing gowns were on the display window.

Kaoru's eyes were questioning. So this is it. Kenshin was going to get married, huh? 

"Kaoru? Is everything fine?" Kenshin asked.

"Ah, hai." Kaoru smiled. She didn't notice she stopped walking.

"Irrashaimase!" An usherette welcomed them. "Mr. Himura Kenshin?" 

Kenshin nodded briefly in return. 

The usherette bowed slowly, "Douzo." and then gestured them to follow her to what seemed a receiving area. It was lined with sofas with holographic catalogues and brochures on the glass tables.

"Mr. Toriyama will be attending to you in a minute." The usherette then bowed again and left them sitting in the sofa.

Kaoru looked around the whole room--it was empty. Scented candles hushed silently with their enticing aroma while abstract paintings hung on the walls. Kaoru returned her sight to the glass table before her and saw the "Summer-Spring Collection 2020" screen. She pressed the button and out came an erect hologram of bridal gowns.

Some designs were simple but catchy. Others were flaunting and seemed so timeless. Kaoru smiled at each slide she saw. 

Kenshin, from his point of view seemed amused at how Kaoru surveyed the catalogue. He knew there was a smile etched on the young girl's lips. Just then, a high pitched voice, somewhat like Kamatari's suddenly broke the silence.

"Himura-san!"

The two quickly got up from their chairs to find a rather slim guy with curly brown hair in black long sleeves and a matching black slacks. Kaoru studied his features and thought he must've a foreign mother. Her qualms were answered when the guy talked.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he shook hands with them and still managed to bow. "I am Michael Toriyama. I believe your Uncle referred me?" he smiled while his hands were clasped near his chest.

_A gay?... _Kaoru thought. She just smiled to herself and then shrugged the matter off.

"You were so small when I last saw you Himura-san! That time, your Uncle helped me a lot to be where I am today." his eyes were full of "sparkles". How is the old man by the way?"

"Oh, he's fine, thank you." Kenshin returned politely.

Michael saw Kaoru and then let out a sigh of exasperation while his hand was placed slickly on his collar bone. "And you must be Kaoru! Oh my! I can't believe how fast time has flown! But wait, aren't you too young to get married?"

"Well I---" Before Kaoru could explain, Michael grabbed her by the elbow.

"Ah, I get it! Tradition? My mother used to tell me that traditional Japanese women get married early. Come then! I have the perfect gown for you to fit!" Michael started to pull her.

"But I--ah--" Kaoru desperately tried hard to explain but Michael was just too insistent. She looked at Kenshin with a crumpled forehead.

Kenshin just smiled and nodded telling her to just give Michael a chance.

"Come now my dear, it won't take long." Michael sweetly said and then led Kaoru into the backroom.

Kenshin just chuckled to himself and then slouched back on the sofa. _Uncle sure has a bunch of friends! _He told himself sarcastically.

The room was awfully quiet now, except for a light, instrumental music that played nicely in the room. He pulled the locket from inside his shirt and opened it. Inside, a picture of a young Kaoru greeted him again.

This was something funny... Kaoru being mistaken as his fiancé. Odd though. He didn't even dare try to explain or protest. It felt somewhat...

Right... 

There was it again! It was those unknown emotions! How do you define something that has no name anyway? Kaoru was his little girl. He was going to get married? Right? Yeah, he is going to get married. And he loved Marge, right?

Before any more thoughts could flow, Michael's voice rang in the air. "Oh dear! Himura! It's a perfect fit! Here she is!"

Kenshin stood up expectant. What would Kaoru look like? Those few seconds seemed to pass like minutes. Faint footsteps tapped the floor. At first, Kenshin saw Kaoru's sandals. As Kaoru came nearer and nearer, Kenshin thought he forgot how to breathe.

The gown was traditional as well as modern. The upper portion was composed of white lace, cut on the shoulders and fitted lace sleeves that passed her knuckles. On her waist was a patterned sash of yume flowers that looked like an obi and was tied in a neat bow at the back with its excess flowing gracefully downward. The white lace covered half of her thighs while a light pink silk was on top of it from her waist down to the floor. It was cut at the middle so her slender legs were exposed making the gown have an atmosphere of conservativeness and audaciousness at the same time. Her veil had the same color as the silk though it was composed of a very fine material.

Kaoru suddenly became aware of the fixed gaze of Kenshin on her. "W-well???" Kaoru bit her lip.

"Aa...Very nice!" Kenshin smiled. He couldn't think of anything to say! Damn it! What was going on in his head? He didn't know! But when he saw her, he wanted to take her and exchange vows at that instant! What was he thinking!?! He tried to control his surging emotions.

"Isn't she beautiful!?" Michael commented as he fixated on Kaoru. "Ah! I just knew it would fit you so well! So, Himura-san, have you made a decision?"

Kenshin bit his lip. "Um, yeah, it does look nice on Kaoru." he gave her a look. "But, um, there's a little problem."

Michael raised a brow. "What could it be! She looks so perfect! Tell me! Is there something you want or don't with the gown." He was awfully discontented.

"Oro~! Don't get me wrong." Kenshin smiled. "The thing is, Kaoru isn't my bride."

Kaoru's brows faltered. The words seemed to hurt her in some indefinable way. 

"Oww!!!" Michael's mouth was in an O-shape and a series of irritating chuckles came out. "Gomen! Gomen! You didn't tell me!"

"Actually, Kaoru would be the maid of honor. I guess bringing her along would make it easier for me to chose the best gown." Kenshin commented.

"Well, if you say so." Michael then called his assistant to accompany Kaoru to change.

"But I must say, Kenshin. Kaoru looked very beautiful in that gown. Who is your fiancé by the way?" Michel gestured for them to sit.

"Her name is Marge Zutherland. I met her in school and we've been going steady for many years now. I can't complain or ask anything more from her. She's just so perfect." Kenshin said with all pride.

"So, when do you plan the wedding then?" A tray of tea was served to both men and Michel gave Kenshin a cup.

"Doumo." He took a sip. "I told Uncle that we'll have it at the same time he'll be having his 50th birthday." 

"Aa, sou. Time does fly so fast. I can't believe that Hiko-sama already lived half a century. But from what I know of him, he doesn't seem to age!" Michael chuckled.

"You can say that again. Just look at Kaoru! Isn't she much of an evidence?" Kenshin thoughtfully commented.

"True..." Michael took a quiet sip from his cup. "And of course, time will come when Kaoru will really have to wear that gown..."

Kenshin paused. Of all the things, he never did think of that matter in any way. What if? What if Kaoru's time to become someone else's bride comes, will he be ready for it?

Will he be able to let go of his little princess? 

Yes? 

Maybe? 

No?

He was hesitant. If the man deserved it, then he could give it some consideration. But, who was he? In fact, close as they were, he wasn't in any way, legally related to Kaoru. He wanted to make sure that Kaoru get the best out of everything.

But then, was that what he really wanted?

Or was it something else?

-*-*-*-

Kaoru looked down on the streets from the huge glass window. Here and there, people were busy with their day-to-day activities and they seemed to be always on a rush not minding if they bumped into someone.

She returned her eyes on her food but was met by Kenshin's stare.

"What were you thinking?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru smiled. "Nothing much."

"C'mon Kaoru. It's not because I wasn't with you for a while doesn't mean I don't know what's going on with your head." Kenshin tapped the table with his index finger.

"Well," Kaoru started as she picked at her food with her chopsticks. "I just realized why human beings can never be happy in his mortal life."

"And why would that be?" Kenshin queried quite intrigued.

"It's because man never stops to find for new things that will make him happy. He doesn't seem contented with what he already has." Kaoru spoke in a clear and forceful manner. "But you cannot blame man anyway...That is his nature...To be selfish..."

Kenshin pursed his lips and then smiled. "I guess you should've taken Philosophy rather than Accountancy instead."

Kaoru took a bite from her breaded shrimp and then drank some water. "Do you think Marge nee-san will like what we have chosen? I, I really have no idea what she likes or so..."

Kenshin chuckled. "Are you kidding?! Marge will surely like it! For some reason, you are almost the same when it comes to things that you like."

Kaoru bowed her head low and then tried to smile. "Ano, I'm sorry, but I guess it's not right to liken someone to another person. I, I just don't appreciate it."

Kenshin was taken aback with Kaoru's words. "Sumanu. I, I didn't know."

"Daijobou." Kaoru smiled and then continued to eat.

Kenshin silently gazed at Kaoru's partly hidden face. Did he just lose the way around Kaoru? He thought he knew her from head to toe. But from what Kaoru has said, it made him realize that Kaoru was somewhat a different person now. Or was that just his hallucination? Sure, she did change physically...could she have changed emotionally too? 

That, he didn't know where to get the answer from. 

Some things do change with time... 

Heck...Even old things can become new again! 

All too suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. "Excuse me Kaoru."

"Marge? How are you sweetheart? Yeah I..."

Kaoru eyed Kenshin from her bangs. Words from his mouth seemed to vanish. All she could see was the motion of it.

_Sumanu...I, I didn't know._

_What do you know Kenshin? What do you know about me?_

Kaoru silently asked no one...

_**Tsuzuko**_

-*-*-*-

**A/N: **Minna, gomen if this chapter is so short! And sorry for the late update. You see, everything's busy cuz my graduation's coming up fast and a lot of things are happening.

**animegurl23 - **Yeah, and I'm so sorry if soon wasn't so soon enuf! :-/

**lilk0ko - **Aww, I'm very much sorry for keeping you waiting! I just hope this chap didn't suck! 

**Kyasuri - **Konnichiwa! You're a new name! ^^ Hehe, thanks for reading and reviewing! about ur earlier questions, dono is a very polite and "distant" suffix while hime means "princess".

**Kyo Terayashi - **Now lemme gez, this chappy was kind of dull, wasn't it? Sowi... Thanx for the nice review!

**kawaiililaznkistune - **Seems everybody changed their names. ?.? Do you think I need to change my pen name too?

**Kitsuen KeNsHiN - **Hehe..I guess you're not mad that I updated so late? Thanx again!

**Midnight Dreamz - **And he's in confusion too! ^^ Lookie here, wedding gowns are prepared already!

**Naoko - **Ah yes, the holidays went on fine! I hope you had a very good one too! Doumo!

**Kiyoshi-chan - **::hugs:: how have you been? Well, like what you said, till the next chapter!

**Peach - **Oro... Wakatta. Understood. As in very clear. (T.T)

**ixchen - **It's time to plug in then! ^^ Revelations will come up anytime soon, so just wait,k?

**CharlieTheOtakuNymph - **Hmm, no sign of Aoshi-Kenshin here. The next chapters, I presume.

**MZ. Amber Eyes - **Ow, I'm so flattered. Don't worry, Kenshin will suffer good! I promise you that! ^^

**DeeDee-Chan - **::gives you Marge:: There! You're free to do whatever you want to do! ^^ Well, in this story, Misao is paired with Soujiro while Aoshi is paired with Kaoru who is also paired with Kenshin--a bizarre love triangle! And about Tomoe, well, like what I said to MZ. Amber Eyes, Tomoe is very commonly used in many fics that I decided not to use her anymore.

**flyingangel17 - **Yeah, school is killing me too. Specially now that I'm bout to graduate.

**shel - **That's fine! Hey, since ur a kababayan pala e, why not text me if you got time. 09162680959,k? Well, ako, heh, medyo heartbroken. Geez! I hate break-up blues! You can't blame me anyway. Halos 2 years kami nung gagong boyfriend ko! Duh! Whatever! Till next time! If you happen to live in Manila, e di, maybe by June we can meet somewhere cuz I'm gonna study na there. UST siguro or San Beda.

**QueenKagom - **::smiles:: well, i do hope I get a new pc! Maybe not, cuz I chose a celfone. ::sigh:: It's a sony ericsson T610! Bwahahahaha!!! ^^

**Female Sesshoumarou - **Hehe, good thing Aoshi and Kenshin haven't formally yet at this moment. I'm sorry if I still haven't read your fic cuz it has been so busy, but don't worry! I'll check on it by and by!

**friend - **Well, like they say, it's better late than never!

**wolfpack - **Don't worry, the ending will be, of course K/K. But there will be an alternate ending which is A/K.

**Himura Kamiya Kaoru - **Ah, but I insist! I have to read yours too! Here's mine, so play fair! LOL... ^^

**Naiya-chan - **Oh gosh, you're flattering me so much! I just hope that this chappie isn't soo boring cuz I think it practically is lifeless. (O.O) Thank you for the very nice review!

**Aryane - **Well, you know Kenshin and he's such a dumbass, and it would take a lot more than this to knock him in the head!

**Randomxthoughts - **Don't worry! This is a K/K fic! The A/K ending is just an alternative to those who want the A/K pairing.

**Jade Catseye - **Yep, this is a K/K fic. Thanks for enjoyin the ficcie!

**Boomerang-chan - **Aww, how heart warming! To say your favorite RK fic is such an honor! I mean, there are a lot of awesome RK fics out there, but hey, I don't what to say! Just a big THANK YOU! 

**Fuuko-san - **Ang laki ng utang na loob ko sa'yo! I mean, I was just so stupid to attempt suicide. And because of that, pagbubutihan ko pa tong fic na to. Don't worry you'll have your A/K ending! Count on it!

**dewey - **O, you better wait for that "Kenshin suffering" saga. It'll be very...ummm...I don't know how to term it! Bleh...

**Emma-mae - **Thank you for liking the fic! Do continue to read it! 

**lisa - **Hey, thanks for the e-mail! Um, okay. 

**Maryel - **Did you know that my real name is Mariel? Hehe...pretty close, huh? Thanks!

**Ginny cry - **Well, I'm glad you like it. Well, maybe one reason is because I am devoted to RK. and the other one would be because of you awesome people who don't get tired in reading this fic!

**donna8157 - **Yup.Two endings. Well, to satisfy the audience since an equal number want it to be K/K and A/K.

**Angel338 - **As you can see, Kenshin came home alone. Thanks for the review!

**Pia Bartolini - **And this chapter totally screwed up! I don't know?! Writer's block I presume.

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds - **Hey, I missed you! Well, I hope this chap eased the tension. Medyo nakarest ang inyong mga minds..hehehe...

**KAORU KAMIYA - **Well, ::scratches head:: Kaoru meant to say that, "If only Kenshin knew that she had feelings for her." Did I clear that up? ^^

**Clemen - **So am I. I can't wait to finish this ficcie!

**nyllemnev - **Yep. A full-blooded filipina here! ^^

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P - **Thanks! ^^

**RK LuVa - **That, I can't answer for now since it'll spoil the suspense. All i can tell you is to read and wait for the next chapters.

**sephirya - **Like what I said, this is a K/K fic, but since some folks are in-love with A/K, there will be an alternative ending.

**LittleDragon5 - **I'm thrilled that you even stay pass your bedtime to read the last chapter.

**M@ry - **and I missed you too! well, guess a lot of people did like the last chap. I hope this one's worth the wait.

**Aura Jade - **Happy ending it is! But I'm sure you would love to see Kenshin suffer, huh? Don't worry, you'll have that chance ^^


	21. Doubts

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello people! OMG! First of all, I want to say **THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL OF YOU!!! **You're messages indeed inspired me to hold on more tightly this time around. I'm really touched. ^^ Next, wanna say sorry for the late update. You see, things have been really busy! It's really hard when you're graduating! Whew! It's a good thing things paced down a little. Anyways, I decided to take my college at the University of the Philippines-Baguio. I'm quite disappointed cuz I didn't pass the Diliman campus, but I guess it's okay for now. (I'm so dumb) Hey, there were like 60,000 applicants and only 8,000 were admitted! I think it's worth it. ^^ Oh yeah, I got a little carried away and this chappie is quite long! ^^ Enjoy minna-san!

O yeah, CrismHeart has been so nice to nominate this most undeserving fic at Biki-chan's page for the Elims (3rd season). Right now, MLP is still qualified for the third round, so, it's up to you guys to decide. You may vote at **** if you wish to! ^^ Thank you in advance if you do! hehe... But hey, it doesn't matter if I win or not. What matters most is that you guys are still with me!

To those who aren't still under my mailing list and would wish to receive updates, I advice you to register at my site, or if the page isn't still up, just e-mail me (check my stats please) with the subject "mailing list". Thank you! 

**Ages: **Same as in the last chappie

**Warnings: **Nothing much...I guess so...and of course, the usual OOCness...and uh, some WAFFY stuff...and I'm on a WRITER'S BLOCK! I seem to have forgotten to write a storyline that makes sense... ::sigh:: 

**To the Reviewers: **At the bottom of this page... ^^,

**Disclaimer: **Hmm, it's obvious... RK is not mine so pwiz don't sue! ::sniff::

**Chapter 21. Doubts**

"Telephone call for Miss Kamiya, main line." The computer paged. Kenshin placed his empty glass on the tiled kitchen counter and waited for someone to answer the call. A few seconds passed and Kaoru didn't seem to be around. Sighing, he walked to the living room ready to accept the call. 

"Moshi moshi." Kenshin answered with a bit of cheerfulness.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." (good morning) a masculine voice firmly returned.

Kenshin remained quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "You're calling for Kamiya Kaoru, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Hai. Namae-wa (my name is) Shinomori Aoshi. May I speak with Miss Kamiya?" 

_Shinomori Aoshi... _the name registered inside Kenshin's head and before he could even utter another word, Kaoru rushed in unnoticed.

"I heard there was a call...for...me..." Kaoru stopped in the corridor upon seeing Kenshin on the phone.

"Chotto matte. (Please wait) She's here already." Kenshin placed the handset down and gestured Kaoru to attend to it.

Kaoru smiled a little and picked it up. "Hai?"

Kenshin decided to leave the room. His steps faltered when he heard Kaoru say "Oh, it's you Aoshi-san." Somehow, he wanted to stay and listen to the conversation.

Her classmate? Maybe... But why so attached? She even called him by the first name. Well, Kaoru was friendly, but...

Heck! Why was he even intrigued?! It's just a phone call anyway!

Yeah, that's it. It's just a phone call. What's the big fuss over it?

Kenshin sighed and after taking a quick glance over his back, he finally left the room.

"Eto, I think the results will be out this week. Why are you so worried? I know you'll pass!" Kaoru smiled.

"I hope so. I'm just a little unsure. I'm not as good as you, well, you know." Aoshi replied on the other line.

"Mou! Stop that!" Kaoru bit her lip. "It's kinda nice that we can go to the same university together, ne?"

-*-*-*-

Kaoru blinked as the summer breeze swept over her face. She closed her eyes to feel it once more, and she wasn't denied of it for the wind blew again. Her arms were tied around her folded thighs while her back leaned on the porch. She glanced at the trees that stood resiliently through the years. It's funny how people can't feel or see the changes in one's self even though they know they changed.

Kaoru smiled at the thought. _Just like me..._ She told herself. _Every time I look at the mirror, it seems I didn't change a bit, but when I see my pictures, that's when I realize I changed...so much..._

"Kaoru?" A low voice called out her name.

She snapped out from her stupor and clear blue eyes met deep violet ones. "Hai?"

"Did I disturb you?" Kenshin asked as he walked near.

"No, of course not." Kaoru smiled and then she saw a rectangular box between Kenshin's left arm.

He sat down and placed the box between them.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked curiously looking at the box and then to Kenshin.

Kenshin tapped the box quickly with his fingers and then looked forward. "Open it."

Kaoru's forehead crumpled a little and then cautiously opened the white box. Upon lifting the cover, she discovered it was a gown. And a very beautiful one too. Her slim fingers traced the embroidery and found them to be very smooth.

"What's this for?" she eyed Kenshin rather confused.

"I'm gonna get married, right?" Kenshin smiled again.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, so...?" 

"Who could be more perfect to be the maid of honor, but you, my princess?" Kenshin cupped his hands around Kaoru's face and looked at her with wide adoring eyes.

"But I..." Kaoru wanted to protest. She definitely wasn't the one who was interested to be at Kenshin's wedding day! Not at all!

"No buts! Look at you! You're beautiful, smart and on top of that, you're like my only sister! I'd sure want you to be there than anybody else!" Kenshin shook Kaoru a little.

Kaoru lowered her head a little and smiled a little. _Only sister huh? _She smirked inside.

"Okey... You're the one who said it. Sure."

"That's my girl!" Kenshin exclaimed and then pinched her nose.

They both smiled at each other, but then, words suddenly started to disappear. The two blankly gazed at the swaying leaves.

"About your call earlier this morning, I'm sorry I answered it without your permission." Kenshin started.

"Oh, that? It's okay." Kaoru returned without looking at him.

"Is he the one I saw you with some weeks ago? You know, when Megumi-dono and Sano were here?"

Kaoru smiled. "O, when you scolded me?" 

Kenshin smiled. "Yeah, that's it."

"Uhuh... Shinomori Aoshi...That's his name." Kaoru smiled this time.

"He must be very nice to you." Kenshin spoke soberly.

"Un. Very much." Kaoru replied.

"Don't take this against me Kaoru, but he's still a..."

"A guy?" Kaoru cut him off.

"I-It's like that... There's nothing wrong being close to guys, but you still have to take precautions somehow." Kenshin fought to not blabber.

Kaoru looked at him for a moment. "He's different...from everyone else..."

Different? From everyone else? Now, what did that mean? Did everyone else included Kenshin himself?

"Datte, (but) thank you for the reminder." Kaoru smiled and then returned her sight in front of them.

Kenshin was still blown from Kaoru's statement that he decided to change the flow of things. "Speaking of Megumi-dono and Sano, don't forget their baby's presentation the day after tomorrow, okay?"

Kaoru nodded.

Kenshin pursed his lips and then started to stand up. "I guess I'll just leave the gown here then." 

-*-*-*-

"And there!" Kaoru bit her lip as she pressed the enter key on the keyboard. A proud smile was etched on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" a stern voice suddenly boomed in.

Kaoru sighed hard as her hand went up to her chest. "Uncle! Don't do that again!"

Hiko walked nearer and Kaoru spun herself around the executive chair.

Hiko stopped the chair from turning again with one grasp. "Don't do that."

"It's fun!" Kaoru giggled.

"What did you do this time young miss?" Hiko asked as Kaoru placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, I just saved you from repeating your work again!" Kaoru raised a brow as she adjusted the LCD screen to Hiko's side. "You mistakenly entered this data twice. I noticed some irregularities on the total when I compared it with the raw data, and so I looked it up one by one just in case my 'premonitions' were correct."

Hiko looked closer at the screen and at the balance sheet on the table filled with numbers and figures. "I guess I'm getting too old for this."

Kaoru smiled and saved her work. "I deserve a reward, don't you think?" Kaoru's lips curved slyly.

"Whatever." Hiko returned smugly. 

Kaoru gave out a short laugh. 

"So, how was your entrance exam?" Hiko queried as he poured some wine in his martini glass. 

"Don't you ever run out of those things?" Kaoru looked at her back. 

Hiko opened the china board in his office and revealed dozens more of wines and liquor.

"That means a no, I presume." Kaoru craned her head back. "Well, it went on fine...I hope so." her fingers tapped the wooden table.

"What course did you apply for? You haven't even told me." Hiko took a sip from his wine.

Kaoru leaned back comfortably on the chair and crossed her arms.

"I followed your steps sir." Kaoru smiled widely.

Hiko rubbed the top of his head. "Well, I guess I have to move out of my job now."

"Maybe..." Kaoru looked at Hiko with coy eyes. "In about 5 years or so?"

The two laughed.

"Nah, seriously, Uncle, I, I want to thank you...for, for everything." Kaoru gave out a thoughtful smile.

Hiko placed his large hand over Kaoru's cheek and rubbed her cheekbone briefly. He bent down and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"True, everything has an end. And if I were a kind of machine, I'm nearing my obsolescence as an accountant, and you my dear, will be the much more efficient and reliable one, that is yet to appear."

"Mou, Uncle...You flatter me so much...You always had..." Kaoru smiled and took his hands. "You'll always be the best Uncle. No questions asked."

-*-*-*-

"Guess who?" 

"Um, the prettiest woman alive before any human existed?" Yahiko said out mockingly. 

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Yahiko looked up at Kaoru while rubbing his head.

"Thanks for the remark!" Kaoru raised a brow while she sat herself down forcibly.

"I was just joking! Thanks for the bruise!" Yahiko retorted.

Kaoru stuck out her tongue to Yahiko. 

"Ne, Kaoru-nee." Yahiko started.

"Yes?" 

"I qualified for the summer tournament this summer."

"Yeah, Uncle told me. I'm a bit proud of you though." Kaoru teased.

"A bit? Are you insane?! That's a national tournament!" Yahiko fumed.

Kaoru placed her hand over Yahiko's spiky head. "I know you dummy! I was just kidding. Of course I'm proud of you!" Kaoru looked away. "I know you'll be able to defeat all your opponents. I believe in your skill."

Yahiko tried to hide his smile from Kaoru's view but she still did manage to see it and felt happy herself.

"But, of course, you can ever add up to me, even if you win first place!" Kaoru said arrogantly.

"We'll see about that!" Yahiko bellowed.

"Oh yeah?!" Kaoru loomed over him placing her fist on her waist.

"Yeah!" Yahiko stood looking up at her.

"Prove it!"

"I will! Just wait!"

The two went on bickering unknowing that Kenshin was watching them from a distance. He overheard their conversation and couldn't help but smile at the two. When he was at Yahiko's age, he also entered the tournament and won the championship. When it was Kaoru's turn, she surprised everyone when she took home the first prize.

And now, it was Yahiko. Kenshin hoped the boy would get the same award too. He smiled at the thought. 

-*-*-*-

"Hush, Shinosuke..." Megumi rocked the small baby in her arms gently. The cries abated and were followed by a few sobs, and finally, the little boy had his eyes closed.

Megumi sighed. "It has been a very busy day. I'm glad you and Ken-san were able to attend Shin-chan's presentation."

Kaoru reached out a hand to trace some of Shinosuke's thin hair. "He looks so fragile."

"Never have I imagined that I'll have such a wonderful gift. Shinosuke changed me and Sanosuke a lot." Megumi smiled.

Kaoru stared at Megumi with absorbed eyes and smiled. "He looks so much like his father."

"A lot of people say so... I just hope he doesn't grow up to be a loud mouth like him." Megumi breathed out.

Kaoru gave out a watery laugh. "I'll pray for that."

"Say, isn't Ken-san going back to America at the end of this month?" Megumi asked.

"Un. He'll um, arrange some final matters for his wedding." Kaoru said out casually.

"Sou ka. (I see) I guess it's high time for him to finally settle down." Megumi returned her gaze to Shinosuke's chubby face. "Have you met his fiancé yet?"

"No, but I think she'll be here when--ah, he returns back home after winter." Kaoru still had a hard time to know what he'll call Kenshin. It felt...absurd...

"She's a lucky girl I presume." Megumi smiled.

"I guess she is..." Kaoru blinked twice rapidly.

Megumi giggled softly, her head bent on one side.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked.

"Iya, bestuni..." (nothing much) Megumi smiled. "Well, it's just that I thought Ken-san would wait for you. You two look good together, don't you think?"

Kaoru smiled a little and bit her lip. "Megumi-san!" 

Before Megumi could continue with her teasing, a flash of light deazzled.

"Nice pose." Sanosuke smirked while throwing the match box-sized digital camera up and down his palm.

"Anata! Will you keep quiet? Can't you see Shin-chan's sleeping?" Megumi hissed.

"Oops...Gomen... Oi, Jou-chan, (young miss) Kenshin's waiting for you at the backyard. I think you guys are gonna go home." Sanosuke sat down and took Shinosuke in his arms tenderly.

"E, hai. Please do excuse me Megumi-san." Kaoru stood up and bowed.

-*-*-*-

Kaoru found Kenshin standing in the middle of the Sagara's backyard virtually looking at nothing but the afternoon sky. The yard was landscaped with limestones, bermuda grass and vietnam roses. His blue long sleeves contrasted with the yellow orange color of the setting sun.

"You called for me?" Kaoru asked as she approached Kenshin who had his back at her.

"It's you. Yeah, I thought we should go home now since Uncle is out and Yahiko will be leaving for the tournament tonight." Kenshin retorted.

Kaoru slapped her forehead. "I almost forgot about that. I guess we should."

"Let's go say goodbye to Sanosuke and Megumi-dono then." Kenshin started to walk and gestured Kaoru to follow her.

"So, how do you find the baby?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, he's cute. He looks so tiny that I'm actually afraid to touch him. Megumi-san and Sanosuke are lucky to have him. I know they are." Kaoru clasped her hands together as they walked up the stairs.

Kenshin placed a free arm over Kaoru's shoulders making her quite dazed. "Well, I'm sure that when me and Marge will have a baby, Aunt Kaoru will be there to take care of her or him, right?"

Kaoru forced a smile and tried not to look at Kenshin. "O-of course."

Sanosuke, with a still sleeping Shinosuke in his arms and Megumi met the two at the gate.

"Thank you very much for coming today, Ken-san, Kaoru-san." Megumi bowed.

"E." Kaoru bowed down and was followed by Kenshin.

"Thanks pal!" Sanosuke tapped Kenshin at his shoulder and they clasped their hands together.

"You drive carefully Ken-san, and do have a safe trip back to America." Megumi spoke softly, her "motherly" airs apparent.

"Yes madaam." Kenshin teasingly smiled.

"Mou! You make me feel old!" Megumi exclaimed. "Kaoru-san, good luck on your studies. I know you can do everything you want to."

"Thank you. You guys take care too, okey? And shin-chan too." Kaoru smiled.

-*-*-*-

Kenshin rounded a corner of the house. Everything was so quiet. Somehow, he missed the way Kamatari's voice echoed through the house. He had a little vacation in their ancestral house in Hokkaido for the past few weeks, and right now, only himself and Kaoru were at home. Hiko was out for a business meeting as usual, and Yahiko was at Kyoto for the week long Kendo tournament.

He found himself inside the dimly lighted living room with only the wall lights on. He was about to turn them off when he saw a pair of feet from the other end of the sofa.

"Kaoru, what are you still doing here?" he asked as he walked closer.

Kaoru laid lazily on the sofa while her hand waived a book.

"You'll damage your eyes if you go on like this." Kenshin scolded as he took the book from her hand and placed it on the glass table beside them.

"Um, right now, even the blind can see again." Kaoru said coolly.

"Well, yeah, but what I'm saying is you have to take care of your eyes. You have such beautiful ones, don't you know?" Kenshin said crossing his arms.

"Thanks for the compliment anyway. Want me to fix you something to drink in that case?" Kaoru raised a brow.

"Ha.Ha. Funny. Move your feet princess." Kenshin said as he eased down on the sofa, with Kaoru's feet on his lap. "When was the last time I massaged your feet?" Kenshin eyed Kaoru who was quite agitated and was trying to hide it.

"I, I can't remember." Kaoru simply said and was even more taken aback when she felt Kenshin's warm hands gently doing their work on the surface of her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked getting up.

Kenshin stretched out a hand to get her back to lie down. "It's payback. I missed doing this too."

Kaoru calmed down, and finally gave up to the soothing massage.

"Don't you know that there are thousands of nerve endings in both of your feet? They should be given attention once in a while since they take all the pressure of the body everyday." Kenshin continued to carefully massage her soft feet.

Kaoru gave out a short whimper when Kenshin pressed his thumb along a vital point. 

"See what I mean?" Kenshin gave her a look and smiled.

Kaoru, from her bangs, watched Kenshin quietly. How can she need him at the same time that she doesn't?

It's obvious! If she continues to have such affectionate feelings for this man, she'll only hurt herself.

But then, if she in turn, continue to hide it, she'll be hurt equally.

Damn it! What's the right thing to do anyway?!

Kaoru closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. 

_What should I do...What? What? _

Those words continued to ring inside her head until such a time that she found herself being called by sleep.

"There, it's done princess. Prince--" Kenshin stopped when he saw Kaoru was already deep in slumber. He smiled as he carefully arose, satisfied that he, in some way, reclaimed some "time" with her. 

He started to gather her sleeping form in his arms, and with one swift move, lifted her up. Kaoru's head dipped gently in Kenshin's firm chest. A smile crept upon Kenshin's lips. 

Yep, Kaoru did get a little heavier and of course, bigger than the old times, but the feeling was the same. 

Kenshin did miss this... He missed his Kaoru so much and how he loved the way his little girl clasp some of his red mane that dangled off his shoulder in front. 

Kenshin opened the shouji door with his feet and then made his way into the room. The light was off, but the moon's rays shone brightly through the open window. Kenshin found her bed and laid her down carefully. Kaoru moved a little, but she remained comfortably asleep. 

Her long legs were exposed for she was wearing a stunted boxers shorts. Kenshin pulled the covers up to her waist and then bent down to study her features more closely. Yes, he was always with her, but he never had the chance to really scrutinize her when she's awake for she seems to, all the time, hide her face. 

Kenshin tucked some loose strands of her ink black hair behind her ear, and the wind freely blew over her skin. Her pale white neck shone more under the moon light. Kenshin's eyes followed her strong jaw line, her high cheek bones and ended up staring at her full lips which had faint threads of her hair in between them. 

He stopped. He wanted to do nothing but to drink from those pure and innocent lips.To caress them ever so tenderly and passionately. He wondered if anyone had ever kissed those precious lips of hers? When did Kaoru ever change into the woman that is in front of him right now? How come he never had a chance to see her this way? 

Kenshin's breathing went labored and his heart beat was so fast. He felt his entire body heat in an insatiable desire. He could easily take her now! They were alone, and...and...it felt right...it didn't matter if she resisted! He could easily knock her unconscious! He badly needed her! 

He was about to draw closer when he suddenly snapped out of his trance, eyes wide in bewilderment. 

What was he about to do?! Kenshin shook with miserable fear. What was happening to him? He couldn't believe himself! Was he so close to tainting her? He gulped hard, while sweat ran down his nape. He buried his hand in his hair and quickly got up. He took one last confused glance over Kaoru and then speedily rushed outside. 

He didn't dare look back at her. He didn't want to do anything but to reach out for her. Touch her and savor the feeling of her porcelain skin and silky hair over him. To claim her...No, not today! 

Kenshin closed the shouji and leaned back, his knees still shaking in fear. What went inside his head just moments ago, he didn't know. He slowly slumped down on the wooden floor. 

He embraced himself tightly to stop himself from shaking and buried his head beneath his sunken arms. 

"Wha-what..." his voice was shaky and his breathing was still hard. 

"But ho-how..." He breathed hard. "No..." another heavy breath went on. 

Kenshin bit at his lip so hard that it bled. He tasted the pungent flavor of blood, but he didn't care. His fingers clasped his head and hair tightly that it felt like it'll be ripped off his skull. His chest was moving up and down in frayed respiration. 

Realization came into place. So, this is what was causing those vague feelings that haunted him now and then each time Kaoru was so near him. But what was it? 

Was it simply lust?

Or could it be...

"Iya...iya da..." (no) he whispered raggedly to himself. He gulped again. "It's impossible..."

Kaoru's brute form earlier suddenly appeared in his mind and his eyes shot wide open in fury for the second time. Somehow, at the back of his mind, there was a hidden and undefined desire and longing that has been tormenting him. The only thing was...

It's completely forbidden...

But in what way?

Sure, he's ten years, her senior but they were in no sense related.

Except that...that...it was completely irrational! 

Now, he was in complete doubt...

Was he really prepared to finally get tied to someone?

Does he really know what he wants?

Everything suddenly turned arduous. It's as if the once clear and sunny sky's now covered with thick and gloomy rain clouds.

"What...is...wrong... with me...?"

-*-*-*-

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. The sun wasn't still up yet though. She was a little taken aback when she found herself inside her room. The last thing she could remember was that she dozed off in the sofa while Kenshin was massaging her feet.

A slight panic registered in her system. Could there be, in any chance that--something happened? Kaoru shook her head left and right. There's no way Kenshin could think of such rubbish! She scolded herself for being so malevolent.

Stepping out of her bed, she decided to take her early morning meditation and was about to open the door when she saw a silhouette of what seemed to be someone sitting outside. There's no other person in the dojo but herself and Kenshin. But why?

Cautiously, she opened the door and slipped noiselessly through a small opening. It was Kenshin all right, and he was sleeping deeply in his uncomfortable slumped position. Kaoru decided to wake him up to let him sleep more comfortably. She sat down in front of him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Ano...Ken--" she whispered.

The slightest movement sent Kenshin to the verge of awakeness and found himself face to face with Kaoru. Their eyes locked for quite a time until Kaoru broke it off and moved her head back. "I guess you have to go to your bed."

"Oro..." Kenshin just uttered and realized he had slept that way since last night. He clumsily tried to get up. His whole body was aching because of the strain his position put on it.

"Dai-daijobou?" Kaoru asked as she saw him rise up in dull pain.

"Hai, hai. Don't worry..." Kenshin assured not looking at her. "I'll, I'll be in my room if you need anything." he supplied as he walked away. He didn't want to get too physically close to her right now. He'd commit emotional suicide if he did! The happenings last night are still fresh in his psyche. And the uncontrollable desire's still there! He had to get away from her for now.

"Un...Wakatta..." Kaoru plainly answered as she watched him struggling to walk on.

Something was definitely not right here. What it was, she had no idea.

-*-*-*-

_**Tsuzuku**_

**A/N: **Whew! This is by far the longest chap in here. (I think) LOL! I'm sorry if I gave the name Shin-chan! I just love that little pervert! He's so cute! ^^, Time to say thank yous!

**TenkunoMeiou - **And, here I am again! Going and going....and going... ^^

**The evil witch - **Do hope you liked this one too!

**Videl621 - **::blinks:: Konnichiwa! I'm glad you like it! ^^ Aww, too much flattering! My Flatter Meter just broke again! ::sigh:: thank you so much! And yep, I'm moving on, don't worry!

**The Nonesuch - **::gives you a sword while I strangle Kenshin:: slash him now! Hehe...! 

**panda_rea73 - **sorry for the late update! Thanks!

**Fuuko-san - **Wazzup, wazzzup?! I missed ya too! Sorry for not texting you often! As in this whole month's so busy! I'll make it up to you with the AE, k? ^^

**Queenkagom - **::sob:: I feel like crying whenever I read messages such as yours! Waaahhhh!!!! Thank you so much to you too!

**Kyasuri - **Nice to see you again! Thank you too!

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds - **Muzta!? O, siguro naman po this is not so bitin na?! Hehe...! You take care!

**Maryel - **Whaddya think about what happened here? ^.~

**ponchita - **I do hope this is more interesting and intense. Hehe...But I'm sorry that it didn't have all of the characters! They'll make re-appearances by and by, ok? TC!

**Emma-mae - **Yay! You read and lookie! A review! Thanx!

**Mystic-fox - **::gulp:: umm, here's the update... ::hides and waives a thank you flag::

**kawaiililaznkitsune - **Aww, my flatter meter is done for good! It's totally broken! hehe...Of course not! I know you're a good writer too! Everyone is! It just takes practice, and some sleepless nights, perhaps! LOL...!

**kenshin's-angel - **You're bad my dear! How can Kenshin's angel want him to suffer? Hehe...thanks to you too! You're really an angel!

**Aino Saori - **Couldn't say it better! Thank you so much! Fans? Hehe...I wouldn't say so. Maybe the word "friends" suits you guys better, don't you agree? Rock on!

**angelic-m - **Belated happy birthday to you too! (I know it's late! gomen ne!) ^^

**dewey - **does this chap give you a little inkly feeling of what I might do to Kenshin? Wahhahahaha!!! ::chokes:: Thanks very much!

**wolfpack - **OMG! (0.0) I am so sorry about what happened with your boyfriend! I mean it! I was shocked myself! D**m! That, that totally sucks! Losing someone close! I felt that way before. Four of my classmates died and I wasn't even there to help them! You see, they drowned... Yeah, about three years ago. But hey, life is like that sometimes, and I have to be thankful to still be here. And of course, I'm happy to have you guys around!

**Kyo Terayashi - **::gives you a tissue:: hehe...Thanks!

**B-chan - **hehe...and this chappie is somewhat dark...I don't know...just for a change, I guess. ^^

**sugacookie - **I'm glad you do! So sweet of you! ^^

**Angel338 - **Maybe this time, I can finally update like twice or thrice a month since school is over. Wouldn't that be fun?

**Angela - **I hope your grades went on fine! I'm definitely better than ever! All charged up and kicking too! ^^ hehe...

**Pia Bartolini - **Ooopsie... ^^ keep calm, keep calm!

**lilk0k0 - **Thanks for the quote! I'll keep it! Yeah, suicidal attempts are really stupid and whenever I remember it, I just end up laughing at myself. I'm glad your friends are okay now. ::gulp:: Bottling blood?! ::faints:: Thanks agaiN!

**May - **hehe...not so weird at all. There's this fic I read, I forgot the title and author but, I actually wanted Kaoru to end up with Sanosuke! 

**koishii-glory - **I'm doing great because of you guys! Thank you so much!

**Mika - **that's kewl... hehe...My mom's afraid whenever I'm the one who's driving! ^^ Are you on my mailing list btw? Cuz I usually send out e-mail whenever I update. If not, you can go to my site (check my stats) and register your e-mail,ok? If it doesn't work, since I'm currently reconstructing the site, e-mail (check my stats) with "mailing list" on the subject, ok?

**Nigihayami Haruko - **Awww, now you done it. My Flatter meter can never be fixed! lol... And I love you guys too! You are all soooo nice! And hehe, look at Kenshin! wahaha!!!

**Super Sheba - **::throws Flatter Meter:: I guess I have to buy another one! Hehe... Aww, that is too much already! ::blush::

**Kiyoshi-chan - **::hug:: I'm quite okay now. I hope you're doing fine too! Till next chap as usual!

**Enchantress of the Night - **What?! My new Flatter Meter's broken again!? It's your fault! *joke* Well, I am honored indeed! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Clemen - **hehe... Thanks to you too! I'll just add you up to my mailing list so you can receive updates easily, okay?

**Zalphinian - **Indeed, you are very correct. And aside from the people I am with everyday, I am also thankful for you guys. You are also a part of my life! ^^

**tomboy101 - **and I continued! hehe...

**luna699 - **O, I did? Again? I really don't know if that's a good or a bad thing though. Thank you for the nice comment!

**Shizuka - **And I missed you too! No words could define how I missed the hell out of you! ^^ ::hug:: TC!

**Naiya-chan - **Gomen if I still haven't read your fic, but I'll make it a priority, okay? Thank you!

**~sTrAwBeRrY~ - **Yep, good forecasts! ^^ hehe...

**MZ. AMbER EYES - **That's soooo meeeeeeaaaaannnnn! But I like it! ^^

**tintin-chan - **Yep. That would probably the best case scenario. But like what I said, I have to finish the K/K ending before the A/K ending.

**Ginny-cry - **There's nothing wrong with that my dear. Thank you!

**Anon - **::thumbs up::

**CrismHeart - **I was wondering who could've nominated me...and when I read your review, I got my answer. Well, just want to say thank you, cuz well, I'm still flattered at the thought that someone might really want to nominate MLP. I don't care if this piece wins or not, but to be nominated and the thought that a lot of you are still reading it, is more than enouh! ^^ Thank you again!

**nes - **Of course I remember you! (MS Front Page always parses your name to an e-mail add link whenever I type it, so I definitely remember you...hehe...) Thanx, I'm doing better now. ^^

**friend - **Here's the update. Thanks!

**blah - **::gulp:: oopsie...Sowi to disappoint you with my grammar! )_(

**jodibetz - **Yep, this is kenxkao!

**are-en1 - **This is both a KxK and AxK fic. The kenkao ending will come in first, but as said, the aoskao alternate ending will then follow.

**Kitsune KeNsHiN - **hehe...lemme clear up some things. You see, I live in the Philippines and in this country of mine, we spend 2 to 4 years in preparatory school, 6 years in elementary and 4 years in high school. We have no junior high school, so that's why we graduate hs at 16 or 17. (I was like turning 6 when I was in grade 1). Everything ok now? ^^ Thanks to you too!

**(Your name here) - **Thank you too! ^^

**::CURTAINS DOWN:: UNTIL NXT TYM!**

**_~diary15~_**


	22. Scars

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello again everyone! I'm happy and sad to tell you guys that MLP has seven more chappies to go and it's done! Well, with the exception of the alternate ending, that is. For those who are still confused, THIS FIC WILL HAVE TWO ENDINGS; THE FIRST ONE BEING K/K AND THE OTHER ONE WHICH IS A/K. NO, IT WON'T BE SEPARATE STORIES, AS SOON AS THE FIRST ENDING IS DONE, I'M JUST GONNA INSERT THE ALTERNATE ENDING CHAPTERS IN THE SAME STORY (2 OR 3 PERHAPS).

Umm, nothing much has been going on lately here, except for the extreme heat! Whew! I think the temperature is somewhere between 32-37 degrees Celsius! I am planning two consecutive fics. First, is of course, **Yoshiwara **and the other just came up in my mind this morning, **The Curse of the Scar, **sounds eerie? hehe...You'll find out**. **And speaking of scars, in case I haven't told you yet, Kenshin has NO x-scar in this fic "just yet". 

**Warnings: **The usual OOCness and please note: To all of you who wanted to see Kenshin suffer, you'll like this one out... ::laughs evily:: And um, after weeks of idleness, my WRITER'S BLOCK IS STILL INSIDE MY SYSTEM... (--) Do not expect any A/K interactions in this chapter cuz this will center on KENSHIN, okidoki? And, um, a little bit of bad language.

**Thank yous: **Where else?! At the end part! Thank you all in advance!

**Disclaimer: **RK is not mine. Standard disclaimers apply.

**Ages: **Same as in the last chappie (anime)

**Chapter 22. Scars**

"Your stance Yahiko." A well-timbered voice half commanded.

A slight groan went out of his lips but eventually did so. 

"Koi." the smooth voice spoke for the second time.

Yahiko's eyes sneered as he concentrated at the tall, raven-haired man a few feet from where he was. Kaoru was damn hard at him, but Aoshi was twice as hard! And come to think of it, he wasn't even at his top level. 

_Why in the world did that old hag let Aoshi take over me again?! _

Yahiko couldn't help but remember their first training together. He had been so eager and all for at last, he was going to be trained by a man. But heck no. He was relentless as if it's his last day on earth to train someone. And now, here they were again. And what a great day! 

_Seems like no one remembered--_

"Yahiko! Concentrate!" Aoshi's voice rose a notch higher.

"Ha--i!" He gave out a heavy and exasperated sigh and finally set his shinai parallel to his body, eyes focused on his opponent.

A slight breeze of the winter air hit Yahiko's nape from the upper windows of the dojo. Sure, the heater was on, but he couldn't deny the sudden coldness that caressed his skin. And as quick as the breeze came and went away, Yahiko leapt and ran speedily towards Aoshi, shinai aimed right for his stoic face.

Aoshi kept standing still as if he wasn't at all concerned with Yahiko's attack.

A loud snap followed by a thud echoed in the empty room. Yahiko sat on the floor eyes wide in total surprise as he saw Aoshi's strong grip on the shinai. He couldn't believe it!

"What the--! You blocked my attack with your hand?!" Yahiko ranted.

Aoshi slowly put down the shinai and then reached out the same hand that caught the shinai to Yahiko. "You seem to be distracted."

Yahiko fell silent for a moment, his head leaning on one side. "Well...it's just that--- your hand!"

Aoshi simply looked at his palm which had a few scratches and some blood that formed on the edges of the wounds.

"Never let anything distract you while you are in battle. Remember that." Aoshi said, never minding if he did receive some abrasions.

"Oh, all right..." Yahiko sighed heavily. _It's just that it's my birthday and no one seems to remember! Mou, I wish Uncle Hiko's here._

At that, the sound of party blowers and some balloons came flying inside the dojo.

"Omedetou Yahiko-chan! Merry Christmas!" Kaoru, Misao and Soujiro cheered.

Yahiko craned his neck slowly eyes round in excitement and surprise. "Minna...!"

"You don't think we forgot do you?" Kaoru came next to him smiling. "Happy birthday Yahiko." she embraced him and for the first time, he didn't flinch, he just felt...happy and delighted.

"Happy birthday Yahiko-chan!" Misao poked Yahiko on his nose.

"Aww! Don't do that you weasel!" Yahiko rubbed his nose.

"Oh, I'm not in the mood to argue right now, be thankful cuz it's your birthday Yahiko-chan!" Misao answered teasingly.

"Stop it with the 'chan' already!" Yahiko yelled.

"Yahiko-san, omedetou gozaimasu!" Soujiro greeted with the usual smile in his face.

"Oh, I get it. It's the usual surprise blah blah, right?" he looked back at Aoshi with sneering eyes. "Let me guess, you're a part of this too, huh?"

"Sort of." Aoshi simply returned with the slightest smile.

Yahiko raised a brow. "I expect plenty of food cuz you didn't have to tire me out so much with this fellow!" Yahiko pointed his thumb at Aoshi.

"Ano, Yahiko-san, before I forget, you have a call from Okita." Soujiro placed the bluetooth ear piece on Yahiko's ear.

"Yahiko-chan!"

"Oi, Okita-nii! Where in the world are you?!" Yahiko recognized the cheerful voice.

"E, gomen, I'm here at Nara helping out in my Uncle's sushi bar. Happy birthday!"

"Heh, arigatou. But you should've been here ya know?!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll try to visit you as soon as I come home."

"Oh you better, and don't dare visit me without some of those sushi, understand?" Yahiko smiled.

"Eh, wakatta. Got to go now, I still have a lot to do. Just say hello to the others for me, ne? Happy birthday again!" 

"Okidoki. Thanks, and you take care there." Yahiko ended the call and handed the device back to Soujiro.

"I've got a question..." Misao blurted in. "Are you sure your Uncle's sushi bar won't go bankrupt? I mean, from what I know of Okita..." everyone imagined a figure of Okita voraciously eating dozens of sushi.

"Nah! Maybe not!..." Yahiko and Soujiro said in one accord and elicited a string of laughter from their lot.

"Hey, speaking of food, I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Yahiko called out and everyone went out of the dojo to enjoy a tasty dinner.

----

Kaoru pulled the dishwasher's cover down and slowly removed the plates and utensils out of the dishwasher. It was past nine in the evening and everyone went home after hours of chatting and of course, eating. She was alone in the kitchen with only the sound of ceramic against each other cutting through the quietness of the night. It was always like this when Hiko and Kamatari aren't around. It felt sad, but the thought of the celebration earlier seemed to make it all up to Kaoru.

Just then, Yahiko's voice disturbed the room. "Hey!"

Kaoru was surprised at the sudden noise and accidentally dropped a glass which went crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Yahiko rushed to Kaoru's side to see if she was alright.

"Daijobou. Don't do that again, ne?" Kaoru half smiled and then started to pick up the shards of broken glass.

A gasp went out of her and she quickly held her forefinger.

"Are you okay?" Yahiko asked trying to hide his concern.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut. Kindly get me some tissue and an alcohol." Kaoru asked as she let the blood flow out of the cut.

Yahiko returned quickly producing the said articles in his hands.

"Thanks." Kaoru simply said and then poured some alcohol on the wound. She bit her tongue at the tingling pain and then covered it with a tissue.

Yahiko had his hands on his waists. "That's why Kamatari told me never to pick up broken glass."

"He did?" Kaoru smiled and was about to finish the remainder of her work when Yahiko placed a hand in front of her face.

"You just sit around and try not to be cut, okay? First Aoshi, now you. Heck, I don't know how many people are gonna get wounds today!" Yahiko threw his hands in the air and then proceeded to clean the broken glass and then worked on keeping the dishes.

"What about Aoshi?" Kaoru asked as he watched him place the spoons and forks in the pull boards.

"Well, I don't know if he was plain stupid or smart. He caught my shinai while it aimed for him. Like, he didn't care!" Yahiko said without looking at her.

Kaoru smiled. "That was reckless."

"You said so!" Yahiko retorted cautiously placing the bowls on the cup board.

Both fell silent for a moment. Kaoru crossed her arms on the smooth granite table.

"Ne, Kaoru." Yahiko spoke lowly.

"Eh?" Kaoru leaned back on the chair.

"Nandemonai..." Yahiko hesitated.

"C'mon, what's up Yahiko-chan?" Kaoru ribbed.

"Stop it with the chan, will you?" Yahiko's brows crumpled and then slowly faced Kaoru.

"Well?" Kaoru eyed expectantly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Yahiko bowed low and said it with a rather shaky voice.

Kaoru gave out a silent laugh and a very wide smile. "What for?"

"For..." Yahiko met Kaoru's gaze. "For everything. I may not look like it, but if I haven't already told you and Uncle, thank you."

Kaoru got up from her feet and then hugged Yahiko for the second time that day. "It's me who should say thank you."

Those words were said with an unidentifiable tone. But Yahiko only knew one thing...Tears slowly fell down his eyes. The reason? He really wasn't sure.

Kaoru felt the slight shudder of Yahiko's lithe body. "Are you crying Yahiko-chan?"

"No, I'm not! And don't call me chan!" Yahiko answered with a quivering voice.

"All right, so you aren't..." Kaoru smiled and hugged the boy a little tighter. "Merry Christmas..."

----

"Do you really have to help out?" Kenshin's forehead furrowed as he eyed the television set while he had his conversation on the phone.

"Sweetheart, it's part of my job as a volunteer. And besides, the train will leave any minute now."

"I just can't understand how an earthquake can reach San Francisco! And come to think of it, it's winter!" Kenshin returned rather troubled.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow for our Christmas party. And besides, it was just a small quake and--"

"Okay, okay, I understand. Just be sure to call me back, okay?" Kenshin cut in not wanting to lengthen the conversation.

"Thank you sweetheart! You take care always, okay? I love you so much!" The charming voice returned.

"You too Marge. I love you sweetheart." Kenshin smiled and then both ended the call.

He returned his sight on the tv screen and had the volume a little louder. 

"A small earthquake which registered 2.2 on the Richter scale hit uptown San Francisco at 6:30 am. Only minor injuries were confirmed and no deaths. All establishments are safe except for some smaller ones which received trivial casualties..." The news reporter went on and Kenshin was having thoughts of calling back home in Japan but he was really weary and so he decided to greet them later on.

----

A familiar face was smiling at Kenshin. _Marge?_ He asked. No answer. The face just smiled...Her sweetest smile. 

Yes...It was Marge. The woman he loved. The woman he adored...

_Marge? _He asked again. _Why are you here?_

She didn't reply. Instead, her pearl white palms cupped Kenshin's face. 

A smile crept upon his lips and it was proportioned by Marge's gentle look.

_Kenshin..._ her sweet voice called out.

He tried to hold her hands but she suddenly flew away and no matter how he reached for her, he couldn't!

But it was strange, Marge kept on smiling while her hands fell down slowly at her sides.

_Where are you going? Marge! Where are you going!?_

Kenshin suddenly woke up from his dream and looked around the dark room panting heavily. He gulped hard and then closed his eyes. It was just a bad dream... He felt his phone vibrate inside his pockets and pulled it out. It was already two in the morning. He answered it for the number was unknown.

"Hello?" Kenshin answered with a gruff voice.

"Yes, Hello? Is this Mr. Kenshin Himura?" A voice was on the other line.

"Y-yes. What can I help you out with sir?" Kenshin shifted to an upright seating position.

"Well, it's...it's about Miss Marge Zutherland."

Kenshin grew shocked at the mere mentioning of her name. "Marge?! What about Marge!? Did something--"

"M-Mr. Himura, please calm down." The man's shaky voice tried to compose Kenshin. "There was a very strong aftershock in San Francisco...Miss Zutherland's reported to be missing from among the volunteers..."

"What did you say?!" Kenshin boomed standing up from the sofa. "Where the hell are they in San Francisco?! And how can a building collapse these days?!" Kenshin was frantic and his fingers clutched his hair sorely.

"T-they were helping to move out damaged materials from a building when the after shock hit. For some unknown reason the building's earthquake protection system failed and it collapsed, some managed to get out but Miss Zutherland and some of her colleagues and other workers were trapped inside the wreckage." The man on the other line tried not to blabber.

Kenshin heaved out a heavy sigh. "Are. They. Doing. Fine?" 

There was a moment of silence, and then Kenshin lost his temper. "I'm asking you damn it, are they all right?!"

"I cannot assure you anything right now sir, but I can only tell you the location of the--"

"Just give me the fucking address, will you?!" Kenshin cut in as he picked up his coat from the couch, phone in hand and rushed outside the door not minding if he forgot to close it.

There was only one thing in his mind...

Marge...

----

Kenshin was finally able to calm a little when he was near the said location. For the past few hours, he was restless as if he was already forgetting how to breathe. The road was closed and so, he just gave the driver his fare without getting his change back. He didn't care about anything right now. He just wanted to make sure that Marge was alright.

His worry and grimace turned from bad to worst. His eyes couldn't believe what was in front of him. The pavement was cracked open and the what used to be a 50 floor building lay miserably on the ground. Paper, wood, plastics, metal and crushed concrete sprawled all over the place in a tangled mess of ruins covered with piles of snow.

Kenshin frantically searched for someone to talk to amidst the deafening sounds of sirens, people shouting and the sound of machines clearing the place out.

Kenshin saw a group of police vehicles parked in one side and decided to go there. He reached out for a tall man with white curly hair in a brown coat. "Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked at him stress and worry apparent in his face. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I am looking for a person who is reported to have been in the building." Kenshin tried to calm himself.

Upon hearing that, the man took out his tablet from his pockets. "What is the person's name?"

"Zutherland. Miss Marge Zutherland. She belongs to the volunteers that came in here earlier today." Kenshin kept looking on the collapsed building which was about 10 or 15 feet from where he was standing.

"Ah I see, Zutherland Marge." the man returned as he found her name on his database.

"Is she alright? Did you manage to get her out already?" Kenshin hoped for the best but he still couldn't deny pang of worry eating him from the inside.

The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders in perturb. "I'm sorry Mister, but she is still inside the building."

"What?! And you're just standing here?! Are you just gonna let them die in there!!!" Kenshin slammed the hood of the car in front of them.

"Please calm down sir, we're doing everything we can." The man replied in a comforting tone.

Kenshin looked at the wreckage again and seemed to see no one making an effort. "Does that look like you are doing everything you can?!" Kenshin pointed at the wreckage fuming with anger.

"Our team has been working non-stop. Even with all the equipments, they're humans too, you know? And with the snow falling in, our job's twice as hard!" The man's voice rose a notch higher.

"This is bullshit..." Kenshin cursed under his mouth and without any prompt, he turned his heel to go inside the collapsed building. 

"You can't go in there! Stop him!" The man shouted.

Suddenly, two men grasped Kenshin by the arm. In rage, Kenshin shook them off, and when they grabbed him for the second time, he punched their abdomens so hard that they fell to the pavement gasping for air.

From a distant, Kenshin could still hear the man's voice ordering him to stop, but Kenshin just ran and ran until he found himself inside the dilapidated building.

Twisted metal, broken glass and pieces of what used to be furnitures and other things were scattered in the dimly lighted labyrinth. He couldn't breathe easy for there was just a little bit of air. Busted water pipes spilled water all over the place and some live electrical wires dangled on some parts of the trampled building.

"Marge!!! Where are you?!" Kenshin's voice echoed. His footsteps were muted by the water under his feet.

"Marge!!! Answer me! Where are you?!" He shouted for the second time but there was still no answer.

More rubble met his eyes and the place seemed to get colder.

"Marge!!! Answer me please! Are you alright?!" Kenshin's voice turned frail and he was near crying.

His violet eyes roamed the warren again, and all of a sudden, a streak of light caught his attention. He quickly ran towards it not minding if his pants was already soaked in water. "Marge! Marge! Is that you?!" he repeated those phrases for countless of times.

The light seemed so near but he felt he was running for such a long time. Suddenly, he felt a shooting pain in his cheek. He stopped and held it, and in his palm, he saw blood. He looked at his left and saw the edge of a metal piece. With a groan, he continued running while blood ran down his face.

Kenshin's face turned rueful while his mouth was open in pity and anger at the same time. He found her sitting with her back on the wall. A pillar on the building lounge pinned her legs to the floor. Her face was covered with dust and sweat but she still managed to produce a smile upon seeing Kenshin's face.

"Kenshin..." she whispered.

Kenshin knelt down beside her not knowing what to say or to do.

"It's..it's good I brought along this small flashlight..." Marge tried to humor Kenshin with her flimsy voice.

"I told you not to go Marge, I told you not to..." Kenshin sobbed.

Marge reached out a hand to his bloody cheek. "Kenshin, what happened to you...?"

"Never mind me..." Kenshin placed his hand over hers. "Let's get this off of you." Kenshin didn't look at her and was trying to find a way to remove the concrete off her.

"No, no, please...It'll hurt me more..." Marge protested in her shaky voice. She took in a deep and trembling sigh. "And besides..." 

Kenshin blinked looking at her pale face. 

"I..." Marge's jaw clenched in deep pain. 

"Marge?! What's wrong?" Kenshin cupped her face with his bloody hands. 

"I think I won't be able to live any longer..." she forced an awkward smile. 

"What are you saying sweetheart?" Kenshin shook her a little. "Just hold on for a little longer, we'll get you out of here." Kenshin tucked a few locks of her curly hair in the back of her ears. 

Marge's head swayed sideways and another gasp escaped out of her. "Kenshin..." her head went down gesturing Kenshin to follow with his eyes. 

"Oh my god...no..." Kenshin whispered in vain disbelief. 

A straight piece of metal supporter was stuck in the right most part of Marge's back. "It...has been...there for almost an hour..." she gasped again. "Maybe...I, I managed to stay alive because I knew you'd come, and..." another shot of pain reverberated through her. "And...I wanted to see you." 

"No..." Kenshin's voice trailed off in a rickety sob. "Please, don't leave me..." Kenshin couldn't look at her. "Don't leave me..." Kenshin gave up and tears came running down from his eyes. His knuckles turned white and his fingers almost ripped his pants while they dug deeply into the cloth. 

Fear... 

Disgust and disappointment in his self... 

Hopelessness... 

Anger... 

Pain... 

He didn't know where they were coming from, but they stroke him so hard that he felt like being tortured. And on top of that, Marge was in front of him...She was about to lose her life and he couldn't even do anything to save her. 

Marge's wobbly hands reached out for Kenshin head, and with all gentleness, caressed his flame red hair. "Ken...shin... Promise me, promise me not to blame yourself or anyone for this..." She gulped hard feeling a wave of coldness washing over her. "I..." beads of tears flowed down from her eyes unconsciously, but she struggled to still smile. "I want you to live, and stay strong as you are..." 

Kenshin clasped her hand and held it so hard. "Don't go...Don't go..." 

"Go on living Kenshin...I know you can..." she felt her life draining out in a fast pace. "Merry Christmas...I...love...you..." her breath turned shallow and her words were more than a whisper. 

"I love you too..." Kenshin's tears didn't seem to end. "Marge, I will always love you..." 

To his horror, she didn't answer. Her breathing suddenly went still. And her hand...She wasn't holding him anymore... 

He didn't want to believe it, he craned his head up and put up all the courage he could muster to look at her...But she was gone...Her eyes were already closed, her skin paler than the palest white...But her lips were curved in a happy and sad smile. 

Kenshin forgot how to talk. He just let his arms wrap tightly around her limp and lifeless body whispering her name from among his painful sobs. He felt his world crashing down at him with all force. Where did he go wrong that God gave him such a punishment? All he did was to love her... 

The earth seemed to stop spinning and glazed lights met his eyes. People with muted shouts came to get him. He struggled hard but his head went whirling and no strength was being given by his body. He knew he was shouting but he couldn't hear his own voice. 

He felt himself being dragged away...Away from Marge...He wanted to fight back but he couldn't. His eyes were open wide but he was in an awful delirium. He sensed the left side of his face go against something but he didn't know what. A jolt of pain sent him shouting again, but he couldn't do anything to free himself from the strong grip of the men that held him. 

All he wanted to do was to go back to where Marge was and hold her... 

No...He couldn't do that anymore... 

He had to accept it no matter how hard... 

She was no longer alive... 

They say Christmas time brings every miracle there is. But then, why didn't any miracle happen right now? It was totally unfair... 

The snow fell continuously...To most, it brought a different kind of joy and awe no rainfall or sunshine could ever bring. 

But to some, it brought a different kind of loneliness and emptiness no coldness could ever bring... 

And then, all went dark... 

**_Tsuzuku_**

----

**A/N: **Whew! Now that's done! I hope you all liked it. Of course, time to say my thanks to all of you!

**Kiyoshi-chan - **hehe...I hope this one's a cute chap too. I think not, ne? 

**Chibi Binasu-chan - **Wow...What a long review...hehe...Thanks for the very nice comments. I do hope I cleared up the K/K and A/K ending now, ne? (well, if you read my A/N at the top page, of course) ThE first ending will be of course, K/K. But due to an insistent public demand, (sort of), I decided to put up another ending, which is A/K. To sum it up, there will be TWO endings in this story,k? And um, before I forget, I know you'll be able to write longer chapters and very good stories too, even much better than this petty story of mine. ::nods:: Like hey, I don't claim to be very good, (in any case, I'm not! hehe...) I started writing when I was as young as you. Good luck! And about the doumo-arigatou thing, _Doumo Arigatou _is a formal "Thank you". One could say simply _doumo _or _arigatou _when used informally.

**r3jectedfr3ak - **A lot of thank youness! 

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P - **I guess you're more sorry for him now... thanks...

**ixchen - **And update comes your way! How's you?

**Maryel - **Ummm, did I make you cry here or did you like it? (T.T)

**Angel338 - **Sorry for the late update, ne? I was carried off by the summer heat! Wupee!

**Kyasuri - **Well, I guess she's not spending her life in an asylum...She's gonna go to heaven! hehe...Thanks again!

**PEACH - **And I missed you too. Thanks for the nice review! Surprises, hmm, well, there it was. Marge is already (xx)

**Boomerang-chan - **LOL!!! Nice dialogue you got there! Really got me laughing! Hehe... Thanks again!

**Shin1 - **I did? O, I'm flattered... I hope the sad chappie didn't make you all sad...

**QueenKagom -** Yep, a few more chaps for K/K...but whew, that's gonna be hard to get into...

**kenshin's-angel -** hehe...I actually made a drawing of him.. I'll try to post it if I can, k? Thanks.

**Kyo Terayashi - **Thank you to you again! 

**Videl621 - **Bout this one? I think it's a little, duh... I don't know...Thanks neweis! 

**shiro-tanuki - **More misery for now...hehe...

**nene-chan - **That's bcoz I am weird... hehe...thanks too!

**lilk0k0 - **(00) she what?! ::faints:: speaking of bottling blood, there was this episode in C.S.I. I watched last week, and they were bottling blood. ::shivers:: ei, thanks agaiN!

**kawaiililaznkitsune - **hehe..I am? LOL...Doumo!

**dewey - **Well, here's his punishment! Such an ordeal! 

**Angela - **Awww, that's okey, I mean, suwerte lang 'yun! Why don't you text me? My number's 0916-268-0959 Good luck in college! Whew! Just a few more weeks!

**tintin-chan - **errr, sorry but here's more torture... . Yeah, I know what you mean. Salamat ng marami!

**Aryanne - **Well, Marge is quite out of the story now...better say your prayers, err goodbyes! hehe...

**are-en1 - **hehehe... I'm sorry for the late updates. You see, I don't really spend much time home specially this summer. But I'm really trying hard to update as fast as I can, k? Thanks for the nice review!

**Fuuko-san - **Okay,okay! I know you're the most eager for the A/K ending! Heheh! Hey, LP's gonna have a concert at the ULTRA on June 15! Tickets are already out! I do hope I can watch! I'll have my enrollment on May 12 at UP Baguio... Hope to see you soon!

**The evil witch - **hehe...I wouldn't call this brill...or is it? 

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds - **Well, okey naman po! Bout you? Sorry if I'm not texting you often, waz me masyado bread ngyaong summer, lam mo na, punta dito, punta dun! ehehe... You tc always, k?

**The Nonesuch - **and now, he loses Marge... Hope you liked this anyways...

**Super Sheba - **Thanks for the review too!

**Enchantress of the Night - **Awww, thanks for the encouragement. I've got a friend who will be in UPLB this year, ka-batch ko and I think he'll take up Ag.Eng. Sabi nga, swerte swerte lang! Hehe!!! Thanks for the review! Yah, promise, as in malay ko bang papasa nga ako dun e nakakabangag yung questions! But anyways, it's done na, so, there's no use fidgeting. 

**Angelin - **hehe...he won't now! 7 more chappies to go.

**ponchita - **lol...there's a bigger twist now...hey, thanks again!

**wolfpack - **hehe...well, there it goes...they um, broke up finally! hehe..I hope you're doing fine with your work. 

**flyingangel777 - **is this good too? ty...

**shel - **in a few more chaps or so... how's you?

**BelleDayNight - **His wedding is officially off... I'm so bad... hehe...

**Shaeya Sedjet - **hehe...you can say that again! And another thank you!

**alex - **lol...jumping, huh? .

**Pia Bartolini - **Yeah, I know what you mean. I read chap 21, and I was quite like "huh"...well, can't do anything bout that now...I think I did the same here...I dunno... 

**Mika - **hehe...well, it's your call. My M/L is always open anyway... ty

**Naoko - **Awww, very nice of you... I hope you take care too, ne? Thanks!

**Mystic-fox - **hehe...thanks!

**Silent Tears of Agony - **It's different because I am the craziest author on FF.net! hehe...I'm feeling really weird today...

**Kobayashi Eiko - **Well, sad to say, but Marge is out of the story now! 

**Zalphinian - **And I'm glad it's over, but at one point, in just a few weeks, I'll be back in school again! Come to think of it, I'll be in college! 

**Kitsune KeNsHiN - **Yep, and just 7 more to go... ::sniff:: thanx!

**TenkunoMeiou - **hehe...did you enjoy watching Kenshin suffer? 

**nes - **it is? (?.?) oh well! You tc! 

**Angela - **Here's the update! I'm sorry if it took me so long, ne?

**A/N: **Well, that is it! I have to go now! Till next time! C ya!

_**diary15**_


	23. After Winter Comes Spring

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hello minna! Hehe...sorry for the late update! . You see, I have been very busy the past two months preparing for my ummm.. ::ahem:: my flight to Singapore. Uhuh, you heard that right! I'm moving to the city of Merlions. Hehe...You see, I applied for a scholarship last March. I got interviewed late April and the results came out late May. So, I've been really in a "stagnant" state. LOL

Well, I won't be leaving until August 3, so I still have like a month and a half staying here in the Philippines. I think I'll spend those weeks making my new website. It's pretty hard to manage two separate websites, so I decided to merge my Rurouni Kenshin and Chester Bennington site into my own personal online scrapbook (sort of).

Speaking of Chester Bennington, hehe...I watched Linkin Park live in concert in Manila last June 15! Wupeee! It was soooooo amazing! No words can describe how ecstatic I am up to now! I want more of the guys! ::screams:: m/ Truly one of the best days in my whole life! I hope to watch them again soon!

Neweis, let's start with the ficcie cuz I know you feel like shouting at me right now for taking so long to update...hehe...I read a lot of you guys saying the last chap was sad and heavy and all, so I decided to lighten things up (but not as light as a feather though). I know something like this is needed to ease the tension. Happy reading! All kinds of flaming are accepted! .

**Disclaimer: **RK is NOT mine. Standard disclaimer's apply.

**Warnings: **Usual OOCness and a few dirty words (again). And yeah, sorry for the title. I know it sucks.

**Thanks you: **To everyone who are still reading and reviewing this petty stowi of mine, thank you soooo much! At the bottom, as usual. .

**Chapter 23. After Winter Comes Spring**

Kenshin blinked twice in a slow and pained manner. The ceiling was blinding white because of the lights and he had difficulty focusing his sight for a few seconds. At long last, everything that looked double now fused into one.

"Finally, you're awake." A mocking voice broke through the maddening silence. "Don't worry, your Uncle doesn't know anything yet."

He heard faint foot steps and then a tall figure covered half of the light from the ceiling.

"You were sleeping for almost three days." A puff of smoke went up. "I know I'm not supposed to smoke, but I can't help it. Try to stay awake. I'll go call the nurse." the rather sardonic and cold tone of Saitou's voice went again.

Kenshin just looked up at the ceiling. He heard him leave his side and the door being closed but he never shifted his gaze. Once again, the room was as quiet as if talking was forbidden. In a deep and nameless remorse, he closed his eyes.

Realization came through. He was still alive. But...

But...Marge was no more.

He hoped that he wouldn't wake up. Self-loathing found its way unto his system like liquid being injected to one's veins. His eyes were now tightly closed and his breathing turned a bit ragged, while his fists shook in anger and disbelief.

_I told her not to go! _He screamed at himself.

_I told her not to go! _He repeated for the second time.

_I told her...! _Kenshin tried to say those phrases again but he felt like being choked.

_I...I..._ He felt like his strength was being drained away again.

His jaws were clenched firmly and he was desperately trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to flow.

"She doesn't need your tears." Saitou suddenly spoke and then sipped from his cigar. "If she's here right now, she'd really be disgusted to see what you're doing."

"You...don't understand..." Kenshin finally spoke in a shaky voice.

"That's just the shit. I really don't understand why you're acting like that." Saitou sat himself coolly on the couch parallel to Kenshin's bed. "It was her own decision, not yours."

Kenshin craned his head slowly to look at Saitou. "I wasn't there to protect her...what's reason of still being alive?..."

Saitou's eyes flashed in antipathy and discontent. "I thought you'd be smarter than what you are showing me right now."

Kenshin gulped and suddenly, he didn't know what to answer or to say. He just removed his sight from him and returned on staring at the ceiling.

A sudden knock was heard on the door.

"Even if you stare at that ceiling for the rest of your life, she'll never return. But, there's one thing you can do to honor her memory..." Saitou stood up to open the door. "Get up your ass up out of your petty misery."

Kenshin's eyes widened at those words. Didn't Marge tell her that he should continue on living? Even without her?

But how? How can he when she's already gone?

Two nurses came in with a few peripherals and they started to do a check-up on the seemingly conscious but at the same time absent minded Kenshin.

----

Kenshin looked at his reflection on the mirror with the x-shaped scar evident. He placed his hands to trace over them ever so briefly. It was deep, and though it was already healed, it signified pain and remorse.

And will always be...

He soaked his face with water not minding if it dripped down his throat and wet his shirt. Breathing heavily he put his right palm over the mirror covering the reflection of his face. He bowed his head quietly watching as water flowed down from the stainless faucet.

_Time goes and flows like water...It never stops...It never waits..._ he told himself in disdain. He blinked twice and then slowly turned the faucet off.

For the second time, he looked at his image on the mirror. Almost a month passed since the accident happened but it felt like yesterday when he was holding the lifeless body of Marge in his arms. Up to this time, he sensed he was somebody else as if a big portion of his being was robbed, never to be found nor returned again.

He cursed a muted word and slapped the marble wall of the bathroom on his side. He felt the pain, but he didn't dare give out a gasp or any sign of hurt.

For weeks, he kept the unnamed throbbing inside of him. Aside from Saitou and Marge's relatives, nobody knew what has happened. Not even Hiko or Kaoru...

No one knew...

And it seemed that no one felt the same loss and grief he was going through...

It seemed as if no one really did care...

Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. With a quick sigh, he gathered all the disposition he was able to muster and went out to open the door.

When he opened it, the mail man was there. "Mr. Kenshin Himura?"

Kenshin nodded opening the door a little more.

"You have a letter sir. Please sign here." the mail man said and gave him his packet after confirming his acceptance. With a quick thank you, he left.

Kenshin slowly closed the door and sat on his couch wondering who might give him a letter. It was placed neatly on a blue envelope embossed by bamboo shoots. He turned the envelope back to see who it was from but only his name and address was written on it. He carefully opened it and pulled out a white colored card with a simple black ink rendering of bamboos centered on its front.

He was surprised to see Japanese writing. In curiosity, he started reading it.

_Grief is a longing: that the clock could be reset, the tape of life rewound to the moment before the deathblow.   
Grief is love: an ocean of it, drowning all memory of flaws and faults; sweeping aside all hesitation and reservation; unconditional and bottomless.   
Grief is goodbye: a long farewell, bitter and heart-wrenching, to a life lost beyond recall, to a world that will never again be the same.   
Grief is private: only the bereaved can truly know the inescapable prison of its agony._

Kenshin read the last word, and at the bottom was the signature.

"Hajime Saitou." He spoke silently. For the first time since that day, a small smile crept upon his lips. He never thought Saitou's capable of writing such "stuff".

He carefully returned the card inside the envelope and set it aside on the couch table near Marge's picture. He stared at her image for a few minutes and then laid it with the front down.

It was now or never...

He had to go on living no matter what.

----

It was always in this place that he found solace...Amidst the stillness and incomparable serenity. Kenshin brought a fresh bouquet of flowers for maybe, the hundredth time on Marge's grave. He sat on the grass smiling at himself. Almost two months has passed...

"Sweetheart, how are you doing?" Kenshin started as if talking casually. "Well, I know you're doing fine." he paused. "Don't worry about me. I'm doing quite alright here."

A gust of wind blew over his face ruffling his hair for a while. "I, I just wanted to say sorry...for...for not realizing what your last words meant. I know I have been a coward trying to run away from them..."

Kenshin heaved a sigh looking up at the tranquil sky, the afternoon clouds marred by the red-orange color of the setting sun. "I don't know if I can finally accept it, nor live with it as much as you want to...But, I will try to go on living...For you...For the people I love...and the least, for myself."

He returned his gaze on the the tombstone carved with the words: "No farewell words were spoken, no time to say goodbye, you were gone before we knew it, and only God knows why."

"I guess no matter how hard man tries to attain eternal life here in earth, he can never do." A quick chuckle went out of him. "Not even today's medicine...But Marge, I want you to know, I'd give up everything to have you returned to me."

It was agonizing. No matter how hard he tried, every time the memories come back, those vivid moments of him being "useless", he couldn't feel anything but to hate himself.

"You won't achieve anything if you continue acting like that." A sudden voice woke him up from his stupor.

Kenshin stood up breathing in a gulp of air and gave out a short laugh. "You think so?"

Saitou didn't reply. He had his cigarette to keep him quiet as always.

"I never knew you were a poet." Kenshin teased without looking at him, his hands shoved inside his pockets.

"Don't flatter me." Saitou returned coldly. "So, are you sure about this?"

Kenshin slowly looked back at him and nodded twice. "Yeah. I'm going back home."

----

Kenshin stopped walking upon reaching the main door of the house. A heavy sigh went out of him. Was it enough that he came home? Or was he still running away from everything?

He placed his palm over the identification pad, and within seconds, the door opened welcoming him. He expected Kaoru or Yahiko to be there, or even Hiko, but it seemed like no one was around.

"Kaoru? Yahiko?" he called out entering the lobby. "Uncle? Kamatari? Are you in here?"

"Kenshin! Is that really you?!" A sweet voice returned. "My goodness! Why haven't you told us you're coming home?" Kamatari came out from the kitchen and gave Kenshin a hug.

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise you guys." Kenshin gave out a short smile.

"You shouldn't have, you silly thing." Kamatari paused as he saw the bandage over Kenshin's left cheek. "What happened with this?" he asked caressing the covered spot.

Kenshin gave a watery laugh. "That's alright. It's just a cut."

"What? Don't tell me you got into a fight?!" Kamatari exclaimed in surprise.

Kenshin forced a smile. He wished that he could've gotten it from a fight, it could've been easier to deal with it every time he sees it, but it was worse than a fight. "Uh..no...of course not." he paused controlling himself. "A-anyway, where's Uncle and the others?"

"Well, they've been out since this morning making the final preparations for your Uncle's farewell party from the banking firm." Kamatari smiled.

"I see..." Kenshin nodded yawning.

"You're just in time, you'll surprise him! I'm gonna go there later on, so you can come along with me, ne? Rest for a while then, deary." Kamatari gave him a hug and helped with his luggage.

----

Kamatari and Kenshin arrived at the bank's activity center. Chandeliers and those "classic" displays accented the place. Kenshin sighed. It was the things he expected to see, but not the ones he surely wanted to see.

"Are you okay Kenshin dear?" Kamatari eyed. It was weird. Kamatari wore a formal tuxedo but it didn't stop him from talking "sweet".

"Ano, I think I'll just wind up a little. I want to keep a low profile for a while. I'll follow later on." Kenshin said before they entered the main door.

"Whatever floats your boat my dear." Kamatari returned and waived a hand.

Kenshin watched his figure disappear from among the crowd inside the hall. He decided to stroll a little bit inside the building and remembered there was this balcony he used to go to always when he was still small. He quickly found his way through it and within a few minutes, he found himself standing on the familiar place, hands crossed over the steel hand railings.

_Nothing much has changed..._ He noted to himself. The smell of the evening air was the same, though it can be recognized that the number of lights he could see from the distance multiplied greatly.

He breathed a good heap of air again. He missed it...It felt different from that of America...

He was home alright...

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again to stare at the black sky, illuminated by the millions of stars and the round moon.

"Are you looking down on me from up there right now Marge?" he talked to no one.

A breeze of wind swept over his face as if telling him "yes". He smiled and then shoved his hands on the pockets of his tux and then decided to join the celebration.

He came in unnoticed and decided to keep it that way. Walking on, he pressed through the throng of people holding martini glasses, talking, laughing and doing everything else they can do.

He came upon a huge, circular marble pillar of the hall. He settled there, leaning on his back. From his position, he could see the whole place and quickly recognized who was up at the presidential table. On the center was his Uncle, of course. Beside him were his work mates. From extreme right, was Kamatari with Yahiko next to him, who looked adorable in his coat and tie.

And then, he was quite taken aback when his sight came upon a certain girl. And then he realized it was no other than Kaoru. She looked somewhat different with her hair caught up neatly in a bun showing her strong jaw line. She was wearing a white V-neck cut dress accented by a string of white pearls that gently hugged her bare neck.

He smiled. How could have he not recognized his little girl quickly? But then, she was no longer a little girl, right?

Just then, Hiko got up from his chair and everybody hushed with attention focused on him.

He approached the rostrum and sincerely looked at everyone. "I wish to express my gratitude to each and every one of you. For almost twenty-five years, we have been together through many challenges. But with great effort, we were able to conquer every obstacle. Today marks the end of my career as one of your colleagues. I'm a bit sad, but I'm happy as well because I can now finally spend more time with my family." Hiko paused and placed his hands over the corners of the rostrum.

"The family whom I have gained my every bit of strength from. And with pride, I want to let everyone know..." He paused for the second time, a smile evident on his face. "To my niece, Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru was surprised and looked at Hiko with questioning eyes. "My dear, you now have full authority of the Kamiya dojo which rightfully belongs to you. I have watched how you grew into be the woman who you are today. I know your father's proud of you as much as I am."

Kaoru stood up saying a quiet thank you to Hiko and bowed at him and the into the audience. Claps surrounded her and slowly abated when she sat down.

"To Yahiko, I recognize all your efforts even though I may not always show it. Indeed, you have been one of the best gifts we received."

Yahiko bowed down to Hiko as well, a feeling of pride welling inside him as the audience applauded once again

"To Kamatari, thank you for looking after the kids during the times I cannot. Truly, I can never ever repay your sacrifices."

Kamatari bowed too, his eyes tear-jerked, his white handkerchief in hand. For the third time, the crowd clapped.

Hiko sighed and then scanned the audience again. "To my nephew, who is sadly, not with us tonight, though I rarely praise him, I want to tell everyone how proud I am of the boy."

A sudden mocking smile went up Kenshin's lips. He was wondering what got into Hiko's mind. Maybe it was just him getting old or something like that.

"Finally, to all of you, I want to say thank you once again. Always aim high. Good luck and more power! Let's enjoy the night together!" Everybody applauded greatly for the fourth time, and as soon as the music started, couples went into the dance floor.

Kenshin was about to leave the balcony when he noticed someone going up the stage and shook hands with Hiko. An unknown feeling told him to stay just for a while. He then saw the man walk near the presidential table, and much to his surprise, asked Kaoru for a dance.

His eyebrows crumpled for a second searching his memory bank. He had seen that man some time before.

Now he remembered. It was Shinomori Aoshi. It was the time when he scolded Kaoru for being home late, and it was this Aoshi that accompanied her home.

Shrugging his shoulders, he left the hall and decided to go back to the terrace once again. Somehow, he didn't feel like he belonged to that place just all too suddenly.

The reason why? He couldn't explain...

Taking another look at the dancing figures of Kaoru and Aoshi, he left.

----

Kenshin didn't know how long he has been standing on the terrace. And yet, he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone...

Without any prompt, a couple of soft hands covered his eyes. He gulped as a shiver went up his spine as he remembered how Marge used to do this to him.

He placed his hands over them and touched them ever so lightly. "I know it's you little princess..."

Kaoru smiled and then let go of her hold on his face. "Okaeri!" she greeted with a smile.

Kenshin couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful from up the stage, but she looked awfully good in front of him. How old was she again? Eighteen?

He smiled upon seeing her and gave her a quick embrace. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Oh, Kamatari told me you arrived. I figured this is the only place where you always go when we come here." Kaoru returned leaning over the barricade.

"Sou...ka?" Kenshin replied watching her every move. She looked very different alright. He felt like seeing someone he hadn't even met before.

"So, what brings you home?" Kaoru looked at him only to find out that he was staring at her. She bowed a little to hide her face and decided to talk to break the seemingly tensioned atmosphere. "...and Mar-- W-what happened to your cheek?"

"Ah, this?" Kenshin placed his hand over the bandaged portion of his cheek. "Never mind it's..." Kenshin couldn't go on and he returned his gaze on the wide horizon.

Kaoru's eyes were questioning but she knew all too well when Kenshin says the words "never mind", so she kept a little distance. "Um, by the way, I'll be graduating from college next month."

"Time sure flies, doesn't it? Congratulations then." Kenshin said without looking at her but kept an air of satisfaction in his voice.

"Eh...sou..." Kaoru simply muttered.

"So, where are you planning to work?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms over the hand rail and bending a little.

"Well, um, Aoshi hired me already. He uh, got a share out of their family's company." Kaoru pursed her lips as she waited for his reply.

"The guy who danced with you earlier?" Kenshin glanced at her for the briefest moment.

Kaoru raised a brow. "You were there all along, weren't you?"

"Just a little bit. You know I don't like such affairs, so I went out." Kenshin wondered if it was the affair he didn't want or the thought of Kaoru seeing with Aoshi. He mocked himself. It was a silly thing to even think of.

"Aoshi has been a very good friend. Though he doesn't talk too much, and others might call him weird, he has been very good to me all these years." Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin didn't answer. He just sighed and took in another gulp of air. Maybe it was just or him, or he could be tired. He felt like he wasn't himself right now.

"So, um, when is Marge coming in here with you?" Kaoru began another topic. Hiding the feeling of jealousy in one of her masked smiles.

Kenshin's eyes turned rueful. The mere mentioning of her name was enough to make all the memories return to the surface choking at him. It was a long moment of silence before he finally answered.

"She won't...be coming her anymore." He simply said in an emotionless state.

Kaoru sensed something wrong and was a bit surprised at his answer. "How could that be? You said the next time you come home, she'll be--"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of bandage being removed from the skin. She gasped as the moon shone over his face. On his left cheek, an x-scar tainted his once clear face.

"Oh my, what happened?" Kaoru gently placed her hand over his cheek and felt the rough texture of the scar beneath her skin.

He slowly removed her hand from his face and looked at her with such gravity in the eyes. "She's gone. She's gone Kaoru."

"What do you mean she's gone?" a sudden pang of panic struck her.

Kenshin wiped his face with his palm and sniffed. He looked up at the dark sky trying to stop the downpour of his emotions as well as his tears.

"What's wrong?! Tell me what's wrong!" Kaoru clung at his coat like a child wanting something.

Another pained sob went out of Kenshin and his eyes told the whole story. "Two months..." Kenshin exhaled shakily. "Two months ago...an earthquake happened in San Francisco." he paused biting at his lower lip.

"S-she...went there to check if anyone was hurt..." his voice was shaky and it seemed like he wasn't making any sense. "A strong aftershock came, and...and..." at last, he couldn't take his feelings anymore, his tears came running down like they used to during the first few weeks when he did nothing but to stare at her picture. "She got trapped in one of collapsed buildings..." he finished in a quick sentence.

Kaoru gulped and her eyes shot wide open.

"She's dead Kaoru! She's dead!" Kenshin's squeaky voice exclaimed in no more than a pained whisper.

Kenshin found himself embracing Kaoru while repeating the words, "I told her not to go! I told her not to..."

Tears streaked down from Kaoru's face without her own knowing. "I'm sorry..." she whispered onto Kenshin while patting his back.

"Did you know I got this scar trying to save her? Worse, I was there, and I watched her die without even doing anything!" Kenshin mumbled and kept on crying.

"Shhh...it wasn't your fault..." Kaoru quietly uttered.

She felt so guilty yet she didn't know why. That guilt was eating her from where she was standing. Yes, she once thought of having Marge out of the picture, but she never imagined such thing to happen! Kaoru quite hated her for having Kenshin as her lover, but she never wished her dead!

She couldn't understand what she was feeling right now. Hell! She didn't even want to feel anything if possible! Because in any way she wanted to see it, she finds herself being the selfish one!

Now that Marge is gone, Kenshin's really devastated and needs someone he could lean on to. But it doesn't mean that she would be able to really separate her true feelings for him with that of her sympathy! It's impossible for her to be with him everyday cheering him up without her own sentiments being needed to be filled up in the process.

She knew it was definitely wrong. And to feel relieved that Marge is gone is the greatest "wrong" of all. It made her disappointed in herself. She never knew she could think of such despicable things!

But what was she going to do?

There were only two things:

It's either she helps Kenshin go through and put her emotions on the line--in where she could be the one to hurt him or the one to get hurt.

Or...

Keep her distance from him and save herself from any kind of fault or guilt her conscience was throwing at her. But she couldn't just abandon him, right? Especially now!

But fuck, he left her before! Why should she even care right now?

_But it was a different case! _She protested silently.

She closed her eyes and stopped her thoughts for a second. She told herself to just prepare for whatever will happen.

Right now, all she could do was to give Kenshin a shoulder to cry on to.

**Grief is a longing: that the clock could be reset, the tape of life rewound to the moment before the deathblow.**

**Grief is love: an ocean of it, drowning all memory of flaws and faults; sweeping aside all hesitation and reservation; unconditional and bottomless. **

**Grief is goodbye: a long farewell, bitter and heart-wrenching, to a life lost beyond recall, to a world that will never again be the same. **

**Grief is private: only the bereaved can truly know the inescapable prison of its agony.**

**_Tsuzuku_**

----

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now! I'm sorry if it's a little short. I guess I still have some sort of hangover from the LP concert. Hehe...I'll make it up on the next chappie! Ja ne!

**Note: **I saved the reviews starting from June 12, 2004. I checked my e-mail this morning and I saw one of the latest reviews. To you, (forgive me, I wasn't able to write or remember your name) THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**animegurl23 - **Don't worry, I will finish this fic no matter what. Well like what I said, it was my scholarship application process that killed my sked. Hope you understand! Hehe!

**Maryel - **Thanks, and same comment as animegurl23's (please read )

**Shin1 - **Hmmm, well, I really need to finish this one out. I feel like wanting to end this "dramatic" part of RK! hehe! Thanx!

**Lady Zhen Ji - **HeY, thanks! Let me know about this one, too, ne?

**RuroKenFan - **It did? Well, like what I always ask from the people who tells me this fic made them cry, is it a bad thing or a good thing? Hehe.. Yeah, m/ you keep rocking too! m/ (I just got from LP's concert, and believe me, it rocked my whole life!)

**kenshin's-angel - **Hmmm, I'm glad I made this chap a little light to give you guys a little break from pulling out your kleenex, eh? hehe...thanxie!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN - **Thank you again! Yeah, even the concert ended! It just lasted for an hour! ::sigh::

**Dudet - **Hehe...Hope you're not yet in the nut house! Your parents might sue me! Hehe! As for me, I guess I'm the one who needs to go into the nut house! I'm going nuts craving for more LP!

**Aryanne - **hehe...well, I guess that's the way it is for our dear Kaoru! (darn Watsuki...) But hey, don't worry, she won't be in my next ficcie, k?

**gabby(hyatt - **thanks to you! you people are great too!

**flyingangel777 - **helow! how have you been?

**B-chan - **Oh, I'm sorry about your friend. That's really awful. I lost four friends of mine (they drowned) when we were on 7th grade. Tsk, tsk...I'm happy I made this a little "soft" to lighten up things for you people.

**Kiyoshi-chan - **hehe...well, she's gone indeed.

**wolfpack - **OMG...That is soooo sad! I guess I should say sorry if this story made you remember it and all. I really didn't know and of course, I never mean to. Gomen ne? Life is such unfair at times. I do hope you're moving on with everything. Good luck! Have faith!

**lilk0k0 - **hehe..yeah, poor Kenshin. Without a doubt!

**Shaeya Sedjet - **Aww, thanks for the very nice comment!

**The-Wolf-Of-Stars - **Hehe...me understands. No one's obliged to like a woman who takes Kenshin away from Kaoru in the first place!

**Angel338 - **Well, I hafto apologize with the updates if they come in too slow, but I'll try to at least update once a month. (Especially when I get to S'pore, I'm sure the updates will come in slow as to I still have to buy my own laptop there) Thanks!

**The Nonesuch - **Hehe... Please read my comment to Angel338

**QueenKagom - **hehe, it seems you read my mind, eh? Fluff will come in later,k?

**Zalphinian - **I see what you mean. I read the chap again when it was posted on FF.net and I couldn't help but raise a brow on myself. I felt like being left hanging. I dunno, something was sorta missing. lol...remind me not to make such scenes again! .

**tintin-chan - **Muzta? Well, I hope we can meet up before I leave the country. I'll be returning to baguio on the last week of June. Where are you studying btw? Just text me at 0916-268-0959 if you want to meet up, ne?

**CharlieTheOtakuNymph - **hehe...so you did a lot of brainstorming, huh? lol...TY!

**MZ. AMBeR EYES - **A little, (and it sucks too) but I assure you, it won't be the usual Tomoe-Kenshin-Kaoru thingy.

**lilkawaiiaznkitsune - **hmmm...seems like Kaoru's guilt went into you,huh? . just kidding

**Fuuko-san - **Did you go to the concert? God, it was soooo amazing! I want more! Yeah, the enrollment did take hours! But now, hehe, I'm leaving the country for S'pore! But, of course, we'll still be connected with each other thru FF.net, ne? Take care always!

**S3r3nity - **hehe...thingamabob...just wait for that,k? Thanks!

**Ginny-cry - **To celebrate or not...that is the question! Hehe...hope you can answer that question as well!

**dewey - **Like they say: Boy meets girl, boy loses girl!

**DeeDee-Chan - **Lol...Marge Simpson! lololol...got me laughing there! I dunno, the came from out of nowhere, I guess!

**Kyasuri - **well, it's the memorial homes for her!

**alex - **thankie! .

**Chibi Binasu-chan - **I think I read Behind Violet Eyes some time before, but maybe I forgot to place a review or something like that. Anyways, I know you're a good writer! About the shinai I got a lil scared with that finger of yours being cut by a katana btw I have this friend, (Syou Takehira. Met him during the World Youth Fest) he and his opponent were hitting each other with shinais (well, actually they were playing with each other). They were both bare handed and Syou pulled Jun's shinai. There was this exposed shred of bamboo on the shinai and Syou's hand got scraped, so I thought I could put that one too. . Hey, be careful next time, ne?

**Angela - **Oh, dormitories are fun! hehe...sure, I'll make sure to send every updated chap to you,ne?

**Rekka's Angel - **OMG! I missed you! Where have you been!? ::hugs:: Hope you show up here at FF.net more often now, ne?

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P - **hehe, you seem to have a soft side for Marge,eh? Thanks again!

**May - **is wanting to see Kenshin not end up with Kaoru a good thing or a bad thing? Hehe, either way, I hope everything's fine with you at school!

**nes - **Halo! Well, yeah, the last chap was indeed heavy, so I decided to lighten things up with this chapter. It's not too much, but I guess it'll lighten up the mood a little bit. .

**CurlsofSerenity - **::sweatdrops:: hehehe...sorry to confuse you! The earthquakes happened in SF. Hmmm, I did a lil research before writing the story. There's this quake in Japan that was like 2 something that trampled some small buildings (but then I guess that's because Japan has such a thin crust). Was I able to put the unit on the aftershock? I think not. I think I used the word "a strong aftershock?" Hmmm can't remember. Anyways, do forgive me for that technical-research (either way) error. Sumimasen! .

**TenkunoMeiou - **Maybe it's because I got a sad life myself! lol...nah! I'm flattered by you guys again and again...

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds - **Belated happy birthday gurl! I'm glad I did something special for you on your bday! Hey, did you manage to go to the LP concert? It was awesome! Laterz!

**PEACH - **hehe...I think I forgot her name too...lololol...can't be too pessimistic in life, ne? Life MUST go on! .

**Pia Bartolini - **Hehe...quick! Someone warn Aoshi! lololol...::gives you an oilstone:: wink

**Videl621 - **Hmmm...haven't decided myself yet! Well, just have to face what happens!

**BelleDayNight - **::sniff:: I want to rock with LP more! But nuuuuu! They're gone! Waaaaaaahaaaahhhhh! ::regains composure:: I dunno, everytime I read the word "rock" I remember LP's concert last Tuesday! Thanks neweis!

**Silent Tears of Agony - **Yeah, I received lots of comments that the last chappie was a sad one. anyways, thanks as always!

**(Your name here) - **Thank you too!


	24. Questions With No Answers

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**A/N: **Hellow! Everyone! Well, here's the next chap. I decided to make one (in spite of my tangled web of schedules and to-do things before my flight) so you won't be all too mad at me...hehe...I really can't believe I'll be leaving on August 3 for Singapore! So um, please do bear with me if the next chap comes in a little more than late, ne? (yah, I know I'm always late when it comes to updating).

Once I arrive in Singapore, a lot of things will come crashing in and, I still have to wait for my new laptop for like a week or two. I really dunno. hehe...O, btw, I had a chance to watch Spidey2 last June 30. It was amazing! yep! ::hands down:: Okie, so let us start.

**Disclaimer: **RK is not mine. Just borrowing 'em for a while though so you people won't end up killing me. Please do not sue.

**Warnings: **OOC as usual... bleh... (I really wanna finish this fic once and for all! It's getting mushy too mushy and unrealistic, don't you think?) ::sweatdrops::

**Thank yous: **I AM DEEPLY SORRY IF I AM NOT ABLE TO REPLY TO YOUR COMMENTS/QUESTIONS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM SOOOO BUSY, AND I REALLY SQUEEZED MY SCHEDULE TO FINISH THIS CHAP. BUT WITH ALL MY HEART, **THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH**. **I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENTS! SO TO PLAY FAIR, I MADE THIS A LITTLE LONGER THAN USUAL. ENJOY!!!**

**Notes: **Please be patient for the other characters to show up. The next chapters will deal about Kenshin, Kaoru and Aoshi's "crossed" paths. It's 1:51 AM as I make final revisions on this chap. Tomorrow, we'll be leaving for Manila. And from that on, I'll be extremely busy!

**Ages: **Same as in the last chapter.

**Chapter 24. Questions With No Answers**

"Something bothering you Kaoru?" Aoshi asked with a low tone as he eyed a seemingly subconscious Kaoru.

"Eh? S-sorry, were you asking something?" Kaoru broke from her stupor and met Aoshi's questioning eyes.

"I was asking if something was bothering you." Aoshi shifted from his Indian sit and spread his long legs half folded on the grass while his lean hands went atop them.

Kaoru gave a short laugh. "W-who me? O-of course not. I'm fine."

Aoshi didn't answer and looked down on the styrofoam bowl clasped between her slender fingers. Kaoru followed his stare and then looked up at him again.

"Well," Aoshi started looking at his timepiece. "We've been sitting here for maybe um, 30 minutes."

Kaoru half nodded unsure what Aoshi was talking about.

"And," Aoshi looked at her again as he let his hand return to his side. "We ordered your salad before that."

Kaoru looked down on the still untouched bowl on her hand and then heard Aoshi clattering something in the air. It was an empty styrofoam bowl with a plastic fork inside it.

"See? Mine's already finished, and you haven't even started yet."

Kaoru sighed in apology and placed the salad bowl beside her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on the soft material of her jeans.

"I'm sorry." She returned meekly.

"C'mon, what's wrong with you?" Aoshi asked again as he kept his concerned stare on her.

Kaoru sighed again. Her eyes surveyed the green and peaceful lawn. The weather seemed to be perfectly perfect, and she always loved this place. Rarely do people come in that God blessed prairie. Trees were lush and flowers bloomed everywhere, especially that it's Spring.

It was a place that Aoshi always brought her to escape the noisy and tiring city. How he found it, Kaoru didn't exactly know. They were sitting in their favorite spot, under an old Oak tree that stood in an elevated slope.

"Am I selfish?" she asked in very weak voice.

Aoshi didn't answer right away. He craned his head to see the farthest view he could see. Blinking twice, he answered without looking at her. "We all are selfish at times, Kaoru. We won't be human if we're not."

A small smile crept upon Kaoru's lips and her worries suddenly became lighter. "You know, boss, you shouldn't be training for a ship liner business."

"Oh? Where then?" Aoshi eyed her.

Kaoru bit her lip and smiled widely. "Up in a mountain, with Buddhists and monks."

Aoshi controlled his laughter but still smiled back. "And you, you shouldn't be training as a financial analyst. You should be in a drama series."

Kaoru's eyes queered and stuck a tongue at him.

"So, I win again, I guess." Aoshi said with a sly smile.

Both kept quiet after that and a gust of wind blew over them for a few seconds as if returning Kaoru's thoughts earlier.

She couldn't understand why she felt so guilty. Days has passed since Kenshin told her about Marge's unfortunate death but it felt like it was just a minute ago. She tried to act as if everything was normal, but there was a great contradiction inside of her. A great battle of her thoughts and feelings and her own standing in Kenshin's life.

Who was she to Kenshin? What will she ever be to him? Worse, should she do anything or nothing at all?

She wanted to scream but everything felt like it swelled up inside her. Those mixed feelings had been inside her system since Kenshin talked to her that night.

Kaoru heard Aoshi get up, and before she knew it, he was already in front of her. Without any word, he pulled her gently unto him.

She willingly let her lithe body be cradled in his tender hold. Aoshi was always like this. He never questioned more than once, but he always knew when Kaoru was in total remorse. He would amuse her with witty but funny sentences, and if that fails, he would always give her a shoulder to cry on.

Kaoru felt the soft texture of Aoshi's black cotton sweater. Her tears came down all of a sudden without her even knowing it.

"I never meant it to be that way!" came her muffled voice. "No, I never...never." Kaoru went on shuddering.

Aoshi whispered a murmur of assurance. Sure, he didn't understand what was going on with Kaoru, and he didn't have any plan on digging about it.

All he had in mind was to be there for her.

Like he always did.

Why?

He guessed even 'he' didn't know the answer.

Or maybe, he was just afraid that he already knew the answer or was just desperately trying hard to fight it off.

It was only around this raven-haired girl that he felt he was accepted. And the only thing he could do in return was to back her up always.

He pat her back gently and still never said a word. He lost track of how many times he had shared moments like this with her before. From their unexpected meeting at the balcony that fateful night, he would have never thought that a certain Kamiya Kaoru even existed.

Kaoru's tears finally subsided and was now down to the occasional sniffs. Slowly, she released her hold on Aoshi and looked at him with tear-stained eyes.

"Thank you..." she said in a wobbly voice followed by a quick sniff.

Aoshi gave out a low chuckle as the breeze briefly brushed his long, black bangs. He reached out a pair of fingers and squeezed Kaoru's nose ever so quickly.

"Mou..." Kaoru returned in a whisper but gave a short smile as those blue-green eyes beamed at her.

Kaoru saw the gold-red sky through a hazy vision. Sunset came without any notice at all. And as if it's the epitome of the unnoticed sunset, Aoshi stood up to pick his coat. With quick and sure movements, he placed the coat around Kaoru's shoulders.

Kaoru pulled the coat closer and sighed. "Naze..."

Aoshi looked down at her as he shoved his hands inside his jeans.

"Why do you never ask?" Kaoru asked meekly, her eyes fixed on looking at the grass beneath her.

Aoshi kept his eyes on the horizon admiring the impeccable art of nature. He breathed in a gulp of air and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Why do you ask?" he spoke with a sober but comforting voice.

Kaoru's eyes widened at his words. Closing them, she returned, "I'm sorry...I should've never asked that..."

The wind blew once again as Aoshi kept quiet.

_Because I don't have to, Kaoru... _He inwardly told himself.

"I think it's getting cold. C'mon, I'll bring you home." Aoshi looked down at her, sincerity in his eyes as he handed out his hand towards her.

"Un." Kaoru pursed her lips and nimbly took his hand to help her get up.

----

"How come you never told us earlier?" Hiko wiped the clay off his hands and looked at his newly created jar with an air of satisfaction.

"I didn't really know what to even think about that time, Uncle." Kenshin returned.

He stood outside, leaning on the doorway of Hiko's small pottery shed.

Clay jars of all sizes and shapes lined the shelves of the shed's walls. Kenshin never knew there was such a place inside the compound.

"So, are you still feeling dope?" Hiko asked not looking at him.

"A little, I guess." Kenshin replied as he watched Hiko pick up a jar from one corner of the shed.

Hiko didn't answer back. He sat on one of the stools and placed the smoothed jar between his out-stretched legs.

"What do you plan to do now?" Hiko asked as he took a medium-sized paint brush and dipped it on a red paint container. He then proceeded to make decorations on the jar's surface with swift and amazing strokes.

"Work here, of course. I have no other choice." Kenshin retorted looking out on the setting sun.

"Kaoru knows about this?" Hiko asked as he continued with his craft.

Kenshin nodded without a sound. He knew Hiko had his hawk-like eyes on him even though he was busy working, so he didn't much less say a word.

There was a moment of silence. Kenshin's mind delved into that night when he cried out in Kaoru's arms. His grief was unnamed, but he found peace and solace within her presence.

"Kaoru--she grew up so fast, didn't she?" Kenshin half-smiled still looking at the dusk sky.

Hiko snorted. "Idiot. That's because you were never here all along. Put yourself in my shoes and you'll see her in a different kind of view."

The smile that was once on his lips faded away as his head bowed low. He wanted to say something about the matter, but he felt unworthy.

Unworthy because despite the very promise that he made to take care of his little princess, he wasn't at all able to fulfill it. He wondered if he still can chase time right now--but at his present state, well, he was really in doubt.

"She told me a friend of hers hired her, is that true?" Kenshin queried raising his head back and leaned it back.

"You must mean Shinomori." Hiko returned, half asking, half stating. "I think they're both still in training." he supplied as he dipped the paint brush in water.

Kenshin blinked looking up at the ceiling. "Oh..." he just blurted out.

For the uncountable time, he came across the name Shinomori. How it got to everyday casual conversation, he was unsure. Half of him wanted to meet who this guy was, and the other half protests to do so.

Why?

Again, he was totally unsure.

"You, ah, know the guy, met him or something?" Kenshin craned his neck on one side parallel to Hiko's direction.

Hiko dipped the paintbrush on a blue paint and then tested it on a damp cloth. "Yes, of course. He's been with Kaoru since high school or so."

"With? You allow Kaoru to--" Kenshin's brow furrowed in curiosity but Hiko cut him off.

"It's not what you think, stupid. They had been very good friends." he then dipped the paintbrush for a second time on the blue paint. "And besides, Kaoru can make her own decision about those matters. I can't see anywhere for me to fit in to that, and neither do you."

Kenshin didn't answer. Perhaps his Uncle was right. They had absolutely no business about it.

Then again, maybe his uncle had no business about it, but how about himself?

Was there any place for him to fit in for that matter?

Yes?

No?

Maybe?

He wished they never talked about it from the beginning.

----

Kaoru sat on the polished corridor, her legs up drawn. She has just finished doing a couple of exercises and she decided to rest for a while before sleeping.

With her training gi still on, she sat like that for the past few minutes with only the moon as her light on that part of the house. She assessed her surroundings and the lights on everyone else's bedroom were off, so she thought they were all asleep.

It felt good to have the quietness around her. For days, she has been trying to sort her thoughts out about everything that has happened. Where should she place her stand? It was confusing than she could have ever imagined. Opposing feelings bombarded at each other every once in a while.

Beads of sweat still clung on to her forehead and her limbs were also perspiring. With a sigh she decided to remove her hakama, and with a quick rustle of cloth, she laid it on one side and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Her feet returned to their original position a while ago and she hugged them with her slender arms.

_Why should people always have to chose over something?... _he asked herself in contempt.

_Marge...she must've been so beautiful... Maybe, she always smelled so sweet, and, and talked very soft too... _her thoughts came running down.

_She was very kind, and she helped people a lot ...Maybe, she never had a frown on her face even though she was tired... And maybe she knew how to cook delicious food..._

Kaoru hugged herself tighter. _And that's why Kenshin loved her so much... because... because..._

Kaoru bit her lower lip. "Because she is so unlike me..." she whispered painfully to herself.

_But why? I was ready to accept it! Why did she have to die?!! _she shouted at herself.

A pearl of tear found its way out of her eye. And was then followed by another one from the other, and another one again.

_God..._she dipped her face down while tears wet her cheeks and her knees. _Why did she have to die?..._

Her shoulders were shuddering, and there was no Aoshi to comfort her this time around.

_It's unfair...why must I feel like I'm the one responsible for hr death??? Shouldn't I..._

Her thoughts trailed off in a painful sob.

Just all too quickly, a pair of arms took her into their caring embrace. Without her knowing it, she leaned on the comforting hold.

"It's unfair..." she wept.

"Shouldn't I be happy as well?" came an oft repeated phrase.

"I hate myself!" she blurted with a sniff.

"Shhhhh...enough with those things..." a voice hushed.

Kaoru was taken aback and her crying slowly abated. For a second there, she thought it was Aoshi who was holding and rocking her. But then, there's no way he'd be there, right?

Through an obscure vision caused by her tears, she saw red hair on one's shoulder.

It couldn't be...

Looking up in disbelief, her tear-stricken eyes saw Kenshin looking down at her with worry.

"Kaoru, is there something bothering you?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru moved her head sideways and wiped her tears silently.

"Then why were you crying?" Kenshin asked again.

Kaoru moved her head sideways again a little bit faster and hid her face from Kenshin's view.

"Kaoru, please, tell me what's wrong with you." Kenshin asked for the third time, anxiety present in his voice.

Kaoru bit her lip and whimpered. _I don't really need your questions right now Kenshin no baka..._ she told herself agonizingly.

Kenshin slowly took her face by the chin and slowly moved her face to meet with his. He looked at her with furrowed brows.

Kaoru gazed at his face for the first time since she could ever remember doing so. A lot of things changed in his features too. Not to mention the cross-shaped scar. A reminder of his painful past. She was captivated by his violet orbs that seemed to hypnotize her.

_I need...I need...you... _she guilty confessed to herself.

Kenshin studied her worried face with sincere compassion. He wanted to do nothing but to take away that worry plastered on her face, if not find out what was causing it.

The last time he laid his eyes close to her like this was a long time ago... And it wasn't a very pleasant one too. The difference is, she was asleep at that time. She was beautiful then, but she was more of that right now.

Kenshin suddenly grew aware of the fact that Kaoru was almost sitting on his lap, and that she was wearing only a gi that reached past her pelvis. Her long legs shimmered in the dark.

He quickly returned his stare on her face and saw her gulp. Her perfect throat led him to discover her well-shaped upper body and the deep-V of her neckline. He gulped as well and blinked slowly, his breathing pace turning a little uneasy.

Kaoru's lips were slightly trembling and she was sure she was already blushing, but she couldn't help staring at him.

Clearing her throat, she broke the eye contact and spoke. "I, I'm alright. I, I have to sleep now."

Kaoru slowly stood up with a little help from Kenshin and then quickly picked up her hakama on the floor.

With a swift bow, she said goodnight to Kenshin and walked to her room closing the door behind her without a sound.

His mouth was half open when Kaoru closed the door because he was going to say goodnight too, but never got a chance to say or ask anything more.

With a deep sigh, he tangled his fingers onto his hair and looked up at the night sky. That "thing" happened to him once again and he wasn't at all too happy about it.

His heart beat loudly at his chest.

"No, Kenshin, no..." he murmured to himself.

----

Kaoru had her back on the shouji door, her head craned up. The hakama that was clasped by her left hand limply fell on the fall with a quick rasp. Her heart was still beating wildly beneath her and she took her free hand to put pressure on it.

Her cheeks were still hot from a while ago, and it was only the darkness of the room that calmed her, for at least this moment.

She closed her eyes tightly. She didn't need any more torture than what she was already going through. And what happened earlier seemed to make matters extra worse for her part.

It felt so right, yet if felt so wrong. Why? Why must some things push you to fall in the pit of dilemma?

Kaoru slid down little by little on the floor and went back to her sitting position minutes ago. Her arms were floppily on her sides and her eyes stared at the dimness of the room.

_You can't be together Kaoru...You'll end up being hurt if you insist on this... _a stern voice from inside her whispered.

Kaoru's jaws clenched. _But I..._

The way Kenshin stared at her registered in her mind again, making her remember him more. His eyes were vividly etched on her memory.

She felt the hakama on her hand and her knuckles ruffled it so hard that it seemed like it was going to be torn apart.

No. She wasn't going to cry again. Didn't she promise not to do such a thing for Kenshin anymore a long time ago?

Why now?

She breathed in heavily.

She had to make a decision.

But what?

----

Kenshin placed the last pieces of his used clothing inside the washing machine and he then closed the lid. Looking back as he scanned the laundry room, he caught sight of a high stool and pulled it closer to him.

With a quick screech, he sat down on the stool and pressed the start button. For a minute, only the slight noise of the washing machine accompanied him. He watched as his clothes tumbled inside with soap bubbles and water through the transparent lid.

Just then, faint footsteps registered on his ears. With a quick glance, he saw Yahiko carrying a tray with a glass of juice on top of it in his hands.

"Kamatari told me to bring this since you insisted on doing your laundry." Yahiko told him as he came in.

"O, thank you." Kenshin returned as he got down from the stool to get the tray from Yahiko. He decided to place it on top of the ironing table.

At the same time, the washing machine ended its first cycle.

"I saw what happened last night." Yahiko steadily said.

"Oro..." Kenshin muttered his hand suspended in the air to remove the lid.

Yahiko turned his heel to walk but stopped after taking three steps. "I have never seen Kaoru cry in my whole life."

Kenshin blinked as he put his hand down to his side.

"I was about to get to her but you went there first." Yahiko continued without any sort of emotion.

"What--" Kenshin asked but was cut off.

"It's funny that I only saw her cry when you arrived from America. I just wonder why." Without any other word or gesture, Yahiko went out of the room.

Kenshin's lashes batted twice in wonder. He has never seen or heard Yahiko in such a mood.

A pang of guilt hit him abruptly. Why did it feel like he caused Kaoru to cry?

But then again, he wasn't really sure.

Wetting his lips, he continued with his laundry.

**_Tsuzuku_**

----

**A/N: **uggghhh!!! I kinda hate the ending for this chap! If anyone hates this too, let me know. . O well! Forgive sessha. Anyways, thanks again to everyone and keep strapped to your seats! The last few chappies are coming in next! Mwaaaahh!!! AI SHITERU MINNA-SAN!!!

_**diary15**_


	25. Forgotten

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san! Genki desu? Woah! Thus is by far the longest update I ever had! Almost five months! (o.0) First off, my apologies to everyone if I had been gone for quite some time. It couldn't be helped, university life is really different. hehe...Good thing I'm still alive. Yep, I'm back here in Singapore. I went home last December for my Christmas vacation.

Second, I want to express my deepest gratitude to everyone who has been freaking patient and understanding towards me and this ficcie of mine. Minna, doumo arigatou gozaimasu! ::bows on the ground::

Third, I am currently obsessed with the Godfather Trilogy...Yes! That's what I did, I watched all three films during the Christmas break over and over again.

Fourth, I am madly in love with a Swiss guy. Yes, this is so true. 3

Anyways, I have no more room for my blabbering right now bcoz I know you all deserve to read this next chappie. So with that said, happy reading!

**Warnings:**

Super OOCness and a about one or two profanities

I have been idle for almost 5 months. There's a possibility that I messed this chap up, so, do forgive me if it's totally to think of it, the title is absolutely lousy! hehe

Events that takes place in this story are very "unbelievable". But taken the fact that this happens somewhere in the year 2022, I thought that it would be better if I "upgrade" some of the "normal" things in present day such as the age for working, study, technology, communication, etc... So, do bear with me for a while. hehe...

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is NOT mine. Please do not sue. I am just a poor college student.

**Character Ages: **Kenshin - 28; Kaoru - 18; Aoshi - 20 (I'm not so sure about Kaoru and Aoshi's real age gap, but well, I guess this will have to do the job)

* * *

**Chapter 25. Forgotten**

A familiar music hummed through Kaoru's room. The classical rhythm and the sound woke her up in the most gentle and soothing manner.

_Cavallera Rusticana..._her mind supplied as she shifted within her bed's comforter.

It's an old age symphony, but still, brings something new each time she hears it.

After a few stretches, Kaoru took a glimpse at her clock with one eye. 8:00 AM. And then, it hit her--

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed with eyes opened wide in disbelief.

She quickly jumped off her bed and trailed quickly to the washroom to change clothes.

"How can you be sooo stupid, Kaoru?!" she taunted herself as she fumbled to wash her face and brush her teeth at the same time.

"Darned hair!" she hissed as her comb went through a knot in her hair. She was trying to arrange it in a neat ponytail which seemed to take an hour to finish. She hurriedly put on her blazer and took a quick glance at the mirror before finally leaving her room, deciding that she'll just fix her bed later.

Her high-heeled shoes echoed through the kitchen as she came in running while fixing things inside her handbag.

"You look like in a rush princess..." a voice greeted her.

"Oh, it's you... I, I'm sorry, I didn't see you, I'm really in a hurry." Kaoru returned eyeing him only for a while because she was looking for a bottle of orange juice in the fridge.

Kenshin smiled as he continued to eat some toast, though he kept his eyes on her. She wore a black blazer on top of powder blue long sleeves and black slacks. Her hair was tied in a very high ponytail and swayed along with her as she clattered through the refrigerator. She looked really professional, but was kind of amusing at the way she was acting right now.

"Breakfast?" Kenshin asked gesturing at his plate of omelet and toast.

"Uh, no, thanks." Kaoru half smiled as she opened the cupboard, as if searching for something.

"Where's the bread?" she finally asked after opening and closing all the cupboards for a lot of times.

"It's in the basket over there at the counter." Kenshin used his thumb to point at his back.

"Oh, thanks." Kaoru quickly answered and hurried to get a few slices cursing herself how blind she was to not see it.

"I have a business presentation today, see ya later." She said as she was walking and waived her hand once.

"Ah, Kaoru..." Kenshin called out abruptly.

"Hai?" Kaoru turned around, looking frustrated.

"Good luck..." Kenshin smiled.

"Thanks." Kaoru smiled and then started to walk again.

"Ah Kaoru..." Kenshin called out again.

"Yes?" Kaoru paused for the second time and looked at him with no more than a crumpled forehead.

"You look beautiful today."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Kaoru broke the silence, moving her head sideways saying, "I, I have to go."

And at that, she quickly walked out of the kitchen and disappeared on one corner.

Kenshin sighed awkwardly. "The girl must be really busy...She even forgot it's her birthday today."

----

"As you can see, the past decade's technological advances has shifted the aggregate demand of various economies for top of the line shipping services." Aoshi coolly pressed the remote control and there, appeared a hologram in the middle of the meeting table. "Ships are now mobilized in speeds never before imagined 2 or 3 decades ago--enough to rival that of a jet."

"We are, more than ever in a synchronized market with the air freight as well as the land travel and services. This 'new market' will become unstable in the next few years since rival companies will find out its profitability. Therefore, we must grab this opportunity where the barriers of entry is still surmountable and is still within our control." Nods and murmurs came about as Aoshi eyed each and everyone in the room with confidence.

"Very well done, Mr. Shinomori." An old, chinky-eyed man gave a silent clap and this was agreed upon by other people on the room.

"Thank you very much." Aoshi returned bowing his head a little low.

"Alright, now that my part is done, I would like to pass the time to Miss Kamiya for the further discussion and possible update of our current market state. Ms. Kamiya, please." Aoshi held out his palm, gesturing her to come up front.

Kaoru silently got off her chair and walked up front clutching the flash disk in her hand. With a quick press, she inserted the flash disk into a built-in port in the table, and a hologram appeared in the middle of the table.

"Thank you, Mr. Shinomori." Kaoru gave a nod to Aoshi and he returned it with a nod and a small smile.

"Gentlemen, we have always wanted to dominate the market in the shipping industry not only here in Japan, but the whole of Asia too. A total of 4,812 branches have been set-up in most of the Asian countries that proved to be lucrative for the last 15 years of this company. We aimed to dominate the shipping industry, and we have successfully done that." Kaoru pressed the remote presenting the list of the countries she was talking about.

"The air and land freight services have been constantly hit by numerous up and downs due to the fluctuations in the oil market, and the shipping industry has felt a portion of it." Kaoru presented a graph to the group.

"As you can see, we have here the comparison of the consumption and utilization of power sources against its prospective supply." Kaoru eyed someone who was about to utter something.

"Yes, Mr. Ishida?" Kaoru asked.

"So, do you have a suggestion for us Ms. Kamiya?" the old man with curly, grey hair returned.

"Hai." Kaoru leaned her head smartly on one side. "Strengthening our involvement in R&D for alternative power resources."

Murmurs went inside the meeting room, while Aoshi met Kaoru's eyes seeming to give her encouragement.

"But, Miss Kamiya, we already are active in this...We helped develop top notch engines for ships that use half of the energy but twice the speed. What's the point of involving for R&D in alternative power resources?...Won't this 'erase' what we already achieved?" someone said, a little pessimistic.

"I understand sir, but I do believe that whatever set back we'll experience will only last in the short run. However, in the long run, I have faith that these set backs will be off set by the benefits we will gain from participating actively in research and development." Kaoru returned firmly but politely.

"Go on, Miss Kamiya. We are listening." Mr. Ishida spoke, and the murmurs quieted.

"Yes sir, thank you. We are all aware, that for the last two decades, given the fact that we managed to save and improve energy resources, we still are highly dependent on fossil fuels to run most of our equipments. By having ourselves pioneer such R&D for renewable energy will give our company a big edge on our competitors. We will get a more positive image from our various stakeholders, grab an opportunity to amass a valuable resource-to-be and save on costs in the long run basis." Kaoru smartly addressed the board confidently eyeing each and everyone of them.

Nods and slight murmurs of agreement came upon her. "Miss Kamiya, your proposal is well-taken. Apart from my colleagues, I have no more to ask. Gentlemen?" Mr. Ishida looked at everyone and all replied with satisfying nods.

"..well, in that case, since you came upon with this idea, I have confidence that no one will do a better job for spearheading this project other than you, right Mr. Shinomori?." Mr. Ishida continued eyeing Aoshi who gave a satisfied nod. He rose up his chair claped his hands, while the others followed.

Kaoru was taken aback and almost lost thought for a few seconds. Next thing she knew, she was saying thank you, bowing and shaking hands to the people in the room.

"Congratulations." Aoshi smiled at her and took her hand for a shake.

"Oh my, thank you..." Kaoru returned, still in fervor . "Really, I, I don't know what to say..."

"You deserve it, Kaoru." Aoshi uttered looking down at her.

The once quiet room started to be filled with voices as everyone began to leave since the meeting was adjourned. Waves of congratulations were given to Kaoru which she politely recognized.

Just suddenly, Kaoru's hand phone rang. She pulled it from her hand bag, and it displayed the profile of their house number.

"Just a second, Aoshi... Hello?"

"K-Kaoru..." A faltered voice of Yahiko greeted her.

"Yahiko?! W-what's wrong?!" Kaoru was kind of worried. He didn't sound so good.

Yahiko whimpered before speaking again. "I...I think I broke my leg... I was--arrrpp---running from the dojo, and then I tripped on a stone." Yahiko gulped catching for air. "No one's here right now, I don't know why..!"

"Running?! Stone?! Yahiko, how can you be so---" Kaoru's voice was tense.

"Don't even start to nag. Just come home now! I'm in such pain! Ahhhh!!!" Yahiko gasped for the last time and ended the call.

Kaoru looked at Aoshi quite bothered.

"What's wrong?" Aoshi asked.

"It's Yahiko, he said he got his foot injured. I, I really must go home this instant." Kaoru returned arranging her things, anxiety evident in her voice.

"I'll drive you." Aoshi offered, following her as she started to walk.

"I have my car." Kaoru returned quickly.

"Then, I'll drive your car, if you don't mind." Aoshi put his hands together while raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's all right... I don't want to trouble you because of that brat's carelessness." Kaoru said a bit worried, but still produced a smile.

"C'mon Kaoru, you never trouble me. I wanna make sure Yahiko is doing fine too." Aoshi said sincerely hovering over her.

Kaoru sighed, a relieved one. "Fine, thank you then."

----

Aoshi pulled over the car a bit rough as soon as they arrived at the gate. Kaoru, despite wearing some high heels, managed to run up to the door, hastily placing her palm on the identity checker.

"Yahiko?!" she called out as soon as she got her right foot inside the house.

"Yahiko? Where are you?" she called again, expecting for him to be in the lobby.

Kaoru's face was crumpled as she got further inside. "Strange..." she whispered to herself.

"What's strange?" Aoshi asked from behind.

"The lights...Even if no one's around, we never turn the lights out." Kaoru retorted, but didn't look back at him.

"Computer, lights on." Kaoru said, enough for the sensors to detect. No response. For the second time, she tried. "Computer, lights on".

This was really strange. She was able to go inside using the identity checker just a while ago. Why then, did the computer suddenly go offline? In fact, she couldn't even remember when was the last time that anyone prompted the server to go offline.

"Aoshi, could you please go back to the lobby and see if the--Aoshi?" Kaoru started to get frustrated. For a second there, she knew Aoshi was right behind her back. And now, he was completely out of sight.

Before she could ever think of anything else, the lights came out in full blast.

"What the--"

"Happy Birthday Kaoru!" a collection of voices greeted in unison.

Kaoru was awe-struck. How could she even manage to forget?

It's her birthday today.

"Minna..." she quietly uttered.

Kamatari, Yahiko, Misao, Soujiro, Aoshi were all there in one corner with food and party things in their hands--and what's this?

"Okita!" Kaoru exclaimed almost running into her long time friend's open arms as the others placed the things on the center table.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru-chan." Okita whispered to her amiably as both gave each other a comforting hug.

"When did you come back? You never told me!" Kaoru exclaimed in excitement as he looked up at the now much taller Okita.

Okita chuckled, patting Kaoru's head a bit. "A week ago. I wanted to surprise you, so I resisted the temptation to see for quite a while."

Kaoru gave a small laugh. "Oh dear, Berlin made a lot of changes to you, didn't it?" Kaoru could just smile and hold Okita's arms. She couldn't define how she missed such a good friend.

"You've grown too, Kaoru-chan. And you look most outstanding!" Okita retorted, holding her by the shoulders.

"Now, I hate to be a kill-joy, but we also exist you know." Misao blurted in, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Misao..." a thankful smile was plastered over Kaoru's face as she walked to Misao's direction and gave her a nice and tight hug.

"Thanks..." Kaoru whispered to her ear.

"Happy birthday, Kaoru." Misao gave her a quick pat on the back.

"Sou-chan.." Kaoru turned to Soujiro who also gave her a gullible embrace.

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday, my dear." Kamatari said as she finished setting the table, shaking his head a little with disappointment.

"Just make sure you don't forget my birthday!" Yahiko chimed as he brought in some plates from the kitchen.

Kaoru fixed her eyes on him. "Yahiko." she sternly called out.

Everyone went silent for a while, with a little expectation of Yahiko being nagged.

"You little brat. You had me worried, don't you know that?!" Kaoru said out in a daunting voice, a bit loud and ruffled his spiky hair.

Yahiko bowed his head a little low. He thought...he thought...

"I..---"

At that, Yahiko just felt Kaoru's arms around him, holding him protectively.

"Oh Yahiko, don't ever do that again...You know you're one of my greatest weaknesses..." Kaoru hugged him closer.

Yahiko smiled, but was too proud to let others see him, so he just kept low below Kaoru's shoulders.

"Heh, you must admit I'm a good actor, right Aoshi?!" Yahiko sarcastically exclaimed giving Aoshi a thumbs-up sign.

"Aoshi?" Kaoru's forehead was crumpled as she slowly craned her neck to look back at the tall man behind her. "You're a part of this, aren't you?" she asked arching a brow up.

Aoshi gave a short chuckle holding his hands together. "Ah, well..."

"Actually, he planned all of these." a familiar voice said.

"Uncle Hiko!" Kaoru exclaimed for the second time, and this time, really ran excitedly to give the father she has known a loving hug. "I missed you so much!"

Hiko felt the unwavering hold of Kaoru onto him. And well, he couldn't blame her. He was also away himself for a few months, settling some of their assets in Sapporo.

"You all surprised me very much...hontou..." Kaoru supplied pursing her lips.

"There, there." Hiko patted her back twice. "Aoshi, I think you need to teach your apprentice not to run with her suit and high heels on."

Everyone gave a short laugh at Hiko's comment, while Aoshi just nodded with a bit of a smile.

"I tried really hard to stop myself from greeting you this morning, Kaoru." Kenshin suddenly appeared on one side of Hiko as soon as Kaoru let go of him.

Kaoru gave him a sincere smile, biting her lower lip. "Thank you, in that case. I mean, if you didn't hold back, Aoshi's plan wouldn't have worked out...so...yea."

"Alright everyone, gather here now." Kamatari called them up after she finished lighting the candles on the cake.

At that instant, everyone came around the table leaving their conversations behind.

"Uh, Kao--" before Kenshin could even finish the next syllable of her name, she was already walking to the direction of the table with Aoshi pleasantly talking to her on one side.

----

The moonlight shone over Kenshin's face like spilt water while the late night's breeze gave a comforting hum. He sat quietly on the porch, in an Indian sit while his eyelids were comfortably closed.

_Shinomori Aoshi... _his mind started. He looked very respectable and seemed to be a real gentleman.

From what Hiko has told him for quite a few times, Aoshi became a close friend of Kaoru and the others during high school. He is currently running a part of his family's company at the age of twenty, and has hired Kaoru personally as his apprentice.

Remembering some things a while ago, he could tell that both Kaoru and Aoshi are fond and trust each other so much. They seemed to be very at ease with each other.

And then...he couldn't help but to particularly remember one thing.

**(Flashback)**

"Kaoru's at the gate sending off the people." Yahiko said as he stretched both of his hands up.

"Oh, I see. Thank you Yahiko." Kenshin returned bowing his head a little and then proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Yahiko craned his head on one side and then gave a short wave.

He couldn't find the right time to give her his present. She was absolutely pre-occupied with her friends and guests a while ago.

He saw her at the gate waiving off to Misao and the others and he couldn't help but stare at how she looked so different now, yet stay exactly the same in her gestures . He was about to go on walking when he saw someone come up from behind Kaoru.

It was Aoshi.

Kenshin stopped at his tracks. Something inside of him was giving him an order to just stay where he was--and so he did.

Both were talking for a while, but the smiles on their faces were clearly visible even from his viewpoint.

He heard Kaoru giggle softly, and then both held out each others arms for an endearing embrace while Aoshi placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

Seconds passed...they were still together, holding each other.

Kenshin looked away, a wry smile embedded on his lips. Without anything, he went away.

(**End of Flashback)**

He found himself in deep thought.

Why did he feel unidentifiably different?

He was comfortable seeing Kaoru giving a hug to either Soujiro or Okita.

Why so with Aoshi?

Was it because he was closer to Soujiro and Okita?

But then, it's not Aoshi's fault that they hadn't met earlier, right?

Perhaps...

A wry chuckle went out of him. What's the point of thinking about such a thing anyway?

_C'mon Kenshin...she's no longer a child. She knows what she's doing...Although..._

"Kenshin?"

He became a little startled. He was sure... Even if he became blind.

That voice. It never did change...Or maybe, it never will.

"Kaoru?" he returned with the same tone.

Kaoru smiled, but stayed at where she was, while taking some time to study his features on the back. He was, for some reason wearing a blue gi.

"Are you wearing a gi?" Kaoru asked quite amused as she took slow foot steps to approach him.

"Ah yes...I felt like wearing it without any particular reason at all." Kenshin returned but didn't look at her.

He heard the ruffling of fabric against wood and that's when he opened his eyes to look at her, sitting beside him.

"It's amazing..." Kaoru whispered but enough for the both of them to hear.

"Hmm?" Kenshin asked silently.

"It's amazing how time flies, but still, somehow, we humans can still cling on to a part of our past." Kaoru looked up at the night sky.

Kenshin softly gazed at her. It could be no other than his little princess, but she has changed--a lot. And it's like every time he looks at her, he's reminded how many years he has missed of her.

Indeed, she was his past...A past he is still trying to cling on to.

"I agree..." Kenshin simply said.

"Arigatou." Kaoru spoke softly while her head was low, her eyes looking at her intertwine arms.

"Hm?" Kenshin murmured still looking at her. She was adorable in her plaid blue pajamas.

Kaoru lifted her head up and met his eyes her head a little on one side. "For today. I, I still can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

Kenshin gave a watery laugh. "Well, it's better than forgetting your name. I didn't do anything much. It was all Aoshi's idea, remember?" A pang of jealousy went striking at him at those words.

Kaoru sighed and then smiled slowly. "Aoshi...Yes, he never fails to surprise people."

Silence came upon them for a few seconds. No one talked, only their relaxed breathing accompanied them.

"Close your eyes." Kenshin broke the silence.

"W-why?" Kaoru asked quite mused.

"Just, just close them." Kenshin chuckled but said so in a coaxing voice.

Kaoru raised a brow, but did close her eyes anyway.

"Good." Kenshin said happily.

Kaoru felt his hands taking her own, making her flinch a little. Kenshin noticed it but didn't mind.

To him, it felt different...

The question is why? He always did these things not so long ago.

He remembered a child's chubby and gentle fingers clasping to the digits in his hands.

Now, slender and silky hands took the place of what used to be that of a child's.

But this...this just gave him more reason to believe Kaoru was no longer the child he has known.

Kenshin took the time to scrutinize her at this range. Even with her eyes closed, one can see the changes in her. There was no longer a chubby cheek nor a cute little nose. There, was replaced by high cheek bones and a sophisticatedly pointed nose accompanied by her well-shaped lips.

Well, she was, after all, qualified to be called a "real" woman.

Kaoru felt a small box being placed in her palms. She was curious, but she never opened her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked smiling touching its edges.

She heard Kenshin sigh comfortably. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

In her palms was a red box with a wool covering tied by a golden ribbon. Kaoru looked at the box for a few moments and then to Kenshin with questioning eyes.

"Open it." Kenshin gestured.

Kaoru pulled one end of the ribbon and loosened it. She carefully opened the top lid and laid it on the floor.

Kaoru almost gasped. "Oh no..." shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh no...this is...Kenshin..." Kaoru looked at him with an almost shocked expression mixed with gratitude.

"Now, I know it's still not a custom to give people watches here, but I figured such a young business woman would need it." Kenshin said enticingly.

"Datte..." Kaoru sighed again. "I, I never wore anything like...this...This is--"

"Patek Philippe?" Kenshin raised a brow.

Kaoru could only sigh once more.

"Look Kaoru, I bought that for you, okay?" Kenshin placed his hands over hers. "I would be very disappointed if you don't use it." he said soberly.

Kaoru sighed for the third time looking at him and then at the watch in her hands--which happened to be entangled with his own.

She blinked twice and then slowly took her hands away. "T-thank you. I never expected this." She gave him an appreciative smile.

Kenshin smiled as well though quite unsure why both had become all too conscious when it comes to physical contact.

"You're most welcome. Happy Birthday..." with that, Kenshin unconsciously took her in his arms and gave her a lasting embrace.

Kaoru was surprised but the protection and care she felt while she was entwined by him fought every urge to be released. She just let her head rest on his shoulder while her hands clutched nervously on the box she was holding.

The scent of jasmine rose...

Just like the clarity of her voice, this familiar scent was all he needed to believe that the person he was holding right now was real.

That "this" was real...

Finally...

He felt reunited with the past...

A past lost and almost forgotten...

The innocent giggle of a little girl...

Taken away by punishing tears...

Those were the same tears he promised to dry away...

But ultimately failed...

What was everything he had achieved for anyway? Right there, he really couldn't answer the question.

But for the moment, it doesn't matter...

_Kaoru..._

Kaoru was there...

Wrapped around by his arms...

He sensed her quiet breathing on his neck and the slow but strong beat of her heart.

Somehow, within those moments, he wanted to weep.

"I missed you so much..." he whispered a bit shaky while his hold tightened.

"Kenshin...?" Kaoru whispered his name questioning both his actions and words.

"I'm sorry...I was never there for you..." Kenshin said meekly.

Kaoru felt something moist go down her nape.

Once....Twice...

And she felt his shaky hold upon her.

Was he crying?

"Kenshin...?" Kaoru asked again, dazed and unsure what to do.

When he didn't answer, she lifted her head up to look at him.

Indeed. He was crying.

"Kenshin, but why...?" Kaoru asked half concerned, half worried. She put the box down and placed her hands around his temples.

Kenshin closed his eyes, to feel her soothing touch. He felt her thumbs wipe away his tears.

Slowly, he opened his violet eyes to gaze upon her once more.

Through his blurry vision, he could see her worriedly looking at him.

How beautiful and thoughtful she looked...

His right hand found its way to her right cheek. She gulped at the warmth it placed on her face.

Kenshin blinked slowly to clear his view, and without his or her own knowing, his face was mere inches from hers.

And then it happened...

He would have never forgiven himself if it was true...but it was...

His lips was already over Kaoru's lips ever so gently and slowly.

Kaoru was stunned. But she felt like she couldn't move. She completely lost her senses and little by little followed his pace.

Kenshin's hand slid away from her cheek to the back of her nape, supporting her while her hair was in a tangle with his fingers.

Kaoru's own hands came upon his sturdy shoulders and held them ever so trustingly.

_Kaoru..._ Kenshin's mind supplied.

_What...? But when...? _Questions bumped into Kenshin's mind, but he didn't care, nor did he pay attention.

She tasted so sweet and innocent...

His tongue coaxed her lips to part and she did so willingly. Somehow, even Kaoru herself wasn't even aware of what was happening.

Would Kenshin, in any way ever have thought such a thing would happen?

His left hand took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

He couldn't stop...

He didn't want to stop...

It felt so good...

But...

"Kenshin..." Kaoru spoke in his lips.

...it was wrong.

Like the blinding light of the sun to a man that has never seen it before, realization found its way to Kenshin's rationality.

He quickly pulled back and let go of his hands from her.

Blue eyes locked with violet eyes in wide disbelief.

Both look bewildered. What did just happen?

No one dared to talk, they stayed that way, looking at each other as if they saw a ghost.

_So this...this is why I always felt different around her..._

Leaves ruffled against the pavement as the wind blew.

The night was already deep...

Have you ever tried asking yourself the same piece of question over and over again?

But no answer seems to be found?

What if the answer finally came hitting you hard in the face?

And consequently, it was the answer you were afraid of?

Would you still be able to accept it as the truth?

Or...

Would you start to run away from it?

----

**_Tsuzuku_**

**A/N: **Bleh...seems like this chapter was full of hugs... darn...forgive me for this crap! I'll try to do better on the next chap! So with that, my thanks to everyone:

**yuhi-thedoerofevildeeds - **hehe...thanks for reviewing the same chap twice! so, well, here's the update! A belated Happy New Year! (and yes, the two endings are still up)

**nyllemnev - **woah! seems like there are a lot of Pinoys here! That's great!!! Thanks for supporting this story!

**are-en1 - **Awww...I missed you guys too! It was just that school last term was really a bull, and I was also busy during the Christmas break visiting friends and relatives. Thanks!

**animegurl23 - **hiya! Thank you for the Christmas greeting! I hope you enjoyed the Holidays as well! (See, it didn't take a year after all... .)

**Kiritsune - **glad to see you here! I predict you just recently my (rubbish...hehe) fic? Thanks so much!!!

**Lady Lithe - **Sorry for the long wait! Here's the update! Thank you for the patience!

**Powee - **Hi! To you too, thank you for waiting. Enjoy reading!

**blackz - **Did I update just in time so that you won't do anything bad to me? hehe... Thank you to you too!

**RISHU - **Hello! Another newbie for the fic! I'm glad more people are reading this...hehe... Thanks!

**ckat - **I need a lot of luck and time to finish this...hehe! Thanks!

**triavball15 - **hehe...so here's the update... Doumo!

**NARGIEGIRL21 - **hello! Thank you for the review then! Yes, I am still writing stories, it so happened that I was just totally busy..

**Aura Jade - **Awww! Thank you for the nice comment! Sessha is very happy!

**Brittanie Love - **Well, this is the update, I'm just sorry it took quite a while...Thank you too!

**Aryanne - **hehe! A big k/k fan here too! Hope you liked the update! Till next chapter! Thanks!

**Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85 - **I agree, I don't like it when Kaoru cries...So now, I made Kenshin cry! hehe! Thank you for the support!

**bravedragon - **I am pleased to know that you like the story...I'll do my best to finish this in the next few months. So, for now, thanks and until next chap!

**samuraiduck27 - **well, like what I said, they ended up just huggin each other... hehe...lame, isn't it? But anyways, thank you!

**Pia Bartolini - **thank you sooo much for your quick feed back. I wouldn't have known what happed if it weren't for you! ::hug:: thanks!

**The-Wolf-of-Stars - **hehe..it so happened that my "hurry" is 5 months...hope the next one won't be as long... Thank you for waiting!

**PEACH - **Hello! I missed you too!!! I missed everyone as well! It feels good to finish another chapter. I do hope you're at least pleased...hehe...thanks!

**Angela - **haha! sobrang hectic nga e! But anyways, I'm still able to go through it, so, don't worry. I'm okei. How was your Christmas and New Year? Mine was okei, I had New Year here... mwa!

**Kyasuri - **well, as you can see, I devoted a large part of the story to K/K, I hope it's fine with you, for now. Anyways, I wanna say thank you for staying there and waiting for me! Thanks!

**Corner Girl - **hehe...can't blame you. A lot of readers don't like her, so...hehe... But anyhow, thank you to you too!

**no need to know - **uh no. It's very muck okei if you want to see Kenshin suffer! Mwahahaha!

**TenkunoMeiou - **so, um, as late as it may seem, here is the update! How'd you find it? Lame? Crap? (hehe) tell, me, k? Arigatou!

**B-chan - **hehe...the last chapter sucked (like all chapters there is in this story). But heh, thanks for the unwavering support! ::hug::

**bonessasan - **hehe...the catalyst sure did work, huh? hehe... Thank you!

**CRAZYPERSON - **Thanks! Here's the update! I hope I didn't make you frustrated by waiting too long! .

**Chibi Binasu-Chan - **Believe me, you wouldn't want to be in the shoes of a demented and a schizophrenic person like me! hehe... (j/k) Well, the whole idea of the two different endings came from the "pleas" ? of some people who wanted Kaoru to end up with Kenshin/Aoshi. So, I decided, to have something new, I might as well consider it, so, that's why. But yea, away from that matter, I wanna thank you for still being there to read this story. Thanks!

**Naughty Room - **Come to think of it, this story will be a year old in the next few months! hehe! Thank you for the encouraging support! Mwa!

**Kiyoshi-chan - **Unfortunately, things have been freaking crazy and father time wouldn't just allow me to finish this chap for the last 5 months...But now, relieved sigh I finally did! So, thank you to you too!

**Kitsune KeNsHiN - **Hiya! Long time no see (well, technically it's wrong for me to write "see"). But anyways, thank you for the past reviews! You all make me sooo happy with the reviews!

**Nori - **hehe...just trying to make Yahiko "sensitive" to things around him, so... hehe... Thank you!

**Celtic Rune - **I hope you don't lose it again! hehe... nah, it's okei to for you to lose this story, it won't hurt you a bit! nah, i don't mind if you add it. (thanks for that though) lolz...

**S3r3nity - **And I love you guys for being there patiently waiting and reading! ::hug::

**wolfpack - **hi there!!! I missed you too! how was your Christmas and New Year? I hope you had fun! You know, I am always flattered by your kind reviews. Truly, I feel like my comeback is a total crap. sighs this is what you get for being inactive for 5 months... Thank you very much though!

**Maryel - **hehe... I think he will... Arigatou gozaimasu for your support!

**flaming-amber - **it'll be a bit complicated, but we'll see how it works out... hehe...and here's another "bonafide" update! (as you like to phrase it) hehe... thanks!

**Zalphinian - **hehe...well, you guys wanted the two endings. If it makes you happy, then so be it. Thanks!

**tintin-chan - **I'm doing good, although I was really, really busy with school last term that's why I couldn't update. Thank you for your patience!

**lookingatglass - **forgive me if my "soon" is not so soon enough. But in all, thank you very much for reading and reviewing the last chapter!

**BelleDayNight - **hehe! thank you for the nice review! ::hug:: I hope you liked this chapter! (though it sucks..) hehe... Doumo!

**The evil witch - **hiya! here's an update! I hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks!

**Kaoru4 - **well, we need 'em to be sad before they can be happy and then be sad again. hehe! Thank you for the review!

**dewey - **well, dear, like anyone else, you must choose between Kenshin and Aoshi! hehe! No matter, there will be two endings anyway. Thank you!

**ixchen - **hi! Thank you for waiting for this annoying chapter!

----

_**ForgottenDiary**_


	26. Tangled

**My Little Princess**

**

* * *

A/N: **Hi everyone! Wow... (o.0) It's officially nine months since I last updated. I am very, very, very, very sorry, that I am. School is just rubbing in on me and I'm quite lucky that I finally got time to finish this chapter. We're nearing the end of MLP, so, hehe, stay tuned. lolz! Oh yeah, to those of you who don't know, I have started **Yoshiwara**--my first fic with a BattousaixKaoru pairing. And surprise, surprise! Aoshi will be making an appearance in that fic as well. -grins-

MLP has been nominated at the RKRC (rkrc-dot-meijitales-dot-com). I don't know who nominated it, but in case you're reading this one, thank you! Being nominated is already an honor. Hehe!

To all EVA fans who might happen to have been reading and following this fic, I opened the EVA Fanfiction Webring (EVAMade-dot-org and EVAFics-dot-org were both nice enough to be my affiliates). So yeah, check my profile page and do join the ring.

As for things other than that, I underwent surgery last June of this year--I had throid cancer, so they had to take it out. :-S But no worries folks, I am now completely alright and healthy. So yeah, don't want to worry you or anything, and besides, you all should be reading my installment now, ne? Please enjoy!

**Warning: **Just came from a writer's block. It's an often overly used excuse, but well, yeah...So, forgive me if you find anything wrong with this chap.

**Disclaimer: **RK is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 26. Tangled**

_So this is why I always felt different around her..._

Those thoughts raced in Kenshin's mind over and over again as they stared at each other with eyes wide open.

He heard Kaoru gulp and then she broke their eye contact. She heaved a heavy and shaky sigh while lowering her head. Her trembling hand came up, the tips of her fingers covering her lips; her other hand was palm down on the floor, supporting her body.

Kenshin opened his mouth, ready to apologize, but then he closed it again. He couldn't find his voice. Seemed like his voice was now inside his balled fists proclaiming anger at himself. He gulped, and then looked away running his hand through his hair and then looked back at her. He wanted to kill himself right there and then. He wanted to run, beat himself up or god, whatever it may be, he wanted to just disappear.

Especially now...

Especially now that he understood everything.

Kami-sama help him. He loved her! He loved her and he didn't even know how...or when...or why. All he knew was that those brief moments that their lips meshed, he loved her, and he wanted her so much.

And he knew. Yes, he knew now...

That he can't have her.

"Kaoru, I-I..." he closed his eyes tightly, looking for the right words to say. He came closer, placing his hands on both sides of her shoulders. She kept her head low. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Kaoru slowly raised her head up upon hearing those words. Her hand wanted nothing more but to slap him as hard as she can muster. She removed her hand from her face, ready to strike--she sighed inwardly and closed her eyes deciding against her attempt, letting her hand drop freely on her side.

_Sorry? That's it? Sorry! _She screamed at no one inside her. She cursed herself for being so stupid all these time, but to hear him say sorry for kissing her?

"Sorry?" She tried to keep her voice steady while meeting his guilt-ridden eyes. "You should have never said that." her lips trembled.

"Kaoru...I'm---" Kenshin's hold on her shoulder became tighter.

"No." Kaoru said through her teeth. "Don't you realize? I'm already full of your apologies...you never understood..."

"Kaoru, what--" Kenshin moved his eyes over her crumpled feature, trying to make sense of what she was saying. Never had he seen her like this.

She briefly eyed his hands atop her shoulders and then she pushed them off coldly with a hand. "Tell me, Kenshin. Do you love me?"

He was caught off-guard with that question.

_Do you love me? _

Was there a need to ask such a thing?

Ever since she was a child, he learned to love her like his own sibling.

But...that was then...

He never thought of any answer, nor to even answer.

"Do you love me more than just being your little princess?" Kaoru asked in a demanding and an almost whisper like voice as she stubbornly fought with coming tears.

Kenshin felt his heart rip at the way she looked at him. She was angry, but behind those fury-laden eyes were...what was this? Glints of hope?

Could it be? How could he not notice earlier? Did she...did she learn to love him in another way he never imagined she could?

He gulped.

It wasn't right. He didn't want to see those bits and pieces of hope grow any further.

It would hurt them both, but...

Kenshin closed his eyes and once he opened them, gave her the most emotionless face he could ever come up with.

"No."

His answer was simple and cruel. Uncaring and tact.

Kaoru gave a wry smile. "Thank you, Himura Kenshin."

She stood up with her chin raised proudly. "Goodnight."

That was her last word for the night. Her footsteps grew fainter as she disappeared into a corner.

Kenshin didn't dare watch her departing figure nor give a retort. He found himself alone again, listening to the evening breeze and the thud of his heart against his chest.

The wind suddenly picked up and a flash of lightning was seen on the night sky followed by a rumbling thunder.

He saw the box--the ticking watch still inside--lying coldly on the wooden floor just a few inches away from where he was.

"Liar..." he whispered sardonically to himself.

And that's when he knew...

He had lost her.

**oOo**

Aoshi stood in front of his bed and idly removed his night robe revealing his lean upper body. He wasn't really bulky, but his defined muscles suited his tall figure. He was about to hang the robe on its place when his eyes caught something.

A small and genuine smile crept upon his lips as he set the robe carelessly on the bed's side. He moved closer to the bed's headboard, the hems of his night pants brushing silently against the carpet. On top of the wooden headboard were three picture frames that stood side by side.

He sat on the bed's edge and gently took the picture frame on the leftmost part running his fingers ever so briefly on the frame's wooden edges.

It was a half-body picture of him and Kaoru during their high school graduation. He looked at her young face which seemed to smile endlessly, and then his smile drowned out as he saw his face. He couldn't think of any words to describe his appearance--it felt like he ruined the whole picture, and then he remembered it was Kaoru who insisted they take a picture. She was about sixteen, and he was around eighteen in that picture, he recalled.

_"Stop being such a killjoy will you!" _Her agitated voice came at him while she pulled him by the wrist.

"_But Kaoru--" _He protested politely though he let her drag him along. He was glad there weren't much people left inside the auditorium.

_"Mou!" _Kaoru muttered and looked up at him with her brows knit.

He sighed and knew he was already defeated. They came upon a backdrop with a pattern of blue marble and in front of them was the camera man.

_"Ready?" _The cameraman asked, adjusting the tripod.

Kaoru nodded politely.

_"Alright, ready...1, 2, 3..."_

And before Aoshi knew it, the flash lit, momentarily making small circles appear in front of his eyes. He couldn't even remember if he was able to move any muscle in his face to form even the slightest smile.

_"That didn't hurt, ne?" _Kaoru teased smiling at him.

_"Not much, I guess." _He returned and a short chuckle reverberated in his throat.

Aoshi woke up from his stupor and looked at the picture again thinking that his presence wasn't really that bad. After all, Kaoru was with him in that picture, and for all he cared, it was her smile that he liked the most--not to mention her azure eyes that seemed to be so full of zest and life.

He returned the framed picture onto its original place and then took the one in the center. This time, it was a picture of them during Hiko's farewell party just a year or so ago. It was a random picture taken by one of the photographers during the event, a flood of other people filled the background. But in here, he could quickly notice Kaoru's more matured features--she looked so beautiful in her simple white gown and her hair which was fixed in a bun that greatly complemented her high cheekbones. He frowned once again as he saw his image on the picture, but he dismissed his repulsion as he caught sight of Kaoru's arm comfortably intertwined with his own

Indeed, they have known and have been very good friends for quite some time now. Come to think of it, he considered Kaoru as his one true friend. Way back when he was still a student, he was a loner and never really dared nor cared to "socialize". But when they finally met that night--in the school's balcony--she unmistakably opened a part of him to the world and he never regretted that.

He tapped his fingers twice on the frame's edge and then returned it like the previous one. Using one arm to support his body, he extended his other arm to reach out for the last picture frame which was on the rightmost side of the headboard. It was perhaps his most favorite picture of all. But before he could look at it closer--like he did every other night--the house paging system caught his attention and he quickly returned the frame into position.

Aoshi hastily pulled his robe from the bed's side and at his pace, was almost running. The house's lights were already shut off, except for the small bulbs that lined the walls. He was still at the stairs when he saw one of their elder male servants opening the main door.

"It's alright, I'll get it." Aoshi called out in a low but audible tone as he went down the stairs with some occasional hopping over three or four flights down.

The servant bowed down and turned on some light for Aoshi instead.

"An umbrella, young sir." The servant handed one before Aoshi could even get out of the door.

Aoshi peeked, and it was indeed raining accompanied by the usual dance of lightning and the sing-song of thunder.

"Ah. Doumo, Aki-san." Aoshi gave a half bow upon taking the umbrella and then raced outside.

The main gate was already half opened when Aoshi got there, the headlights of a car in dim level lit his way.

"S-sorry for coming in here without telling you...at, at this time...I-I..."

Aoshi wanted to frown at the sight he saw. Judging from how her hair and clothes were soaked, he was sure she had been there for a long time or perhaps, she was going in and out of her car, unsure if she should let her presence known. But he didn't want to think nor ask about those things at the moment. Truly, something was wrong--he knew it, he could see it at the way she fidgeted and how her words were jumbled up--but again, he didn't want to ask for the time being.

"Kaoru, please, come in. I'll just have someone get your car inside." Aoshi's calm voice seemed to drown out all of Kaoru's agitation and worry.

Kaoru briefly wiped her wet face with her palms and nodded. Without any word, Aoshi removed his robe and draped it over her head and almost reached past her thighs. She looked up at him as she pulled the robe around her shoulders tightly. Before she knew it, his arm was already around her shoulder in a very protective manner while he held the umbrella above their heads.

Kaoru felt her cheeks flush as her skin made contact with Aoshi's own. She closed her eyes, accepting the feeling of safety-ness and acceptance as she let him lead the way. Indeed, his solid stature was the epitome of a sure and steadfast wall that one can lean on to without the fear of it being torn down.

The two made it inside quite fast without getting soaked much further. They were met by Aki who promptly handed them towels.

"Would you want me to serve tea for you and Miss Kamiya, young sir?" Aki asked as he took the umbrella from Aoshi.

"Thank you, Aki-san, but I'll do it. Please do assist Kaoru for the mean time."

Aki bowed down. "As you wish young sir."

Aoshi then turned to look at Kaoru who was still wearing his robe while drying her hair. A very faint smile was on his lips though it immediately disappeared as she looked at him. "If memory serves me right, you have some clothes left here, right?"

Kaoru slowly nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes, I have."

Aoshi gave a nod back and then walked away with the towel hanging around his nape and covering half of his back. If he were to actually choose, he would rather stay with Kaoru right now instead of making the tea. He didn't notice it when they were out in the rain, but just a while ago, he couldn't be more sure that she had been crying. And because of that, he decided to distance himself for a while. Questioning things wasn't really his best quality. He decided to make tea not because he didn't want to know what's wrong with her, he just wanted to calm himself for a while. Seeing Kaoru like that was one of the things he never wanted to see.

_So it wasn't just the rain that she wiped away from her face a while ago... _He thought as he remembered her actions outside.

Aoshi made his way to the kitchen asking himself what could have happened. Strange, she was doing alright during her birthday party this afternoon--and very happy at that. He sighed deciding to push the matter off for a while, counting one to ten as he did so.

**oOo**

"Ah yes, sorry I went off without telling you." Kaoru's voice came in through the receiver, Hiko was half-sitting on his desk. A grandfather's clock was in front of him. It was already past 1 AM.

"You had me worried, my dear." Hiko returned closing his eyes and then opening them again.

"Sorry, really, it's just that, me and Aoshi have this work to rush. Deadline's in a few days...so..." Kaoru frowned at her lie. She knew it won't really work, but perhaps Hiko would understand. He always did.

Hiko sighed. "Alright then, but will you be coming back home later today?"

There was a brief silence and then Kaoru replied with a staggered sentence, "Ahm...m-maybe the day after that...I'm not so sure though. Will let you know."

Another moment of silence.

"Uncle, don't worry. I'll be alright. And besides, I have some stuff over here, so don't bother Kamatari to bringing some over." Kaoru gave a small chuckle.

"Alright then. You take care and tell Aoshi I might break his bones the next time I see him...making you go out into the rain for the project." Hiko returned sarcastically but with no hints of anger whatsoever.

Kaoru smiled. "Yes, yes, I'll tell him to be careful. Bye for now."

"Goodbye my dear." At that, Hiko pressed the end button and returned the handset to its counter.

He crossed his arms as he slowly looked at Kenshin's leaning form on one of the walls. His head was low and his bangs covered most of his face.

"She's alright. She's at Aoshi's house." Hiko spoke coolly as he gazed at the grandfather's clock that stood in front of him across the room.

Kenshin didn't respond nor flinch. But the mentioning of Aoshi's name made his insides churn. Jealousy? He wasn't so sure himself.

Hiko straightened himself up and headed for the door. His footsteps were slow and sure. Just before placing his hand over the door's knob, he stopped. "Wake up and let it go."

Kenshin's head went up, but before he knew it, the door was already closing and eventually it closed with a quick but silent bang.

He was alone again.

_Wake up and let it go..._ Those words repeated inside him. He wondered if Hiko meant he should face the truth that he and Kaoru can never be and that he should let her go. On the other hand, it could also mean that he should accept his feelings and make them known to Kaoru.

He let his right fist hit his forehead sending the back of his head hitting with the wall. He felt the sting that reverberated in his skull but he didn't care.

Where should he go from here?

**o0o**

Aoshi approached the house's lobby, a tray containing empty tea cups and other chinaware in his hand.

"Where's Kaoru?" He asked Aki who was standing there and seemed to have been waiting for him.

"She went upstairs to change, young sir. She told me to tell you." Aki returned politely.

"Oh, I see. I'll bring this up then." Aoshi looked briefly at the stairs.

"A robe for you, young sir?" Aki raised his left hand a little where a fresh navy blue robe hung neatly.

"Ah, thank you so much Aki." Aoshi returned, handing the tray to Aki for a moment so that he can wear the robe.

"Do you need help with this, young sir?" Aki asked as he looked at Aoshi who was fixing the robe to himself.

"Thank you Aki, but I can manage. You've been a great help, as always." Aoshi smiled and took the tray from the older man's hands. To him, Aki was like his surrogate father, grandfather, or something along those lines. He was a man of wisdom and Aoshi never thought of him as a servant. In fact, Aoshi once told him not to call him "young sir" but Aki didn't approve saying that such a thought would go against his ideals.

"As you say, young sir. Please have a good rest, and extend the same to Miss Kamiya." Aki curtly bowed his head.

"Thanks again Aki. Please have a pleasant rest yourself." Aoshi shook his head a little and then headed upstairs with the tray in his hands.

**o0o**

"Kaoru, are you in here?" Aoshi called out lowly as he entered Kaoru's room--well, at least the room that became hers as a result of her sleeping over at Aoshi's house every now and then. There was no answer, only the orange light that emitted from one of the floor lamps. Aoshi shook his head on one side and placed the tray on top of a night table near the bed.

He went over to the bathroom's door and briefly knocked. "Kaoru, are you in here?" he asked again. But for the second time, he got no answer.

_Odd..._he thought. Aki told him she was supposed to be here. Thinking quickly, he took the tray from the night table and went out of the room knowing exactly which room she'd be in--out of the fifteen other bedrooms in the house.

"I knew I'd find you here." Aoshi's voice filled the room as he came in with the tray. He placed it on top of the round table that stood near to the wall just beside the door.

"Hey..." Kaoru looked at him and smiled.

He found her sitting on the carpeted floor of his room. She was already in a fresh pair of pajamas, but she was still wearing his robe that he put around her a while ago. On her lap was the framed picture he wasn't able to look at before she arrived. He smiled back at her.

The room was dimly lighted as well, only the two lamps mounted on either side of the bed served as light in the room. He didn't care anyway.

"Why are you still wearing that?" Aoshi asked, a bit amused as he picked up the tray and made his way to join her.

"Oh this?" Kaoru brushed the right sleeve of the robe.

Aoshi lay the tray in front of them and then sat beside her, leaning his back on the bed's edge. "Yes, that. Isn't it wet or something?"

"Not really. I couldn't find another robe in my room, so..." She looked at him, a smile genuinely plastered on her lips.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll bring one later, okay?" Aoshi told her as he took one cup and filled it with green tea, steam rising up as he did so. He did the same with the other cup. He then handed a cup to Kaoru and took the other one for himself.

"Thank you." Kaoru said with a small smile. She took a small sip. The tea was perfect as always. "Mmm, that feels nice." she uttered as the warm liquid went down her throat and pooled at her stomach.

Aoshi watched her contently from the brim of his cup as he sipped his own tea.

"What do you put into every tea you make anyway?" Kaoru raised a brow as she brought the cup to rest on her palm.

"If I tell you, then, you won't drink it anymore." Aoshi replied with a mischievous smile.

Both of them stared at each other before giving out a quick laugh. Kaoru sipped from her cup again.

Aoshi caught sight of the framed picture lying on her lap again. It was a picture of them in their favorite spot under the Oak tree--it was springtime back then. Kaoru caught his gaze and then picked up the object with her hand.

"You know," she said while holding it in front of them "whenever I come here and see these...these pictures of us together, I feel so special." Kaoru produced a wry smile as she studied the picture.

"That's great to hear." Aoshi returned silently as she watched Kaoru observing the picture.

Aoshi took that shot, she recalled--tried his best to set the camera at just the right angle and position so that it'd take them both nicely centered. The picture emitted peacefulness--her head gently leaning on the crook of Aoshi's neck while his right arm was protectively wrapped around her. Her left hand was loosely draped over Aoshi's up drawn right leg.

There was a momentary silence. Only the occasional sipping from their cups could be heard at those moments until both finished their tea and Aoshi offered to return the empty cups back to the tray.

Kaoru lay the picture frame on her side gently and then looked at Aoshi--their eyes of differing shades of blue met. "Listen, Aoshi. Sorry for coming here without telling you. Something came up. I-I, I just can't bear to stay at the house right now. Really, I--", her voice became a bit hoarse.

Aoshi placed a hand over hers and gave it a squeeze cutting her sentence off. He looked at her intently as he spoke, "Kaoru, of all people, you never need to explain anything to me. The doors of my house is and will always be open for you, understand?"

Kaoru's eyes were glazed as tears threatened to form--the memories of what happened just a while ago swelling up to the surface again. Aoshi saw it and wanted nothing more than to have his arms around her--to comfort her and make her feel she wasn't alone in whatever she was in right now. And so, he did. He stretched out his hands with a sad but comforting smile. Kaoru didn't hesitate and she quickly hid herself in his arms that became her refuge for so many times.

She hugged him back--tightly--as she fought with her tears. She buried her face in his strong chest while he gently stroke her back.

Aoshi closed his eyes and gulped. He didn't completely know what happened, but he didn't care for now. Part of himself was assured because he was with her at this moment and that is all he wanted right now. Kaoru was strong, he knew that. She was one of the greatest reasons why he is what he is now. But Kaoru was as much of a human as he was.

And so, he continued to stroke her back as her tense body slowly relaxed against him.

The foreign pain in Kaoru's heart subsided. She took a deep breath, taking in Aoshi's scent--a mix of green tea and eucalyptus--and then she shifted to rest her chin on his right shoulder.

"Aoshi...?" Kaoru asked quietly as she stared into the other pictures that stood proudly on Aoshi's headboard.

"Hmn?" Aoshi muttered as he looked at her form from the corner of his eyes.

"It's crazy for me to ask but..." Kaoru gave a watery laugh, "None that I know, but have you ever loved, as in the affectionate sense, someone? A woman, of course--aside from your family..." Kaoru placed her head closer to Aoshi's neck.

Aoshi felt the pressure of her skin against his, but he didn't mind. He relaxed to it, nonetheless. "Kaoru," he started with a little chuckle, "you already answered your question."

"Well yeah, but what if you had somebody but never told me." Kaoru kept her gaze at the wall although the idea of her statement made her cringe inside for some reason.

Aoshi released one of his hands and placed it gently on the side of Kaoru's head. His cool fingertips almost made Kaoru gasp.

"You're letting your imagination fly off again, Kaoru." Aoshi tugged at her ear ever so briefly.

Kaoru smiled at his retort and his actions, and she hugged him tighter. "I told Kenshin I love him..." she told him all of a sudden, her heart began to race.

Aoshi froze for a moment, processing the words he just heard. He never considered such an idea--ever. Kaoru felt him tense up, and so, she tapped her hands lightly over his back to ease him up. "I told him I love him...I always did, but he never knew..." she continued.

Aoshi kept an open ear. He suddenly seemed to understand what has happened.

Kaoru wet her lips and sighed. "But he told me he doesn't love me...Heck...why should he anyway, right?"

Aoshi did not reply.

"Right?" Kaoru asked in a squeaky voice not wanting to show Aoshi her eyes which were now starting to get all teary again.

Aoshi held her closer, keeping her body from trembling. "Kaoru, don't let yourself suffer like this." He didn't know what to think of at that moment. Concern, pain, anger, remorse, love--and what's this? Jealousy? Perhaps it was--he didn't want to know how it got in there but they all came pitting at his stomach.

A series of silent and moist tears traced down his neck before finally being absorbed by the material of his robe. He let her cry as he continued to caress the length of her back and he eventually lost track of how long they stayed that way.

He heard Kaoru sniff a few times, and at that, she slowly released from his hold. He let her go slowly. "Aoshi, thank you so very much." She pursed her lips as she placed a hand over his cheek, squeezing it before letting it go.

Aoshi closed his eyes and smiled. When he looked at her again, she shifted from her position to lean on the bed as well. She pulled her legs up, her hands circling them. He smiled. At that, he knew Kaoru was more or less than alright.

"Kaoru?" Aoshi craned his head to look at her.

"Yes?" She looked back at him.

"I have a business trip to Europe in the next few weeks." Aoshi started.

Kaoru blinked gesturing him to continue.

"It's no vacation, but I was thinking of bringing you along...could use your help on a couple of things or so. I mean, if you don't mind." Aoshi gave a half smile.

Kaoru knew about the business trip beforehand and that Aoshi was supposed to go alone. But she understood he was using this to make a distraction for the things that has happened so far. It fared to be a good idea, in the end.

She smiled and gave a slow nod. "Of course. Who am I to say no to my boss?"

Aoshi chuckled. "Good to hear that!"

Both of them felt pleased, and with Aoshi's prompting, they decided to go to sleep--in their separate rooms, of course. Aoshi walked Kaoru to her room asking if she was going home later during the day.

"I'm not sure." Kaoru returned, intertwining her hands at her back.

"It doesn't matter." Aoshi supplied. "Could use some company around the house for a while anyway."

Kaoru smiled at him. They finally reached her room's door. They bid each other good night and then both went to retire for the day.

**o0o**

"Frankly, Kenshin, it was a dumb idea to say such a thing." Sanosuke shot his hands up in the air as he sat lazily on the couch.

"But Sano, you don't understand. I almost raised her like a daughter, a-a sister even for that matter." Kenshin returned shifting his gaze away from his friend.

Sano cleared his throat and looked at him, "Kenshin, you didn't. Half of her life, you were away if you aren't fully aware of that."

Kenshin shot him a look. He knew that, yes, but, somehow, he seemed to run away from it--it made him feel more guilty than he was at the moment. He always believed that she was the same girl he knew and taken care of years and years before and that his going away didn't make a difference. But now that someone other than himself mentioned the thought, he wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Tell me--and don't lie! Do you feel anything for her? Don't play innocent on not knowing what I'm referring to." Sanosuke looked at him sternly.

Kenshin looked away and bowed his head. "...I don't know." He silently spoke while mentally cursing himself.

Sanosuke sighed wanting to pound Kenshin down to the ground. "Well my friend, I won't pull the answer from you--whatever it may be--but don't take so long." Sanosuke paused wondering if he should continue the next words which he did anyway, "...you're not getting any younger and at her age, she might probably dump you sooner or later if you don't do anything about this."

Kenshin kept silent but all of Sano's words clawed at him clearly.

"Not that I am saying that you should reciprocate her feelings, but at least find out for yourself if you can or you want to." Sanosuke continued. "Take it from me buddy. Don't tell me you want to end up like a hermit like someone we both obviously know." He smirked at the idea but he saw no reaction from Kenshin.

"Ken-san, I'm sorry to disturb you both." Megumi's voice suddenly came in.

Kenshin nodded as she watched Megumi walk over to Sanosuke's direction.

"Dear, can you please look after Shinosuke for a while? I have to run to the hospital, some emergency came up." Megumi told him in a rushed tone.

Sanosuke rose up, pinching her nose for the briefest moment and then he placed his hands inside his pockets. "Sure thing sweety."

"I hope you don't mind Ken-san, we just have to move Shinosuke from the bedroom and into here so that you and Sanosuke can still go on with your conversation." Megumi said to Kenshin.

"Oh, no problem. But won't the baby be disturbed?" Kenshin asked a bit concerned.

"Don't worry." Megumi smiled. "Shinosuke is much like Sano when it comes to sleeping. The world could be crumbling down, but he'll still be in a deep slumber."

"Hey! I heard that! That hurts sweetheart." Sanosuke sarcastically called out while he hit his chest twice with his fist.

Megumi laughed and then went on to join Sanosuke to get the baby. They turned to a corner with some muffled sounds about today being a Sunday and all and that accidents don't choose any day in particular to strike. Their voices got fainter until he can hear no more.

Kenshin sat back on the chair and rubbed his hands over his face slowly and breathed in a gulp of air--the lavender scent of Sanosuke and Megumi's house filled his nose. His mind wandered to what happened that night and realized that Kaoru hasn't come home yet--it has been two days.

_She's staying at the Shinomori guy's house_, his mind supplied. To be honest with himself, he wanted to see Kaoru at the moment, but then again, he had no courage to do so. He didn't really have any idea of what to say to her or how should they treat each other.

Kenshin groaned. Things were so messy at the moment and his head was being ravaged by incoherent thoughts here and there.

_What now Himura? What now?... I...I... _Kenshin talked to himself in his psyche.

_I...I..._ He was hoping to find an answer to his own questions. But he was baffled. He couldn't even think clearly at the moment.

_I don't know..._He said in defeat and disappointment.

Sometimes, things just go wrong that even if we want or even try to untangle things, we end up not knowing where the problem is and consequently, we tug at the wrong knot making the whole thing get worse. Some people would try to undo the mistake, but sometimes, you just can't. Some people are lucky enough to find an easier solution to untangle things by getting some sort of a scissor to cut the tangle off. But unfortunately, the scissor doesn't come in all the time, and you just have to make do of what you can, no matter how frustrating.

The tangle might or might not get fixed. The dilemma lies in which situation the tangle itself wants to be in--to be untangled or not to be untangled at all. More often than not, however, you never know which is which that applies to a certain tangled up situation.

Kenshin rubbed his face one more time with one hand and then heard Megumi and Sanosuke's voices coming from the corner again.

**_Tsuzuku_**

* * *

**A/N: **For some reason, authors can no longer reply to the reviews of readers. :-( So yeah, I am sorry, I always love to respond to your comments and reviews. I was thinking of putting up a message board or something so we can continue to discuss the story. Tell me what you think. 

Comments, rants, flames, etc., are most welcome. Haha! Until next time everyone!

**_ForgottenDiary_**


	27. Tomorrow's Unknown Memories

**My Little Princess**

**A/N**: Finally, after more than two years, this story comes to its end (heh, could've been faster if I were not so much of a procrastinator and slacker). To tell the truth, I racked my brains out trying to find that one single ending that I felt like fit the story as a whole. I had to rethink, "what has this story become anyway?" That's when I realized, it ended up like some sort of a fairytale--futuristic in setting (not to mention, a futuristic house), somewhat incoherent events, appearance-disappearance of characters, and the like. However, like all fairy tales, it has to end--not in the same fairy tale world, but somewhere outside of it. That is something I hope to convey in this last chapter.

I had about 3-4 versions of possible endings for this story, and yes, I know I talked about two endings before, I won't be doing that anymore since I really felt good about the ending I chose. The eliminated versions were either too sad, too happy, or too cliche the way I saw them. So after a week of thinking (which gave me half-a-day of headache and depression), and days of playing Ragnarok Online to relieve the stress, I chose this ending.

Reading back, there were things I wish I didn't write about (e.g. Marge's death and her appearance in the story altogether, and Kaoru's unending hope to be her Ken-nii's princess, little or no development at all for other characters, amongst others). Then again, I can't be too cruel, I can change it sooner or later, but I don't think I will. Perhaps just a little editing will do, but no changing as a whole. I consider these regrets as lessons (or perhaps I should call it an excuse for mistakes).

Also, for this chapter, there is a certain song, "241", that seemed to perfectly match the mood and flow, so I put that in too. It's a beautifully lonely song. I hope you like the lyrics. If you want to sample it, check my profile page or send me an email.

Thank you so much to all those who read, reviewed, and stayed patient throughout. A fanfiction is a fanfiction because of you all. bows I hope to see you all in my other stuff soon! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Warnings**: Some parts are a bit sketchy and you might need to refresh your memory with some of the first few chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin is NOT mine. Standard disclaimer applies; "241" is composed and performed by "Rivermaya". I do not own this band too, I am merely their fan.

* * *

**Chapter 26. Tomorrow's Unknown Memories**

_**I want to live forever  
Inside your nights and days**_

The past days seemed to have disappeared like a muted whisper. Well, maybe it was because they have been very busy with work--business meet-ups here, client lunches and dinners there, and venture promotions some more there. All those things seemed to move in a tireless cycle during their stay in Berlin, then south to Bern, and now they were in Tuscany. It was just like what Aoshi said--it is going to be work, not some vacation. Kaoru understood that, and maybe, this was better than if she stayed back in Japan doing routine stuff at the office and...at home. No, she did not want to go home just yet.

"You know, I'm just glad that last meeting was cancelled," Aoshi suddenly said from nowhere. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to go around Florence like this again."

The two were crossing Ponte Vecchio, one of the half dozen residential-commercial bridges that have befriended the Arno river for many years now. Within the bridge itself are apartments, little stores, or peddlers selling trinkets, handicrafts, flowers, paintings, and cafés. From far away, Ponte Vecchio looks like an upside down cutout of a toy-crown with its three graceful arches kissing the water. In the middle of the structure are three narrower window-arches where people could enjoy the everyday sights of the river. The other ends of the bridge have windows and doors on them, with the Florentine flag and the so-called, "Peace flag" (consists of coloured vertical lines) happily hung on random open windows. One must wonder how it is to live in a place with unending tourists, visitors, and the usual Florentines as everyday neigbours.

Kaoru looked on her side as they begin to pass one of the narrow arches that served as a "watch window". The sight is marred by heads and bodies of people leaning onto the arches' barricades. Just the same, Kaoru thought the sunset looked magnificent--the surroundings having a reddish glow because of the river reflecting the light.

Footsteps, laughter, curious awe, and various languages and dialects register in Kaoru's ear, amplified by the stone walls--did she just hear someone speak Japanese? Right, that was Aoshi. Her mind was just drifting.

She hurriedly nodded back at him, "R-right. I'd feel bad if we couldn't at least go sight seeing or something."

_**Wish upon a silver cloud  
Crawling across the moonbeams**_

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked as she caught small glimpses of the things around her. They passed people of different origins, ages, and kinds who went on with their own bidding, looking equally overwhelmed as she is with the beauty that is Florence.

"To the Piazza Signoria, just near the Palazzo Vecchio," Aoshi returned with a quick smile. "We're going by the Uffizi--it's a very nice place."

Kaoru looked at his features which seemed to blend with the sunset's atmosphere, blue eyes mixing with crimson's colour. The white polo shirt he wore so easily betrayed that, and seemed to stand out from all the other things surrounding and passing them.

"You," Kaoru called him softly. "You seem to know this place very well, huh?"

Aoshi chuckled and closed his eyes for a few moments before looking back at her.

"Did I forget to mention I came here before?" Aoshi shook his head once when Kaoru gave him a blank look. So he did forget.

"I was with my parents back then," he stopped walking to look at some of the paintings displayed on a rack by the walkway. Kaoru followed, standing a few steps behind him. A busy painter nodded and greeted them once before continuing with his newest work. Perhaps he was so used to tourists, and did not mind the usual onlookers.

"But that was long time ago," Aoshi gestured for Kaoru to look at one of the paintings. It was a simple rendition of Ponte Vecchio being clothed in sunset--just like what they are in now. It was beautiful, it was not that detailed, but it was still beautiful--maybe that was because it did not need to be detailed at all. They say that the mind is able to compensate for lost details in the objects that we see, read, smell, touch, and all others.

"Actually, now that I think about it, that was the last time I traveled with my parents. After that, they were always away," Aoshi shoved his hands inside his jeans' pockets.

Kaoru eyed him for a moment and gave a sad smile, "I see." She shifted her gaze back onto the painting.

_He looks tired_, Kaoru thought. _Is this place giving him memories he'd rather not have? Aoshi..._

Kaoru's musings were abruptly cut-off as she saw something peculiar on the painting. On the lower-right portion of the painting was apparently the artist's initials, but then the date read, 7,17, 1999.

_That's odd..._Kaoru thought with a brow raised. She wanted to look at the other paintings' to see if this was the only with such credits.

"C'mon, let's get going," Aoshi slipped his hand and gently took one of Kaoru's own before she could look at them.

"Ah, un," Kaoru started on her steps, still a little confused.

Aoshi looked down on her with a questioning face.

"No, it's nothing," Kaoru assured him with a smile, tightening her hold as she did so.

_**A summer night in heaven  
Between the stars and waves**_

_I guess there was something special in that painting that's why it was never sold_, Kaoru thought inwardly. Somehow, she could not get her mind off the matter. The more she thought about it, the more she came to wonder how Florence seems to never age. From the way the painting looked and how Florence looks now--almost a decade later, she could not really tell the difference, if any existed.

_Maybe that's it. It's a perfect time capsule_, Kaoru answered her own question. She let Aoshi guide the way as they turned right on one of the blocks along the riverbank.

They continue to walk in companionable silence as they meet more people on the walkways. They pass some more shops--a deli, a cheddar cheese stall, a news stand, a wine bar--with people queuing up, going in, going out, dealing a bargain, and sampling the goods.

Aoshi watched Kaoru from the corner of his eyes, checking their path every once in a while to make sure they do not bump into someone. She looked as if she was thinking very deeply, about what he was not so sure. She did not even realize that her head was leaning onto him, he did not mind at all though. In fact, he rather liked it, walking like this with her, and in Florence of all places.

He smiled as they approached the grand architecture of the Uffizi museum. The size of the numerous pillars were intimidating but the statues that were beautifully set in a column every after two pillars gave a reassuring prayer that this place will never crumble. There was a small and dispersed crowd of people strolling inside the museum's open balcony, enclosed by the building's flat-U shape, while a flock of crows idly came down from the sky, landing on the concrete floors to join other crows, very sure they were welcome any time.

Street artists and street painters were also present. Artists were mostly youths with their guitars, tambourines, violins, and you could also see a pair of men juggling what looks like bowling pins along the sides of the balcony. Some street painters were starting to pack their belongings while others still had their works on display. You could not see anyone having their caricatures drawn now though, probably because it was already dusk. The remaining drawings were usually in black and white, of out of proportion faces, caricatures, and some coloured still-life paintings of fruits and the scenes of Florence.

"This is the Piazzale degli Uffizi, Kaoru," Aoshi presented in an almost smooth pronunciation of the foreign words. "Sorry, I don't think we can go inside," Aoshi added. "Ticket reservation was crazy, tried hard, but no luck."

"No harm done Aoshi, it's already very beautiful as it is," Kaoru said in a low voice. Pursing her lips, she slowly detached herself from Aoshi and took as much details of the Uffizi as she could--it was overwhelming. The whole structure was probably four to five stories in height with stunning sculpture and art on its edifice. Gentle curves met with confident straight lines in a seamless and lovingly-crafted poetry. Not far from the open end of the balcony, the Palazzo Vecchio's tower majestically overlooks its inhabitants.

_**Race across the old bonfire  
Trample on my heartbeat**_

Aoshi could not help but be amused at how Kaoru seemed not to notice that she has been totally engulfed by the sights around her. She has been standing on one spot for a few minutes now, just looking up at the Palazzo Vecchio's tower. Just suddenly, he saw her flinch and momentarily brought her hand to grasp her temples.

"Are you alright?" Aoshi asked with a hint of worry as he quickly walked to her side, putting his arm behind Kaoru's back to support her.

Kaoru did not understand why her vision suddenly became wavy and liquid. In her chest, she could feel her heart beating stronger and faster than normal.

"I'm," Kaoru heaved a slow sigh to calm her senses. Thankfully, her vision seemed to follow although her heart's pace remained somewhat irregular. At least she could stand up straight and probably walk.

"I'm alright, don't worry," she said in a watery smile as she tested her legs--good, they were cooperating.

The lights softly came in one-by-one, replacing the dying sun and illuminated the Uffizi and its surrounding areas. The sky was defeated by layers and layers of clouds, so there were no stars nor a peeking moon. At a distance, a newly-lit bulb sent glares onto Kaoru's eyes.

Aoshi draped his arm around Kaoru's shoulders and smiled as they started to walk again, "I think Florence is getting too much into you."

"Eh," Kaoru returned trying to regain control over her eyesight, "...it probably is."

"Well," Aoshi patted her shoulder twice, "at least be prepared to see massive statues of naked men."

"Naa--!" Kaoru craned her head upwards and gave him a look that combined apprehension and astonishment.

Aoshi chuckled, "Fine then, I'll cover your eyes for you."

Kaoru put on a smug face and hung her head low before looking at him again, "You laughed," she said in a happy but silent tone.

_**I wanted to turn you on  
My favorite song**_

Aoshi smiled back at her, "So I did...it must be this place."

They just passed the intersection that connected the Ufizzi on the south, Piazza Signoria on the west, and the Palazzo Vecchio on the east.

"Kaoru, w-what do you think of Florence?" Aoshi asked without any prompts. Palazzo Vecchio was just in front of them. A group of tourists and their tour leader came from behind and walked passed almost instantaneously, caught in their own biddings.

"Here..." Kaoru played with the collar of her shirt. She momentarily gazed at the light which glared her a while ago then down to the ground.

"I like it here, of course...very much," Kaoru looked back at Aoshi, sincerity etched on her eyes. "If there's one way to describe it...it's like a dream."

Their eyes locked for a moment but Kaoru broke it with a small sigh. "You know? It's one of those dreams you wish would never end because things seem to be easier, and that you can just forget about all the things outside of that dream."

Kaoru looked away, "I'm sorry if that didn't make any sense."

Aoshi open-closed his mouth as he tried to figure out if there was something more behind what she said.

Maybe...but, did he really want to ask and probably confirm his thoughts too?

"But between the dream and the things outside of that dream," Aoshi started as his hold on her shoulder loosened so he could face her, "what would you choose?"

Kaoru queered her eyes, "Why are you turning so very serious for all of a sudden?" She asked, although she knew she was just now trying to break the tension she herself started. Her heartbeat began to race again. Again, she could not understand why she was feeling like this.

"No, please, just answer me--the one you'd choose," Aoshi's question was more of a determined statement than a question.

Kaoru thought for a minute and they stood like that, in one of the corners where the Palazzo Vechhio and Piazza Signoria face each other in a stalemate dance.

"A dream is just a dream. One has to wake up sooner or later, ne?"

_**Wanted to be near you  
But somebody owns you now.**_

_A dream is just a dream. One has to wake up sooner or later, ne?_

Kaoru said those words without taint and reserve Aoshi could not help but cup her cheek with his palm. He looked intently at her with eyes he was sure Kaoru has never seen before.

He smiled a sad smile as he placed his other hand on her other cheek and slowly joined their foreheads together.

"Is that what you want?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Kaoru also closed her eyes and slowly nodded, careful not to have their foreheads bump against each other. "Un...reality is where we are supposed to be," she raised her arms and encircled them around Aoshi's neck.

At those mere moments, Aoshi realized everything. He completely understood what it was about her--Kamiya Kaoru, this woman he was holding right now. He had to tell her everything now.

They held each other like that with just the voices of other people and of a street performer's violin, and the night breeze's hush.

"Then, would you forgive me for keeping you here?"

Kaoru recoiled a little but Aoshi pulled her closer, "I'm sorry."

"W-what are you--" Kaoru could almost hear her heart pounding against her chest.

"I, the first time I saw you, I thought, I thought I just wanted someone to be here."

"Then, then I thought of taking you away from--"

Kaoru's forehead crumpled as her eyesight started to flail again and missed a word in Aoshi's sentence. Her body was starting to feel a little numb but Aoshi refused to let her go.

_**I love with you a fire  
Blazing 'till time's end**_

"It wasn't right to begin with, now I know that everything about this isn't right at all, but..." his voice was turning husky as he held her closer.

Tears--oh how she loathed them--started to well around her eyes. As to why, she did not know. Somewhere inside of her, something was wishing to ward off all the worry and questions that started to pool heavily at around her.

"...I love you," those three words almost came close to a shuddering whisper. Before Kaoru could even think or move an inch, Aoshi's lips swiftly but caringly covered her own as if just saying is not entirely enough.

Aoshi broke the kiss and was met by a surprised-looking Kaoru.

He heard her gulp, "A-Aoshi...I--"

_**But what good is a heart  
When it shudders to speak**_

"No," he softly cut her off in an low voice, "You don't need to answer to me, Kaoru."

Not wasting any second, he almost crushed her body towards him for another embrace. Kaoru's eyes became more blurry than before and her senses were starting to drift away in a pace she could no longer control.

_Aoshi..._

"It's time to go back," Aoshi whispered in her ear. She felt the faint puff of air seep into her skin before she went completely limp in his arms. She could not see anything clearly now, but her ears heard it vividly--

"I'll be watching over you, just like what your father and mother and _he_ always had..."

And just like that, without being allowed to see his face for the final time, everything was basked in an eternity of blackness--to be forever tucked away in tomorrow's unknown memories.

_Aoshi!_

_**I guess it's too late now**_

Kaoru's eyes jolted open as she gasped for a heap of air. She found herself lying on a futon, the white covers just below her chest. She was obviously inside her room.

_When did we--!_ Kaoru's mind demanded as she stared at the ceiling above her. She could not remember the return trip to Japan, nor remember if there was actually a return trip at all.

She moved her head to her side, but felt a sudden pang of pain crawl in her right right arm. A small whimper escapes her and it was then that she noticed that her left arm was set in a cast. She herself was in a loose sleeping dress.

"You're finally awake," a very familiar voice caught her attention.

A palm went to Kaoru's forehead and stayed there for a while, "Good, your fever is completely gone."

"Ken...shin?"

Her voice was coarse.

A small smile carves itself onto Kenshin's mouth, "Would you want some water now? I'll help you get-up if you think your body can manage."

"Eh," Kaoru returned as Kenshin gingerly helped her up. She bit her lower lip as her arm resisted a little, but she managed to get-up, sitting.

Kenshin handed her a glass of water. Looking at a corner through the brim of the glass, she saw water bottles, towels, and other things neatly arranged. She ignored that for a moment, letting the water soothe her dry throat.

"Better?" Kenshin asked as he took the glass back from Kaoru.

Kaoru nodded, careful not to strain her arm, "Thanks."

Then it hit her--

"Did anyone re-arrange my room while I was gone?" She asked, a bit appalled, remembering it was a bed and not a futon when she left. She scanned her room, and everything seemed to be very different.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked at her.

"How did..." Kaoru's mouth was half-open in wonder. Everything, everything felt and looked different. On a wall, she easily spotted a few switches she normally did not see around the house anymore.

"But you were sleeping for almost three days, I don't remember seeing you go anywhere," Kenshin returned lightly, thinking whether Kaoru is suffering from short-term amnesia after her accident.

_**I wanted to turn you on  
My favorite song**_

"W-what!" Kaoru's eyes turned wide in response. "What happened? W-what is this place? W-where am..."

_Dr. Gensai warned me of this_, Kenshin told himself. _It's best to keep her at rest, and careful not to flood her memory with too many details._

"Kaoru, please calm down," Kenshin said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"A few days ago we went hiking with Uncle Hiko. It rained very hard when were making our way back down. Unfortunately, you lost your footing and, "Kenshin sighed not wanting to remember how it all happened. No, he wished it never happened at all.

"Let's just say we are all very lucky to bring you back here," _...alive_, he added inwardly.

"When, when was this?" Kaoru asked. At least that answered how she ended up with a cast. If that was a few days ago, then when did she and Aoshi came back?

"August 14, 2003," Kenshin answered although a bit hesitant to mention the date. He could not come to remind himself how he kept talking to an unconscious Kaoru, bloody and cold, desperately asking her to hold on while the ambulance rushed on the rainy roads.

_Two thousand...and...three?_ Kaoru felt like she was being tricked by some schadenfreudic being.

She looked at Kenshin, hoping that perhaps her next question might set things right, "You, you did study in the US, right?"

Kenshin looked back at her. This time, he was a little sure that Kaoru might be experiencing a short-term episode of amnesia.

"No, Kaoru. I graduated from Tokyo 'U'--you probably would know that more than anyone," Kenshin replied in a melancholic tone trying to help her sift through misplaced memories.

Kaoru's eyes dropped to watch the palm of her good hand, "Everything seemed so real..."

_But between the dream and the things outside of that dream, what would you choose?_

_**Wanted to be near you  
But of course somebody owns you now**_

"Ne, Kenshin, before we went hiking, did we go anywhere else or do anything else?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, if it at all helps, it was Tanabata on the 7th, and then we also went to visit your parents' graves on the 12th--"

"--their death anniversary," Kaoru finished the sentence as things slowly re-surfaced.

_I'll be watching over you, just like what your father and mother and he always had..._

Kenshin looked a little relieved as he gazed at her. She had a few bruises and scrapes here and there, but nothing that would not heal in due time. And perhaps, time was what he needed. He might say he ended up like he was waiting for his little princess, but did he really need an accident and her almost losing her memories before he realized that--

"--need your help, I, I have to go see someone," Kaoru woke Kenshin up from his little stupor.

"Can't we wait until you're all healed up?" Kenshin asked, a mix of surprise and reluctance in his voice.

Kaoru shook her head, "No, please, if possible, right now. Please, just this once," she had her head low. Things pierced at her insides, it was like knowing where to go but also not knowing where to.

It seemed impossible.

Kenshin reached for Kaoru's chin and slowly lifted it up with his fingers, smiling at her as he did so, "Let's go then, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked at him for a few moments--she could not clearly remember yet when did Kenshin start dropping "my little princess" as his term of endearment. Although somehow, hearing him say just "Kaoru", made her feel closer and more dear to him.

_Then I thought of taking you away from...him._

_**Wanted to be near you  
But of course, somebody owns you now.**_

"It should be here somewhere," Kaoru cheered herself up as she walked limply with her right arm on Kenshin's back and Kenshin's own on hers for support with bouquet of flowers on the other .

"Who's marker are we looking for exactly?" Kenshin asked as they passed stone markers, tablets, and graves. The memorial park was very quiet, save the sound of the leaves dancing after being partnered by the wind, and of the birds chirping in the background. The sun kept shining, but the air was cool.

"I'm not even sure if it's here," she shot Kenshin an apologetic look to which he just shrugged off, "uhm, perhaps near Tou-san and Kaa-saan's?"

Kenshin nodded and they went on, walk-limping for a little more, their footsteps rasping against the cobblestones. Arriving in front of Kaoru's parents' markers, Kenshin and Kaoru bowed and gave their respects.

_It's time to go back._

Kaoru started to scan the area they were in, not really very sure what to look for--or if anything was there at all.

_Aoshi, please, let me see you one more time_, Kaoru whispered to him as if he could actually hear. Just right after that, Kaoru noticed something she has not noticed previously. A few metres away from where her parents' markers were, Kaoru saw a patch of concrete almost entirely covered by a vine that grew, crawling from a neighbour's small garden.

Taking the chance, they went to its direction, and upon clearing away the robe of leaves and thin stems that hid the marble marker, they found him there, with only engraved words and numbers as the proof to his existence: Shinomori Aoshi, Born January 3, 1980; Died August 14, 2002.

_Shinomori Aoshi._

_Only son of one of Japan's shipping industry families._

_A son of a mother who died from depression because of too many miscarriages._

_A son of a father who ran away and disappeared after their company went bankrupt._

_A son who died at the young age of 22, trying to save their company._

_A son who died a quiet death with no known relatives thereafter._

"Aoshi, for you," Kaoru said as she lay the flowers on his grave. "I'm here now," Kaoru's eyes began to get teary, and although she managed to smile it away, her wavering voice betrayed everything.

"Don't, don't you think it's funny--us meeting this way? Ne? Ne?"

Kenshin could feel Kaoru shudder against him. Though he may not want to see her like this, right now, he could only hold her--a reminder that he was with her right now. It is a a silent prayer he hopes to keep until the end of an endless time.

Kaoru allowed her tears to freely escape her eyes--probably the tears she was not able to shed when she and Aoshi parted. These were _real_ tears, she could feel them in every sadness she cried away. Perhaps now, she understood it better--that in those dreams, no matter how she cried for Kenshin, the sadness would not disappear because it was not there to begin with.

"Kenshin, he's gone," Kaoru whispered as she bowed her head, resting on the crook of Kenshin's neck.

Kenshin did not answer. He simply placed his hands around her, never letting go.

And so, she knew.

A dream is just a dream.

_It wasn't right to begin with, now I know that everything about this isn't right at all, but, I love you._

_Kaoru._

_**And I'll try to live somehow  
Somebody owns you now   
Somebody owns you now.**_

**End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Yeap, so there you go everyone, My Little Princess is finally over. Many, many, thanks! It is my every hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As to what happened, well, there can be a lot of explanations, something I will lightly touch on. First, Kaoru's seeming dizziness right before she passes out. It's called "Stendhal Syndrome", it happens when you are exposed to so much art and such (yes, it really happens, it can also happen when you shop too much).

Second that a lot may question, "So, everything was a dream?" Well, no, not really. The first few chapters show us the _real_ life of young Kaoru and Kenshin, but as soon as you move into chapter 3, that's when things get warped. Remember that a young Kaoru and Kenshin went to Tanabata (chapter 3) and somehow, Kaoru sees a young Aoshi? That reflects when a much older Kaoru (Kaoru in this chapter) and Kenshin went for Tanabata too. Everything that happens in the other chapters are a combination of some of Kaoru's childhood memories somehow modified by Aoshi while Kaoru is dreaming.

Third, "Aoshi seems to be the evil one here then. Making Kaoru dream of untrue things." Again, I'd say no. Like what he said, he just wanted company or someone to care for him. He probably never expected he'd fall in love with someone alive while he's dead. I assume he had seen Kaoru when she visits her parents' graves or something. Now, not everyone of you may believe in ghosts and whatnot (that includes me), but hey, this is all fiction, so hehe, it's just for the fun of it.

Aside from these, it's pretty much up to all of you. If you want to sample "241", please see the link in my profile page or send me an email. Again, thank you very much!

**Extra**: You'd probably notice that there was a lot of details during the first parts and started to wane near the end.


End file.
